


Dying Stars and Burning Pines

by Moonstar4444



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Emotional Manipulation, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Possible demon Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 129,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstar4444/pseuds/Moonstar4444
Summary: Dipper should have listened to the nagging voice that resided in the depths of his mind; Mabel was always thinking of herself when it came to the two of them. Weirdmageddon has started and their current hope is to get Mabel back before searching for the others, but what if Mabel doesn't leave the prison bubble? The trial of Fantasy v.s reality had ended with Dipper being banished to the ruins of Gravity Falls, landing him into the clutches of Bill, and Bill doesn't let go easily.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> See end for Notes

       How did it all come to this? The promise of happiness, the glimmer of a life that would be a dream come true; torn away by a selfish little girl.

Everything had been going so well that day, Dipper and his Great-uncle Ford had found the adhesive to fix the rift and bonded over their encounter with the security drones. For once in his life, Dipper didn’t feel so helpless as he stood alone, confronting the fears that plagued him.

To top off all of that, he had been asked to become Ford’s apprentice, a chance to stay in Gravity Falls and research that many anomalies that had tugged at his curiosity and made his body ache in excitement! Fate is cruel though, and all good things must come to an end, even if they have yet to truly begin.

That thought was proven true when Dipper had returned to the Mystery Shack, entering the shared room that felt like a true home at this point. If only he had known of the events that would unfold, maybe it could have been avoided, maybe he could have stayed happy.  
   

“Mabel! You will not believe what happened to me today, Great-uncle Ford and I…. Hey, what’s wrong?” Dipper stopped in his excitement as he saw the somber form of his twin, noticing that her cheeks were stained with tears as she held on to something. Worried about what has made his cheery twin cry, he moved to step toward her, only to be stopped as Mabel turned to face him.

“Please tell me that it isn’t true.” Came her wavering voice, a soft whisper that filled the silent room as Dipper stared in confusion.

“What are you talking about, what isn’t true?” The air seemed to grow cold as Mabel held up the walkie-talkie, a soft static being released as seemed to be receiving audio from it’s twin, the very one that rested in Dipper’s bag.

“Tell me you didn’t mean what you said, you aren’t going to seriously leave me, are you!” Mabel demanded in a desperate tone. A frown tugged at Dipper as he let out a sigh.

“Of course, I am serious, this is an opportunity of a life time, Mabel! There are so many mysterious left for me to solve, creatures to meet and adventures to go on. Can’t you be happy for me, this is my wildest dream coming true!” He looked at Mabel, trying to reason with her and show how he really felt about the idea, he could even switch to home schooling with Ford to convince their parents.

“WELL IT IS A HORRIBLE OPPORTUNITY FOR ME! Today was horrible and now you want to leave me alone to spend the rest of your time in a basement!? This isn’t what I want, Dipper, how could you be so selfish!” A mix of anger and sorrow had poured itself into her words as it became too much for her, Mabel was rushing out the door, bag in hand as she left her brother behind and ran into the forest.

It wasn’t long before the ground suddenly shook, and the sky ripped open, becoming tainted with red as an unsettling laughter rung throughout the forest.

Dipper sighed as he looked up at the redened sky, the air was heavy with the scent of smoke and despair as he slightly limped towards the train tracks with Soos and Wendy walking beside him.

How many days had it been since the beginning of Weirdmageddon? Three-days, a week, maybe even a month, it was hard to tell when time no longer had meaning in their world.

It didn’t take long for things to go to hell once Weirdmageddon had started and Bill finally gained a physical form, Dipper could only grimace at the memory of seeing Ford turn to gold and watching as the journals were reduced to ash. The journal was like a life-line over the summer, right next to his beloved twin.

His chest tightened as he looked away from the sky and towards the prison bubble that floated further ahead, the dark symbol of a shooting star gave onlookers a hint of who rested inside. His twin sister; Dipper’s other half that had disappeared after their argument back at the Shack and hadn’t been seen or heard from since.

Guilt had been eating Dipper’s insides since that day, but a small part of him felt angered and betrayed at how she had reacted. That part was small, but it nagged at the back of his mind constantly, no matter how hard he tried to silence it. It wasn’t easy and there have been times that he found himself listening the part of him the spoke ill of Mabel, it was taking a toll and one that was noticeable to those around him.

When the movement of his companions halted, it broke Dipper from his thoughts and allowed him to notice the heavy lock that now rested before him. Soft whispers tried to suggest that they should just turn around, to leave Mabel trapped in alone. Wendy softly frowned as she noticed Dipper pause, his hand tightly gripping the key as his face become unreadable.

“Dipper, everything is going to be fine. The three of us will be able to take on anything that dumb bubble has to throw.” She said to break his spacing, trying to cheer him up as she took his hesitation for one of fear. A small nod came as an answer before her friend unlocked the heavy chains.

“Whatever happens, we stick together in there and save my sister.” The trio held hands as they wandered into the bright sphere, slightly dreading the unknown that waited for them. It should be easy right? Run in, get Mabel from whatever horror that Bill had unleashed on her and get out.

So very wrong.

Dipper had not expected to be greeted by the blinding sight of Mabel’s dream land, an even greater shock hit him when it turned out that she wasn’t in any real danger.

They had barged their way into the sandcastle to find her sleeping, like a princess from a story book, but surrounded by industrial barrels of sprinkles instead of flowers. Even after all the pain he had been through recently, with losing the journals, fighting Gideon and running from monsters, it seemed that Fate had yet to see him ready for happiness as he tried to reason Mabel into leaving with them.

Bill’s trap was working it’s wonders to enthrall the people he cared deeply for, but Dipper will not give in and his persistence to defy was dangerously crossing lines. It was just his luck that mentioning reality would take him to court, surrounded by colorful animals and a jury of Mabel’s and seeing his own sister give a smug look as everything seemed to be stacked against him.

Watching the replaying memories of their moments of pain had dug deep, opening old wounds that caused an ache in his heart.

The judge banged the squeaky hammer to silence the mutters that rang through the room. “Aright meow, settle down. It is time for the Jury to make a verdict.” The strange cat said as his tail swayed lazily.

“Woah! Don’t I get a turn to present my case?” Dipper quickly interjected as he stared at the lousy excuse of a judge.

“Do you even have a case to present, boy?” The feline asked in return. Dipper spared a glance over to Mabel, frowning as she held that smug look of victory that sparked a bitterness inside him. Couldn’t she see that Dipper was trying to save her and the rest of their family?

“In matter of fact, I do. I call to the stand, Mabel Pines.” He announced clearly, standing before the Judge and watching as Mabel grew nervous.

“Um… Objection?” Mabel answered, glancing around as hushed conversations began to pick up. The feline Judge took a moment to look between the twins before siding with Mabel’s objection.

“Mabel does not have to answer the call to the stand.” Dipper’s eyes had widened, his mocha orbs starring at them in disbelief.

“You can’t deny that! This whole trial has been rigged from the very start, don’t you see how wrong and unjust this is!? I am trying to help you Mabel, why are you so selfish all of the time!” An accusing finger followed the words that were aimed at his sibling, his patience was growing thin and the part of him that spoke ill of his sister was getting louder. He could recall all the sacrifices he had made for her, the happiness he lost in order to make her smile until her next selfish act came along. Mabel stared in disbelief at her brother, her own anger surfacing in an effort of retaliation.

  
       “How can you call me the selfish one!? I’m not the one that wants to ditch their sibling to spend his time in some dirty basement with an old man! This is your fault Dipper, everything was going to be perfect, but when I need you the most, you decide to leave me for Great-uncle Ford!” Mabel shouted as she stood up from her seat, hands slamming down at the table that sat before her.

“How foolish of you, arrogant until the end.” Dipper tsked in a low voice. “What did you just-….” Mabel went silent as she looked up at Dipper, noticing the dark look that he currently held in his eyes. It wasn’t like the occasional annoyed look he would give her, or even the mild anger he might have now and then, it was cold.

“Dipper…?” Mabel began but was interrupted by her twin as he let out a chuckle. “I am the selfish one? I have always been there to serve your greedy needs.” He took a step towards the table, the room growing silent.

“Who was the one that had to break up with Gideon for you? Me.” Another step closer to the table as his cold stare stayed lock with Mabel’s worried one. “Who gave up their job at the pool as you chased after another love interest? Oh, that would be me.” Dipper rested his hands on the table as he leaned in to be level with her, suppressed anger and betrayed emotions began to slip from his core. “Picking Grunkle Stan, a man we barely know, over your own brother. How about the time I needed your help with the computer, where were you? Oh, that is right, you were trying to impress another crush of yours.” Tears were welling up in the corner of her eyes as she listened to Dipper, he was right about what she had asked from him but had yet to return the favor.

“w-well… I..” Mabel tried to say something, anything but her words seemed to be failing her.

“You are doing it right now.” Dipper interrupted. “Selfishly hiding out in this bubble of yours, ignoring the pain that the rest of us are going through in town. I feared for your safety as I searched the monster infested town, hoping to see you again, and what about you? Did you miss me, did you worry about what I was going through while you sat here in the world of fantasy? Obviously not, instead of caring about me, you just made a replacement, a brother that you would prefer.” Dipper moved away from the table, turning his back towards Mabel as he looked at the Judge.

“This trial is over, banish me to reality already.” He spoke softly. “Wait! Dipper no! P-please Bro-bro, I am s-sorry! I didn’t mean for any of this!” Mabel tried to get up and run towards Dipper, wanting to embrace her brother and make things right as her tears flowed freely. She couldn’t reach him as waffle guards held her back, another pair grabbing Dipper as a rift opened in the bubble, revealing the outside horrors.

“LET ME GO! LET MY BROTHER GO! D-DIPPER!” Mabel screamed in desperation as she struggled, Wendy and Soos were fighting off more guards as they tried to stop it. Time seemed to slow for Dipper as ringing picked up in his ears, he saw the chaos of his friends fighting and the pleading face of his sister as she screamed out to him.

A rush of air hit him as he was thrown out of the bubble and he was falling, just like the time he had faced the Gideon robot. There was no grappling hook to save him this time, nothing to help stop his fall or provide a cushioned impact. Dipper felt exhausted, heartbroken as he watched the pink bubble grow further away as he fell, tears starting to cloud his vision.

‘Why did I do that… I was so mean to Mabel… She started it, she used me and didn’t do anything in return. She doesn’t care about me. Now I am going to die, all alone.’  The ground was getting closer, the trees that would break and tear his body were becoming more pronounced. The boy closed his eyes in fear, ready to accept the fate that had been handed out to him, but death never came.

Dipper felt his body still as something stopped his deadly descent. Looking through bleary eyes in attempt to see his savior turned out to be difficult, and only produced a yellow blur before darkness started to creep in. A familiar and echoing laugh could be heard, sounding distant as Dipper lost his grasp on consciousness.


	2. Bursting Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dipper captured and a growing tension between the twins, chances of survival seem to growing thin for the pines family. Especially when Bill starts to pull the strings of his latest plan.

Bill stared at the unconscious boy that had just been saved from death, currently floating by the demon’s powers. Bill’s eye reflecting the excited grin that his triangular form could not show. Dipper had become a special obsession for  him. Unlike any other being he had come across in his long existence, Dipper had managed to intrigue Bill and surprise him to no end with his intelligence and spirit.

When Bill had heard of his little Pinetree escaping Teeth and Eightball, along with getting passed Gideon to reach Shooting Star’s bubble it gave him an idea. Bill saw that Dipper was full of potential and given the right encouragement, that could be used in Bill’s favor if he played his cards right.

He made sure to keep a close eye on the boy when he entered the prison bubble, waiting for any opportunity that might make Dipper a little more willing to his advances. Imagine Bill’s delight when Mabel’s greed came through and shattered the wall that held Dipper’s repressed feelings towards his sibling.  

“I knew that twin of yours would be the perfect trap, you humans are quite predictable and easy to manipulate when the right bait is used.” Bill chuckled to himself, clearly aware that his sleeping Pinetree was unable to hear his words.

“Now that Shooting Star has used up her purpose and I have you in my hold, I think it is time to bring her back to reality. Let’s give her the grand tour of the destruction she made possible by giving me the rift!” Bill couldn’t help that laugh that escaped him as he snapped his fingers.

The bright and colorful orb that floated above them suddenly and violently burst at the sound of the snap, confetti flying everywhere as four forms began the same descent that Dipper had taken. Mabel. Soos and Wendy all let out shocked screams at the sudden fall while waddles squealed and flailed with them.

Mabel found herself in the clutches of Bill while eyebats swooped in to collect her precious pet pig and dear friends, leaving her to face the demon alone. She struggled at the near crushing grip that kept her immobilized.

“Well, well, well. I must admit kid, you played your part better than I could hope. Just seeing the anger on Pinetree’s face was enough to make me blow something up from excitement! Oh, who am I kidding, I’ll destroy anything, even without being excited or having a real reason!”

“B-Bill!? What are you- DIPPER! Let go of my brother you fucking triangle!” The sight of her unconscious brother had momentarily pushed Mabel’s fear to the back of her mind, worry and anger coming to the front-line instead.

“Oh my, such foul language for a child! It seems that Shooting Star isn’t as “innocent” as everyone thinks here to be, IS SHE?” Bill happily mocked the trapped girl, his voice growing deeper toward the end.

“I don’t care! What are you doing with Dipper, what did you do to him you one-eyed freak!? I swear, if you so much as misplace a hair on his head-” Mabel was silenced as the grip around her grew tighter, the breath was taken out of her as she felt her ribs strain from the force.

Bill watched as Mabel struggled to breathe as her ribs creaked, a couple surely becoming bruised or cracked. Black spots began to dance around her vision before the crushing grip relaxed, air finally finding it’s way back into her burning lungs.

“You aren’t in any position to be threatening  or demanding from me kid, I could easily crush you here and now, but where is the fun in such a short and boring death like that. Besides, I haven’t done anything to hurt Pinetree, I did the complete opposite and saved him from a date with death.”

Bill waved his hand to bring Dipper closer, his floating form becoming encased in a bubble of blue that was marked by the symbol of a pine tree. The bubble began to expand and moved to take its place between the mountains. Thick, blackened brambles began to grow around the tracks, before reaching up to secure the bubble in place. Accessing it by foot was no longer an option, any trespasser would be torn to shreds before coming close.

Mabel looked up at the sight as gasp left her. To see the prison that her brother being placed on display and just out of reach, it made her stomach twist with unease and worry. Had Dipper experienced these same emotions when their roles were reversed.

“Dipper won’t fall for that trick, he can see through any lie you might throw at him and find a way to escape!” Mabel shouted out. She was positive that Dipper could do it, he had done so before when he tried to free her.

He looked down at her with an amused glint in his eye, letting out a small laugh at her ignorance. “HA! After what you did to him? Oh Shooting Star, you are just hilarious! With the right words and a little coaxing from yours truly, Pinetree will be joining me in no time.”

“You are wrong… Dipper is stronger than that, he wouldn’t betray his friends and family for something such as power!”

“Oh yes, Pinetree will be ever so “loyal” to his so called “family”. The same family that constantly uses, ignores, lies and never believes him right?” Images began to flash along his body at the mentions of the wrong doings that Dipper had endured by the hands of the other Pines. Mabel’s determination had begun to falter as she watched the images speed by, showing moments where she had used Dipper, times that Grunkle Stan had brushed him off or lied, and the moments were Ford had first ignored him.

“Now, as much as I “love” to continue you our little chat, I have a Pinetree to deal with and you have a new cell to get cozy with.” Bill sent Mabel flying into the air with the toss of his hand, one of his eyebats collecting her in a frozen pose of screaming horror and flying off towards the fearamid.

With her out of the way, Bill was able to focus on his main target that rested inside the new prison bubble.

“Time to wake up, little sapling.”

================================================

A soft groan left Dipper as he began to stir from his dreamless slumber and welcome in the waking world. The sensation of soft sheets and the comforting cradle of a mattress was the first thing that his sleep-addled mind was able to grasp. He held his eyes shut in hesitation, wondering what sight might greet him.

Had  the horrors of Weirdmageddon been nothing but a nightmare, perhaps one that Bill had conjured to torment him? Dipper hoped it so. He hoped that his family was safe and sound along with the rest of the townsfolk he had come to know, all the friends he had made, be it human or magical creature.

If that was how he felt, why did another part of him wish otherwise? Why was there a side that wished things remained in destruction? Dipper furrowed his brow in confusion at the thought, his mind fully awake by now. Curious of what awaited him, Dipper decided to chance a glance of his surroundings.

Opening his eyes to reveal mocha colored orbs had resulted in a blurred view, a few blinks helping to clear his vision and reveal the room that held him. The boy wasn’t expecting to wake up in such a place that was so foreign and comforting.

It was a master bedroom, the wooden structure hinting to a style of a cozy cabin instead of modern town homes. Dipper currently rested in a king size bed that sat in the middle of the room and had the headboard against the wall, the frame crafted in natural logs that held professional engravings of forest scenes. The soft sheets that he had become tangled in, held the same shade of blue as his favored vest. In the middle of the comforter was his signature Pine tree symbol.

Glancing around the room revealed more furniture of wooden construction that was fitting for a bedroom. Nightstands sat on both sides of the bed as a antique looking chest sat at the foot of it. The windows of the room were along the same wall of the bed and draped with azure curtains. He could see a bookshelf full of mystery novels and personal journals, a long dresser and three doors. The doors most likely lead to a closet, bathroom and the hallway.

“Okay, this is getting really weird now. Waking up in a place I have never seen before, that seems to be styled for me specifically is quite the red flag.” Dipper mumbled as he shifted to get out of bed, his bare feet meeting the soft, blue carpet of the floor. “Oh wow, that is really soft. Don’t mind if I just enjoy it.”

Dipper shifted his feet through the carpet, wiggling his toes as his mind began to wander, becoming lost in thought.

“what is with you humans and going crazy over soft carpet? Is it simply a sensory satisfaction or a fetish?”

“AAAHH!” Dipper jumped at the sudden voice, his body attempted to get away from the newcomer, but the sudden scramble caused Dipper to slip and land onto the floor with a thud. A high pitched laughter filled the room at his clumsy display. Dipper instantly recognized the voice of Bill and moved to stand, ready to confront the demonic triangle. When his head popped up to view over the bed, he was confused to see no floating triangle but a man instead.

He almost dismissed the laugh as being a part of his imagination while he looked at the blonde stranger, that is, until mocha eyes locked with slit pupils that were surrounded by golden, glowing pools.

“B-BILL!? Why are you possessing someone? Does that mean the rift  is still intact and Weirdmegeddon never happened? If that is true, then where are we? Is it just a dream?” Dipper began to pace as questions began to spill from his mouth, one after another. His fingers began to twitch as if clicking the end of a pen repeatedly, a habit that usually surfaced when several questions puzzled him.

The sudden sound of clicking pen had shocked Dipper out of his thoughts, his confused gaze casting downward towards his enclosed fist and being greeted by the sight of a pen in his grip. “This has to be a dream then, because I know I didn’t have this before.” Dipper was about to release a sigh of relief but stopped as he caught sight of the grin Bill had given him, it sent a shiver down his spine.

“ Sorry to break it to you, Pinetree, but this isn’t some silly dream of yours.” Bill shifted to slide out of bed, towering over the child as he stood before him. “My dear Sapling, you are currently within your very own bubble, a world created by your deepest desires.” With a flourish of the demon’s hand, the room was filled with natural light as the curtains and blinds retreated.

Dipper quickly clenched his eyes shut at the sudden shift in brightness, letting out a small hiss of displeasure. He waited for a moment and slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the sunlight that now poured into the room.

A hand came to rest on his back, ushering him closer to the glass. “Go ahead and take a look, you should be proud of what your mind created.”

Dipper threw a weary glance at the window before taking in the sight that laid just beyond the glass. “No way…”

It was clear that he resided in cabin that had been built within the forest, nothing but trees surrounded it and there was no sign of disturbance from civilization. The window was opened to allow him to lean out a little, wanting to get a better look. Life could be seen every so often within the trees, be it a common animal or mythical creature.

All types of flora had been collected in a well cared for garden that sat near a running stream, the water a shimmering crystal blue. It was so serene, nothing compared to the chaotic and harshly colored world that Mabel had conjured.

“What are you up to Bill? You would never treat someone like this without trying to get something in return. So let’s just skip the dancing of the subject and get straight to the point.” Dipper shifted to give him an accusing glare. His eyes began to take in the human appearance.

Dipper would have expected Bill to take on some mangled and grotesque form, something that would haunt those who saw it for the rest of their lives. What he saw was the complete opposite of his expectations.

Instead of the physical manifestation of fear and nightmares, Dipper could have mistaken Bill for an actual person, one that looked to be in his early twenties. Bill stood around 6 feet tall and had a lengthy body with slight muscle definition. The golden eyes of the demon seemed to have a molten glow when framed by sun-kissed skin.

The first piece of clothing that met Dipper’s eyes was the long, yellow tailcoat. The bottom held the same brick patterns of his triangular form and the inside of the coat was black and reflected the star positions of the night sky.

Bill was nicely clad in a yellow, button- up blouse with a black tuxedo vest sitting on top of it. The vest had buttons in the shape of triangles and a gold handkerchief in his breast pocket.

Black slacks accentuated the long legs that the demon possessed, ending right as they reached a pair of black dress shoes. The image of class being completed with Bill’s usual bow tie and floating top hat.

A slight blush came to dust the young boys cheeks before he shook his head to be rid of it. There was no way that he could allow himself to fall for the very being that had terrorized them, no matter how hot he may be. Dipper inwardly groaned, he did NOT just think that.

‘ _ _Stay focused Dipper, now is not the time to swoon for someone with an ego the size of a planet. Just take deep breaths and- SHIT HE IS LOOKING AT ME!__ _ _’__ Dipper mentally cursed at his hormones for causing his awkwardness.

“See something you like, Pinetree? You seemed to be quite enraptured in checking me out and missed what I had to say. “ Bill snickered at the flustered boy.

“I-I WAS DOING NO SUCH THING!” He quickly shouted while trying to regain his composure.

Bill twirled his cane as he clucked his tongue at Dipper. “Hehe, Whatever you say, kid. Now, as I was saying beforehand, I came to offer you a deal.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he glanced around the room before focusing back on Bill. “What makes you think I will fall for that. The last time we made a deal, it ended up with you possessing me, harming my body with a multitude of forks and weaseling out of your end by crushing the laptop.”

Dipper went to move past him and make his way towards the hall, intent on getting as far away as he could.

“My offer is for you to join me.”

His hand froze as it neared the doorknob, hesitating for a moment before turning back around to face him.

“I’m listening…”

Bill smirked, chuckling at the curiosity in Dipper’s eyes.

“Join my team and become my apprentice, Pinetree swear loyalty to me and ditch that pathetic excuse of a family behind. I can give you access to infinite knowledge, protection from danger and a spot in the best party of the multiverse!”

“Be your apprentice?” Dipper began to bite at his lower lip as he took in the offer, trying to weigh the options at hand. At one side, he could gain knowledge that he desperately crave, but that would require him to give in to Bill and abandon his family.

Though, his family hasn’t been the best to him as of late, even his own twin had caused him pain. It could be just a temporary thing, all families go through rough times.. right? He needed time to sort out his feelings, but Bill wasn’t known for his patience.

To gain infinite knowledge or save the others?

Maybe he could accept the deal and use the time to formulate a plan, one that might help him to rescue Ford, the only one that knew how to stop Bill. It would be risky, but it might be his only hope.

“If I accept your deal, I want my family and friends to be protected from any danger caused by you and your Henchmaniacs! I also want Great-Uncle Ford to be released from his prison of gold.” Dipper countered.

Golden orbs glanced at mocha ones as Bill gave a counter of his own.“I’ll unfreeze Sixer, but he will remain trapped as my prisoner.”

“I want him protected from harm as well.”

“Yeah, yeah. Nothing will happen to old Sixer by the hands of the henchmaniacs or myself. Now then, what do you say Pinetree?”

He offered out a gloved hand to the boy, a grin spreading across his face as azure flames flickered to life and bathed the room in an eerie glow. Dipper shivered as he looked at the outstretched hand.

“Is it a deal?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! got another chapter out! It really is nice to see that people are enjoying my story and your helpful tips are a big help. I don't really have a writing schedule set, it is more of a free time thing at the moment. I would have had this chapter out sooner but the weekend was pretty busy with my dog getting spayed, poor girl does not like her E-collar.
> 
> I love reading your comments! Helpful criticism is welcomed and feel free to throw in any thoughts you have about the story.


	3. Scorched memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gives himself to Bill by accepting their deal, being left to face the consequences of his actions.

Dipper glanced down at Bill’s offered hand, watching as the azure flames danced enticingly. The sight was strangely calming but held untold consequences if taken lightly. He took a calming breath to ease his racing heart as he came to a decision.

 “I’ll do it. I will be your apprentice, Bill” Dipper said as he took hold of of the demon’s hand, watching as the flames wrapped around his arm to seal the deal. His mind started filling up with fears and doubts, wondering if it was truly the right thing or a huge mistake that could not be undone, it was too late to take it back.

 His train of thought was derailed as dark laughter sounded through out the room, a sense of dread pooling into the pit of his stomach as he dared to look up. His eyes widened at the sinister grin that greeted him, sharp teeth on proud display and caused a shiver to run down the boys spine. There was a hungry glint in those golden eyes that reminded him of a predator, one who had just cornered their helpless prey.

 “Oh Pinetree, such a naive boy.”

 A pained cry was pulled from Dipper as he felt the handshake turn into a vice grip, the flames climbing higher along his arm as he struggled to free himself. The pleasant heat of the magic had started to increase, growing hotter as it covered every inch of the panicking boy. He coughed and wheezed, heated air filling his lungs with each of his frantic inhales.

 “W-what are you d-doing, Bill! I thought we had a d-deal!?”

 Dipper watched through blurred and blue tinted eyes as Bill leaned in closer, stopping when their noses were a mere inch apart and their eyes locked together. Being in such a close proximity and the heated air in his lungs was causing Dipper to become lightheaded. A sudden yank had sent him stumbling into a strong chest, Bill’s free arm locking him in place as it snaked around his waist.

 “Settle down, Sapling, this is all a part of our wonderful deal. You should have known better than to rush into demonic deals without knowing every little detail, especially when it comes to dealing with me. So many loopholes for me to exploit!”

 Dipper had to swallow the lump that had formed in his parched throat. He could feel a chuckle that reverberated in the chest he was pressed up against. He flinched as a hand stroked his cheek in a possessive manner. A second pair of arms must have been called into existence, for Dipper could still feel the one holding him up and the other that refused to release his own.

 “What… what do you mean?”

 Bill grinned down at Dipper, leaning in to whisper into the brunette’s ear. “You agreed to be my apprentice, yet you didn’t ask what that would entail. No, my Sapling, you just assumed that it would be a normal apprenticeship, a relationship of student and teacher. ”

 Realization hit the boy like a a ton of bricks, their deal wasn’t as tight as he believed and allowed the demon to twist it to his advantage. He had agreed to be taken under the blonde’s wing, to be guided in what Bill believed was best for him during the search for knowledge. There had been no boundaries set for what was and was not acceptable from his “teacher”.

“You belong to me now, Pinetree. I can do whatever I think is best for you, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. I think I shall start with destroying those memories of yours, We don’t want you trying to betray me for that family of yours, now do we?”

 “N-NO! DON’T!”

 Golden eyes became crimson in an instant, the magical flames that encased Dipper had grown in intensity, bathing the room in their eerie light. A fourth hand swept aside chocolate bangs to reveal the constellation birthmark that hid beneath. Soft lips brushed against the mark, a cold sensation spreading against the heated flesh.

 “Here comes the fun part! I hope you like pain as much as I do!” Bill laughed maniacally.

 Any Fabric along Dipper’s back had started to burn, the flames etching symbols in the flesh of his back while Bill pressed into his mind. A pained scream clawed its way out of the boys throat as his mental walls were assaulted, and flesh burned. Dipper tried to flail against his captor, begging to be released from his torture as his weakened state became quickly exhausted.

 “IT H-HURTS! M-MAKE IT STOP!”

 Mental walls crumbled to reveal endless halls of memories, cherished moments and unforgettable faces flashed through the opened mind. Azure flames shifted from flesh to memories, devouring them in a hungry blaze. Tears welled up in Dipper’s eyes, overflowing to run down his reddened cheeks as screams slowed to broken sobs.  

 “I d-don’t want to forget…” Words struggled to escape Dipper’s raw and scratchy throat, managing only a whisper.

 The first memories to burn were the ones of Wendy, Soos, Pacifica and other friends he had come to know over the summer. Their conversations lost, friendships erased faces no longer remembered. Dipper tried reaching out for the ashes that remained, an ache developing in his chest and growing with each memory taken. His parents, Grunkle Stan and Great-uncle Ford were the next to be taken away, their smiling faces twisting as they were reduced to ash.

 “I can’t…. I can’t remember.” Dipper whimpered as his eyes dulled, his surroundings shifting to the remains of his Mindscape.

 In a field of ash and flames, he saw someone, the only one left. A girl in bright clothing, one that shared his face and smiled brighter than the sun. Dipper could see the flames that circled the two of them and drew closer. Who was she? Is she speaking to him?

 “Dipper! You have to fight this, You have to fight Bill! No matter what happens, no matter how hopeless it seems, I’ll always be there for you!”

The circle of fire closed in, it did not reach him but the same could not be said for the girl he saw. He watched as her brown hair became singed, colorful fabric blackening as it caught ablaze. Her pink skin peeled away and dried out from the heat, revealing muscle and boiling blood. The tears that had well up in those large eyes had dried up, the squishy orbs following suit.

 “Who are you, why is this happening!?”

 Her mouth moved to answer but Dipper grimaced as the heated metal of her braces caused teeth to crack and shatter, tearing through charred cheeks and a leather tongue. Her blood sizzling as it ran free before evaporating. The flames roared and fully consumed her, reducing the colorful to a pile of ash. He could only stare as the flames closed in around him, everything fading to black as his Mindscape was reduced to ruins, Burned down to a fresh start.

 Bill watched as Dipper’s distant eyes closed and his body went limp, his mind needing to rest as it tried to clean up the mess that Bill’s fire had left behind. His physical body was looking just as messed up. The boy’s eyes were red and puffy, his tear stained cheeks a bright red. The back of his shirt was no more, burned away to reveal the cipher wheel that had been branded into Dipper’s back, claiming him for all to see.

 “Ah, a fresh start, a cleared mind that will be opened to my influences. A perfectly blank canvas that will eagerly soak up the paint I bestow.” Bill giggled with glee, he was looking forward to building up the boys mind to his desire. However, that will have to wait, his Pinetree needs to rest after such a cleansing.

 He carried Dipper over to the bed and tucked him under the sheets as the bubble cleaned up any evidence of what had transpired. Dipper was even cleaned up and dressed in a fresh pair of blue, silky pajamas. The demon leaned down and gave the sleeping boy a soft kiss.

 “Sleep tight little Sapling, no one will ever take you away from me, nor will you ever want to leave. Which reminds me, It is about time for me to check up on old Sixer and Shooting Star.”

 Bill stretched before switching out his human from for his triangular one. He glanced over at Dipper’s sleeping form, watching the gentle rise and fall of his breathing and seeing the peaceful face of slumber.

 “I may not be able to harm the rest of the Pine’s family, but nothing in our deal said that you couldn’t, Pinetree. That will be a special day that I look forward to, once you are ready.”  

 ===========================================================================================================

The mixed sounds of blasting music and shrieking laughter greeted Mabel as she found herself locked inside a suspended bird cage, swaying slightly from her movements as she was given clear view of the fearamid’s throne room.

Demonic creatures of various shapes and sizes were partying about, drinking questionable, glowing liquids or spinning the frozen form of Lazy Susan in a twisted version of spin-the-bottle. Mabel averted her eyes to the side when the outcome of the spin ended in a snack instead of a kiss.

 “Mabel! My sweet peach, are you okay!?”

 A matching cage resided across the throne of frozen agony, one that contained a certain white haired child that was dress in a rather silly attire. Well, the sparkling bow, hat and shoes did look nice but this wasn’t the time for fashion. She could tell he was exhausted, dark bags resting under his eyes as sweat glistened against his pale skin.

 “Gideon! What is going on, where are we? And what in the world is going on with that outfit?” Mabel asked as she moved to the side of the cage, trying to get as close as she could. She glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention to their conversation, noting that the henchmaniacs were fully distracted with the party.

 “We are in Bill’s fearamid fortress, currently inside the throne room at the bottom level. He put me in the cage and forced me to dance for entertainment after I gave Dipper the key to your bubble. The others and I tried to hold off the eyebats while he went in to get ya, but it looks like that didn’t go so well.”

 Gideon noticed the pain that showed in her eyes as Mabel sighed, resting her head against the cold bars or her prison. It wrong to see such a broken expression on someone that usually radiated with life and cheer.

 “No. Dipper tried to save me but all I did was ruin our chances of escape and possibly stopping Bill. I’m the worst person ever… The worst sister ever. ” Mabel’s vision blurred as tears welled up, her chest constricting from the gripping sadness that took hold. None of this would have happened if she hadn’t of acted like a fool and let herself fall into Bill’s trickery.

 “Now don’t you say that, we will find a way to get through this mess, I’m sure. There must be something that could help us, right? Everything has a weakness, we just need to stay strong and find it. Nothing useful will come from brooding over the past, all that worry is bad for your skin.”

 A soft smile formed at Gideon’s attempt to cheer Mabel up, a plan that seems to be working so far. He was right after all, she couldn’t just give up on Gravity Falls or her brother just yet. First things first, they needed to get out of these cages. The chains looked pretty solid, but they extended all the way to the ceiling for a connection point.

 It reminded her of a chandelier. She might not be the smartest girl out their, but she knew how to break a chandelier when you swing on it hard enough while partying. Being a wild part girl had its advantages, she knew how to break certain items and knew very well that the creatures in the room were distracted enough not to notice. The loud music should buy them some time by covering up any rattling chains.

“We might be able to break free if we rock the cages hard enough, but bashing into the sides might take to long to get it moving. I wonder..” Mable mumbled to herself as she began searching through her sweater pocket, a grin spreading as her fingers brushed the handle of her trusty grappling hook.

 She took a firm hold and aimed it at Gideon’s cage, they could use the rope to pull at eachother’s cages to make them swing. Time was running out so they had to work fast, there was no room for error.

 “Alright Mabel, you can do this, for the sake of everyone. Just focus, steady yourself and….SHOOT!”

 Her finger pulled the trigger, firing the hook with enough force to reach the cage her own and catch on one of the bars. Gideon took hold of it, shifting the hook to a more secure position.

 “You did it Mabel! We Should hurry up before Bill c-” A flash of movement interrupted Gideon, the rope that had connected them going lip as it was sliced.

 “NO!” Mabel and Gideon cried out in dismay.

 “Before Bill does what huh? Returns to his throne and foils your silly little escape plan? Why that sounds like a wonderful idea! HAHAHAHA!”

 Bill floated over his throne, inspecting a sharpened finger as it shifted back to normal. The other hand holding on to the golden form of Ford as if it were a trophy. Bill crossed his legs as he glanced between the paled faces, the despair that radiated off of them was absolutely delicious. Tormenting children proved to just as fun as messing with adults.

 “Aw, look at those pathetic faces! Did the big, bad triangle ruin your little plan to break free? What a saddening development in this twisted time, why, I might even cry.” Bill chuckled, wiping away a mocking tear and flicking it at them.

 "let’s make things a little more interesting by adding in another member, shall we?”

 He placed Ford on the armrest, gold fading back into living flesh of the elderly man. Azure chains striking out to latch around his limbs, restricting the confused Ford.

 “What, where am I?” Ford asked as he glanced around. Noting the hanging cages and the enlarged form of Bill’

 “Great-Uncle Ford!”

 “Mabel! Let her go, Bill!”

 He shifted to confront Bill, searching his coat for any weapons that might help but coming up empty handed. He must have been searched and disarmed while frozen as a statue.

“Not gonna happen Sixer, unless you feel like giving me the equation to the barrier, that is. I am willing to strike a deal with you, like old times sake. What do you say? Shooting Star in exchange for the equation. ”

 "You are a fool if you think I fall for your tricks again. I would never let you escape Gravity Falls and destroy the rest of the world with your weirdmageddon!”

 Bill hummed, eyeing Ford as he stood in a defiant manner before the demon. “I’ll get out of this town one way or another, it is only a matter of time. In the mean time, I might as well finish my Pine’s family collection, I just need to get my hands on one more.”

 Ford glanced up at Mabel before glaring at Bill. “Three or of four, who else do you have in your hold?” He dreaded the answer, knowing it could only be between Dipper and Stanley. With that being the case, why was the third member not with them, what had Bill done?

 “Oh, don’t you worry about that, I have Pinetree put up somewhere safe and sound. See for yourself!”

 Bill waved his hand and summoned a orb to represent Dipper’s bubble, the sphere showing the sleeping boy to be unharmed in a peaceful setting.

 “I know you did something to him,Cipher, what horror did you inflict on my apprentice! ”

 Ford gasped as a hand grabbed him, lifting him up to face Bill’s wide and menacingly, red eye. His laughter coming out in a deep tone, images of Dipper’s burning memories flashing across his eye for all to see. Mabel screamed at seeing her twin’s mind being reduced to an empty state, thrashing against the bars.

 “DIPPER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY BROTHER!” Mabel screeched.

 Ford stared in disbelief. Their only hope to defeat Bill was through the zodiac, but with Dipper vulnerable to Bill’s manipulation it might as well be impossible now and there was no way to use the zodiac without him.

 “Think again Sixer! Pinetree is my apprentice now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to progress! I hope you enjoyed this addition to the story, sorry if you come across any errors. A good amount of writing is spent while looking after my nieces, so some errors might go unnoticed to me. Thank you for anyone that is still sticking with my story, your comments and kudos are a great confidence booster!


	4. Web of lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is waking up once more, with no memory of past events or loved ones. How will he handle his time with Bill?

The loud rumble of an empty stomach, mixed with hunger pangs was enough to make Dipper stir from his dreamless slumber. A groan of complaint coming from the boy as he shifted to sit up in the comfortable bed, resting his back against the headboard. Dipper’s mind became more focused and alert as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes to glance around the room.

 A confused look rested upon his face as he didn’t recognize the room, come to think of it, he couldn’t remember much of anything. He recalled basic knowledge, such as how to read, talk and write but it was a mystery on how he learned them. Straining his brain to remember anything else had only resulted in a headache.

 The mild panic that threatened to rise had been interrupted by the soft click of a door opening, catching his full attention. Hopefully it was someone with answers, someone that could tell him who he was and what had happened. The boy had not expected to see a man in such a bright, yellow attire come waltzing in, a rolling tray following behind him as it moved without being touched.

 “How are you feeling, Pinetree? I bet you are feeling pretty hungry by now, especially with all that sleep you were getting.” Bill chuckled to himself when he noticed the confused, yet hopeful look that Dipper gave him.

 “Pinetree? Is that my name? I can’t remember anything about myself, no family, friends or even my own name. C-can you help me, do we know each other by chance? Can you tell me what happened top my memory or where we are? Do I-”

 “Whoa there, one question at a time, kid! I can’t answer any of your questions if you don’t give me a chance to speak. I’ll fill you in on what happened, but only if you start eating this meal I prepared.”

 Dipper blushed and gave a small nod as his stomach growled at the mention of food. A wave of Bill’s hand beckoned the cart to Dipper’s bedside, the top of it lifting to rest in the boy’s lap. The silver dome that had covered the tray was now gone and revealed a plate of roasted meat and veggies. To the side of the plate was a glass of water and a small bowl of chocolate pudding.

 The sight and smell of the meal was causing Dipper’s mouth to water, he wasted no time in picking up the fork and trying a piece of meat. Dipper couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped his lips at the bite. The meat was bursting with flavorful juices as he chewed, perfectly cooked to a nice tenderness. It looked to be a type of beef, but it held a taste that he couldn’t quite describe.

 Bill sat down on the bedside, grinning as watched Dipper enjoy the meal he had prepared. The demon preferred to eat his meal alive or uncooked, but human’s had such delicate stomachs these days. On the bright side, it is pretty fun to play butcher every now and then, the screams of agony and begging for mercy is simply music to the demon’s ears.

 “This meal is amazing! Are you some kind of chef? Then again, you don’t really look like one.” Dipper hummed as he took a forkful of veggies next, savoring each bite he took.

“Oh Pinetree, you wound me! Do you truly doubt my cooking capability?” Bill feigned a hurt expression, placing a dramatic hand to his forehead. The display nearly caused the eating child to choke as he held in his laughter, not wanting a mouthful of food to go flying. It took a moment and a drink of water to help calm him down.

 “Since I nearly choked from your little stunt, can we start answering my questions? Like starting with who I am, who you are and how are you doing magic?” Dipper asked, hoping for answers to his missing memory.

 “My name is Bill Cipher, a dream demon and Master of the Mind. I can bend Space and Time at will. You, my little Pinetree, go by the name Mason “Dipper” Pines. ”

 Dipper scrunched up his nose at the mention of Mason, it just didn’t seem like a fitting name for him. “I understand wanting to use a nickname instead of my real one, but where did Dipper come from?” He asked before taking a sip of water, having finished his meal.

 Bill summoned a mirror to his hand before holding it out, his other hand swiped brown locks aside to reveal the unique birthmark. Dipper took the mirror as he stared at it in wonder. Bill continued to speak as the mirror shifted to display the bubble and ruined town.

 “ Right now we reside in a bubble, a world of your own creation that bends to your every desire. The town around us is known as Gravity Falls, ground zero for my weirdmageddon and dimensional take over. I placed you inside this bubble after you were attacked.” Bill said, beginning to spin a web of lies and truth that will ensnare the boy.

 “Attacked, by who? I don’t look to be injured, but it would explain the amnesia.. Why did you save me?” Dipper frowned as his mind continued to fill with an unending wave of questions. He paused and turned his attention back to the mirror as it shifted to a new image, one that had been created to trick. The image showed Dipper, smashing the rift, allowing the nightmarish creatures to cross over.

 “Wait a minute, you are actually a triangle? You look so normal though.”

 “I’m a demon, Pinetree. Changing forms is a piece of cake with the power I possess.”

 “O-oh right. You said I was attacked…. Do you know who did it?” Dipper sheepishly asked.

 Bill nodded and pointed at the mirror as it showed Dipper being chased by three people he didn’t remember.

 “Your abusive “family” did. They had always used you for their own gain, never really caring about your needs or interests. When you freed me from my dimension, they attacked you, leaving you unconscious in the middle of town for monsters to eat. I managed to find you in time before that happened, bringing you to safety and healing your physical wounds.”

“My own family….” Dipper whispered, staring at the faces of his great-uncles and twin sister, each of them twisted into a look of hatred and disgust as they glared at his beaten form.

 “I saved you, because we have been pretty close this summer and you are the one that opened the gateway between this world and the nightmare realm! Quite the achievement in my book, just look at the wonderful chaos you unleashed!”

 The mirror shifted to show live moments of the town that resided outside of their safe zone. At first it gave an overview, showing the flocks of eyebats that scouted around, the wandering water tower and the giant Gompers that towered about. The mirror zoomed in to show the streets of the small town, focusing on a couple of humans that had escaped capture so far. A young woman, around the her early twenties and a man that looked around his forties.

 “Looks like we have a couple of rats running about! Let’s see what gets them first, a weirdness bubble or some hungry beast!” Bill chuckled as he shifted to sit beside Dipper, wrapping a arm around him as they watched together.

 A blush dusted Dipper’s cheeks as he felt the demon’s warmth and caught a whiff of Bill, a pleasant mix of cedar and spice. It felt like the two of them were simply enjoying a horror movie instead of watching real events of a apocalypse, Dipper wasn’t sure if he should be as relaxed as he was. Dipper didn’t realize he had been staring until Bill had spoken.

 “I know I am quite the looker in this form, but you will miss the best part if you stay distracted, Pinetree.”

 “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t m-mean to stare!”

 Dipper quickly averted his gaze to the mirror as the frightened couple ventured out of their hiding spot, heading towards a store in hopes of supplies. Neither of them had noticed the creature that stalked them from the shadows until it was too late. A beast that resembled a child’s worn teddy bear came walking out from behind, covered in stitches and a hanging, button eye.

 A scream came from the frantic young woman as she was grabbed by the bear, the plush paws wrapping around her like a hug. The hold tightened into a crushing bear hug as the man watched in horror. Her ribcage shattered, crushing vital organs as her torso collapsed. The force caused the mushed contents of gore to shift upwards in a attempt to escape, bulging in the woman’s throat until it all came out with the burst of her head. A spray of blood and mangled guts coated her killer and the petrified man, one of her eyeballs landing at his feet, staring at him as he lost control of his stomach and emptied it of any contents  

 The horrific scene did not seem to be bothering Dipper, oddly enough, he found himself leaning in to get a better look of the gore. He had a feeling that he should be worried, appalled at the sight, instead he felt a sense of fascination and dare he say, excitement. He let out a whine of complaint as the mirror was taken from him, placed to the side.

“You understand it, don’t you? The rush of seeing something so weak being eliminated, nothing but a play toy for a being of greater power.” Bill took hold of Dipper’s chin, guiding the boy to look at him. Dipper merely nodded, swallowing nervously.

 “What about m-me? I am just a human, a child at that! I would be torn apart if I went out there, and I don’t think I could handle being stuck in a bubble for the rest of my days. What if-mmph!”

 Mocha eyes widened as he was silenced by Bill, their lips pressed together in a kiss. Dipper could hear his pulse pounding in his ears as he melted into the kiss, Bill’s arms now holding him close against the demon’s chest. The brunette snaked his arms around the demon’s neck, his fingers running through golden locks.

 A soft moan came as a tongue swept across his bottom lip, asking for access that was quickly granted. Bill’s tongue dove into Dipper’s willing mouth, exploring every nook of the wet cavern before tangling their tongues in a dance of dominance, one that Dipper didn’t mind losing.

 The urging of his burning lungs was the signal to end their kiss, a string of saliva connecting the two as they pulled away. Dipper blushed darkly, licking the remains of their kiss from his lips and breaking the connecting strand. Golden eyes followed the action with a hungry glint.

 “Why…. Why did you..?” Dipper was having trouble with forming words, his mind baffled by the wave of emotions he felt.

 “Isn’t it obvious? I did it because I like you, Pinetree, and I don’t exactly like people. Unlike that family of yours, I can see your true potential and how special you are.” Bill answered with a chuckle, enjoying the flustered look.

 Bill moved off of the bed to stand up, fixing any wrinkles that had formed in his clothing from sitting. The empty and forgotten food tray vanished with a snap of his fingers.

 “Come along now, I can’t have my apprentice spend all of his time in bed when there is a world for him to explore and magic to learn. Now then, hop out of bed and get yourself bathed and dressed.” Bill’s tone came out stern, a mild threat laying beneath if Dipper dared to refuse.

 “Apprentice!? Magic!?” A chuckle came from the blonde when Dipper quickly scrambled out of bed, clearly excited as he did.

 “I’ll be waiting in the study when you are done, it is downstairs and past the kitchen. Try not to take too long, sapling.” Bill gave a farewell wave as he left the room, hiding a Cheshire grin.

 The brunette glanced around once left alone, walking over to the door he thought was the bathroom, smiling when he proved to be correct. The bathroom had a waterfall styled shower, real rocks placed along the tiled walls for aesthetic touch. Dipper was

glad for the shower, he didn’t enjoy the thought of a bath, you were basically sitting in a water of your own filth. A basket of bath products had been placed beside the sink, containing a bath sponge, soap, shampoo and conditioner. Dipper took a sniff of the soap and gave a pleasant sigh as the natural scent of pine greeted him.

 

“I think I can get used to this.”

========================== 

Bill floated in his triangular form in the study, though it resembled more of a full size library that would be impossible to fit in the house without magic, it didn’t even affect the second floor. The towering shelves had been filled with Bill’s personal collection, rare books of knowledge from all over the multiverse, some of them as old or even older than as he was. The center of the room held tables, a desk and chairs of various design for comfort.

 A large screen floated before him, displaying the fearamid as he checked on his henchmen and prisoners. Progress with the barrier’s equation had slowed, the deal preventing him from torturing it out of Ford and that metal plate kept him from forcing his way into the man’s mind. Even combing through his collection of knowledge had yet to produce an answer, was it too simple for him to grasp or simply hidden from a being of great knowledge.

 With that problem aside, his plan was going smoothly. Dipper soaked up his lies like a dry sponge, believing that he had been left for dead until Bill came along to save him. The boy was even falling for his charms and becoming attached, not that he was complaining. Using a human body allowed him a better experience of sensation, he could still taste the boy from their kiss

 The sound of a quiet knock broke the demon from his musing, the subject of thoughts standing on the other side of the door, shifting nervously.

 “No need to knock, Pinetree, this is your home.” Bill chuckled, taking a sip of a margarita with his eye.

 The door opened slowly as Dipper peeked inside, freshly showered and dressed in a clean version of his favored outfit and his signature hat. Eyes widening as he took in the sight of the room. Seeing such architecture and vast knowledge collected in a single room had stirred something deep inside Dipper, he could recall his love for books.

 Books flashed across Dipper’s mind, titles he must have read in the past. There was no memory of where or when he read them, just vision of words that seemed to flow off the page and immerse him in their written world. His mind tried to place a memory with his lust for knowledge but came up empty, a headache forming as his mind strained for answers.   

 “Yeesh, try not to split your head open, kid. Forcing your memories to come back will only result in a nasty migraine.”

A hand pressed against Dipper’s forehead, a soothing warmth taking away the pain that had blossomed. It lack of pain allowed Dipper to open his eyes to look up at Bill’s, not sure when he even closed them in the first place. He sighed in relief.

 “Thank you, this amnesia is frustrating when I just want answers.” Dipper groaned.

 He turned his attention back to the library, taking it in at a slower pace to avoid another mental strain. Books of all shapes and sizes lined the shelves, some of them bound together by flesh or marked by a strange language. Dipper couldn’t wait to explore their pages.

 “Do all of these books belong to you?”

 “Yep, and I’m giving you free range with them as well. I won’t be holding your hand to translate though, you can find that information in another book in this room. Being your teacher, I will get you started with something simple to get the hang of things, like summoning your own familiar, before I leave you alone to see how you progress without me.”

 “A familiar! Oh man, you really are going to teach me magic! This is going to be amazing! Wait, what are you going to leave me alone? Aren’t you going to watch over me?” Dipper gave a confused look.

 Bill twirled a finger, a beginner’s book of spells flying off of the shelf and resting on the table beside them and opening up to a summoning spell. He nudged Dipper over to the table.

 “I want to test you, see how far you can get on your own determination, Pinetree. I also have other business to attend to, so I can’t look after you all of the time. I have a weirdmageddon to look after and a barrier to destroy!”

 “ A barrier? What kind of barrier” Dipper glanced down at the opened page before returning his attention to Bill.

 The large screen that had turned off at Dipper’s arrival, powered back on, revealing the force field that surrounded the town. Everything outside of the barrier looked normal and unaffected by the rift.

 “It prevents my reign from spreading to the rest of this dimension and the old man that holds the formula to break it is time consuming. For my take over to be complete, that barrier needs to go. Now, let’s focus on this summoning spell.”

 Dipper nodded and turned his attention back to the book, looking over the correct page. It looked rather simple, a small circle with a few candles, add a couple droplets of his blood and speak the Latin incantation. But he needed some items first.

 He remembered what Bill had said earlier, that this world acted around his will. If he focused hard enough, he should be able to summon items at will, right? Dipper closed his eyes and visioned the items as clearly as he could; chalk, a knife, candles and a lighter. His efforts answered by success.

“There you go, you are starting to get the hang of this place already!” Bill praised the boy.

 The demon guided Dipper as he drew the circle on the wooden floor and ran through proper pronunciations as practice. Dipper took a calming breath when he decided it was time to do it for real.

 “Alright, here goes nothing.”

 Dipper made sure to light the candles before taking his places in front of the circle, knife in hand. The brunette cleared his mind as he ran the blade along the palm of his free hand, hissing at the sting pain that accompanied the surfacing blood. Chapped lips began to recite the Latin incantation, wide, mocha eyes watched the blood that dripped on the chalk lines.

 A bright glow encased the circle as the last word slipped from Dipper’s mouth, the candle flames flaring as they moved towards the circle’s center. The flames merging together and taking form.

 White flames settled into a body of flesh, a creature that looked like had the front structure of a bat, the hind legs taking shape of a cat. A long tail curled behind it, the end of it being a three clawed hand.

 “I-I can’t believe it! Bill, I did it! I summoned a familiar!” The student looked at his teacher, excited for what he had accomplished. His heart swelling at the pride he saw in Bill’s eye.

 “You sure did, Pinetree. Now that you get the idea of magic, I need to leave you for a bit to interrogate a prisoner! Get acquainted with you new familiar, that little guy will be with you for a long time.” Bill gave Dipper a pat on the head before disappearing in a bright, yellow flash.

 Dipper looked down at the little creature, gently stroking behind its large ears. It gave an approving screech before climbing onto Dipper’s shoulder, nuzzling against his cheek and causing Dipper to giggle.

 “Well, little guy, what do you say? Let’s see if we can figure out that barrier equation for Bill.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter done! I like how it is turning out so far and I even made a bit of art for it. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> [Fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/moonstar4444/art/Bubbled-Dipper-793140375?ga_submit_new=10%3A1554848055)


	5. Food Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long day of studying has left Dipper one step closer to solving the barrier formula and with an empty stomach. The child having no clue when it came to culinary arts.

Hours seemed to have past since Dipper was left alone in the library to his studies, the boy having covered a majority of the large desk with several stacks of books and a few chewed up pens. Collecting the books had been rather easy with the help of his familiar, the creature retrieved whatever he asked for, whether he asked for a topic or just pointed at a book.

 Ink stained tissues were crumbled up in the trash from the accidental bursting of pen when he chewed too much, a nasty habit that Dipper avoided when glancing over Bill’s books but failed to do when he wrote in his personal journal. It was one of the many he had found in his bedroom, each of them identical from the blank pages, blue cover and a silver pine tree on the front.

 Several pages had been filled with Dipper’s notes and spilled ink as he practiced simple spells, mostly ones that involved self defense or minor healing, before reaching a physical exhaustion. Even beginner spells took quite a toll on someone with no magical endurance or experience, he had only been able to practice magic for about two hours before Dipper shifted his focus to finding that formula that Bill wanted.

 “I feel like we are getting close, but there is just something missing to make it all click together, but what is it?” Dipper mumbled as he tapped the end of his pen against the desk, his eyes scanning the notes he had taken from several books that seemed to hint a connection to each other.

 He turned his attention to his familiar, that he had decided to name after Orion, since the creature did resemble a bat and the constellation held the Cosmic Bat nebula inside it. Dipper thought Orion to be a more fitting name than to use Cosmic, it made them constellation buddies in a way and the creature seemed to like it.

 “Orion, could you please, do another scan of the library and bring back any books based around barriers or Gravity Falls.” He asked, looking at the curled up ball that resided in his stolen hat, using it as a bed.

 Orion’s head peeked out from the curl of his body, ears twitching slight as a grumbling complaint come out to answer. Orion moved out of Dipper’s hat to stretch out along the desk, a satisfying pop coming from a few joints. A string of screeches coming out as Orion pointed at the stack he had retrieved for the same request about an hour ago.

 The two had yet to grow close enough for Dipper to understand Orion’s words, but the familiar was rather successful when getting a point across. Dipper had requested several sweeps of the library but no other books had yet to come up, his pondering leading him to forget about repeated requests.

 “Oh, right… Sorry about that, Orion. I’m really want to figure this out before Bill comes back, then he won’t have to worry about getting it from that old man he was talking about.” He huffed in mild annoyance, he wasn’t jealous of others taking up Bill’s time, not one bit.

 A snicker came from Orion, easily seeing the jealousy that flashed through his master’s eyes and laced through his words. Though it has been a while since they had seen the golden demon, about half a day if time flowed normally but it was hard to tell. Orion could see the hunger and sleep that his master had ignored while buried in countless books, that was unacceptable.

 Dipper had been reaching for another book to glance before Orion’s tail grabbed onto him, pulling him toward the exit of the library with surprising strength and ease. The tired brunette trying to pull his arm free as he stumbled along.

 “What are you doing, I haven’t figured out the secret to the barrier formula!” He whined in protest, starting to feel the effects of his binge reading as Orion dragged him into the hallway.

 They stopped for a moment at a mirror, Orion letting out a noise of complaint as he gestured to the dark bags that rested under tired eyes and poking Dipper in his stomach. Dipper grunted as a hunger pang answered the poke.

 “Alright, I see what you are trying to say. I’ll call it a day and get something to eat before bed, if that will make you happy enough to stop dragging me like a doll.”

 Orion nodded, seemingly satisfied with his master’s defeat and releasing his arm. letting out something that resembled a squeaky laugh as the brunette let out a long sigh. The two of them heading towards the kitchen with Orion resting on Dipper’s shoulder.

 “You know, I was really hoping that Bill would have come back by now, I don’t know much about cooking and it is pretty lonely in here without him.” Dipper admitted as he rounded the corner to the kitchen.

 “Aw, how sweet! Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me!” A familiar voice chuckled.

 Standing in the kitchen was the one and only, Bill Cipher, currently twirling a cane as he rested against a counter in human form. He pushed off of the counter and walked towards his apprentice with his usual grin, taking in the overjoyed look on his apprentice’s face.

 “BILL!” The boy shouted with a smile.

 Dipper’s feet were moving before he could register the movement, running towards the demon and embracing him in a hug. Bill blinked for a moment, caught off guard at the sudden action of the boy. Bill chuckled as he regained his composure and hugged back, leaning down so their lips could meet in a kiss.

 Mocha eyes became hidden as Dipper let his eyelids slide shut, returning the kiss as he let out a content sigh. The jealousy that had plagued him earlier slipped from his worries, temporarily forgotten as he relaxed in Bill’s hold and focused on those soft lips.

 Burning lungs caused their kiss to end sooner than Dipper had wanted, a soft whine escaping his lips as they parted. He stepped back from Bill as a blush dusted his cheeks, his teeth nervously working on his lower lip. “S-sorry, Bill, I guess I was a bit excited there and got carried away.”

 “Don’t worry about it, Pinetree. I did leave you alone for a majority of the day, you were probably getting lonely and by the looks of it, hungry.” Bill tapped his cane against Dipper’s stomach, he could tell that he didn’t take care of himself, probably too absorbed in his studies to care.

 “Tsk, tsk, Pinetree. You should know better than this, a growing boy needs to eat, especially if you intend to become skilled in powerful magic. A malnourished body makes for a weak mind.” He playfully scolded.

 Averting his eyes to the side, Dipper nervously rubbed at the back of his neck while searching for an answer to give. “I lost track of time and I d-don’t really know to to cook. So I decided to just wait for you i-instead, until Orion forced me to get up.” He chanced a glance at the blonde, noting the golden eyes that roamed over his smaller form.

 "Is that so? I suppose cooking lessons are in order then. While this bubble is capable of creating meals for whoever wishes it, I don’t intend on keeping you locked up longer than needed, just long enough to learn how to care for yourself. Only then, can you join me in the Fearamid and experience my wonderful apocalypse.”

 “The Fearamid? What is that?” Dipper moved over to Bill’s side, tying the strings of a blue apron as he watched the blonde pull out some ingredients from the fridge and cupboards, having him wash off the vegetables.

 Bill flicked his wrist, a rift opening on the wall to reveal the outside world in its chaotic glory. “You see that fortress floating above the town, that is the Fearamid and my castle of sorts. I look over my Henchamiacs and Weirdmageddon from there, sitting on my throne of frozen humans as the party rages on.”

 Dipper glanced at the rift, turning back to the blond as cutting board and knife was placed in front of him. “What are your um.. Henchmaniacs like? Are they demon’s like you?” He picked up the knife as he asked, feeling Bill take his hand and guide him into cutting the produce and not his other hand.

 “They are just a bunch of inter-dimensional criminals that are riding my coattails to freedom and power, most of them are complete morons but they have enough sense to listen to me or face annihilation!” Bill snickered. He would keep the nightmarish crew around as long as they didn’t dare to cross him or attempt a mutiny, a simple snap from him would be there downfall.

 “I won’t bother going into detail on each of them right now, Pinetree, that can wait for when you actually meet them. Though, you might get along with Pyronica, she has quite a fiery personality and is perhaps the most trustworthy of the lot.” Not like demons were that trustworthy to begin with, Bill mentally added.

 Dipper nodded his head as he listened and paid attention to his current actions with the knife, moving on to cut the bloody meat into thin strips. He figured they were making a type of stir-fry based on the variety of ingredients. Dipper paused in his cutting when Bill plucked a piece of meat from the cutting board and proceeded to chew on it.

 “Gross, Bill! You just ate raw meat, what if you get a parasite o-or food poisoning!? You can never tell animal got into when it was alive!” Dipper shouted in a worried complaint and minor disgust.

 “Don’t get so worked up, kid! Demon’s are pretty much made for devouring raw flesh, we don’t get silly parasites or diseases, besides, it was alive and screaming merely moments before I arrived. I should know, I butchered it for you! Such a feeble thing, begging for mercy from a demon.” Bill let out an insane giggle.

 Dipper placed the knife down, staring at the cuts of bloody meat that rested before him. “W-wait, begging? W-what do you mean, what type of meat is this?” Dipper asked with a frown as he turned to stare at the blonde demon.

 Bill tilted his head to the side, a grin spreading across his face while golden eyes narrowed in delight.“Why, my sweet Pinetree, it is the best kind of meat a demon can enjoy, human. You certainly enjoyed it this morning when I brought it to you.”

 “H-HUMAN!? I-I ate part of someone.. I..oh god.” Dipper placed a hand to his mouth, stomach twisting in disgust and threatening to spill what little contents it held. Breathing became harder as he took in rapid, shallow breaths as he began to hyperventilate. The brunette tried to step away from Bill but was captured by a strong grip on his arm, being pulled against the demon’s chest and forced to lock eyes with him.

 The boy tried to struggle out of his grasp but found his energy fading quickly, a fog settling in his mind as golden eyes seemed to glow, his own mocha orbs becoming distant from the magic that took hold of him.

 “Hush, sapling, just relax and listen to my voice, trust my words.” Bill began, his hand stroking soft, brown locks to expose Dipper’s birthmark, noticing how it glowed in reaction to his power over the boy.

 “Let go of those silly, human morals, they do not belong in this new world, Pinetree. I won’t let any illness befall you while indulging in human flesh, a little cannibalistic urges will do you well.” Bill whispered, relishing the control he held over the human’s mind.

 Dipper nodded unconsciously, leaning into Bill’s hand that now caressed his cheek in a soothing manner while the blonde spoke. He felt a warmth spreading through his mind, whatever he had been worried about being forgotten. All that mattered was Bill, he knew what was best for Dipper, he would keep him safe. He could trust Bill.

 The demon released his hold on Dipper when he was satisfied with his mental tampering, watching the distant look fade from half-lidded eyes. Dipper’s mocha orbs blinked in confusion when Bill’s hand left his cheek, the tanned man stepping back to chuckle at Dipper. Had he been spacing out during their lesson? A blush blossomed as he noticed Bill’s amused grin.

 “Getting lost in my eyes already, Pinetree? I am flattered, but we do need to care for your hunger first, play time can come after. While cooking meat does have its advantages, raw meat is just as good.”

 Raw meat was held up to Dipper’s mouth, a tanned finger coaxing it to open and accept the offering between the boys teeth. Disgust and horror could not be found on the brunette’s face as he slowly chewed the bloody piece, taking in the strange texture and flavor. Definitively strange, but it was rather addicting in a sense and Dipper didn’t protest when another piece passed his lips.

 Pink lips took in the fingers that had previously fed the boy, Dipper’s tongue licking the remaining blood off of Bill’s fingers. A soft grunt came from Bill as he watched the seductive action from the innocent child, the demon could feel his pants getting tighter as he imagined those lips wrapped around something else.

 Saliva connected Dipper’s lips to Bill’s wet fingers as he slowly pulled away, his eyes darting to the rest of the sliced meat that sat on the cutting board. “C-can I just eat the meat tonight? I know we went through the trouble of preparing the veggies, but…” Teeth began to worry at his bottom lip, Dipper was worried that Bill might be upset at him for wanting to skip the meal for just the meat.

 The twelve-year old was completely oblivious to the effects his actions had on the older male before him, a bulge straining in Bill’s black slacks that was easily missed by the distracted youth. Every fiber of Bill’s being was screaming for him to pounce on Dipper, but he held himself back, he needed to take it easy with the mortal child.

 “Of course, we can save the lesson for another day, no need to worry about wasted food. How about we take this to the bedroom to finish up? It would be more comfortable than sitting at a table and I can tell you are getting tired.” Bill snapped his fingers and the kitchen was cleaned of any mess, the meat transferred to a silver tray instead.

 A hand wrapped around Dipper’s shoulders as he nodded in agreement with Bill, eager to indulge in the suggested idea. The two of them making their way to the master bedroom as the meat filled tray floated behind them.

 Fresh sheets became disturbed when two bodies climbed onto the bed, the tray setting itself on the nightstand beside them. A peach hand reached for the meat that rested upon it but was stopped by the demon’s hand, the bronze contrasting nicely with his own.

 “Not so fast, Pinetree. There is something I want to try with you tonight, a fun little game for us to bond with. You trust me, don’t you?” Bill’s warm breath brushed against Dipper’s ear as he whispered to him, a visible shiver going through the boy.

 “I-I trust you, Bill. What kind of game did you have in mind?” Dipper asked as he tried to conceal his rose-tinted cheeks by looking away. His hand being guided back to his side before it was released and a soft kiss was placed upon his lips.

 “I’ll show you, my sweet sapling. First, we will remove our shirts and take turns laying down, I’ll let you choose who goes first before I explain more.” Bill explained as he shrugged off his overcoat, tossing it aside as he worked on the buttons of his shirt. Shivers of delight ran along his spine as the young boy followed suit, pulling off his vest and shirt.

 “It might be best if you go first, s-since you know the game and all.” Mocha eyes followed the skilled hands that easily undid the several buttons of Bill’s shirt, the fabric pulled away to reveal the toned torso of the other. Butterflies fluttered about in the pit of his stomach as he felt a strange, unfamiliar stir in his lower regions that caused him to shift.It confused him but seemed to excite him as well.

 Bill chuckled at the boys reactions before laying down on the bed, propping his head up on the pillows. “The rules of the game are simple, I’ll place pieces of meat along my body and your task is to clean it all off without using your hands, starting from top to bottom. When you are done, we switch places. Do you still want to play?”

 Doubts crossed Dipper’s mind for a moment before a voice shooed them away, it was just a game and he could always trust Bill not to hurt him. Listening to his inner voice, Dipper nodded his head, watching as Bill placed the dripping meat along his chest.

 One piece sat on top of the demon’s clavicle, which would be the starting point, then continued down in a straight line with small spaces between each piece, the last one just below Bill’s navel. Dipper’s eyes traced the small lines of juice that leaked from each piece and slid over flawless skin.

 “Whenever you are ready, Pinetree. Remember, you can only use your mouth and must clean up every piece of meat and drop of blood.” Bill’s voice dropped to a more husky tone as he watched the nervous shiver that ran through Dipper’s body.

 Dipper swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before leaning in towards the first piece, carefully taking it between his teeth to chew. A moan of delight escaped him as the meat’s flavor seemed to have increased since his last bite, his tongue swiping the remainder off his lips before pressing against the bloods skin, licking the spot clean.

 “That’s it, good boy, Pinetree.” BIll praised.

 The soft moan that came from Bill’s lips seemed to encourage the boy, his lips eagerly wrapping around the next piece of meat and licking the spot clean like the first. The blond’s aching member now straining in his pants from the eager tongue that danced along his skin. His moans growing in volume the lower Dipper traveled.

 With the last bit of meat disappearing between plump lips, Dipper placed his hands against Bill to sit himself up, his small hand brushing against something large. Upon further inspection, He notice that his hand rested right above Bill’s groin, the demon gasping at the pressure placed upon his trapped cock. A surprised squeak came from him as he quickly removed his hand in embarrassment, but his eyes stayed focused on the spot in wonder at the size.

 Bill smirked at the curiosity that seemed to be eating away at the boys subconscious, like a cat that wanted to poke its nose into anything of interest. Dipper’s curiosity had always been a bad habit that Bill loved to exploit.

 “What’s wrong, Pinetree? You seem awfully curious about my manhood, it must be rather impressive compared to that of a growing boy. Go ahead and take a look if you desire, I don’t mind.” Bill slipped his thumb inside the hem of his pants, pushing them down to reveal more of his happy trail in a teasing manner.

 “Well….. S-since you don’t mind.” Dipper quietly mumbled, nervous fingers fumbling for the zipper of Bill’s pants and sliding over the curve of his erection, black boxers peeking out. Heart beating quickly as Bill lifted his hips, pushing down his pants and boxers to free his hard cock. A soft hiss coming from the demon as the cold air of the room brushed against his sensitive flesh.

 A fit of laughter tore through room as Bill witnessed Dipper go bug-eyed at the reveal, the youths face going completely red as he took in the proud cock of a true man, a patch of blond curls framing the base of it. Dipper shifted his legs close together, ashamed of the childish member that rested between his own legs.

 A hand rubbing at his back shocked him out of his thoughts, mocha eyes glancing at the intense gold of the others. Bill’s hand rubbed in a soothing manner as he chuckled at the cute pout adorning the humans face.

 “No need to be so glum at the size difference, you are just a child, Pinetree. Think of it as something to look forward to when you get older.” Bill’s hand slid along Dipper’s arm before taking a hold of the boy’s own, guiding it towards his cock in a slow enough manner that would allow the boy to pull away if he grew uncomfortable. An action that did not occur to his surprise.

 The boy allowed his hand to be placed along the throbbing member, his finger tracing along prominent veins and noting how warm it felt in his hand. He could smell the manly musk of it and feel the demon’s heartbeat. Eyes landing on the bead of precum that gathered at the head, his tongue lapping it up before his mind could register the action.

 Bill groaned at the contact, the saliva cooling against his sensitive head. “F-Fuck, sapling. You are really driving me crazy here.”

 Dipper locked eyes with Bill, noting how the action pleased the older male and didn’t seem to be unwanted. Fueled with that knowledge, Dipper dared to be bolder and took the tip into his small mouth, his tongue prodding at the leaking slit. Instinct told Bill to buck his hips, but he didn’t want to choke or make him gag just yet.

 Curious of how much he could take of the impressive length, Dipper tried to take in more, barely taking in a forth before his uvula was pressed. Tears welling up as a hand in his hair pushed his off some, having him just focused on sucking the head for now. Bill probably wouldn’t appreciate if he threw up on him.

 Bill’s eyes were half-lidded as he watched the determined and focused look of boy that currently suck on his cock, the wet heat causing something to coil in the pit of his stomach. It was hard to hold on at the feeling of plump lips wrapped around him, small hands rubbing whatever couldn’t fit in his mouth.

 “C-can’t hold on, be a good boy and swallow!” Bill grunted in warning, earning a confused look from the youth.

 Fingers tightly gripped brown locks, holding Dipper in place as the coil inside him broke loose and bursts of cum shot into the inexperienced mouth. Dipper scrunched up his nose at the bitter fluid that filled his mouth but did what he could to swallow it like Bill wanted, some of it spilling from his lips.

 The demon removed his cock and captured Dipper’s lips in a kiss, his tongue licking up the seed that dripped from the boys mouth before diving in. He didn’t exactly mind the taste of himself of Dipper’s tongue and chuckled at the eager response to the kiss.

 As much as he wanted to return the favor, Bill could tell that Dipper’s energy had been spent, eyelids struggling to stay open as the brunette clung to him after their kiss. A little coaxing of magic easing him into a peaceful sleep, being tucked into the warm sheets with Bill by his side. With a wave of his hand their mess had been cleaned up and Dipper placed in pine tree pajamas.

 Bill ran his hand through Dipper’s hair, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept. A wicked grin spreading on Bill’s face as an idea crossed his mind.

 “Wait till Sixer hears about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter out, this one created from a sleep deprived mind. I have been at war with my dog over the past week, she does not like it when I try to write and not pay attention to her. I hope you like this chapter, things are heating up a bit, hehe.


	6. Man of Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only safe place that remains of Gravity Falls is that of the Mystery Shack, its wall protected by the barrier place by the Pines in a defense against Bill. Stanley acting as chief over the survivors as his own pain silently eats away at him.

Gravity Falls rested in near ruins, buildings left abandoned or in ruins with the streets littered with debris and beings descended from nightmares themselves. Those that had once called the town home had either met fate with stone, death or forced into a fearful hiding. Chaos had not stopped itself with consuming the town alone, draping the forest in corruption that dealt similar fates to the magical beings that once called it home.

 Madness that poured out from the Rift in the sky came to an end as it reached the barrier that surrounded them, protecting the rest of the world with a peaceful ignorance of the horrors that laid trapped within. A blessing to outsiders but a curse to those trapped within, leaving them subjected to the brunt of Weirdmageddon.

 Only one place remained safe, the Mystery Shack, protected by the magical properties of unicorn hair that left the old building unharmed by the dangers that roamed. What little remained of survivors filled the shack, thankful for the safety but fearful of the seemingly hopeless situation they were in. Water and electricity had yet to fail them surprisingly, to their surprise, but they made sure to take advantage of it while they could and fill any available container with water.

 Food and medicine, on the other hand, was not as plentiful. Sure there had been a stock of canned meat in preparation for such an event, but it had not been intended to feed as many mouths as it currently was. Mixing creatures of the forest, such as the Multi-bear and the Manotaurs , had placed even a greater strain on their rations.

 Minds were troubled and spirits fallen, not only by the depleting supplies, but of fear and sadness towards lost loved ones. They all had lost something, be it a friend, family or a home. While some of them expressed their emotions, others tried to hide them away behind a mask, an attempt to hide any weakness that may shatter what strength they still possessed.

 They all looked towards the Man of Myster, Stan Pines, for guidance in this dire time as they hid away in his home. Although Stanley may joke around in his usual tone and take for granted his position as chief, he too was feeling tormented and stressed, several emotions chipping at his defensive mask.

 A tired sigh escaped his lips as he took inventory, a sour taste settling on his tongue at the sight of the few remaining cans of meat, barely enough to last a day with serious rationing. First aid supplies had ran out days ago but water still seemed to be stable at the moment. As much as it pains him to think of the idea, they would have to make a run to town and scavenge for supplies.

 He glanced outside the kitchen window, a weirdness wave meeting his gaze as it washed over the surrounding area before fading away. A frown settled on his face a moved closer to the window, glaring at the fortress that floated in the sky, seeming to mock the town below. His anger toward it settling into guilt that twisted in the pit of his stomach. There was a point that he had placed blame on himself, that reactivating the portal to bring back Ford had allowed Bill the chance to take over.

 All he ever wanted was to make things right with his twin brother, to fix the mistake he had caused thirty years ago and enjoy the rest of their time together. Instead, their relationship had only grown worse, both of them clashing in a fight of right and wrong, their pride getting in the way of them making amends. What good that had done for Stan, he sat in the shack like a coward while the rest of his family, Ford, Dipper and Mabel, were out in Bill’s chaos.

 Were they even still alive? Stan feared for the safety of his great niece and Nephew, and in a small part of him, Ford as well. Constant thoughts ran through his mind, wondering what could have happened to them and the employees he cared for. Each thought darker than the last, his heart aching in his chest as his body started to shake.

 A clearing throat caused Stan to stiffen, wiping away the tears that had unknowingly gathered in the corners of his eyes as his quivering lips stilled themselves. The old man regaining his composure before turning to confront the newcomer in the kitchen. The worried gaze of Pacific meeting his own as she stood in the kitchen door way.

 “Mr. Pines, are you doing alright in here? Do you need any help or someone to talk to?” She asked softly, a surprisingly caring tone for the man that saved her from meeting the same fate as others in town.

 The girl had come a long way since this had all started, too scared to really do anything at first, but now she took it upon herself to help in anyway she could. Tending the others or helping to move items around to make accommodations for everyone.

 “I’m fine, Kid, just taking inventory. Why don’t you go play with the other girls or something.” He grunted out in reply.

 “I can tell something is up, you have a lot more stress wrinkles than usual, old man.” She retorted, seeing through his attempts as she crossed her arms with a defiant huff. He may be a pro con man, but she had her own ways to read someone based on their looks. He eyes glancing to the cans that rested on the table.

 “I can also tell you are stressed by the low food supply, but that isn’t all of your worries is it?” Pacifica’s stern tone softened slightly as she took in the frown he gave, noting the heartache in his eyes. The blonde girl walking over, her fingers twitched, wanting to place a comforting hand on the other but hesitating. “You are worried about Mabel and Dipper too, aren’t you?”

 “Of course I am, there isn’t a day that goes by where I am not thinking about those two. Helpless and unsure of what they are going through or if they are still…..” Stan gritted his teeth, unable to finish his words but well aware that the young Northwest understood what he was going to say.

 “I have been a coward, hiding away in this shack as a chief and hoping that they would pull through and make it here on their own. I never stopped to think that they might actually be in trouble, that they need my help…” He sighed and ran a hand through his gray hair as he glanced past Pacifica, looking toward the living room.

 He frowned, noticing the others quickly gathering around the television set as it was turned on. Grenda running into the Kitchen moments later. “Everyone quick! You have to come see this!” She shouted before running back to the T.V, Stan and Pacifica exchanging looks before following after her and gathering with the others.

 On screen was the familiar face of the local news reporter, Shandra Jimenez, currently reporting live from inside the Fearamid. The camera man trained on her as they hid behind a pillar, some of Bill’s freaks being seen in the background. How the news crew ended up in the suspended pyramid was a mystery to all that watched.

 “This is Shandra Jimenez, reporting live inside Bill’s castle. Here for the first time is images of what had happened to the captured townsfolk. Viewers are advised to look away if they don’t want to see their friends turned into a twisted throne of human agony.”

 The camera shifted its attention from Shandra to the throne of statues, focusing in on various faces that had been frozen in horrified expressions. Pacifica covering her mouth in concern as she glanced at it. “Mom and Dad?” The screen being obscured from view for a moment as Sheriff Blubs grasped the television, crying out for his lost partner. “Deputy Durland!”

 He was ushered out of the way so that they could see the continuation of the broadcast, the camera focusing back on worried look of the reporter. The microphone grasped tightly in her dirtied hands. “Is there no one that can save the people of this town? I am I Shandra Jimenez and I am being turned to stone by a flying eyebat.” A red beam encircled her as she was caught by the flying beast’s gaze, her body turning to stone and cutting her off but the video feed did not end.

 The panicked shouts of the cameraman could be heard as an eyebat turned on him as well, but the camera began to float as a high pitched laughter sounded from the speakers of the T.V. The familiar laughter caused blood to run cold as the camera focused on the floating, triangular form of Bill, his eye squinted in glee.

 “Well, well, well! Look at what we have here, seems like a couple of rats wanted to give a tour of my grand throne room! I hope those of you watching are appreciating my generosity to show you further!” He burst out into another fit of laughter as the other nightmarish creatures joined in.

 Bill floated the camera to get a real good look at his throne of humans, the frontal view revealing the hanging cages that rested on each side and contained a sad looking child. On one of the arm rests sat a figure that had been chained to it, unable to move much as he struggled.

 “Say hi to the camera, give the possible viewers a good look at how pathetic you all are.” Bill spoke teasingly as the camera zoomed in on the fearful face of Gideon first, the boy scrambling backwards from Bill as he approached the cage with the camera. “F-for the love of god, someone save us, PLEASE!” Gideon cried out, his cry growing louder as his cage was force to spin with a twirl of the demon’s finger.

 Pacifica grimaced at the sight of the terrified boy as he begged for the cage to stop spinning. His pleads being ignored as the cage sped up instead, until the chain had been wound up, only for it to unravel and toss him about further to the amusement of those in the throne room.

 “HA! Nothing will be able to save you now, kid! How about we take a look at another one of my prisoners? I’m sure the viewers will enjoy it, especially you Fez.” Bill had a feeling that Stanley was watching this from somewhere in the town, hopefully it would draw the old man out of hiding.

 Several gasps sounded as the screen showed the girl’s tired face, her cheeks stained by tears and eyes puffy from crying. Stan found himself clenching his fists, teeth grinding together in rage at the sight of his niece in such a position. Candy and Grenda forcing their way closer to the T.V, wanting nothing more than to help their dear friend.

 Mabel shivered as Bill leered down at her, waiting for her to say something to the unknown survivors that might be watching. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she fought back another round of tears. “G-grunkle Stan, if you can s-see this, we need you! Bill trapped Dipper in some sort of bubble above town and did something to his m-memories! Please, you gotta do something to save him!”

 Bill took the spotlight once more, a non-existent grin reflecting in his eye.. “You heard her, Fez, these kids need you to come out and help them. Will you try to be a hero or remain a coward in hiding!”

 “Stanley don’t! Bill is obviously trying to bait you out! Whatever you do needs to be with extreme caution and- mmph!” Ford was silenced as his lips seem to close together like a zipper by Bill’s power, the camera feed going dead and replacing the screen with static.

 A heavy silence falling on the room as they soaked in the events that had unfolded before them behind the screen of glass. Obviously it was a trap to draw them out of their safe spot, but they couldn’t just sit back while their friends and loved ones needed help. Stan may not be in best terms with Ford at the moment, but he cared deeply for the children that had wormed their way into his heart over the summer.

 “We have to help them!” Pacifica broke the silence, her knuckles growing white at how hard she was clenching her fists. “Sure it is a trap, but there must be something we can do! We will have to leave at some point, especially with supplies being dangerously low.” She turned to look at the others around her, scanning for reactions.

 Uncertainty seemed to be a main reaction, human and creature sparing eachother glances and murmurs. Candy and Grenda stepped forward with determined faces. “We have to save Mabel and take back our home!” Grenda shouted, a nod from Candy coming after. “And Deputy Durland, along with the others of Gravity Falls.” Sherrif Blubs added in, stepping forward to join them.

 Pacifica shifted her gaze to Stan, waiting to see his reaction with a firm gaze. The con man gave a sigh as he looked around the room. “Look, I want to save my family just like the rest of you, but how would that be possible? That fortress is sitting high above the town with no access to it and its not like we can take the shack ton him to protect us.” He grumbled out.

 A sudden shout and holler from FIddleford caught everyone’s attention, the man’s leg thumping in excitement as an idea seemed to strike his crazed mind. “ I think I gots myself an idea!” He shouted in excitement before slapping his excited leg to stop moving. “Sorry, got a little carried away there.”

 “What idea did you come up with?” Stan asked, his face set in his usual scowl but a hopefulness rising in his chest as he glanced around the room, others just as hopeful.

 “It will take some time for me to sketch out the detail, but if we all worked together, I reckon we can turn this shack into a fighting machine!” The idea gaining cheers of support once it reached their ears. “If everyone is up for it, I’ll get started on the blueprints we can figure out what we need.”

 Stan hummed in thought before letting out a grunt. “Well… It seems like our best chance to do something, and we needed to hit town for supplies anyway… Get those blueprints in order so we know what parts to nab while in town. As for the rest of you.” He waved off Fiddleford as the man ran off to work on the prints, their last hope.

===================================== 

 Paper crumbled into a ball shot for the trash bin, overflowing pile causing it to fall to the floor with others that Dipper had tossed, scratched ideas of the force field equation. The twelve- year old letting out a frustrated grunt as he dropped his head to the desk with a loud thunk. The sound catching the attention of Orion, who laid curled up on another chair in the room.

 “I can’t figure it out! There is some component missing, something that these books seem to be lacking! What might hold the key, what eludes my grasp within this bubble?” He questioned himself as he turned his head, eyes staring out the window that rested on the wall. Mocha orbs scanning the forest that rested past the glass barrier of the window. Wait a minute; barrier….

 Dipper’s eyes widened in realization as he shot up from the desk, knocking back the chair behind him as he scrambled for his journal. “That is it! I can’t find the last answer in the books because it doesn’t reside in them, it must rest within the actual barrier itself! If I could just study it…” He paused for a moment.

 To study the barrier would require him to leave his bubble, something he hasn’t done before. It was all he knew, having stopped his worries of past memories that seemed to forever elude him and accepting the present ones. Sure, Bill has shown him the town through rifts in the bubble, but nothing more than just viewing it.

 “Would Bill let me leave? He did say that this bubble was just temporary until I was ready…” He frowned and started to pace, his hand reaching out for a pen to chew on nervously. Time meant no meaning anymore and the bubble only shifted between day and night at his command. How long had he been in this magical sphere, exploring his own world and focusing on his studies? Based on sleep cycles it might be somewhere close to a couple weeks.

 The taste of ink on his tongue caused him to halt, looking down at the destroyed pen that had been destroyed by his chewing in merely seconds. Dipper’s tongue traced along his sharpened teeth, careful not to shred his own tongue as the ink smeared in his mouth, a taste he had become used to.

 Noticeable changes had occurred to his body during his stay in his own world, be it the new diet, the effects of his magic training or the very composition of the bubble itself. Both physical and mental.

 Dipper’s senses had been heightened, perhaps by the hours he spent exploring every last inch of his forest, listening for the slightest sound of fairy wings, exploring darkened caves, tasting the exotic fruits and berries and such. Rounded teeth grew to a sharpened point, resembling that of a mighty predator that could tear through flesh with ease. Dull nails becoming just as deadly as they grew into strong claws on both his hands and feet.

 The constant magic training had boosted his magical stamina with each day, beginner spells coming easily with barely any effort at all, allowing him to begin on more complex spells. Progress that Bill had constantly praised him for and had the blonde looking at him with pride in his eyes. A shiver found its way down Dipper’s spine as his thought turned to focus on the dream demon, his tongue swiping across his dry lips.

 Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, Causing him to jump at the sudden contact that broke the boy out of his thoughts before he realized who had snuck up on him. Dipper relaxed into Bill’s arms as he felt him chuckle, silently scolding himself for being caught off guard so easily.

 “I see that my Pinetree was lost in his thoughts, wandering through them like a child lost in the forest. Tell me, my sapling, what blooms within your mind’s forest?” Golden eyes locked with those enchanting orbs of the younger as he spun Dipper to face him, a gloved hand running through chocolate curls.

 Dipper let out a sigh as he leaned into the touch, practically melting into Bill’s hold as skilled fingers brushed against his scalp in a soothing manner. A hum came out, a answer stalling in his throat as he simply enjoyed the demon’s touch, his very presence. The brunette wrapped his arms around the demon, hands grasping expensive fabric that his inexperienced claws accidentally tore.

 A smirk tugged at Bill’s lips while taking in the eager look the boy held for him, his eyes roaming over the physical changes next. His little sapling seemed to be progressing better than he thought, in his magic training and the slow transformation that had been taking place within him. Bill mentally chuckled as he ran his thumb along Dipper’s plump lips, taking a look at that monstrous teeth that hid behind.

 This prison bubble was far more special than the one that had imprisoned Shooting Star, while it did cater to Dipper’s every desire and provide him the perfect setting for magic studies, there was an extra function woven into it; an incubator. While Dipper remained inside it’s magical confines, it slowly worked to change the boy, making him better fitted for Bill’s new world. The process was slow and took time, but would keep the child from falling into utter, mind shattering madness.

 “There is something that has been on my mind, something that I have been meaning to ask you.” Dipper began, softly pouting as the hand in his hair moved to wrap around him instead. “I was wondering if…. I could go outside of the bubble, just for a few hours to look around.” Dipper looked up at Bill, doing his best attempt at puppy eyes.

 The blonde hummed as he pretended to be in thought about it, he had expected this question for a while now, Dipper loved to get out and explore and seemed to be restless. It wouldn’t hurt to let the boy stretch his legs in the outside world for a bit, as long as Bill kept him close, nor would it hinder his transformation.

 “I suppose you have earned this little treat, I’ll take you to see the town, after you rest for the night that is.” Bill answered with a chuckle, enjoying the sparkle in Dipper’s eyes as he nodded excitedly.

 “Thank you, Bill!” Dipper shouted before smashing their lips together in a kiss of gratitude, allowing Bill’s tongue to snake its way inside his mouth to dominate it as Dipper let out a small moan. Bill picked up Dipper, holding him with ease as he carried him to bed, looking forward to what tomorrow holds.


	7. Breaking Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is finally allowed a night on the town, but will it prove to be too much for him to handle?

Golden sunlight replaced the night sky that had once plunged the bubble’s world into a peaceful darkness, the light pouring in through the cabin’s windows to rest on the figure that lay sleeping in bed. A soft groan sounding through the room as eyelids fluttered open in response to the sudden light before clenching shut, not yet prepared for the brightness that met the tired eyes beneath.

 Dipper merely stayed still in bed, tired eyes refusing to open as light filtered through his closed lids, so he decided  to let other senses wake up first. The sweet song of birds could be heard from outside his window, their chirping melodies greeting the start of a new morning and bidding the child a good morning. Sensitive ears picked up on sounds coming from the bathroom, mainly that of running water and Bill as he sung to himself in the shower.

 Hearing the demon was quite a surprise, considering that Bill was usually off to his own duties by the time that Dipper finally climbed out of bed. His hazy mind tried to think of why that was different today, his eyes opening to glance around the room for anything that might jog his memory. His gaze landed on his desk, taking in the clothes that were laid out along with a backpack that he had set up last night.

 It took a few moments before everything clicked back into place, his mind now wide awake with excitement. Today was the day that he would Bill would allow him out of the bubble and explore the town below, and hopefully allow him to break the barrier to Bill’s surprise. Dipper hurried to get out of bed, wanting to get ready as fast as he could so they could leave as soon as possible.

 Frantic movements halted as a jarring pain ran through the brunette, a gasp coming from Dipper as he stumbled, getting entangled in the sheets and ended up tumbling onto the floor with a loud thud. The commotion woke Orion from his own slumber and caused him to rush to his master’s aid, hair raised on end as he searched for any danger. When no danger could be seen, Orion turned his attention to the squirming mass of sheets on the floor, his tail moving to assist Dipper’s escape.

 Dipper gave a sigh of relief when he was freed from the fabric confines and took notice of Orion’s worried gaze, the familiar looking him over for injury until a hand stopped the creature. “Thank you, Orion, but I’ll be fine.” He reassured, his hand scratching behind one of Orion’s ears and gaining a purr in response.

 He could feel a throbbing pain radiate from the top sides of his head and between his shoulder blades, while his midsection felt rather tender to the touch. Dipper was absolutely bewildered about how he came to wake to such sensations, He could not recall doing anything that might cause it. Perhaps he slept in a wrong position that strained his body?

 “Having a little morning trouble, Pinetree? I figured you would be excited, but there is no need to hurt yourself over it.” Bill chuckled, standing in the bathroom doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist, water slightly dripping down his form from the fresh shower. His head was tilted to the side in amusement, grinning at the boy’s blushing face and noticing how chocolate orbs wandered his form.

 Dipper shook his head to clear his thought, trying to focus on the conversation and not just the towel clad form before him. “I-I didn’t mean to be so clumsy, I just-” He paused, wondering if he should tell Bill about his strange body pains or not. He was unsure if it was something to worry about or not, and there was a chance that Bill would keep cancel their trip to make him rest to feel better, something that he definitively wanted to avoid. Dipper swallowed nervously, noticing that Bill was eyeing him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

 He rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a nervous laugh. “O-okay, maybe I was a bit excited for our trip to town. I figured the faster I got ready, the sooner we could go.” Dipper gave Bill a sheepish smile, hoping that he wouldn’t be called out by the blonde as he notice the narrowing of golden eyes when he moved to stand up.

 The demon could tell that Dipper was trying to hide the pain that was plaguing him, probably worried about losing his chance to explore the ruins of Gravity Falls. He could sense the progress of his apprentices changes and notice the visible winces of pain as he moved, but he would not hold back a determined Dipper from having fun today. It also gave Bill an excuse to avoid the morons that are his Henchmaniacs for the day, hopefully, they were great for destruction but not the best for intelligent conversation.

 “Well, better get up and ready if you are still up for our little field trip. I wouldn’t worry about a shower if I was you at the moment, you will most likely get dirty and want to take one later.” Bill pulled the towel from his waist, deciding to towel off normally instead of using his usual magic. He could feel the youth staring at him as he ruffled his hair with the towel, the rest of his body on full display.

 It had been days since their little fun with the food play and Bill was growing a bit restless, wanting to experience more of his human body with Dipper. Peeking into the child’s Mindscape while he slept each night revealed that Dipper was craving the blonde just as much, getting a few ideas from the more suggestive books that were hiding within the library.

 Alas, while the demon wanted nothing more than to just pin down and ravish the boy for hours on end, making his lips plump from an onslaught of kisses and enlightening him to the sinful acts of lust, he had to control himself for now. It wouldn’t be fair to tire out his sapling before he got to see the sweet horrors of his chaos, but that did not mean he would not take Dipper afterwards. No, Bill intended to have Dipper writhing and begging for him by days end, he just needed to be patient for a little longer.

 Bill paused in his musings, noticing that Dipper was waiting for him already, biting on his lower lip while staring at the naked male. Bill chuckled when Dipper glanced away in embarrassment, having been caught by Bill in his staring. Deciding to hurry things along, Bill used magic to dress himself and tame golden locks for his human appearance after he had finished toweling off, a flick of his wrist summoned a portal out of the bubble.

 “Shall we, my sweet Sapling?” Bill asked while offering a hand to the other, one the Dipper happily took within his own. Orion came climbing onto the brunette’s shoulders, ready to join them as well.

“Let’s go, I don’t think I can wait any longer!” Dipper practically pulled Bill along as he walked through the portal, his shoes hitting asphalt instead of carpet as it took them to the main street. Curious eyes taking in the sight around them.

 Wide eyes glanced up at the reddened sky, taking in the multicolored rift that seemed to pulsate with dark energy. The Fearamid floating below it, a mixture of black brights with colorful seams that stood out like a sore thumb. Flocks of eyebats patrolling around the town in a constant search for possible survivors that had eluded their unblinking gaze.

 Buildings had been left abandoned, some destroyed, boarded up or defaced by graffiti that spoke of the end of the world at Bill’s hands. Cars and debris crowded the streets, knocking out any chances for someone to escape via driving and forced to walk instead. Dipper could even spot various blood stains along the ground and some walls, dried by age and heat.

 He noticed that it was much warmer than what he was used to, most likely due to constantly burning fires and the summer heat. Dipper took in a deep breath, his lungs filling up with air that had been thickened by smoke and dust. It caused a cough to tear out of his throat, the air inside his bubble had been clean and not as harsh to his body.

 Bill patted the boy’s back, helping him ease out of the coughing fit that had assaulted his throat. “Aww, is Pinetree having some breathing troubles? Haha, it can be harsh on your human lungs at first, but you will get adjusted the more you breathe it in!” He chuckled while offering a glass of water that he had conjured. The boy quick to accept and down the liquid that cooled his burning throat.

 Dipper let out a sigh once he calmed down from the coughing fit, thanking Bill for the water that had helped him tremendously. Any signs of previous discomfort being replaced as something caught the corner of his eye, turning his head allowed Dipper to focus on a piece of paper that was poking out from a small pile of rocks. “What is that?” He wondered.

 “What is what? Did something catch your eye, kid?” Bill tilted his head, noticing the brunette as he carefully retrieved the trapped paper and smooth it out for both of them to see. The paper turned out to be a simple business flyer, a rather cheap one at that, promoting a tourist trap. “The Mystery Shack?” Dipper read aloud, the name caused a strange ache within his chest, like that of longing but he wasn’t sure why.

 “Bill, do you know anything about the Mystery Shack? It seems strange yet somewhat interesting.” The curious boy asked, his gaze turning to that of his companion.

 Over his shoulder was the towering figure of Bill, his gaze locked onto the paper with a frown as he seemed to be drifting off in thought. Nimble fingers plucked the paper from Dipper’s grasp before lighting it ablaze, the ashes being swept about with a gust of wind. The demon wiping away the remaining ash that had clung to his gloves and motioning for the boy to walk with him. “I know lots of things, kid, that rundown shack included. Perhaps I will take you to see what remains of it after our little tour of the town.”

Dipper nodded, taking in the sights while following after the blonde as they walked the streets. Strangely enough, no monster that wandered about dared to disturb them, instead they moved out of the way of their current path to avoid confrontation. Even large monstrosities caked in blood rushed out of the blonde demon’s path, seeming weary of Bill.

 “Why are they trying to avoid you, aren’t all creatures of your Apocalypse on the same side?” The question came out with barely a second thought, the child used to asking constant questions when getting the chance.

 Bill hummed, a grin spreading across his face as he took in the fearful looks of the creatures that had spilled in from the nightmare realm. “I rule above all, I will allow the other nightmares to roam about my world but that does not mean they are safe from my wrath. If any of them irritate me or simple cross my path at the wrong moment, I can easily obliterate them without a second thought. I’ll slaughter countless just out of sheer boredom if I desire.” He laughed maniacally.

 Shivers traveled down Dipper’s spine as he listened to the chilling laugh, the laugh of true insanity. Yet, he did not fear Bill like he probably should have, no, Dipper found himself obsessed with the demon than seemed to be his own cipher and he craved to unlock the secrets hidden within. He also felt safe with the blonde, not once having experienced anything negative by the hands of Bill.

 Another laugh seemed to join in with Bill’s, well, it was more of a giggle and consisted of a more scratchy, feminine voice. Their attentions drawn to the sky to see a pink form dropping down from the floating fortress, the form of the demoness becoming easier to see in detail as she landed before them and cracked the ground beneath. The resulting rumble causing Dipper to lose balance and fall back on his ass.  

 The fall jostled his body, reminding him of the aches in his body that had yet to dull at all. A hiss of pain slipping from his lips as he glanced up at the giggling female that stared down at him with her singular eye, Bill standing beside her with an amused look upon his face. “It seems that your little entrance caused Pinetree to tumble down, Pyronica, his cute, little legs unable to stay rooted from the quake.”

 “Aw, did I knock the little cutie onto his booty? Let me help pick him back up and give him a proper greeting!” She said with a mischievous grin, stepping towards Dipper.

 A pout sat on the brunette’s face as he let out a huff of irritation. “I am not a little kid and I do not need any help.” He stated calmly, preparing to pick himself back up but was swooped up by Pyronica instead and was forced into a twirling hug. One that Orion avoided by jumping from Dipper’s shoulders to Bill’s instead “H-hey! Put me down!”

 “Not a chance! I want to get a good look at ya, not sure if Bill is going to stick you back into that bubble or not!” She laughed out while continuing to twirl the struggling child. She had seen the kid before when he tried to confront Bill with the journals, but that was rather brief and he wasn’t on their side.

 Bill had told all of the Henchmaniacs of his plan involving Dipper and erasing his memories, which meant they had to watch what the said or how they acted around the boy or face punishment by Bill. Pyronica was rather excited at the idea, having a few face among their little circle of freaks should spice things up.

 She finally released the boy after his hat went flying and she noticed something hiding with his brown curls. Tilting her head she ran a hand through Dipper’s hair, bumping into two protrusions, one on each side of his head that resulted in a cry of pain. Two and two clicked together before she turned to Bill with a grin, one that Bill returned but motioned for her to stay quiet about it while Dipper was around.

 Pyronica decided to switch to her demonic tongue to question Bill further about his plans, dragging him into quite the demanding conversation that left Dipper confused, unable to understand a word they spoke as he dusted himself off from being dropped.

 Dipper was about to rejoin Bill at his side when he caught movement in his peripheral vision, turning his head just in time to see a figure dashing out of town and through some trees. He wanted to say something but the demons were too preoccupied with what they were saying to notice. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to follow after the figure before he lost them.

 “Orion, I want you to keep track of them from the sky in case I lose them.” He whispered so that only his familiar could hear. A nod coming from the creature before taking off into the air while Dipper stayed on foot, catching glances of the cloaked figure running towards the forest. He could tell they were weighed down by a heavy bag upon their bag, bits of metal poking out from the top.

 Dipper stayed back so that he was less likely to be caught, ducking behind trees or bushes when the stranger would stop and glance about, making Dipper fear that he might be caught. He was cursing himself for running away from Bill’s side but he couldn’t help the part of him that screamed to follow, the sense of adventure causing his adrenaline to rise as he feet seemed to know the path they took.

 Each step he took felt like it was one he had taken before, something guiding him around fallen logs and avoiding hidden holes as if he had dodged them countless times. Perhaps it was muscle memory from forgotten times, had Dipper explored these woods before waking up in that bubble? If so, did that mean the stranger would lead him a place that he once visited, maybe it might rekindle his memories and chase away the amnesia he had stopped worrying about.

 He hesitated on the thought before shaking his head, his old life didn’t matter anymore, not when he was happy with Bill. Shaking his head probably wasn’t the best thing to do at the moment while running, the brief moment of shaky vision caused blinded him from a tree root that was sticking out. Dipper’s foot catching on it and sending him tumbling to the ground, alerting the person he had been tailing.

 “Shit!” Dipper cursed as the cloaked figure spun around to face him, a pistol clutched tightly in their hand as they did.

 “Stay back! I swear if any monster tries fucking with me…I’ll… DIPPER!? Is that really you, kid!?”

 “Who are you? How do you know me?” Dipper scrambled to get back on his feet, confused on how this stranger seemed to know his name, yet worried about the weapon they had brandished. He was on the edge of running right then and there.

 Hands shot up, trying to signal for his to stay put. “Just stay calm, I won’t hurt you. It’s me, your Grunkle Stan.” Gloved hands quickly moved to remove the hood and mask that had been blocking Stan’s face from view, his eyes taking in the sight of his nephew and noticing the look of confusion upon his face. A frown settling on his face as he recalled Mabel’s words from the news broadcast.

 “You probably don’t remember me, do you? Mabel said something about that bastard, Bill, fucking with your memories to make you forget everything. You can trust me, Dipper, we are family.” Stan spoke calmly, looking the boy right in the eyes as he slowly walked towards him, fearing that he would spook the kid.

 The child took a step back as Stan approached, causing the old man to pause in his advancement. Bill had told him about his supposed family, from what he had been told, Stan was nothing but a liar, a manipulative conman that could spin lies like a sticky spider’s web. Dipper was starting to regret leaving Bill even more, unsure on what to do when handling a face from his forgotten past and one that spoke ill towards Bill.

 A part of him wanted to run, but another part told him to tear the older Pines for insulting the man that had done nothing but cared for him. The ache in his stomach turning into a twisting pain as his skin felt painfully taunt. It felt like his midsection would tear apart from the hunger that suddenly manifested. He bit at his lip in response, sharpened teeth piercing into the soft flesh and causing blood to trickle out.

 The sight of blood and the silent treatment had Stan worried. “Fuck, Kid…what the hell has happened to you? You look like a scared, wild animal. Just come here and let me take you back to the shack, it is safe there. Please, Dipper.” He spoke softly, offering out a hand for Dipper to take, unaware of the storm that seemed to rage inside the boy.

 Mocha eyes glanced at the hand, unsure if he should take it or tear into it with his tear and see how his supposed Grunkle would taste. He paused to take a calming breath. “I-” He paused as Orion flew back down to him, screeching in alarm.

 The ground started to shake as distant trees could be heard crashing down as they were uprooted by a terrifying force. A deep, booming, demonic voice shouting loudly for all to hear. “ ** **PINETREE!!! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO!!**** ”    

 Dipper’s blood ran cold as all color left his paling skin, he had never stop to think about how Bill would react to his disappearance and based on the quickly approaching sound of destruction, it wasn’t a happy one. Instinctual fear forced him to start running away, even as his mind screamed at him that it was a bad idea.

“DIPPER, WAIT!” Stan called after the boy, losing his small figure as he vanished through the trees. He tried to chase after him but falling trees blocked his path, and the presence of the fuming, triangle demon forced him to duck into hiding so he could avoid being seen. Stan could only watch as Bill passed by, leveling trees in his pursuit for his nephew.

 Dipper was running as fast as he could, his mind racing like his beating heart from all of the adrenaline pumping through his veins. His legs carrying farther than he thought possible for his young body before something slammed into him, sending him flying backwards into a tree from the sudden halt of such momentum. the pain of the impact tearing out a scream from his chewed lips.

 His shoulder blades felt like they were on fire as he forced himself to get up, the sound crashing trees became louder as they neared. Dipper looked up to see what he had run into before his eyes, only to see nothing. Confusing overtaking his current panic, Dipper walked forward at a slower pace, his hand outstretch to feel for anything that might be hidden from view.

 Dipper’s hand was stopped by an invisible fore, a ripple running along the barrier that had stopped his movements. “T-this is it, this is the barrier that is keeping Bill contained.” Looking it over allowed for anything to click within his head, the equation to break it becoming clear. Dipper dropped to his knees as he slipped his backpack from his shoulders, digging into one of its pockets for his journal right as the trees around him burst into cerulean flames.

 “ ** **Oh PiNeTrEe. WhY dId YoU rUn FrOm Me?**** ” Came the distorted voice of Bill from behind, his presence putting a heavy pressure on the boy.

 “I hope You can forgive me.” Dipper let out in a whisper, his body shaking from fear as he placed his hand firmly on the barrier, reciting the needed code that had eluded him for the majority of the week. A pulse of blue magic rippled from his hand, draining him of all his energy as it shifted along the barrier before a deafening crack could be heard, the barrier shattering as Weirdmaggedon was freed, spreading itself around the globe.

 The last thing that Dipper could see through his darkening vision was that of Bill hovering over him, his body that once glowed red nor returning to his usual yellow as a look of utter surprise and disbelief made itself know. Bill’s arms wrapping around Dipper as he faded away into unconsciousness.

 “Pinetree!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! What did you guys think about that one? Now that the barrier is gone, Bill has free rule over the world and how might he react to Dipper's little stunt? Let me know your thoughts.


	8. Sweet surprise

It was rare for Bill to actually be baffled on a situation and find himself at a loss on what to do about it. The twister of thoughts that rampaged inside his mind due to the unconscious boy’s actions actually excited the demon. No other being had managed to cause such conflict for Bill before, not even Ford had caused such emotions when he had learned of Bill’s deception and shut down the portal that would have allowed his escape. No. Dipper is far more special.

 When he had first noticed that the boy no longer stood by his side after his talk with Pyronica, Bill was livid, being quick in his pursuit for him. At first he had been trying to figure out if Dipper had simply wandered off to explore, his curiosity getting the better of him, or if he had been taken by someone. Any creature could sense Bill’s mark upon the boy and would not dare to touch him, so only a human would be foolish enough to take Dipper.

 It was easier to search after switching to his enlarged, monstrous form to topple any trees or buildings in his way, yet he made sure to keep an eye out on the ground below so he didn’t crush Dipper by mistake. Seeing Orion flying above the trees before diving back down into the forest gave him a good idea of where he might be, but he did not expect the kid to run away from him. Then again, Dipper had never seen him in this form before, nor had he experienced much of the blonde’s anger. So there was a chance that he had terrified the boy in his rampage, whoopsie daisy, but he had to stop his sapling before they reached the barrier.

 Bill did not know if the barrier wold contain Dipper for his changes or let him pass through, so he wanted to reach the brunette while he still could, just in case. He had seen how the barrier had repelled Dipper, sending him flying backwards into a tree from the momentum of his instinctual running, surely causing quite the nasty bit of pain. What Dipper did next had managed to shock Bill out of his angered state, a task that was nearly impossible.

 His Pinetree had actually continued on towards the barrier and, with the aid of something within his journal, destroyed it. A twelve-year old child managed to tear down a magical force field that the ability to withstand the infinite power that Bill wielded. Not only that, but he had managed it with no aid from anyone, just the books that Bill held within his personal library and sheer mind power alone in less than a month’s time.

 Any previous thoughts of punishment flew right out the window after such a feat, especially when Bill glanced through the fallen journal and learned that Dipper had been trying to do this for Bill since he had first learned of the barrier’s existence. Based on what Dipper had written in his journal, the brunette did not want nor intended to leave Bill’s side, he just wanted to surprise him with freedom. Such loyalty reserved reward, he couldn’t possibly punish Dipper.

 Speaking of which, Golden eyes shifted the boy that rested on the ground before him, having passed out when the all energy had been used previously. Orion curled protectively around his master as he wearily watched Bill for any ill intent towards his master. The lesser demon was well aware that he would not stand a chance against Bill, but it was a familiar’s duty to give their life for their master’s protection.

 “Relax, I’m not going to hurt Pinetree. I just want to make sure he isn’t permanently damaged from using that much magic at once.” Bill waved the familiar away, inspecting Dipper. The intense surge of magic caused his transformation to accelerate into completion and leaving the child as no longer a human, but a true demon.

 The nubs that had once been covered by stretched skin had grown into full fledged horns, coated in flesh blood as they grew out into a pair deer antlers with four points on each side. His eyes wandering lower down Dipper’s face caught sight of rounded ears that had become pointy like an elf’s. So far it seemed that his sapling’s demon form had some forest inspiration to it.

 Bill slid his arms under Dipper to bring him bridal style as he stood, allowing the previously squished wings to unfurl and droop towards the forest floor. The wings themselves were green in color, the feathers disguised to look like leaves that seem to reflect the nature that surrounded them. Bill plucked a single feather and held it near different types of leaves, watching as it mimicked them for the best camouflage. Perhaps Dipper could use a full body camouflage if he was awake, it was certainly an entertaining idea.

 He shifted Dipper in his arms to get a better grip on him, deciding to return to human form to carry him and tucking in the child’s wings so they wouldn’t bang against anything. The movement had caused Dipper’s shirt to bunch up, revealing part of his abdomen and something else. Curious, Bill push the shirt further up to get a better look, his demonic eyes picking up the faintest hints of a seam that ran horizontally on his stomach, near Dipper’s navel.

 “Oh? Is that what I think it is?” The blonde chuckled to himself as he prodded the seam, his finger forcing it to separate just the slightest to see. Razor sharp teeth meeting the curious gaze of the demon and confirming his suspicions. “What fun! It seems that you gained yourself a second mouth, Pinetree! Oh, how fun those are, such surprising weapons to use and always ready to devour, like a bottomless pit!”

 “I think you are ready to move into the Fearamid, we will have quite the party waiting for you when you wake up! After that, I will be able to reward you for the sweet gift you have given me.” Bill kissed Dipper’s forehead before making his way towards the Fearamid, Dipper secured safely within his hold as he did. A grin nearly splitting his face in half as he glanced down at the peaceful, sleeping face of the new demon.

 “Soon, my Sapling.”

 ====================

 Ford was forced to jolt awake with the loud sound of laughter and the frantic running about from the Henchmanicas, they looked to be setting up another one of their obnoxious parties and did not care in the slightest if they made too much noise for the prisoners. Ford, Mabel and Gideon had not been physically harmed but they were starving. Servants had been tasked to give them food, but that mostly consisted of stale bread and water that tasted rather foul, Ford wouldn’t be surprised if it was toilet water. He was used to forgoing food when immersed in his studies but the children couldn’t handle it and reluctantly devoured what they were given.

 Not only were they being starved, but any attempt to sleep was plagued with constant nightmares that never relented in their terrifying ways and scared the three to avoid sleep for two days. Mabel and Gideon had been reduced to broken sobs and blood curdling screams after being forced to sleep, something that Bill had taken such pleasure in watching. Ford wouldn’t be surprised if this was a part of one of Bill’s plans in trying to get the secret to the barrier from him, hoping to break Ford down into a desperate state and willing to make a deal.

 To be honest, as much as he wanted to save the rest of humanity from Bill’s rule, Ford felt himself coming undone in this torture, he would rather physical torture over this any day. Perhaps, making a deal would also allow his to save the children and the rest of the town. To give the demon freedom in exchange for the safety of their town, to make it into somewhat of a safe place and have Bill focus his terror elsewhere.

 What about Dipper? The boy that reminded him so much of himself and seemed so enthraled by his work. Would Ford be able to save him from the demon he had been tricked by so long ago, to create the portal that made all of this possible in the end. There might be a slim chance that Bill would return Dipper’s memories as a term to their deal as well, Ford hoped that he would.

 Ford sighed, feeling himself give in to the idea of giving up more and more as he glanced about the throne room to watch what the other demons were up to. They seemed more frantic and excited to set up the event, and it did seem far more elaborate then previous parties. Why was this one special, had they been aware that Ford was near to cracking? The elder Pines was baffled as he tried to make sense of it, his eyes following the form of Kryptos as the rhombus shaped creature worked on setting up a banner, “Congratulation!” written on it in what looked like fresh blood.

 To one side was a large table being set up by Pacifier, Teeth and eight-ball, an assortment of ghastly dishes based on human meat and questionable drinks covering its surface. The other side of the room seemed to be setting up party games of some sort, like a dunk tank filled with alligators, spin the person and pin the dagger on the human. Games that would obviously end in very grim ways that made Ford shudder.

 He was going to ask what the party was intended for but Mabel had found her voice, after a recent fit of crying, and beat him to it. The young girl wiping runny nose against her torn and dirtied sweater. “H-hey buttfaces! What kind of lame party are you throwing now!?” She shouted to be heard, surprisingly holding some spirit with her small frame even after their time in captivity.

 Pyronica look towards the cages after she helped Xanthar adjust his party hat, her large mouth twisting into a smile. “Well…. I shouldn’t go spoiling anything to a meatsack like yourself, but I will say that a new freak is gonna be joining out twisted family!” She giggled in her high pitched voice, the flame of her attire flaring up in her excitement.

 While Mable frowned and pondered over who might be the new addition to the group of creatures, Ford’s exhausted mind wondered if that freak was him. Bill had offered for him to join them when Weirdmageddon had started, did he still plan to do so when given the formula from Ford? Plain spread through his head as a splitting headache began to form from all of his jumbled thoughts.

 “EVERYONE HURRY UP, THE BOSS IS COMING!” Keyhole shouted as he ran into the room from one of the branching corridors, sweat poring as he forced his small legs to move faster to warn them. His shouts gaining everyone’s attention as all eyes seem to draw towards the way he had just came from.

 The tapping foot steps of dress shoes rung throughout the suddenly silent room, all movement stilled as they watched in fear or anticipation. Mabel felt her mouth go dry as she pressed against the bars of her cage to get a better look of the man that walked in while carrying a figure wrapped up in a blanket. She had never seen Bill in this form but he was given away by the cheers of the Henchmaniacs, and it disgusted her that such a monster dared to wear a a human face. A monster that had tricked her whole family, harmed her friends, destroyed the town she loved and stolen her twin brother from her.

 Bill must have felt her eyes on him, for the demon looked right at her with that eerie grin of his and a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Shooting Star, what a surprise! I would have thought that you would have been reduced to madness by now and bite off that tongue of yours to drown in blood! I’m glad that you made it to this wonderful day, along with Sixer and surprisingly, Gideon. Lost some weight there piggy!” Bill laughed at the malnourished children.

 Gideon coward away in his cage and merely avoided eye contact, having lost all will to fight and simply wishing for Bill to have mercy on him if he behaved. At first it was his job to keep Mabel from falling into such depression, but Gideon found himself falling faster than ever before. Bill chuckled at the broken boy and made his way over to his throne, feeling the bundle in his arms start to stir from the commotion.

 He smiled down as mocha eyes slowly opened, a panicked look spreading upon the child’s face before a soothing hand on his cheek chased his worries away and keeping him silent for now.” Bill’s gaze meeting that of Ford’s, the man straining to see who laid within Bill’s lap. The chains keeping him from getting any angle that would allow him to see past the blanket.

 “So, Sixer. How are you holding up in my wonderful fortress, don’t you just love my hospitality?” Sarcasm dripping thicker than honey in his words as a chuckle followed after them. Bill could see that Ford had finally crumbled under pressure, too bad that he had done so when the demon no longer needed him, but Ford didn’t need to know that just yet. “Are you eager to make a deal?”

 Ford stiffened before hanging his head in shame, body trembling at what he was about to do. Gathering the last of his strength together, he pulled himself to raise his hand and stand tall, staring Bill right in the eyes. “Yes, I want to make a deal with you Bill.” He spoke calmly, not wanting his words to waver. Mabel stared down at her Great-uncle with wide eyes but something prevented her from interrupting.

 “ State your deal Sixer, and it better be a good one.” The blonde kept Dipper from moving in his lap, motioning for his sapling to wait until the time was right and to play along. The brunette pouted but did as he was told, simply listening to the exchange happening.  

 “I’ll….. I’ll give you the formula to break the barrier, all I ask in return is that Gravity Falls is returned to normal and everyone is freed. That includes returning Dipper with his memories. Do what you wish with the rest of the world, just leave us be.” The elderly man spoke, his eyes staying locked on to Bill’s own.

 Bill hummed, silently laughing at the annoyed look that Dipper was giving at Ford’s conditions, that annoyed look turning smug when Dipper remembered breaking the barrier. Yet, he stay still and silent, letting Bill toy with this man like a cat with a mouse.

 “That is a tempting offer Sixer, but I don’t feel like you are giving me enough incentive here. I mean, to give up my apprentice? How boring and unfair.” He grinned, watching the scowl that deepened upon Ford’s face.

 “If You do as I requested then…… I’ll join you.” Ford spoke softly towards the end, growing rather nervous as Bill narrowed his eyes at him.

 “Come again, I couldn’t hear you, Sixer.” He had heard just as clearly as the other demon’s in the room, but he got a thrill out of humiliating Ford. By the looks of it, the newborn demon enjoyed it too.

 “I said, that I will join you… You win Bill, I’ll become one of your freaks like you wanted.” Ford sighed in defeat, glancing around at the many eyes that bore their way trough him to his very core. “So, what do you say, Bill? Is it a deal?” He asked while offering his hand out.

 Cerulean flame wrapped around Bill’s hand, the demon tilting his head to the side as he took in the pathetic form before him. His hand reached forward to grasp Ford’s, but stopped just before their hands could touch, the magical fire going out. “Sorry Sixer, but I don’t need you anymore when the barrier is already destroyed.”

 The room erupted into maniacal laughter as Ford stared at his hand in disbelief, falling to his knees as all strength seemed to fade away from his weakened body. “W-who….. How? I was the only one with the answer.” Ford muttered brokenly, any chance of survival being extinguished like the flame of Bill’s magic. He had been played again, just a toy for the demon’s amusement.

 “You aren’t the only smart person in the hick town. My apprentice managed to found out how to break it all on his own in under a month, isn’t that right, Pinetree?”

 The blanket that had once covered the boy was tossed away, Dipper shifting off of Bill’s lap to stretch his aching limbs. His usual outfit had been replaced while he slept by Bill, not that he mind at all. His top had a snug collar around his neck and ended right under his pecks to show off his midsection, the black fabric was skin tight. The lack of sleeves gave a triangular shape as it curved from his neck to under his arms, the middle of his top revealed skin through a triangle opening. The edges of his top were lined with a golden color.

Sleek warmers of similar design covered Dipper’s arms and legs, going from wrist to elbow and ankle to knee. The outfit being finished by a pair of black short-shorts that earned a few cat calls from the Henchmaniacs. A sense of glee welled up in Dipper’s chest at the encouraging remarks from the Henchmaniacs, he felt like he was a part of a true family.

 “Dipper… What has he done to you? I can’t…”  Ford stared on in horror at what had become of the boy, Mabel’s blood running cold as she stared in utter disbelief. This couldn’t truly be her brother, Dipper wouldn’t become a demon and betray them would he?

 "Well, you better believe it. Bill enlightened me on my old life, guiding me when I was left alone with no memory. He showed me what type of “family” you Pines’ pretended to be to me, all for the sake of using me for your own gain.” Dipper spat, his cold gaze staring down at Ford.

 “Dipper no! Bill has you tricked, this isn’t the real you! That demon is the one that erased your memories, you are nothing but a puppet on his string of lies!” Ford placed a hand on Dipper’s shoulder’s noting the Pinetree markings that resided on each one. “You can’t believe him, we are your family! Just look at what he has done to your sister in that cage!”

 Dipper glanced at the cage suspended above, a bored expression on his face as he looked at the pitiful girl within, her eyes welling with tears as she tried reaching out for her brother. “D-Dipper! Please listen to Great-uncle Ford, he is telling the truth!” Mabel begged.

 A sigh came from the boy, as if their words had managed to reach the true Dipper that must be within, before a smirk formed on his face. “So what if he is using me? I’m happy now! I can use magic, I am a strong demon with a new family and a well…. a lover or partner.” Dipper glanced back at Bill, smiling when the demon nodded his head to continue. “I don’t want to return to a normal life, I am not normal. I am a freak, a flesh hungry freak that belongs here in the Fearamid and with Bill!”

 “Dipper, please, come to your senses!” Ford shouted, shaking the boy in a attempt to jostle some sort of sense. He should have known better than to let his guard down as such, even with his mind as taxed as it was. An overwhelming pain struck Ford, a hand now embedded in his stomach and pressing on until it forced its way out his backside. The hand of his great nephew, was currently piercing Ford’s body, organs being shredded or crushed in its path.

 Mabel’s banshee like wails were being drowned out by the howling laughter of the demons around them as Dipper slowly removed his hand, pulling out intestines as he did. Ford falling to the ground as blood poured from the hole in his body, his blurring eyes watching as a mouth opened up on Dipper’s stomach to slurp up the entrails that had been pulled out, a never ending tongue slithering out to lick up any blood that dripped past its lips.

 Bill let out a growl at the scene before him, his patience becoming non existent as Dipper stood before him in sadistic glory, looking so fucking sexy. “Oh Pinetree, come here.” He purred out, thrumming with excitement as Dipper eagerly came to his call. Bill capturing his lips before Dipper could even mutter a word, his tongue delving deep into the wet cavern to taste all that is the brunette. Dipper’s bloodstained hands gripping at blonde locks and yellow fabric, smearing Ford’s blood on them.

 “Time to start the party, do whatever the fuck you want while I reward Pinetree!” He shouted out after breaking the kiss, the Henchmaniacs starting up the party and further drowning Mabel’s cries as she huddled up on herself, Ford dying below while her brother was currently being touched by Bill and there was nothing she could do about it.

 “Are you ready to be mine, Pinetree?” Bill growled huskily in Dipper’s ear before nipping at it, earning a low man from the new demon.

 “Oh Bill, I am and always will, be yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the next chapter out! Sorry for cutting off right at the good part, I was running out of time for it, but do expect some smut next chapter!


	9. Sapling No More

Stan had searched the forest for a good two hours after his encounter with Dipper and nearly being trampled in Bill’s rampage, frantic to find the boy before the demon could. Stan had followed Bill’s path of destruction, the fallen trees severely slowing down his pursuit as he pushed his elderly body to move faster than it probably should, but to no avail.

 A strange pulsation magic had rippled in the sky, shattering a barrier that had been hidden to mortal eyes. Stan had seen Bill’s Towering form shrink in the distance, but when he had reached the end of the trail, there was nothing. No sign of the demon or that of his nephew, no footprints that lead away or even blood. He had searched the surrounding area, wondering if Dipper had managed to escape and hide away.

 Coming up empty handed had forced Stan to make his way back to the shack, far more determined to finish their project in hopes of saving his family that continued to elude his protective grasp. The anger he held inside growing into a raging inferno as he couldn’t hold back the feeling of being helpless.

 Stan sighed heavily as he walked through the brush and towards the shack, the house covered in tarps to conceal the construction of the Shacktron beneath that was possibly their last hope to ending this apocalypse. Gnomes had been placed all about of watch duty, keeping eyes out for anything that might pose a threat to their progress. The backpack of supplies he held was passed off to be put to immediate use as he went inside to grab some water for his parched throat.

 He stood in the kitchen, feeling the aches of his earlier trek start to surface when a frantic Pacifica came running in. “Stan! Thank god you are finally back, you have to come look at what is on the television!” The blonde looked rather disheveled and held a look of dismay that had Stan rushing to see what was going on, the others stopping their work to stare at the screen as well.

 It seemed like one of the freaks from Bill’s gang had picked up the camera that had once belonged to the news crew, training it on the humanoid form of Bill as he sat upon his throne with a blanket bundle upon his lap. Ford standing before him looking desperate, the once determined man that had endured countless horrors inside the portal now looked….broken. The children suspended in cages looking just as worn out.

 Mabel’s usual glow and cheeriness was nowhere to be seen, her eyes were decorated with heavy, dark bags that didn’t belong on such a young face rivaled that of the most overworked adult Stan had seen. Her cheeks had raw lines from frequent streams of tears. A heartbreaking sight for anyone that had known the true ball of joy that was the real Mabel.

 Candy and Grenda embraced each other for support at seeing the current state of their friend. They were all suffering from loss, but having someone turned to stone was a blessing over the fate that the three prisoners had been subjected to.  

 Stan shifted his eyes from his niece’s cage to the other one and grimaced at seeing his old rival, Gideon Gleeful, reduced to a cowering mess. He could see the effects of starvation on them all, especially on the previously portly child. They might have had some bad history in the past, but Gideon was just a child and no child deserved to experience such evils.

 Ford’s voice brought Stan’s attention back to his own twin, watching as the two haggled over one last deal. “I’ll….. I’ll give you the formula to break the barrier, all I ask in return is that Gravity Falls is returned to normal and everyone is freed. That includes returning Dipper with his memories. Do what you wish with the rest of the world, just leave us be.” Ford offered, his shaking visible to Stanley as he watched.

 The Man of Mystery bit his lip as he moved closer to the T.V set. “Don’t do this Ford, you can’t trust him.” Stan muttered, well aware that his words couldn’t be transferred through the glass screen, no matter how hard he wished it would. The mention of a barrier made his thoughts shift back to the strange show in the sky, the magic that seemed to have shattered something.

 Stan could tell that Bill was planning something up his sleeve when he denied Ford’s offer, wanting more incentive to make the deal. No one in the room expected Ford to suggest something as insane as giving up and joining the gang of monsters as one of their freaks. Shouts of disagreement and confusion were sent towards the screen while the filming demons seemed to laugh among themselves. The camera catching the grin that took up the blonde’s face as he stared down at Ford.

 “Don’t do this Ford! We are gonna come save you guys, we can stop him together if you just wait for us!” Stan shouted, his fists balling up at his side as he held back the urge to punch the grinning face on the screen. His brother had dealt with the demon before right? Why was he giving in to the entity that he had warned them to never trust? Had Ford been broken that badly in his old age after facing constant troubles of unexplained origins?

 Dread settled in Stanley’s stomach as he saw Bill reaching towards Ford’s offered hand, his own wrapped with bright flames of binding magic. The tension in the room grew thick enough to cut with a knife when the demon paused his hand, the flame flickering before it was extinguished. Ford had been played, the deal would not be sealed since Bill had no need for him.

 Stan almost let out a sigh of relief but was stopped as the bundle of blankets moved to reveal the figure that laid beneath, a sight that Stan wished to be just another illusion brought on by stress. Sadly, he knew it to be real, especially when the others in the room with him let out gasps, Pacifica covering her mouth as her eyes grew wide.

 “Dipper….” The blonde whispered out staring at the boy that had grown on her during the summer, that had showed her how to be strong against her overbearing parents. The silly, paranormal obsessed Dipper that she considered a friend, perhaps a secret crush, now stood between Bill and Ford as a monster. His usual warm eyes held a coldness within them, a sense of danger now twisted with the wisdom he held.

 Pacifica felt her tears defy her attempts to hold them in, flowing down his dirtied cheeks instead as she realized one of their mistakes. Along with the rest of the survivors that roamed about the shack, she had only focused on the fates of those that had been shown inside the Fearamid on the last news broadcast. The three pisoners along with the countless statues that had been formed into a sick throne had been their main concern, but what of the boy that had done so much for the town? No one of them knew of what was happening to him, though Mabel had warned of Dipper’s memory being wiped, not a soul within the shack had figured how Bill might twist that to his advantage.

 She fought to keep her breathing and steady as she turned to look at Stan. “ L-look at what that thing has done! W-we wasted too much time… We … we should have been thinking of a way to help from day one instead of hiding away like cowards until it was too late! Dipper is a demon now, even if we finish this robot, how could we possibly change him back!?”

 Her hands tugged at her blonde locks, threatening to tear some out as she started pacing. “H-how long did we do nothing!? Just hiding in a protected building and waiting for the end to come! We hid like cowards while the others were out there in all of that chaos, some of them trying to fight back while we just…just WAITED!” She screamed out, her hands tugging free with bits of hair stuck in her clenched fists, the pain of tearing out hair was dulled by her small breakdown.

 “Hey, stop that before you seriously hurt yourself!” Stan placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing Pacifica to look him in the eyes and stop her pacing. “I’ll admit that we made mistakes, really fucked up mistakes, but at least we are finally doing something instead of just wasting away.” He spoke, noticing that all eyes were on them now. He sighed, using his shirt to wipe away the girl’s tears.

 "Look, Fiddleford said we could get this done in a few days if we stay productive and work together. We will bust our way into that floating fortress of weirdness and beat up any bastard that gets in our way to saving those we care about. Got it?” Pacifica nodded, calming down as her eyes wandered from Stan to the T.V set again.

 Stan frowned as he noticed her pale almost instantly, eyes widening as the a similar reaction befell everyone else, their eyes all trained on the old screen. “Hey, what’s the matter with all of you?” He asked, turning around to see what had inflicted such reactions. Stanley Pines look at the television just in time to see a arm thrust its way through his twin brother’s midsection, a arm that belonged to his very own nephew.

 Time seemed to slow down around him, his hearing becoming muffled as Stan stumbled backwards while his eyes stayed locked on the image of Dipper’s bloody hand pulling back, intestines held tightly in his hand as Ford collapsed. His twin, the brother that he had wronged and spent thirty years trying to get back, was dying at the hands of his great nephew, the kid that couldn’t even beat a manliness tester.

 “S-stanford…no..no.. NO! NO! NO!”

 The room spun as Stan fell backwards, his breathing picking up as blurred, worried faces crowded him. Muffled voices turning into a sharp ringing in his ears when darkness ate away at his vision. The last thing Stan could see before he was claimed by unconsciousness, was that of the camera zooming in on Ford’s face, the light fading from tired eyes as lips moved one last time to call out for his brother.

 “S-stan…ley.”

 ==================================================

 Bill chuckled as he whisked Dipper away from the chaos of the throne room, taking them to his personal room at the very top of the Fearamid. Waving off Orion when he had tried to follow them, telling the familiar to stay in the throne room. As much as the creature wanted to protest, Dipper asked him to stay as well, promising to return soon. Bill watched the grumbling Orion fly off to do as told, leaving the two alone once more.

 His sapling was looking at him with such adoration, seeing such deep emotions along with the blood that stained him had Bill’s faux heart swell with pride. He had created such a pretty little monster to rule this world by his side. At first he had only planned to twist Dipper to join him, he had not anticipated to gain quite the obsession for the brunette but he wasn’t complaining either. Though there was a slight problem that needed to be dealt with.

 “My bloody Sapling, I can see how eager you are to be mine, but I’m afraid there is something we need to change first.” Bill said as they entered his room, sitting on the couch made of living, human flesh with Dipper on his lap. The couch letting out a gurgled sound that might have been a cry for help, not that either of them were paying attention to it.

 Dipper grew worried at Bill’s words. Had he done something wrong in Bill’s eyes or was he still upset over Dipper running off in the first place? He couldn’t help it when he bit at his lower lip, his mind going paranoid as he tried to figure out what was wrong with him, what Bill desired to change. A hand on his chin forced his speeding thoughts to halt, golden eyes staring right into his soul and practically making Dipper melt under their intensity.

 “Calm yourself, Pinetree. There is nothing to fear, I merely wish to alter your body a little bit more.” Bill chuckled as released the chin in his hold to stroke a soft cheek, the brunette leaning in to his touch as he did. Having someone wrapped around his finger like this could only be described as intoxicating by the demon.

 Dipper sighed into Bill’s touch, a thumb running over the bottom lip he had bitten.“What do you wish to change?” He asked softly, eyes looking up at the blonde from thick lashes. His hands reaching up to help Bill shrug off his tailcoat.

 “I plan to fully take and ravish you, to claim you as mine and only mine. However, your young body wont be able to handle that of my grown human body, even your mouth struggled to take the tip of my cock into its wet, hot confines.” A shiver went down Bill’s spine as he pictured that night and how it had felt, even if it was rather sloppy.

 “The body of a twelve-year old is too small to fully experience pleasure without the chance of breaking it.” Dipper gasped as Bill’s hands lowered themselves to give his ass a firm squeeze, fingers spreading his cheeks beneath the fabric to poke at his quivering hole and earning a gasp from the small boy.

 “Such a small body indeed, you would surely tear if I tried to take you as you are. Not only that, but your body cannot experience pleasure to its fullest either.” He emphasized his words by forcing Dipper to grind down on him, their clothed cocks rubbing together and made their size differences well known.

 Dipper blushed, his eyes looking down between them were they rubbed together, feeling a stirring in the pit of his stomach. “Y-yeah, I guess you are right…but, how do you intend to change me? Will I age or merely grow in size like the magic crystals in the forest?” He asked, growing more curious as he pondered on the thought.

 Bill hummed, rubbing circles against Dipper’s ass with his thumbs while he lazily grinned at the curious child. “Just relax and leave it all to me, Pinetree. Whatever I do to you, I can promise that you will enjoy it.” He purred, his mouth moving to kiss along the smooth skin of a slender neck and feeling the flesh shiver at his touch. “H-haa B-Bill…” Dipper softly moaned, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the touch, tilting his head to the side to give Bill more access.

 An approving hum came as the blonde’s moved to suck on the exposed skin, teeth lightly scraping as he worked on marking his Pinetree. One of his hands shifted from the boy’s ass to travel up his back and rub at the mark of the Cipher wheel, the lines of it beginning to glow as Bill started channeling magic into the oblivious brunette.

The mouth upon his neck and the remaining hand that squeezed his rear working as a sufficient distraction.

 The glowing mark softly pulsated, urging bones to strengthen and elongate, baby fat thinning out as a rounded face became more defined and heart shaped. The attire that he wore was made to stretch to fit the growing boy. The ache within his changing body caused Dipper to frown in confusion, slowly slipping from his distracted mind.

 Dipper let out a soft whine at a harsh bite to his neck that was sure to have drawn blood, within its pain held a dark sense of pleasure. Bill licked up the blood that leaked from his fresh mark, blood staining his lips when he pulled Dipper into a deep kiss that had their tongues dancing together and drawing soft moans. The taste of his own blood tingled upon Dipper’s tongue during the kiss.

 Bill silently chuckled as he adjusted his neck to Dipper’s growth during their kiss, the twelve- year old becoming that of seventeen and gaining a height of 5’10, though still shorter to Bill’s human height of 6’2. It would be easier to play with his Sapling without having to bend down as much, not that it actually affected his human form in any negative ways like a normal person.

 Dipper broke the kiss when a louder moan forced its way out of his throat, finally alerting him to the changes that had taken place to his body. The source of his noise of pleasure was that of his growing length trapped within the tight confines of his shorts, becoming far more sensitive. A scarlet blush blossomed along his cheeks as he looked Bill in the eyes, their gaze level as he sat upon the demon’s lap instead of him having to look up at an angle.  

 “Looks like my little Sapling is growing up into a quite the pine tree. How about a closer look?” Bill teased, the hand that had been working magic now worked to dissolve Dipper’s clothes with a cerulean flame, leaving bare flesh in its wake. The cold air of the room hitting Dipper’s sensitive skin and causing him to hiss in slight discomfort. Nipples perking up as his semi-erect cock hardened fully, the tip holding a bead of pre-cum.

 The blush that had rested on his cheeks now heated up Dipper’s entire face as he took in his new body and how Bill eyed him hungrily. “I-it is kinda unfair you k-know.” He stuttered out, jolting as nimble fingers lightly brushed against his hardened nipples. The pleasure that ran along his spine felt so intense for such brief contact, is this how everyone feels after puberty or was Bill a master of pleasure? The teen couldn’t help it as he practically buzzed in anticipation for more.

 Golden eye’s locked with half-lidded mocha, his fingers giving a firm pinch to rosy buds that made Dipper arch his back. A chuckle coming from the demon as he watched the boy come undone at his touches. “A lot of things are unfair in the miserable world of existence, you will have to be more specific, Pinetree.”

 “Nngh.. I-if I am to be naked and played with, it is only fair if you are t-too.” He managed out, Bill’s fingers pausing as the demon let out a hum on contemplation. He looked rather calm, amused to tease the inexperienced boy, but Dipper could see the lust and hunger that rested within his eyes and he could feel the strain in Bill’s pants that pressed firmly against his ass. It still feels rather large against Dipper, even in his older state.

 “I suppose you are right, this waiting has been going on for long enough between us, hasn’t it?” A simple snap is all it took to whisk away unwanted clothes to reveal the demon’s body to Dipper once more. Even though he had seen Bill’s naked body before, it never ceased to amaze the brunette with its beauty, like a Greek sculpture that belonged in a museum, but for Dipper’s eyes alone. The twitching of his cock giving away the dirty thoughts that flashed through his mind.

 “My, my, Pinetree. I can tell you won’t last for much longer, as this is your first time and all, so I suggest we start proceeding with our fun instead of daydreaming.” He nudged for Dipper to move off of his lap and to lay down on the couch, facing Bill with legs spread. Dipper’s heart was beating loudly within his chest as a bottle of lube suddenly appeared in tanned hands.

 “W-wait a minute!” Dipper squeaked out, Bill stopping after he had popped off the lid of the bottle. An eyebrow quirking up in question as he took in the nervous teen that laid sprawled out before him. His look softened when he noticed the slight panic that was trying to hide within wide eyes. It was obvious that Dipper was having a inner conflict of continuing what he was going to say.

 "What is wrong? You can tell me anything, I won’t be mad at you speaking your mind, Pinetree.” The statement was true, he wanted to be on equal terms with the kid, though if anyone else spoke their mind and annoyed him, he might have turned that person inside out or filled their bellies with hot coals. “Are you having second thoughts about this?”

 “N-NO! It’s n-not that I d-don’t want this, it’s j-just…. Well, I have never.. done anything like this b-before and I guess it is finally sinking in.” The young demon took in a deep breath to calm himself and gather his thoughts before continuing. “C-can you please take it slow and gentle?” He finally asked, biting at his lower lip as he watched Bill for a response.

 The blonde surprised him with a smile and leaned down to give him a reassuring kiss, it was simple and brief but it allowed Dipper to held a hold on his nerves. “I’ll be as gentle as you need me to be, but the first time is going to hurt a little. Just relax your body the best you can and it will get better soon, alright?” Dipper gave a small nod and Bill poured a good amount of lube onto his hand, smearing it over his fingers in an even coat.  

 He braced Dipper’s legs on his shoulders, getting a good view of the puckered, virgin hole .“Just remember to relax the best you can.” Bill reminded as he circled his index finger around the tight ring of muscles, smearing the cold lube along heated flesh. Dipper jerked at the cold touch, it felt uncomfortable to have a wet sensation in such a private area but he needed to relax to make it easier on himself.

 Bill’s finger continued to circle and prod at the entrance, waiting for Dipper to ease his muscles before easing his index finger into the tight heat of the boy. He could already imagine having that tightness encasing his cock, the fantasy making him aware of his aching need.

 The brunette wiggled his hips, frowning slightly as the finger moved around inside him. “O-okay, it feels strange but not that bad…” He admitted. Bill was thrusting his finger slowly, lubing up his walls before adding in a second finger. This one came with a hiss from the teen, a burn accompanying the finger as it stretched him. “Hhnngh! Oh f-fuck!” He gasped out, the fingers inside him wiggling and scissoring him open.

 “That’s it, Pinetree. You are doing great, just a little bit more okay?” Bill rubbed at the lifted part of Dipper’s lower back, trying to ease the tensed muscles there as he worked his fingers in and out and curling them in search for the bundle of nerves that would make his Sapling see stars.

 A sudden curl of fingers on a angled thrust caused Dipper to cry out, his nails clawing into the couch below as white spots danced along his vision and a warmth spread in his gut. “F-fuck! B-Bill!?W-what was that?” He gasped out, pushing back on Bill’s fingers in a attempt for more. A smirk spreading across a tan face as Bill chuckled at him. “That is your prostate, a bundle of nerves that will send you to cloud 9 well hit just right.”

 The demon took note of its position and angled his fingers to strike it each time they moved, the pleasure masking when the third finger slipped in with the others. Bill made sure Dipper was as stretched as could be before removing his hand, a whine coming from the brunette as felt empty. “Hush, you will be filled with something better in just a moment.” Bill whispered huskily.

 Dipper watched as more lube was poured onto Bill’s hand before it wrapped around the elder demon’s throbbing member, a hiss coming from Bill at the cold liquid that slicked him up. “Get ready, Pinetree.” He warned, lining up his cock with the teen’s prepared hole. Dipper found himself unable to look away as he nodded for him to start.

 The head pushed against him, meeting resistance as it forced his loosened ring of muscles to part for it. The tip was the easiest part, the rest of the cock caused a worse stretching burn, being much larger than the three fingers and caused Dipper to tense up in pain as it slid in inch by inch.

 “I-it hurts, Bill!” Dipper groaned out, his claws tearing deep gouges into the couch below in attempts to dispel his own pain. The couch letting out a garbled shout of pain in response, while Bill continued to ease himself into Dipper, whispering sweet nothings as he did. The penetration was steady, not stopping until Bill was fully sheathed within the squirming teen. It took all of Bill’s self-control to stay still inside the tight walls that gripped him, waiting for Dipper to adjust to his size before he could move.

 A groan left Dipper’s lips as he wiggled his hips slightly, having Bill inside him made him feel so full. He greatly appreciated the demon for allowing him to catch his breath, the pain slowly decreasing to a bearable level. A few moments passed, seeming like an eternity to Bill, before Dipper gave a small nod of his head to the man on top of him. “I think I am ready.”

 The words had just left his mouth when Bill pulled out nearly all the way, leaving just the tip before snapping his hips forward to slam full force into the bundle of nerves. Dipper’s head snapped back, the coil withing his gut getting tighter at the sudden slam of pleasure. “B-BILL! Aaahh!” he screamed out, unintentional tightening around the cock that filled him.

 “Such a tight, needy boy you are. Does my cock feel amazing as I pound into you?” Bill asked, his thrusts hard and fast as they focused on nailing Dipper’s prostate with each strike. A string of moans and curses leaving the teen as he nodded his head vigorously. “Y-YES! P-please, so good!” He begged, pushing back in a attempt to get Bill to go deeper while his own leaking aroasal bounced between them from the quick movements.

 Bill wrapped his hand around the length that begged for attention, stroking it in time with his thrusts, watching as the brunette squirmed beneath him from the onslaught of pleasure. He could tell that the teen wouldn’t last very long for his first time, and Bill had to admit, neither could he. There had been a lot of sexual tension that had built up between them and now it was eager to erupt like a volcano.

 Their breaths came out in heavy pants, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room as the two focused on the pleasure of their love-making. Bill sat back and pulled Dipper into his lap, making him bounce upon his cock as he took a perky nipple between his teeth. The lewd sounds that spilled from the young mouth only fueled his movements into the hole that swallowed his cock again and again, eager to milk him for all he is worth.

“Oh g-god! I can’t, I-I think I’m gonna!” Dipper cried out, his hand gripping bill’s head as the blonde sucked and nipped at his sensitive buds, the coil in his stomach straining as it wound tighter and tighter. Dipper could feel his release coming, getting closer with each hit to his prostate and stroke to his weeping cock.

 Bill growled into Dipper’s ear after releasing the abused buds. “Cum for me, Pinetree. Scream my name as you come undone by a demon’s hands.” Bill nipped at the Dipper’s earlobe, his hand giving the teen a good squeeze with a rather sharp strike to his prostate.

 “BILL!!!!” The teen screamed at the top of his lungs, the build of pressure in his gut coming undone as he came, coating their chests with his seed as his walls constricted around the demon within him. A pleasured growl ripping from Bill’s throat as he buried his cock to the hilt, arms wound tightly around Dipper as he spilled inside the boy and bit down hard on his unmarked shoulder. The two of them riding out the highs of their release in each others arms.

 Exhaustion hit Dipper as he slowly came back down, slumping in Bill’s arms as the blonde adjusted them to lay down, a blanket being conjured up to cover them up as they laid there. Dipper’s head resting on Bill’s chest, careful that his antlers didn’t hit him in the face, as he felt sleep start to creep up on him, even if he tried to fight it off.

 Bill ran a hand through Dipper’s sweat, slicked locks and gave his forehead a kiss. “Go ahead and sleep, I’ll be right beside you the entire time.” He told the teen, noticing how he tried struggling against sleep beforehand.

 “Promise?” Dipper mumbled tiredly.

 A chuckle came from the demon, his free hand holding onto one of Dipper’s. “I promise” He smiled when Dipper closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh.

 “Bill?”

 “Yes, Pinetree?”

 Dipper was silent for a moment, making Bill wonder if he had fallen asleep before he heard Dipper speak up once again.

 “I love you.”

 Bill paused his hand, looking down as soft snores came from the teen that rested upon him, a small, genuine smile gracing his lips as he held Dipper close to him.

 “I love you too, Dipper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut has finally happened! Oh, poor Stanley, having lost the twin he had worked so hard to get back while his nephew falls deeper into the hold of darkness. I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Spreading Wings

Bill hummed softly as he simply laid on the couch with Dipper sleeping upon his chest, he had stayed this way for a few hours after their time of passion, just listening to the soft breathing of the boy. He had no need for sleep and no desire to leave Dipper’s side at the moment, so he occupied himself with his thoughts while stroking soft, brown locks.

 A current topic that he was addressing was that of his next move on his global takeover, now that the barrier is out of his way. He will wait for the world leaders to gather together before dropping in to introduce himself to them all and explain the purpose of his beautiful apocalypse. It will be entertaining to see them try to fight back, only to be crushed and realize that all hope is lost. Perhaps he will provide a incentive to those that bow down before him? Bill snickered at the idea, more of a sick joke than a genuine thought.

 Bill had allowed the monsters that lurked about to begin their spread to nearby areas, the chaotic atmosphere that spilled from the Rift consuming the sky as they did. Only a hand full of lesser nightmare beings remained in the ruined town. Mostly those of poor means of moving about, like the giant head with a arm.

 Even the Henchmaniacs had left to spread their own destruction upon the world, having left after Bill told them to do as they pleased and leaving him alone with Dipper for now. The band of criminals were the only ones that Bill had given permission to come and go to the Fearamid as they pleased, so it was likely they might check in every now and then after their fun. For now, Bill was going to enjoy their lack of company.

 Gravity Falls held nothing of use anymore, it was merely silent ruins of a town at this point. Only a small band of survivors remained, but with Sixer gone and Pinetree now a part of his crew, there was nothing that posed a threat to the golden demon. Sure, it would be fun to get a hold of Fez and torment him before death, but Bill desired a change of scenery. The floating fortress would be moved to someplace more exciting, he just had to decide where.

 A shift upon his chest, and a antler point nearly catching him in the eye, brought Bill from his thoughts and to the waking form that resided on top of him. A grumble coming from the young demon as he tried to return to his land of dreams and ignore the world of reality, the struggle causing a chuckle to reverberate in Bill’s chest.

 “It is a losing battle, your mind is past the point of falling back asleep, Pinetree.” Bill spoke with an amused smile, his fingers now tapping lightly upon Dipper’s head. He will eventually grow out of his need for sleep after some time adjusting to his demonic body.

 “Just a few more minutes….” Dipper grumbled out, his body felt sore and the warm pillow beneath him helped to ease the ache away. The insistent fingers tapping away at his skull made it difficult, the slight shaking of his pillow didn’t help either in his attempt to sleep. The thought made him pause as he registered Bill’s slight laughter and the fact that Pillows are unable to move on their own, let alone shake. A single eye opened, the mocha orb taking in the sun-kissed skin of the chest he laid upon, a very naked chest.

A blush dusted his cheeks as full awareness returned to him, allowing Dipper to grasp the fact that he was sleeping on top of Bill and that they were completely naked. The events that had taken place before his sleep, now came flooding back to the front of his mind. The blush now escalating to engulf his entire face in Scarlet as he jolted up in embarrassment.

 A pain in his lower back flared up at the sudden movement, forcing a hiss to slip out past clenched teeth. “Oh fuck! Bad move, really bad move!” Dipper let out, pausing to let the pain subside as he held himself up with his arms. One of Bill’s hands had moved to rub soothing circles into his lower back, a cool sensation spreading through his muscles to erase the pain.

 The blonde shifted to sit up, pushing Dipper to sit in his lap as he moved. Golden eyes watching as the brunette sighed, face relaxing from the small massage. “Does that feel better, my dear Sapling?” He asked with a knowing grin, earning a light smack from the teen.

 “I didn’t think sex would cause someone to be so sore the next day, my ass is killing me.” Dipper winced as he shifted on Bill’s lap, stretching out his wings after being folded up for too long. His body ached, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t enjoyed their intimate moment. Perhaps the sudden aging of his body had contributed to the bodily aches he was now experiencing.

 Bill pulled Dipper close to give him a quick peck on the lips. “It gets better with each time, the first time always holds a bit of discomfort for the bottom of the ordeal. A nice soak in a hot bath will help, you can stay in one for as long as you desire.” He suggested, nudging for the other to get up and stand.

 Dipper refused to move, latching onto Bill with a tight hold and nuzzling against his shoulder. “A bath sounds perfect, but I doubt that I would be able to walk right now. It would be nice if you could carry me, considering that you are the one that did this to me.”

 Bill hummed, his fingers tracing along the bite on Dipper’s neck that he had given him last night, the wound had healed up into a obvious scar of teeth marks with a small triangle in the center of it. A sense of pride welling up at the sight of his claim on Dipper. “Yes, it is a rather nice gesture, however, I’m not a nice guy.” He let out in a teasing tone.

 A whine sounded against his shoulder, a finger poking at his cheek in a childish manner. “Biiiiiiiiiill!” Dipper let out in a exasperated sigh, though it lacked much of a bite behind it. “How can you be so mean to me after I destroyed the barrier for you?” He spoke with a childish pout, feeling Bill shake with laughter at his behavior.

 It took a minute for Bill to calm himself, wiping away a fake tear in his eye.“This is the request that you are going to use that line for? Very well, I will carry you to the bath and make us even for you breaking the barrier.” Bill took Dipper into his arms, a small squeak coming from him as he was carried bridal style.

 “Ah! Wait! I change me mind, I don’t want to use that favor just yet!” Dipper tried to free himself from the blonde’s hold, only to end in failure as Bill stood and made his way towards a door to the side of the room. “Hehe. Too late, Pinetree.” Bill walked inside the bathroom, the giant tub that had rested inside the floor was already filled with hot, steamy water.

 Humming a cheery tune, Bill settled into the water with his pouting partner, the heated liquid causing them to let out pleased sighs. Dipper relaxed further into the water, the bath was like a hot tub lay out, but lacking the harsh chemicals. “You were right, this is making me feel a lot better.” He spied a basket floating within the water, bath products resting within for their use.

 Moving through the water to grasp at it, the curious teen noticed that the products were sorted by color, one half of it held bottles and soap in a yellow color, the other half consisting of blue containers. “I take it that the golden stuff belongs to you?” Dipper asked, one eyebrow quirked as he a amused smile graced his lips.

 Bill chuckled, moving to join Dipper in the center of the tub. “My true form doesn’t require any of this, however, pampering my human form is relaxing and I despise being filthy for long.” He reached for the shampoo first, only for the bottle to be plucked away by a grinning Dipper. It was Bill’s turn to quirk an eyebrow, reaching out once more to reclaim what had been taken. “You know that the blue bottles are for you, right?”

 Dipper moved out of reach with a small laugh, sticking his tongue out teasingly. “Perhaps I want to take a break from smelling like a pine tree and try out something writing besides the word ‘shampoo’ on it. He shrugged and popped off the top, squirting a good amount on his hand before tossing the bottle back to Bill.

 The teen began to lather it through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp in a pleasant manner as he worked it down to his roots. He bumped against his antlers a few times, not used to their presence on his head. The shampoo’s aroma hitting his nose as he worked it into his hair, a strange scent that he couldn’t place. He could not find a fitting word for it in his vocabulary.

 “This smells weird, but not in a unpleasant way. What is it?” Dipper asked, watching as Bill lathered it into his own hair. A hum came from the older demon, his eyes closed as he worked the concoction to a foamy consistency.”Do you really want to know?” Bill asked, one eye opening to glance at the other demon. Dipper nodded, dunking his head to wash out the shampoo and repeating the process with the matching conditioner.

 “It is made from a Baku, a type of dream eater that originates in Japan. They make quite a lovely scent with all of those nightmares they devour.” Bill revealed with a dark glee. Dipper paused before letting out a chuckle. “Why am I not surprised? You actually seem like a type of guy that would use another creature for bath products.”

 “I don’t see you opposing the idea either, Pinetree. I must be rubbing off on you” Bill pointed out with a cocky grin. Dipper rolled his eyes and smacked his hand against the water, splashing Bill as he smiled. “Oh hush and focus on the bath, we don’t need to feed your ego right now.”

 Bill wiped some water from his eyes before tilting his head, a crazed grin stretching ear to ear. The demon splashed back at the brunette, twice the size of what had been sent at him.“Is that a challenge, kid?”

 Dipper spat out the soapy water that had been splashed into his mouth, his hands moving his soaked hair from out of his eyes to reveal a determined stare. Sending a glare towards the cocky demon that stood before him.“Oh, it is on!”

========================== 

 Mabel shivered within her cage, body stiff from not moving for hours from her fetal position. She had stayed this way after that wretched demon had ran off with, what had once been, her dear twin. The one person that had always been beside her since birth, who had always made sacrifices to ensure her happiness, was now a demon. The boy that couldn’t harm even a fly, had been twisted into a murderous pawn for Bill to exploit.

 Her body wanted to spill more tears as she thought of the corpse that rested just below her cage, caked with dried blood and beginning to spoil within the summer heat that filled the flying fortress. Earlier, one of the monsters that had been partying, a walking pair of gums and teeth, had even walked over to the corpse of her uncle to strap a party hat to him.

 Bile threatened to rise up within her throat as the scene of his death continued to replay in her mind, like a broken record. Seeing Dipper plunge his hand through Ford’s body with such ease and pulling out intestines to feed upon, it would forever haunt her. Not even the slightest bit of guilt could be seen, only that of anger and satisfaction had been shown upon his face.

 Any hope that Mabel had stored deep within her soul, had faded away, along with the light within her great-uncles eyes. She was trapped and alone, Gideon’s mind had come undone at the murder and left him a silent mess. No movement or sound came from him, eyes left wide open but blind to the world around him. No words to cheer the spirit had even left Mabel’s mouth, how could they when all words had been used up in repetition?

 She wanted nothing more than to go home, for all of this to be just a long nightmare that plagued her to feel like an eternity. She wanted to wake up in her bed, to see her brother’s smile and hear his nerdy rants about the journals. If only she could turn back time, to be a better sister when Dipper needed her most and avoid all of this death and destruction.

 Mabel paused, her eyes widening in realization. There might just be hope for them after all, if she could somehow find Blendin and get her hands on that time device of his…. He might have been too scared to use it himself to fix the timeline, the time traveler wasn’t exactly the brightest of the bunch.

 A groan came from her chapped lips as she glanced about the cage that held her, the metal taunting her as it kept her trapped and suspended. She would have to break out of this place before even dreaming about doing anything else, but how? The cage did have a lock, but she had nothing on her that would be able to unlock it. Just a plate that held a cupcake that she had been given as a joke, a unblinking eyeball resting on top of the red frosting. Why she hadn’t tossed it out the bars just yet, she will never know.

 “There has to be something…” She muttered out, voice hoarse from crying then disuse. Her dull eyes glanced about the throne room, currently empty of the Henchmaniacs and cleaned up of the party mess that had littered it. The only thing that had yet to be cleaned was Ford’s body. She quickly averted her gaze from the gruesome sight, cheeks tinting green as her stomach twisted with nausea.

 The shift of her eyes landed on the seat of the throne, a small figure curled up upon the seat in sleep. Mabel tried squinting to get a bigger look, remembering that it was that creature that had been hanging on Dipper’s shoulders earlier. It must have quite the attachment for him, she recalled seeing it quite upset when Bill had stopped it from following them earlier.

 Mabel looked at the claws that resided on its tail, they would be perfect for unlocking the cage and the creature might be able to help her descend safely. If it was loyal to her brother…. maybe there was a slim chance she could get it to assist her, the cupcake to her side might work to bait it to her. The plan was all she had, so she might as well try it, especially with no one around to witness.

 She tried to whistle for its attention, clapping her hands and calling for it like she might towards waddles or a dog. A frown settled upon her face when it didn’t budge, not even glancing up at her. Maybe she needed to sound more like Dipper or it only answered to its name? Bill had uttered its name before, before she couldn’t recall clearly. It started with a ‘O’ and sounded nerdy, that was all she could recall.

 “Uh.. O-oreo!” She tried shouting out in her best imitation of Dipper’s voice, coughing as it agitated her dry throat. She noticed a twitch of its ears, but no real movement. “C’mon Mable, you can do this! What is as ‘O’ name that Dipper would use?” She tried to spark her brain into thinking harder.

 “Onion…..Oakley…Olive…..Obo……Ore…”She grabbed fistfuls of her hair in frustration, her mind blanking. “Get it together! How hard can it be to figure out a name given by a boy with a constellation for a nick-name! Wait!” That is it! There was a constellation that Dipper had told her about before that started with a ‘O’, it had something to do with a belt, but what? She spent precious minutes pondering on it before a memory surfaced to the front of her mind.

 Mabel recalled it clearly, the two of them sitting together in their room back in California. Dipper had just gotten a new poster of the stars and was showing it off to Mabel, the two of them innocent to the horrors that hid in their future. She might not have been as smart as her brother, but she enjoyed listening to his excited ramblings from time to time. She would randomly point at a bunch of stars and have him explain them.

“Okay, what about this one? It looks like three big stars in a line with a cluster of smaller stars.” She asked, looking to Dipper as a smile formed on his lips. “Those three stars are called Orion’s belt, they are a part of Orion the hunter.” He explained.

 “Orion’s belt? Why do they call it that?” She asked with a tilt of her head, earning a small laugh from her twin. Dipper had to settle his laughter before continuing to clarify. “They call it that, because the three stars make up his belt.”

 Mabel nodded her head, before giggling in amusement as a thought popped into her head. She sat up, her confused twin sitting up as well as he wondered what she was giggling at. “If this Orion guy needs a belt so badly, does that mean he has lost his pants before?” Mabel asked before bursting out in a fit of laughter, Dipper merely rolling his eyes at her silly behavior before hitting her with a pillow.

 The memory ended far sooner than she had wanted, the warmth and innocence it held drifting away to leave her in the cold and tainted reality she knew. At least she was armed with the knowledge she had been trying to seek. Steeling herself for one more attempt, Mabel cleared her throat and used her best Dipper voice.

 “Orion! Come here, Orion!”

 The familiar that laid upon the throne perked up its head, searching for the source of the voice. A great sigh of relief escaping from Mabel at its reaction as she whistled for it, watching as the creatures eyes locked onto her before it flew up to the cage. Orion was aware that the girl within wasn’t exactly Dipper, but it was possible for a familiar to be used between identical twins unless ordered not to.

 Mabel gasped as it came to the cage, the creature was kinda cute and now that it was closer she could see the gender of it. “Orion, I need you to break this lock, okay?” She gestured to his tail then back at the lock, unsure how well it understood her. “If you help me out of here, you can have this, cupcake.” Mabel held up the plate, noticing how Orion sniffed at it with interest and actually nodding to her.

 The hand at the end of the tail picked the lock with ease with on of its claws, the cage’s door swinging open with a tug. With renewed energy filling her at the thoughts of escape, Mabel grabbed the cupcake and took hold of Orion’s tail. Getting the idea, Orion supported the girl and lowered her to the ground below.

 “Good boy! Here you go!” Mabel rewarded him with the treat, grimacing as he ate the questionable cupcake. It was a repulsing sight to see blood squirt from the treat, but she wouldn’t complain since he had freed her. Mabel gave him a pet before looking about the large room, her heart racing a mile a minute as she glanced at the throne of statues.

 “I’ll save you, I am going to save everyone and make things right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, quite the interesting turn about! How far do you think Mabel will get?


	11. Fleeing Stars

Dipper sighed as he finished pulling on the last of his clothes, his body feeling fully refreshed and lacking any of his earlier pains. He was still trying to get used to the changes of his aging, his increased height causing him to occasionally stumble as he made his way out of the bathroom. It was odd to be more on a level ground with Bill’s human form in height, even though he was still shorter, the blonde didn’t tower over him so much anymore.

 A smile spread across his lips as he took notice of Bill walking out of the bathroom behind him, fully dressed and dry thanks to the wonders of magic. It had always been humorous to Dipper that the chaotic demon wore formal attire at all times, like some sort of comic book villain. A small laugh came from the brunette as he imagined the demon within such a scenario and most likely annoying the hero with his endless collection of witty remarks.

 Bill tilted his head as he noticed Dipper bend over, his small laughter escalating into an explosive burst that brought tears to the corner of his eyes. “That was rather sudden, what has got you all wound up?” He asked with a snicker, poking Dipper in his side with the tip of his cane and earning a squeak from the teen. He jerked away from the jab to his side, nearly falling over in the process.

 Dipper took a moment to regain his composure before shaking his head. “I pictured you as some cheesy super villain in a comic book, a pretty dumb idea but it just had me laughing so hard.”

 Bill let out a hum as he looked at Dipper with a grin. “Well, I am technically a super villain already, with starting my global take over and all, but I doubt any muscle man in tights would be able to stand up to me.”

 “Super heroes like that don’t really exist, but there is the military and anyone else willing to fight against you and your minions.” Dipper pointed out as he glanced outside window he had summoned, looking at the reddened sky that stretched past where the barrier had once contained it. “What do you plan to do next now that the barrier is gone?”

 Dipper glanced over as Bill walked to his side, glancing out the window at the ghost town below. “My minions have spread out to cause chaos and get the attention of the world leaders, it will be during their meeting to discuss the problem when I introduce myself and my demands to the world. The humans don’t stand a chance against my forces, even with their little toys.”

 He wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist, pulling him closer as he grinned in sadistic glee. “They will know Bill Cipher as their new supreme ruler, either by submission or force, and you will rule at by side as my queen. Nothing will stand in our way of eternal chaos.”

 Dipper raised an eyebrow at Bill, letting out an amused snort. “Queen? Why do I get labeled as a queen, a usually female role In power, instead of being called second supreme leader or something?” A chuckle sounded from his lover as the blonde leaned in to press their foreheads together. “I think the title suits you perfectly and it sounds better, besides…..” Bill leaned in closer, their lips barely an inch apart.

“When was the last time you wore something besides short-shorts, it is quite obvious that I wear the pants in this relationship.” Bill’s grin grew, going ear to ear as he began laughing when Dipper turned bright red. The brunette smacked the laughing blonde away and crossed his arms in annoyance, turning so his back was facing towards Bill. “My shorts are of average length!”

 Bill rolled his eyes as he smirked, making his way over to embrace the pouting teen from behind.“Oh, don’t be so upset, Pinetree. I was just messing around with you.” He rested his head between the folded wings on the young demon’s back, peppering kisses to the back of his neck. A huff came from Dipper before he released a sigh, his crossed arms dropping to rest upon the ones wrapped around his middle, his irritation having been chased away by the affection. “ I am still mad at you.”

 Bill smirked against the soft skin as the response. “No you aren’t, but I know of something that lighten the mood even more.” Dipper tilted his head in curiosity, wondering what Bill had in mind. “Oh? And what might that be?”

 The arms that held Dipper released him, the blonde demon stepping back so Dipper can turn around and face him. “I will be moving the Fearamid soon, I have yet to decide on a destination just yet, but I am rather sick and tired of this town. Perhaps we will go to Paris or Italy.”

 Dipper gasped, his eyes wide and practically sparkling at the idea, he had craved to see the world with Bill and watch the chaos that had moved from the town. It certainly was a great way to lighten his mood for he was practically jumping with excitement. There would be new places to explore and new information to jot down in his journal and Orion might enjoy it as well.

 He paused, glancing about the room as he suddenly realized that his familiar was no where to be seen. How long had Orion been out of his sight without him knowing? “Hey, Bill?” He asked, receiving a questioning hum in return. “Do you know where Orion has gone off to? I thought he followed us last night…”

 “Well, he had tried to follow us, but I had him stay in the throne room while we were….celebrating.” He chuckled as he recalled how eager Dipper had been after murdering Ford. A blush crept onto Dipper’s face at the memory and the way that Bill smirked at him.

 “I should go check up on him, he might be upset and our bond hasn’t fully sealed itself yet.” The teen moved over towards the door, feeling slightly guilty for leaving Orion alone for such a long time. Familiars didn’t get bothered by their master’s actions, so it really wouldn’t have been a problem for the creature to have followed them, they were just a bit eager to get to business and pushed him away.

 A hand on his own caused him to pause in his reaching for the door knob, a confused look settling upon his face as he looked over to Bill. He noticed that Bill looked rather distracted at first, like he was deep in thought or something before snapping back to reality. “I’ll go and get him for you, how about you stay here for now and get familiar with our new room? Besides, the Fearamid is a maze of its own, you would get lost rather easily.” He smiled kindly, a smile that was only for Dipper’s eyes.

The forest demon nodded before frowning slightly. “How about we go together, that way you can help me navigate?” He suggested. Bill merely chuckled and gave him a pat on the head. “I’ll just go alone for now, there is something I need to take care of and it would be faster if I went alone. I promise that I will return with Orion as soon as I am done, okay?”

 Dipper hummed before sighing. “You promise not to take too long? I hate being alone, you know.” The blonde demon smirked and placed a kiss upon Dipper’s lips a short and sweet kiss for now. “I promise, I’ll be back before you know it.” The brunette sighed when Bill walked through the door, shutting it behind him and leaving Dipper to himself in the Fearamid’s master room. He might as well take his time to explore it while he waited.

  =============================================

 Mabel glanced about the throne room, her new friend resting upon her shoulder as she moved about. Orion had placed her upon the floor, a blessing for she could not see the corpse that rested upon the arm rest anymore, just some dried blood that had dripped over the sides. If her plan worked out as she hoped it would, then all of this will seem like nothing but a bad dream. Dipper will be back to his normal self and Ford will be alive once again.

 A tired sigh came from her, her body aching as she moved after being curled up in a ball for so long, but the pain would have to be endured for now. Mabel was tired and her stomach growled from hunger, but she stayed determined in hopes of a better future. She needed to figure out a plan of action and fast, there was no telling how long it would be before someone returned to the room to see her out of her cage.

 The throne stood before her, she could so clearly see the people that made up the outer walls, their frozen expressions caused her stomach to twist upon its self. They looked safe and sound, far better off than others she had witnessed, but was it truly a better alternative? Were they aware of their surroundings, or placed in a sort of sleep? Did minutes for her seem like an eternity to them in their frozen state? She did not want to find out the answer for herself, the urgency to escape resurfacing to the front of her mind.

 Mabel saw no openings that obviously lead to outside, but there was the stained glass window behind the throne, it might be her best bet if she can smash it. The girl paused for a moment and bit at her bottom lip, breaking the glass might alert someone of her escape….. but she did not want to traverse the hallways of this fortress of nightmares and risk getting lost.

 A questioning squeak came from her shoulders, the familiar looking at her with a tilted head as he sensed her unease. Mabel stared back at Orion for a moment before a thought popped up in her head. “Orion, do you know a safe way to get out this place without me getting caught?” She asked softly, hoping for a positive answer from the creature. A huge sigh of relief coming from her as a small nod was sent her way.

 “Thank you, but before we go, there is one more person I would like you to free for me. Please?” The brunette looked at the suspended cage that still contained Gideon inside, she couldn’t just leave him behind like this. She was well aware of his current state, but maybe being freed from the cage will bring the boy new hope as well.

 Orion glanced over at the other cage, slightly unsure of the request that she had given him. His master’s twin was a kind girl, he had wanted to help her out do to her blood relation and for the sweat treat she had shared with him, but freeing someone else might get him into trouble with master. It was rather frustrating that he had not cemented his bond with Dipper, wanting so desperately to have clear conversations with the intelligent boy, but that dream demon kept getting in the way of their bonding time.

 It was no lie that Orion had become irritated from being left in the throne room for quite some time, having to listen to that obnoxious partying than dealing with uncomfortable silence. Orion did not blame Dipper, he could never feel ill towards his master, but Bill on the other hand….. Perhaps causing some trouble by freeing the other prisoner would be a satisfying bit of revenge towards the powerful being that hogged his summoner.

 Another nod was given towards Mabel as the familiar flew off towards the other cage to work on its lock. A terrified shriek came from the boy within the cage at his appearance, but that did not deter Orion in his work. The shriek slowly died down and replaced with silent confusion as Gideon watched the door to his cage swing open, dulled eyes taking in the sight of the empty cage across the way. “M-mabel?”

 “Down here! Don’t you worry Gideon, this little guy is going to help us get out of here, I have a plan to fix all of this!” Mabel shouted up to him, her voice cracking from her sore throat. It had been too long since he had last heard her voice filled with such hope instead of terrified screams or constant sobbing. It felt almost too good to be true, perhaps he was experiencing another one of Cipher’s nightmares that plagued their sleep, but he did not recall falling asleep.

 The white-haired boy flinched as Orion’s tail had reached out for him, the claws at the end caused his heart to race with fear. The creature noticed this and paused, giving the terrified boy some space to relax but clearly looking agitated at the wasting time. Gideon was shocked at the gentle and caring reaction towards his fear.

 “It is going to be okay, Gideon, you can trust Orion! But you need to hurry and let him bring you down, I don’t know how long we have to escape!” The desperate tone within her voice helped sparked some strength within the worn out boy and he dared not waste anymore of their precious time to get out of this hell.

 He took in a calming breath, wincing as he crawled towards Orion. “O-okay, Orion, was it? Please help me out of here.” Gideon let out in his own hoarse voice, wincing at the pain that flared up within his throat with the words, as if small shards of glass had become stuck with the soft tissue.

 The tail took hold of him, a hiss of pain coming from the pale boy as he was pulled from the cage and lowered to the ground where Mabel waited, her arms reaching out to support him as he was placed on weak legs as they slightly buckled.“I d-don’t know about this Mabel… I feel so weak, I will just slow yall down.”

 Gideon looked to her, taking in just how badly this apocalypse had affected his sweet peach. Her bright eyes were dulled, dark, heavy bags weighing beneath and causing unsightly wrinkles. Her skin was covered with grime and her auburn hair was greasy and tangled from the lack of proper care in their prison. The torn birthday sweater revealed parts of her body and making it evident that she had lost a good amount of weight like he had.

 Mabel shook her head, pulling him along as she started following Orion down a hallway. She would carry him out if she had to, pushing through her own weakness with the sheer will to survive. “Don’t you dare say that, Gideon! I am not going to leave you behind, I could never do such a horrible thing to you. We are going to make it out of here together and then we are going to find Stan, you got that!?” She looked to him, a soft smile upon her lips. “We can do this, just stay strong for me you knucklehead.

 He stared at her smile in disbelief, a small chuckle forcing its way out as tears formed within his eyes. Even though they had gone through such traumatic events, that would make even the toughest of humanity want to gouge out their eyes in a attempt to rid themselves of the events burned with their mind, their was still the tiniest hint of fire within her eyes. Mabel was truly a star that sparkled brightly through the abyss of space, lighting the way for those in need.

 The chuckle caught her off guard along with the tears that poured down his freckled cheeks as his chapped lips pulled into a smile. “Oh Mabel, you truly are a star from the heavens above. Even in such a dire time, you care more about me than yourself and risk your own life saving me.” He let his smile fall to a grimace as they walked through the large hallways, their footsteps echoing in the silence around them.

 Mabel focused on keeping Orion in sight as they turned a corner, but she glanced towards Gideon as he continued.“I don’t deserve your kindness, I’ve been nothin but an obsessed jerk towards you and your family. I even worked with Bill at the start of all this and acted as warden to your bubble, thinking that I could force you to love me…. I just…. I don’t understand how you can be so nice to me after it all.”

 A sigh came from the girl beside him, a crestfallen look upon her face as his words sent a pang through her heart. “Look, Gideon. I am no star or anyone perfect that deserves to stand upon a pedestal fro all to admire. I have done bad things as well, been a horrible person to those I care about and caused all of this suffering for one more day of summer.” Her lips began to quiver and she had to take a deep breath to steady herself. “I am no better than anyone, and in some ways, I am no better than Bill.”

 Gideon widened his eyes, nearly stumbling as she suddenly stopped with her words. “Mabel! Don’t you..” He trailed off, noticing her staring intently ahead of them at something, Gideon turned his head to see what had caused her to halt. There guide had stopped in the middle of the hallway, ears twitching as he seemed to be picking something up. Straining his ears, Gideon could faintly pick up on what the creature must have been focused on, the sound that reached his ears made his blood run cold like ice.

 Coming from somewhere up ahead of them, was the faint sound of calm footsteps and a cheerful whistling accompanying the constant click of a heel against the stone floor. Unseen to them came a sing-song voice, the cheeriness holding an underlying danger within it as it echoed through the halls.

 

“ ** _ ** _RK NLGV, L KDYH HBHV HYHUBZKHUH_**_** ~”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter out and this one contains some lovely fan art of demon Dipper, I wanted to finish the picture and post it with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It seems like Mabel and Gideon might be in for some trouble, can you figure out the message? [Demon Dipper](https://www.deviantart.com/moonstar4444/art/Demon-Dipper-796304835)


	12. Wanna Make A Deal?

Bill continued to whistle cheerfully as he made his way towards the escaping children that he could see clearly within his mind. The Fearamid wasn’t just a floating fortress for him to reside in, it was an extension of himself in a way and he saw everything that happened within its wall. He could see their terrified faces as they panicked at the sounds he made, their fearful faces looking around wildly for a place to escape to or hide.

 It was rather amusing to watch Shooting Star as she pulled Gideon along with her down another hallway, trying several doors that would suddenly lock before she could reach them in time. He didn’t need to quicken his pace as he followed after them at a distance that currently kept him out of sight, his footsteps echoing through the silent halls to further torture the children and force their bodies to shake with panic.

 Everything was under his control, the doors locking at a mere thought or walls changing to rearrange the hallways and lead them right where the blonde demon wanted them to be. They were simply lab rats running about his fixed maze, following any given path in hopes that it lead them to freedom, but this path only brought them back to a dead end.

 Mabel could see only one door remaining in the hallway they had been herded down, her legs burning from exertion as she tried to support Gideon while they ran. Orion had been following right beside them, the creature was just as terrified as she was and it was clear that he no longer knew where they were or what direction to take. Their only option at the moment was the single door that stood before her as the sound of Bill’s whistling grew louder from behind.

 “Please be an exit.” She prayed for it to be so as she tried the door knob, a cry of relief coming from her as the it turned and opened up with a push. The young girl wasted no time and rushed them inside the room, slamming the door shut and locking it as she did. It was rather pointless against Bill in his current state of power, but it gave her a slight comfort. The comfort lasting only a minute before she turned around to inspect the room they had entered, her eyes widening in disbelief.

 “N-no, it can’t be. It j-just can’t!” Mabel stammered out. They were in the throne room, the door that Mabel had ushered them through was just standing in the middle of the room, attached to nothing before it faded away from existence. Their was a sinking feeling coming over them, their exhausted bodies feeling as heavy as lead as the realization of their failure settled in.

 The sound of slow clapping drew their attention to the large throne that stood before them, a figure dressed in fancy, yellow attire grinned down at them. Bill’s eyes lacked their golden color, the entirety now consisted of black pools with white, slit pupils looking down upon them with glee. Despite the calm demeanor of the demon, it was obvious that Bill was practically boiling inside with rage.  

 “Well... Well… ****WELL.**** ” Bill spoke, his normally high pitched voice turning into a more deep and demonic tone at the end. He stepped forward as his human form began to dissolve and reveal his triangular form instead and growing in size. “Looks like my guests have escaped their cages.” His hand grabbed the two children, one in each hand as a third one took hold of Orion and pulled the familiar close to Bill’s darkened eye.

“ ** **AND YOU****.” Bill’s body turned red, his grip tightening to painfully squeeze at the terrified creature in his grasp, shrieks of fright and pain coming from Orion. Mabel gasped at seeing his pain, struggling to get out of Bill’s grasp. “S-stop it! Don’t hurt him!” The hold on her tightened to silence her, restricting her chest from expanding for proper breathing that made Mabel’s head swim. Her ribs creaked in protest as black spots danced along her vision, nearly passing out before the grip slightly loosened to allow her to breath once more, gulping air into her burning lungs.

 “ ** **SILENCE, SHOOTING STAR.”**** Bill growled out before focusing his attention back to the writhing familiar within his grasp, the lesser demon truly fearing for his life at this point and looking up at Bill with wide, pleading eyes. Bill spoke once more, his voice returning to his cheery tone but dripping heavily with venom. “You may be Pinetree’s familiar, but that doesn’t mean that I will hesitate in eradicating you from existence if you dare step out of line again.You are to return to your master, the only one beings that you are allowed to obey is he and myself. ****DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?**** ”

 Bones strained, threatening to break as he increased the pressure of his hold on Orion at his lack of immediate response. He only released the creature when it nodded vigorously and cried out as a hind leg was dislocated. Bill did not worry over his injuries as Orion fell to the ground, hitting the hard floor with a sad whimper of pain. The dislocated leg would heal without problem before the familiar and Bill made it back to Dipper, so there would be no problem there.

 Bill looked to the shivering form that curled up on the floor, Orion shaking as he looked up at the ancient demon. “Consider yourself lucky that I didn’t end your pathetic life just yet, I would rather avoid dealing with my Sapling becoming upset at your death. Bit do remember this for any future events were you seek to betray me.” His eye scrunched up, giving a sickening smile of glee that made Orion freeze. “ ** _ ** _IDPLOLDUV FDQ HDVLOB EH UHSODFHG EB A EHWWHU RQH._**_** ”

 Orion’s eyes fell to the floor, nodding one again in understanding. Bill gave a hum of approval at the submitting familiar, he would certainly need for Dipper to bond fully with Orion, but that will have to wait. “You shall stay there and do nothing until I am finished.” He ordered, leaving no room for argument unless the creature had a death wish. To his delight, Orion obeyed and stayed in his spot as Bill looked to the children in his arms.

 What to do with them? Bill had been saving the female twin for a special occasion, preferable when he officially claims Dipper as his partner in a mating ceremony, and he still planned to keep her alive until then. He planned to hold their bonding after he moved the Fearamid, his mate certainly deserved better sights than this pathetic town.

 Gideon, on the other hand, had been kept at the start as simple entertainment and had been left in the cage when Bill had become preoccupied with more important matters. He held no more use for Bill and the demon didn’t feel like keeping the child alive or unfrozen when he held no purpose for the demonic ruler. The pale boy was rather unfitting for a quality meal for Dipper and his throne had been completed rather nicely, perhaps he will just kill the boy and be rid of him. That sounded like a pretty good plan to him.

Bill let out a dark chuckle as he looked at the pathetic life forms that weakly struggled within his grasp, their obvious fear sent a rush through out his body. “You humans are so dumb, it is rather hilarious. Did you honestly think that you could escape from me? Even if that traitorous pest had managed to get you down to the ground below, what would you honestly think would happen? Did you imagine that this would all go away like some bad dream?” He laughed mockingly.

 Mabel grimaced as his laughter grated at her eardrums, she clamped her hands on them in hopes of alleviating the pain. She turned her head to glance at Gideon, his gaze was hopeless as it met hers. Mabel gave him a sad smile, silently begging with her eyes for him to stay strong. “W-we won’t give in, w-we can still defeat you.” She let out through gritted teeth, their earlier running only worsened her dry throat.

 Bill quirked his brow in amusement at her stubborn defiance, he was somewhat surprised that she could find the strength to keep fighting, pathetic as her fight may be. “Oh? You think you can defeat me? I’d like to see you try, Shooting Star. Go ahead and amuse me, there is nothing you can do that will-” He was cut off when Mabel managed to free her arm from its position trapped at her side and slammed it into Bill’s eye with as much strength as she could muster. Her long and untrimmed nails managed to dig in and claw at the orb.  

 “My eye!” She did do any real damage but the action was effective enough in getting Bill to drop the kids. The two of them hit the ground hard while the demon rubbed at his eye in anger. The had hurt but they forced themselves to get to their feet, stumbling as the ground began to shake. “ ** **YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!**** ” Bill shouted, his anger shaking the Fearamid itself.

 Mabel gasped at the violent shaking before Gideon grabbed her arm and began tugging her along as he pointed at the window, the glass had shattered during the quake. “Mabel, over there! We might be able to make it!” Gideon urged her towards the window, the brunette getting the idea and rushing for it.

 Broken class crunched beneath their feet as they reach the low point of the window ledge, glass digging into their hands as they climbed up on it. Mabel’s eyes widened as she took in just how high up they were, her legs shaking as fear gripped her. “W-what are we gonna do!? It is too high, we might die!” She cried out, looking to Gideon in fear.

 “If this fall doesn’t kill us, than Cipher certainly will.” He reminded her as he searched for something that might help softened their landing. The two froze as a shadow suddenly loomed over them, the massive form of Bill hovering over them as he glowed red with rage. Multiple arms swiftly reaching out to grab the two. Gideon had only a second to react, forcing his body against Mabel and shoving her out the window and out of the way of Bill’s grasp.

 “GIDEON!!!” Mabel found herself screaming, feeling herself becoming weightless as she fell from the Fearamid, watching as Gideon was captured in her place, a sad smile on his lips as he was pulled from view. Black arms stretched out from the window, trying to chase after her in her descent. She found her vision going fuzzy as the arms drew closer, something getting in their way from reaching her. Mabel’s vision suddenly grew dark as she lost her grasp on consciousness as she neared the ground.

 =====================

Bill tsked as the girl escaped his grasp, considering her a lost cause from her fall to the forest below, yet he wondered what had gotten in the way of his hands. A glance out the window revealed nothing obvious that could have done it, as irritating as that was, so he decided to focus on the child currently in his grasp instead.

 “So, decided to play the hero, huh? What a shame.” Bill spoke, waving a hand to fix the window that had been shattered and setting Gideon on his feet. Chains shot out of the floor to keep him from running away again, though it was obvious that the human had no more energy to spare. Gideon grunted at the weight of the chains as he watched Bill shrink in size, his triangular form shifting to that of his human one.

 The blonde stood before the bound child, staring him down with his golden eyes. “Pushing Shooting Star out the window to get her out of my reach, how bold. Obviously, I wasn’t able to get her since you stand here alone. She most likely died on impact to the hard ground below, perhaps she was impaled by a tree branch or her head smashed open like a watermelon.” He paused to give a grin to the shaking child. “How does it feel to know that you sent her to her death?”

 “She would be better off dead than being in your twisted hands.” Gideon spat, his body aching and his mind heavy as Bill’s words sunk in. Surely Mabel would have survived the fall, she always pulled through…..right? Even if she had…died, it meant that she could no longer be tortured by Bill. She was safe now, the girl she loved was safe from any further harm.

 “Is that what you believe, that death can protect Shooting Star from my wrath?” Bill asked, his words making Gideon go cold and wide-eyed, his gaze looking right at the grinning demon. “How did you-” Gideon began, but a raised hand from Bill had silenced him. The demon chuckled at the boy, moving closer to look him right in the eye. “I am the master of the mind, remember. I know what you are thinking, and you believe that death is a safe heaven from me, right?”

 Gideon nodded, somewhat angry that Bill tried tricking him into thinking otherwise. “It has to be.. Bringing someone back from the dead, without them being a mindless zombie, is impossible!” He watched as Bill began to laugh, the humanoid demon walking backwards, away from the white-haired boy.

 “Yes, a mere human attempting such a task will only result in a mindless zombie, but a demon with such powers as I….well.” He paused for a moment as he floated up to the arm rest of his throne, standing beside the rotting corpse of Ford. The smell was utterly foul, flies buzzing around the fallen form. “How about I give you a demonstration?”

 Golden eyes glowed a bright cerulean as Bill focused his magic, the flames of his power making its way to Ford’s form. Unable to currently see from his position on the ground, confusion found its way to Gideon’s features. “What are you?….” He went silent as the chains around him forced him up so that he could see Bill’s intentions, his eyes landing on the body that rested at the demon’s feet.

  “No… It can’t be possible…”

 Right before his eyes, Gideon could see dead, rotting tissue return to its healthy state as it began knitting back together. Broken bones finding their broken fragments and setting back into proper place as the gaping hole started to close up. He could even see the missing intestines, the ones that had been devoured by Dipper, be replaced by newly developed ones.

 “Cipher…” Gideon let out in a whisper, watching as the magic continued to flow over the healing corpse. The grin never left Bill’s face as he watched the beginning rise and fall of a chest, air being brought to empty lungs. Fingers twitched as life was brought back to the brain, old eyes slowly opening to take in the world.

 Bill looked at Gideon with a grin as Ford started to rise up from his spot on the stone throne, bones popping from being locked for so long. Ford rubbed at his head in confusion, looking around the throne room. “I’m…..alive?” The revived Pines gasped as he caught sight of Bill, chains forming to hold him still as the demon placed a hand on his head as he struggled.

  “You see, kid. Nothing is safe from me, I am your new god. I can bring back the dead and with a little tampering, I can make anyone bend to my will.” His grip tightened on Ford’s head, the magic that he had used to revive the man now allowed him access to the mind that had been shielded from him by that blasted metal plate. Tweaking a few strings and spinning some false memories was merely child’s play.

 His dazed expression faded, glancing around in confusion as he found himself standing before the blonde, unsure of what had been going on. “My lord? What was I?…” Ford stopped as Bill raised a hand to silence him. “You were spacing out, a little distracted from over working. It would be wise for you to apologize, Sixer.” The researcher’s eyes widened and he quickly knelt before the demon. “Forgive me, Lord Cipher. I should have been more attentive in your presence.”

 “Apology accepted, now, be a good boy and stay silent while I deal with business.” Bill grinned, stepping off his throne to approach Gideon once more while Ford obeyed his commands. Bill summoned his can to close the pale boy’s mouth that now hung open in shock. Blue eyes snapping from the previously dead man to stare are the golden demon.

 “Humans are such fragile things, so easy to change by a little bit of magic.” Bill spoke as he began circling Gideon. “I must admit kid, I did enjoy working with you, I really did. But, you hurt my feelings when you betrayed me, and I despise those who betray me.” He stopped circling Gideon, standing before him once more and taking in his pathetic appearance. “Then again… I might be able to forgive you.”

 “W-what?” Gleeful asked, searching for any signs of a joke upon Bill’s face. A smile greeted him as Bill undid Gideon’s chains. “I mean it, honestly. I will make all your pain go away, you will be partying with the big shots once more! I just want you to do one small thing in return.” Bill hummed, watching Gideon’s weary glance, the boy rubbing at his sore wrists where the chains had once been. “Why, I could even get Shooting Star to finally love you. She has pushed your kindness away for so long, and you have sacrificed a lot for her. Haven’t you? You even pushed her out of my reach.”

 Gideon adverted his gaze to the floor, biting his lip. “I did…. And she might be dead because of me now.” He mumbled softly. “But…. Based on what just happened, you can bring her back if she really is dead…”

 Bill nodded his head. “I can if needed. Join my side once more and I shall give you everything you desire, all I want in return if for you to seek out Stan Pines and reveal his band of survivors to me.” He grinned widely, watching the obvious interest upon the grime covered face, he words clearly tugging at the boys desires. Gideon had begun biting at his bottom lip, glancing down as Bill offered his hand out, fully ablaze with fire.

 Everything he ever wanted? To be free from his pain and suffering, joining the demons in their rule against humanity? Hell, he could have Mabel, the obsession he had tried to snuff out burning brighter at the idea. All he had to do was sniff out the remaining survivors. Just a shake of a hand….. It would be so easy.

 “What do you say, kid? Wanna make a deal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this took too long to write, so many people blocking me when I sit at my computer... Oh well! What do you think? Will Gideon give in to the temptation?


	13. Moving Time

Dipper sighed as he sat in bed, currently writing in his journal as he waited for Bill to return with Orion. He had been waiting for quite some time now, and the earlier shaking of the Fearamid had made him rather concerned. The brunette had pondered leaving the room, but he would easily get lost in its halls if he tried or Bill might return as soon as he had left. It would be best for him to wait.

 He jumped in surprise as the bedroom door suddenly slammed open by the very demon he had just been thinking about, his beloved familiar was held tightly within Bill’s grasp. Dipper had to pause as he noticed Bill’s rather annoyed expression as he walked inside, the door shutting behind him on its own. “Bill? Did something happen, why are you upset?”

 He wasn’t expecting for Bill to throw Orion into his lap with an irritated huff, the creature quivering in fear and pressing up against Dipper. He gave Orion a confused look before returning his gaze to the blonde that stood before him. “What did-”

 “You need to cement your bond with that creature and tighten up its leash. I just lost my two prisoners thanks to this pest, you should be lucky that I kept him alive.” Bill spoke, skipping to the explanation as he flopped down in a chair. He ran a hand through his golden locks in irritation.

 Dipper frowned softly, gently stroking Orion in a soothing manner as he let out a sigh. He will admit that he hadn’t been the best at connecting with Orion, but he hadn’t expected the familiar to aid someone else without his permission. “Who did he help? Familiars only respond to the masters and those given authority, don’t they?” He asked, puzzled on the situation that had placed Bill in a sour mood.

 The golden demon just let out a huff, beckoning Dipper with a finger. He was pleased when the younger demon responded, slipping off the bed to cross the room and climb upon Bill’s lap to look him in the eyes. A soft sigh slipped through Dipper’s lips as a hand began to caress the side of his face and he found himself leaning into the touch.

 “While familiars do not listen to strangers or those not given permission, there is a blurry line when it comes to identical twins. Your twin sister had persuaded Orion to assist her with escaping from her cage, along with freeing Gideon.” Bill frowned as he continued to stroke his lover’s face, a action that was rather effective in helping him to calm down.

 “I will admit that my little….outburst, the entire shaking of the castle, had allowed for Shooting Star to escape. I Still had Gideon in my clutches before that rebellious creature of yours intervened.” His eyes flashed black for a moment before a soft kiss distracted his anger, the brunette upon his lap having leaned in to silence him with a kiss. Dipper truly felt horrible that his neglectful actions with Orion had caused such behavior to arise. He was honestly surprised and silently thanked that Orion was still alive, perhaps Bill didn’t want to upset him with the loss of a friend?

 Dipper looked up at Bill when his eyes returned to their gorgeous, golden hue, instead of that inky black that came with his anger. Their lips slowly separating as he pulled away to speak. “I’m sorry, Bill. I have been a horrible summoner and my ignorance is to blame for your anger. Is there anything I can do that might make up for Orion’s actions?”

 A lustful growl came from Bill as he looked at his queen, taking in the soft features of his face, especially those plump lips. His tongue slipped out to dart across his lips in hunger, mocha eyes following the action with a slight blush. “There is something that you can do to lighten my mood, my Queen.” Bill spoke with a sultry voice, his hands gently pushing Dipper to slide off his lap to kneel between his legs instead. The brunette’s face was now crotch level, giving the young demon a clear idea of what the other had in mind.

 “You seem to enjoy calling me Queen, is that truly my new title?” A brighter blush engulfed Dipper’s face as he gave a teasing smile, his hands reaching out to fumble with the button and zipper of the black dress pants. With a little help from Bill lifting his hips, Dipper was able to pull down the fabric of his pants and boxers to reveal the semi-erect cock beneath. The heated flesh began to further harden when Dipper leaned closer, his warm breath brushing against it.

 Bill let out a soft moan at the sensations, his cock quivering in excitement. “It is a rather fitting title since you __are__  my Queen, Pinetree. My Queen, my lover and my mate. The marks that you bare on your neck and back are proof of my claim.” He said possessively, his grin growing wider as Dipper placed a hand to his neck to feel at the partially covered bite mark. Unlike humans, demons did not shy away from their animalistic desires when it came to claiming a partner, both in verbal and intimate ways. “There is no need to fear the indulgence of your inner beast, we are demons after all.”

 “Mate…. My mate.” The more Dipper thought about the word, the more sense it started to make to him and their current situation. Ever since their first intimate night together he could feel a type of link form between them, an intimate bond that didn’t feel complete just yet. Dipper licked his lips before he slowly took the tip of Bill’s cock into his mouth, tongue swiping across the sensitive slit to collect the bead of precum that had collected there. The fluid left a sour taste on his tongue in a surprisingly pleasant way, in which he found himself craving for more as he sucked upon the tip.

 A shuddering sigh could be heard from his mate as a hand rested upon Dipper’s head, fingers weaving into curly locks. The sound of enjoyment was encouraging as he took more of Bill’s throbbing length into his mouth for him to taste. Before his age progression, Dipper had only been able to take in the head of the meaty shaft, but now he found himself taking in each inch down his throat with ease until his nose became nestled in golden locks. “Mmph!” A moan vibrated along Bill’s cock as the hand in his hair gave a firm tug, the vibrations causing the blonde to groan and buck into the wet heat that surrounded him.

 “Hngh! Fuck, your mouth feels so good around me, Pinetree~ So hot and tight and oh so eager.” He purred, using his hold on Dipper to guide the young demon into bobbing his head up and down in a moderate pace. Lewd slurping could be heard each time that he pulled out, saliva generously coating his aching cock and some it dripping out around Dipper’s mouth. “Mmmn, just like that. I can see how much your throat bulges with my cock.” Bill whispered huskily, watching the shiver that ran through the teen.

 Dipper grunted, feeling his own arousal as it began to strain inside of his shorts. His hand moving downwards to stroke himself and coaxing more moans to vibrate against the cock in his mouth. He could tell that Bill was getting close, based on how hard it throbbed against his tongue and the tightened grip on his hair.

 The mixture of his throat being fucked, the tugging at his scalp and his fast strokes to his own cock was bringing Dipper up to speed with Bill. His hand had become slicked with the precum from his weeping cock and covered the rest of his aching length with it. The two of them could feel hot coils winding up inside their guts, a building pressure that was increasing until the two could no longer take it. “I’m g-getting close, Pinetree!” Bill warned, grunting as he forced himself deeper down Dipper’s throat.

 The loud slamming of the bedroom door as it was forced open was the breaking point for both of them when their concentration was broken, the two demons cumming together as the coils in their cores came undone. Dipper’s seed coated his hand and splattered part of the floor while his mouth was flooded. There was so much to the blonde’s release that he struggled to swallow, the excess dripping out around the corners of his mouth and trailing down his chin.

 Bill removed his softening cock from the hot mouth, the last spurts of his release were shot onto the teen’s face. Nothing could compare to how hot his lover looked right now, his face covered in cum and looking thoroughly fucked.  A growl came from Bill, rumbling off the walls as he shifted his gaze from the brunette’s face to glare at the idiot that dared to burst into his private chambers. Blackened eyes focused on the form of Pyronica as she stood in the door frame, now shaking from the anger directed towards her.

  ** **“WHAT?”**** He demanded, clearly not in the mood to be interrupted from his trip to cloud nine. The pink demoness better have a good explanation for disturbing them or she just might end up torn to pieces and buried in salt while kept alive for the rest of eternity. His mind filled with different ways to mangle and dispose of the Henchmaniac if she succeeded in further pissing him off.

 Pyronica gulped as she glanced between the two men before straightening back up, trying to ease her shaking under Bill’s gaze. “I bring good news, I swear it is worth your time!” She began, waiting to see his anger settle a little before he motioned for her to continue. Her singular eye shifting to Dipper as the young demon joined the conversation, after cleaning himself off that is.

 Her eye took in every detail of his body, noting how much that he had change since the first she saw him. She recalled the human boy when he tried to defend his uncle, but now here he stood as one of their own. A blood thirsty demon that has managed to worm his way into the eye of Bill Cipher, a being of pure chaos. Though, the two did appear to be the perfect match for each other, at least in her opinion. The obvious mate mark on Dipper’s neck was a clear sign of there desire for one another.

 Surly the two will go through a mating ceremony to fully bind their souls in a unbreakable bond, one that she hoped to be attending. Maybe Bill will allow Pyronica to aid his mate in getting prepared for the occasion, if he didn’t kill her that is. Excited thoughts temporarily distracted the messenger as she found herself guessing Dipper’s dress size and imagining different attire to wear.

 Something did catch her eye during her mental sizing, she couldn’t help but notice a strange scent coming from the boy. It wasn’t just the scent of Bill’s claim upon him, but there was something…off about it. Could it be….? Unblinking eye drifting to the boys abdomen in confusion before the sound of impatiently tapping fingers, along with a clearing throat, brought her attention back to Bill.

 “F-forgive me! The spread of Weirdmageddon is going like you said it would, the humans army doesn’t stand a chance against us. The leaders of this world want to speak with you, they called for your presence at their next meeting. Either trying to negotiate some treaty or attempting to set up a trap for you.” A envelope was held up in offering towards him, leaving her flaming fingers to float over to Bill.

 The government seal was broken as the letter inside was pulled out for him to look over, a grin spreading across his face before erupting in laughter. The sound of his dark glee helped to ease Pyronica, based on his reaction, she might be spared. She let out a silent sigh of relief and left when he waved a dismissing hand towards her.

 Dipper blinked as he took hold of the floating letter, reading it for himself. “They want to meet with you to figure out your intentions and work out some sort of treaty? Wow, they are gonna be in a big surprise when you make an appearance.” He snickered, glancing over at the laughing man.

 Bill took a moment to regain himself, his sides slightly sore from his fit. “This is what we have been waiting for! I am going to meet with those pathetic flesh bags and give them quite an introduction! Figure out those who are willing to submit and deal with the pests that won’t. Such a meeting like this will probably be broadcast to the world, and we will let them know who their new rulers are!” Bill shouted with excitement, springing up from his seat with a chuckle. “This meeting takes place in a few days, so that will give us some time to relax.”

 Dipper stood up as Bill turned to smile back at him. “And, this gives us time to move to a new spot and do some exploring. Did you you have your heart set on anywhere specific?” The younger demon hummed slightly, before giving a smile of his own. “I have always wanted to visit Rome and see the amazing architecture and learn more of its rich culture.”

 “Rome huh?” Bill let out a chuckle and placed a quick peck upon his lover’s cheek. “Sounds like a plan to me, anything is better than this place.” Bill walked over to the bedroom door, glancing over his shoulder to see Dipper sit on the bed with Orion in his lap. Bill glared at Orion while the teen wasn’t looking. “I’ll transport the Fearamid in a moment, I want you to spend some time with Orion. The study might be a better place to do so and he can safely guide you now, without fear of you two getting lost.”

 The golden demon waited for a nod of understanding in response before he left the room, making his way towards the throne room. It was the best spot for him to focus his power to transport the flying fortress, a bright glow beginning to spread around it before turning into a bright flash. The scenery that rested outside the window changing, the town of Gravity Falls was nowhere to seen, instead they hovered above the Colosseum.

 The Rift that he had created between this dimension and the Nightmare realm, had followed Bill with a little bit of his influence. Any creatures that spilled from it would be able to spread about this new area while the rest focused on the states. Bill did put out a warning for any beasts that came through, he warranted them to keep their destruction to the town buildings and none of the architecture that his dear sapling desired to see. He wanted them kept whole for Dipper to cherish or destroy on his very own.

 With that taken care of, Bill might as well go check up on old Sixer and figure out what ton do with his new servant. He moved to venture down the hall and towards the room he had sent Ford to stay in, only to notice the pink demon from earlier, standing in the hall. Bill raised an eyebrow, stretching his limps as his form shifted to that of his triangular one. “I dismissed you earlier, what has you lingering about my door instead of going back to terrorizing humans?” He was rather curious, especially with the smug look she was currently giving him.

 “Well, I was going to do that originally, but I happened to notice something during our chat and decided to ask you about it.” Pyronica watched as Bill’s eye scrunched up in a frown, his golden form floating closer to her. “And what might that be?”

 She giggled slightly, still holding her smug look. “So, you claimed him as your mate, I could tell that rather obviously. Which means that you two will eventually perform a bonding ceremony, right?”

 “That is correct. Pinetree is mine and mine alone, I’ll bring up the ceremony soon enough, why do you ask?” Bill was getting suspicious of the fiery woman that stood before him.

 “Well, when I got to thinking about the ceremony, I couldn’t help but get excited over what he might wear and if I would be able to dress him. That moment I was silent, I was looking him over and guessing sizes when it hit me. A smell, not a mating smell but something close to it. Perhaps something that might, oh I don’t know, result from the sinful acts between two demons without any sort of protection?”

 “What do you….. Oh…..OH!” Her grin only grew when Bill’s eye widened in shocked realization. Pyronica broke out into her own fit of laughter at his reaction. Female or bearing demons were far more perceptive to picking up on the signs before others, especially someone as distracted with their mate as Bill was.

 “Looks like we are gonna have a little Cipher running about!” Pyronica shouted out after her fit of laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has taken longer to update than I have done in the past, what with Mother's day and a old friend coming to visit. I Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this next chapter and that you enjoy it as well! And surprise, surprise! Looks like Bill is gonna be a daddy! that is what you get when you don't use condoms. Hehe


	14. The Mindscape

Stanley stood in a world of gray, the familiar form of the shack could be seen but it looked run down and abandoned. The grass was horribly overgrown and the area around him felt so cold, catching sight of the broken swing set out front sent a pang through his chest. The door barely hung to the door frame by a single hinge, the windows clearly shattered beneath the wooden boards that blocked them.

 Loud creaks echoed through the empty realm as he walked towards the door, the wooden stairs groaning in protest at his added weight. Stan had to watch his footing to avoid the holes in the rotting wood of the porch. His worn eyes scanned the rest of the porch before he made his way inside the shack, being greeted by the sight of twisted hallways and a endless amount of doors of various sizes.

 Memories played out within open doors, memories that were far more inviting than others.“What…. What is this place?” Something nagged at him in the back of his mind, something that told him that he knew about this strange realm of grayscale, even though he could not recall why. It was getting to be frustrating, he shouldn’t be wandering about this place aimlessly when the other survivors needed him.

 Though he couldn’t recall what he had been doing before waking up in this strange place. Everything was fuzzy with a mix of warped voices, the last clear detail was that of the survivors gathering around the television set. Anything after that was undecipherable to him.

 Stan let out an irritated huff as he walked down one of the many hallways, glancing at each door for a possible way out, but only finding memories that replayed on constant loops. The search for an exit lead him deeper into the Mindscape, more warning signs posted along the walls as he went.

 One of the doors caught Stan’s eyes, black paint making the door as ‘Dipper Memories’ along with various keep out signs. A frown set upon his face as another ache settled in his heart at the thought of the boy and his twin sister. Stan had failed them as a guardian, placing himself first before them when the world turned to hell. But, there was something else nagging at him, a blur of colors that tried playing out in his fuzzy memories. It sent a heavy weight in his stomach and against his better judgement, Stan found himself opening the door to step inside.

 The hallway looked similar to the rest of the shack that he had explored so far, but something stood out to him as soon as he laid eyes on the hallway. A bright, blue ribbon. It started at the knob of the door he had just walked through and continued down the hall, rounding a corner out of sight. It looked like an obvious path that wanted to lead him somewhere, but what it lead to was beyond his knowledge.

 “I have a bad feeling about this ribbon, but I don’t have any other ideas to follow right now.” Stan mumbled as he began following the ribbon, his eyes glancing about at the memories shown through opened doors. Memories of the excited yet naive boy that had come to stay with him, a boy that reminded him so much of his own nerdy twin. the memories started out happy and rather innocent, but quickly grew darker as he went.

 No longer did Stan see Dipper’s awkward smile, but a panicked expression instead as his eyes shifted wildly. The anger that was expressed when Stan had lied to him, kept secrets in hope to protect the boy from the same forces that had pushed Ford towards near insanity. All Stan wanted to do was keep the young twins safe, but his lies had done more damage than good.

 Blood began to stain the delicate fabric of the ribbon at some point, the exact point was a mystery to his distracted mind as more doors opened to force bad memories upon the guilty man.

 Dipper had become obsessed with the journals, his trust towards others was practically non-existent. The twins started drifting apart after the portal incident, the young boy drifting further towards Ford and the dangers that lurked within this town. Stan had not blind to the hatred and distrust that had hidden deep within the boys gaze when the two of them looked at each other. Nor had he been ignorant to the small flinches that went through Dipper when Stan made any physical contact.

 A grimace took place on Stan as he looked at the current playing memory to his left, the time that Dipper had been reaching out for company in his new game but only received mockery in return. Tears prickled the corner of Stan’s eyes as he slammed the door shut, his chest tight with regret. “Dipper..I just want to make things better, I was horrible to you and just look at what it did.”

 His voice slightly wavered and a lump formed in his throat, Stan could even feel his tears threaten to spill but he won’t let them. He wont let himself break down, not when he needed to fix the damage he had caused. If… that was even possible.

 Shaking his head clear, Stan turned his focus back to the bloody ribbon he had been following, the silk was drenched in flesh blood that dripped onto the wooden floor. He followed the droplets to look at the small puddles that had formed, the red a bright contrast to the gray floor beneath him. There was so much blood covering the floor, he dared not to think of what might lie at the end of it.

 The further he went, the more blood he found. Bloody prints marked the floor and walls, smears and splatters painting the walls until all Stan could see was red. Wet squelches came with each step Stan took, his feet and pant legs dirtied with the warm liquid that just refused to grow cold. The strong metallic stench, along with the increasing humidity of the air, had Stan sick to his stomach. His head swimming as his lungs begged for clean air that didn’t inflict extreme nausea on him.

 “God… What the hell is going on here?” He held his throat, he could feel the oncoming urge to vomit as a fullness traveled up his throat. “Stay down, just stay down.” Stan told his body, eyes clenching tightly as his stomach twisted harder and his throat began to burn. Tears flowed down his cheeks as his body lurched forward, bile mixing with the gore that already soaked the dark hallway.

 The heaving did not stop until Stan was physically drained and his stomach no longer held anything to expel. The stench of his vomit, mixed with the humid air, was only causing him more nausea. “I gotta get out of this nightmare.” He mumbled weakly, using the sleeve of his coat to wipe his mouth clean before forcing his sluggish body to move further.

 A door came into view, a large triangular shaped door that held a large unblinking eye at its center. The pupil of the eye was a sphere bearing the pine tree symbol, heavy chains wrapped around it and seemingly mocking Stan. It made his blood boil at the sight and before Stan realized that he had done it, he found his fist slamming into the door with all his might. The door began to crack, the cracks growing along the surface of it before shattering into pieces to reveal the memory locked within. The memory that Stan so desperately wanted to forget.

 Beyond the empty door frame, and surprisingly not displayed on a T.V screen like he had witnessed, was the cursed throne room of Bill Cipher. Dangling cages were on each side of the throne, each holding a terrified child within. Demons stood about the room, all of them focusing on the main event that unfolded upon on of the throne’s armrest.  

 His eyes widened in horror as he caught sight of the two figures that everyone was focused on, it was then everything from his fuzzy memory became clear. The demon that stood before his twin brother, thrusting his arm through Ford’s midsection to disembowel the man. The demon that Bill had twisted into creation, had been executioner to the brother he had spent thirty years to save. The demon …that once was his nephew, a young boy that had been near bursting with the sense of adventure.

 “STOP!!!” Stan screamed, running through the thin door frame that separated the memory from the rest of his mind, his arm outstretched towards the two. He couldn’t stand aside and just watch this horror play on like he had done before, he would stop it even if the whole thing was just a memory. Even if it did nothing to fix the real world.

 Eyes snapped towards his direction, the figures conjured to replay the scene within his mind had begun to chatter among each other. Burning gazes all directed towards the old man that barged his way through the room of demons as he stood in front of the throne of stone.

 The demon that wore his nephews face, paused in his actions, claws just a mere inch from piercing flesh. The memory being tilted his head curiously, wings unfurling as he descended from the armrest to stand before him. “Grunkle Stan? What are you doing here?”

 The fierce punch that was sent into the side of the memories face, sent him stumbling backwards, a angry bruise marking his cheek. Dipper rubbed at the sore spot before spitting out a sharp fang that had been knocked loose, staring up at the panting figure that hovered over him. Blood tickled out the corners of his mouth from the missing tooth.

 Calloused hands gripped at the front of his top, forcing Dipper up before slamming against the throne. His wings had been jarred painfully from the force, causing a small cry to escape his bloody lips.“Why did you do it kid!? Why did you have to kill him! He was family, he was my brother!” Stan screamed, slamming Dipper against the throne repeatedly.

 A hand on Stan’s shoulder forced him to still as he readied another slam to the boy, a stern voice calling out to him. “Stanley, stop!” It was enough of a shock to make him loosen his grip, dropping Dipper to the floor to turn around and face Ford. There was a sad look upon his twin’s face as the man let out a sigh.

 “Letting your anger out on him won’t accomplish anything, Stanley. We aren’t real, we are simply beings conjured up to maintain your memories.” The copy of Ford told him, pulling Stan in for a hug. A hug that Stan clung onto for dear life, trying to stay composed but failing as he broke down in tears.

 He did not know how long he stood there and cried into the brown trench coat of the copy, his heart desperately begging for it to be the real Ford, even though his mind knew it was just a fake. “I s-should have done something! I’m useless, Ford! Useless!” Stan cried out, forcing himself to look up at the twin he had let down. “I hid, while you and the kids were in danger! I was the one that caused you to fall into the portal! I w-was the one that ruined your project- ruined your life… A-and now…now you are d-dead.”

 He wiped at his nose, feeling snot trickle down from his crying that had calmed down into sniffles. He could feel the sting of tears that flowed down his cheeks to drip onto the floor below. Stan felt the gentle pats that Ford gave him, a calming touch that he wished to experience with his brother but never will. He wanted to bring his family back together, but now it was torn further apart and beyond repair.

 “Well, Stanley… I might not be as dead as you think.” Ford admitted, taking hold of Stan’s chin to force him to look up at him. He might be a mere copy of the original Ford, and acting more upon the actions that Stan desired from his real twin, but the memory could sense something over the twin bond the two held. A bond that was thought forgotten but simply became buried deep within both of the older twin’s subconsciousness. In fact, all of the mental beings in this world could sense the bond that Stan had gone blind to.

 Stan stared wide eyed at Ford, his mouth slightly a gape as took in those words. “W-what do you mean? Is…is Ford actually alive?”

 “I-it might be a bit complicated to explain, but we sense the faintest sense of his Mindscape.” Dipper mumbled from behind, flinching when Stan quickly turned to face him. His eyes were filled with so much rage towards the memory, but he honestly expected it and quickly held his arms up in apology.

 “Cool it, Fez. He is just acting out his purpose, as are the rest of us.” The representation of Bill said with a scowl, stepping between the old man and the fearful brunette. His hand shot out to stop the wild punch that Stan had in progress, golden eyes glaring down at seething man.

 “You can beat us black and blue and to what appears to be death, but it won’t do you any good. We act out memories, behave based on information given to us by previous memories and your subconscious. I am not the real Bill, he isn’t the real Dipper and that isn’t the real Ford. Perhaps if you quit wallowing in your own guilt and self-hatred, you might become aware enough to sense the real Ford. He has been calling out for your help over that bond of yours, that twin bond that can never be truly broken.”

 The golden man released the stunned man’s hand, taking a few steps backwards to give him some space. He gave an annoyed huff, running a hand through golden locks and turning his back to Stan. “Ford was killed, yes, but during the time you spent wandering your own mind, something happened. Something or someone had revived him and now he is in trouble.”

 The Bill copy glanced over his shoulder to glance at Stan, the conman currently speechless. “You won’t be of any use if you stay here. Do us and yourself a favor and wake up.” He said before making his way back to the throne, waiting for the memory to reset.

 Dipper glanced back at the annoyed being before walking over to the owner of this Mindscape, Ford following in his advancement as they each placed a comforting hand on Stan. Dipper smiled sadly. “It is time to wake up, Grunkle Stan.” A agreeing nod came from Ford as he caught Stan’s gaze. “Wake up Stanley, we need you.”

 Stan looked between them, bracing himself before pulling the two in a tight hug. “I will make this right, I won’t fail you again!” He promised, the world around him began to split apart and fade away into darkness. With everything around him gone, Stan began to fall deeper into the abyss.

 

========================== 

 

 Stan jolted, shooting straight up in bed and holding his head with a soft groan of pain as the quick action triggered a headache. It took some time for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings, which happened to be his bedroom, before he felt someone hug him tightly from his side.

 Stan hadn’t even noticed the chair that rested by his bedside, nor that it had occupied seconds ago by the blonde that now clung to him. Tears of joy rolling down dirtied cheeks as Pacifica buried her face against his shoulder, softly weeping. “You’re awake! You are finally awake!”

 Stan frowned at her reaction, the young girl obviously had been worried about him and the mention of sleeping made his thoughts drift to his time in the Mindscape. “How long was I out?” He grimaced at how rough his voice sounded from disuse, feeling just how dry his throat had become.

 Pacifica pulled away, wiping away her tears before offering him the canteen that she had strapped to her waist. It was gladly accepted, being lifted to dry lips so Stan to gulp down the water to ease the burning in his throat. The blonde girl watching him before taking in a calming breath.

 “Mr. Pines, after that broadcast… and when you passed out…well. Y-you have been out cold for about four days, nothing we tried would wake you up. We had someone watching you at all times, there were moments when you were even crying and shouting out in distress…”  

 Stan nearly spat out the water in his mouth, going into a coughing fit instead as he slightly choked on the gulp he took. He pounded at his chest, hacking until he could get control over his body once more. He had been trapped in his own mind for days!?

 Pacifica stared worriedly at him, waiting for the elderly man to calm down. He wiped at his mouth before turning to her with a frown. “What happened while I was out, I need need to know.” He asked sternly, if anything bad had happened while he was passed out, he might not forgive himself.

 “well, the Shacktron was finished just yesterday, but we didn’t want to do anything rash with you being in the state that you were. So focused more on sending out scavengers to search the town for more supplies, in which we came across some food and medicine. But…” She paused, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip as she rung her hands.

 Stan frowned at her hesitation, moving to rest his feet over the side of the bed to look her in the eyes. His body ached and felt stiff all over, but that could be addressed later. “But what? What happened, kid?”

 “A few hours ago, Bill’s fortress and that strange rift in the sky….. moved. The radio reported that it had taken place in Rome, right over the Colosseum. Cipher moved himself out of our reach..” She said, sighing sadly. they had waited too long to make a move, but they feared taking him on without Stan there to aid them.

 A frustrated groan came from the Pines as he placed his head in his hands. If what his memories had said was true, and if Ford was truly alive, he was most likely stuck in the Fearamid with Bill. And now that damn Demon resided even farther out of their reach, how the hell were they going to get to him now!?

 “But..” Pacifica added, cutting through Stan’s train of thought and catching his attention once more. Pacifica made sure he was paying attention before she continued. “We did find something when we sent a group to scout the crater around the Fearamid, and we found something- well, someone.” The blonde said with a small smile.

 Stan’s heart began to race, his mind trying to come up with who it might be that the group had found and by the way the girl smiled, they obviously made it out alive. “Who? Who did you find?” He demanded, standing off the bed to place his hands on her shoulders. “Please, you gotta tell me!” He grimaced at the ‘P’ world that desperately slipped from his mouth, it still gave him a burning sensation to say it.

 The Northwest girl simply shook her head, gently removing his hands from her shoulder. “I am not going to tell you. It might be better for you to see for yourself, they are waiting right outside that door.” A jab of her head in the direction to the door, was all it took to get Stan moving towards the door. His hand slightly trembling as he reached for the doorknob.

 He had to take a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before slowly turning the knob and pulling the door open. The old hinges creaked loudly in protest as the door slowly opened, light spilling in from the hallway as Stan stepped outside of the room. The light bulb temporarily blinded his eyes that had spent days in darkness, forcing him to blink rapidly in a attempt to adjust.

 “Stan!”

 The shout caused him to spin to his left, old eyes squinting as the white spots in his vision began to clear. He could just make out a small figure standing in the hallway before it ran towards him, tacking him into a tight hug that he knew all too well. The embracing duo both breaking down in tears to be reunited at long last.

 “Mabel! Oh thank god, sweetie, you are alive!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a trip back to check up on Stan and what went on while he was passed out. Poor memory Dipper, Stan wasn't quite nice to him. And now that Bill has moved so far away, what might our band of survivors do? Thank you to everyone patient enough to follow my story, I am not sure how many chapters it will end in, but I ensure you that it will be completed! I hope you won't be too mad at me for delaying Bill's reaction.


	15. Hope and Hatred

Stan wasn’t sure how long he had spent embracing the young girl in his arms, but he didn’t really care how long they took. Mabel had gone through worse hell than he had and it was clear that she needed the comfort just as much as he did. Their collected sobs having died down minutes ago into small sniffles as they continued to embrace.

 Pacifica had come to stand in the door frame, a small smile gracing her lips as she watched the heart warming scene. They had come across Mabel in bad shape, the girl having been unconscious and found suspended in a giant spider web, one that was luckily vacant of its creator. She had been rushed back to the shack, making it just in time as the rest of the scavenger group came back with supplies and food.

 She had only woken up an hour before Stan had, sharing the sights she had seen in the Fearamid while she wolfed down a can of Brown meat. It was clear that Bill just barely kept her alive with questionable water and stale bread. While waiting for any stir from Stan, Mabel spoke about Gideon’s sacrifice for her, Orion and his attempt to help them and the fates of her brother and Ford.

 It was a hard blow to handle when they had told her about the Fearamid’s move to Rome, but Mabel was more concerned over her Grunkle’s well being. Thus, why she had been waiting outside the door since Pacifica took watch of the old man. A small step towards reuniting their severely broken family.

 Mabel sighed, reluctantly ending the hug so they could face their current problem. “Grunkle Stan, what are we going to do? The worlds ending and half our family has been taken away by that bastard triangle! Great-uncle Ford is dead and Dipper is some sick demon that believes everything Bill says…”

 Stan placed his hands firmly on the sad girl, tilting her saddened gaze so that she looked him in the eye. “While I was passed out, something or well….someone, nagged at me that my brother isn’t truly dead. It doesn’t make much sense but I can just feel that what my gut tells me is true, and I’ve learned to trust my gut’s judgement.”

 He looked toward the blonde that stood off to the side before giving a small sigh. “I’m not quite sure what we are going to do about your brother, but that doesn’t really matter unless we chase down that fortress. There is a possibility that McGucket could tweak this place for better travel. And hey, maybe we can find something useful in Ford’s workshop.” Stan said with a reassuring smile.

 Mabel bit her lip, a small smile finally making itself known. Stan couldn’t even recall the last time she had smiled, even if it was a small one, it still shone like the sun as it peeked through darkened clouds. “W-we can do this, right? We will make everything better and get back our brothers?” She asked, voice soft as if speaking any louder might jink them.

 Stan chuckled, slightly ruffling her hair. “We are Pines, we stick together and show the world that we can’t be kept down! Now, let’s meet with the others and do some brainstorming.” He ushered the two girls towards the stairs, the mood having lightened just a bit.

 When they gathered up the rest of the survivors for a meeting, Stan could see the effect on everyone at having Mabel around. Tired eyes looked more sharp and focused. Even small smiles could be seen on faces that had once been twisted into constant despair. Though, the two that were most ecstatic of the girl’s return, was that of her two closest friends. Grenda and Candy hadn’t stopped hugging Mabel since their meeting had started.

 “Alright, listen up everyone!” Stan called out, gaining their attention. “As you can see, I;m back from my little nap and have been filled in on the situation. Based on news reports, that flying hunk of junk that tormented us has been moved to Rome, Italy.”

 A world map was placed out the table, a triangle currently marking the location of their target. “That bastard made his way over the Atlantic and settle right into Europe, which is pretty far out of our reach, and took that strange Rift with him. By the looks of it, that tear in the sky might be the source to his power.”

 Stan glanced around to make sure he still had everyone’s attention, catching the hopeless looks that were given at the immense distance between them and Bill. Mabel frowned and stood on a chair, standing right beside her Grunkle.

“So far we have come up with two plans that might work, Grunkle Stan’s plan and my own.”

 “As for plan number one.” Mabel held a determined gaze as she pulled out her scrapbook for all to see, pointing at a picture she had managed to snag of Blendin. “This guy is a time travel that Dipper and I had met over the summer, he has a tape measure that works as a time machine. If we can find him and get our hands on it, we might be able to go back in time and stop Bill from taking over!”

 Mummers began to take up among the group, heads nodding at the plan. Pacifica looked at Mabel with a slight frown. “If he is a time traveler, how are we going to find him?” She asked, a reasonable question at a time like this.

 Mabel let out a sigh. “We aren’t exactly sure, but he always pops up at the most random of times. That is why we had the idea to run this mission with a small part of our group while the rest tackled our second plan.” Mabel put her scrapbook down and gave Stan center stage once again.

 “Before this all happened, my brother was trying to keep this Rift contained in some bubble. But, snooping around his lab revealed notes that it was cracking and needed some weird alien glue to fix it. If what Ford wrote down was true, this glue could be strong enough to seal any hole imaginable, and since that Rift is pretty much a hole in the sky. I believe we can seal it up!”

 He pulled out some draft notes that had yet to make it into the journals, ones that spoke of the glue that resided on the hidden ship. “We need to check out this spacecraft, collect the glue and find a way to Bill, which might not be as hard as it sounds. McGucket, that is where you come in.” Stan gestured to the old man that was carrying some blueprints already.

 The cross-eyed man placed the prints on the table, rolling them out for everyone to see. “I made a few tweaks to the previous prints and I believe that I have discovered a way to get us fit for flying. We will have to spend more time constructing it, along with gathering more materials, but it should get us where we need to go. If you all feel up to it that is.”

 “We will continue to help, in order to take down that triangle!” Chutzpar shouted, his fellow Manotaurs cheering from his side as they pumped their fists. Their sudden burst of energy spreading to the rest of the group, from the smallest gnome to the most worn human. It was clear that their hatred and resilience would seem them through this.

 The hope that filled the room had brought a grin to Stan’s face, his gaze focused on the triangle drawn on the map he had used. “I’m coming for you Bill. I am going to take back my family and punch you back to that sad hole you crawled out of, just you wait.”

 

=========================

 

Bill floated there, staring at the pink demon before him that had quite the grin on her face. Pyronica’s eye had scrunched in amusement, staring right back at the stunned triangle that had been silent for several moments. There was no doubt in her mind that the information of Dipper’s pregnancy had caused quite the shock to him. It was like the quiet before the storm.

 His arms crossed behind his back as he closed his eye tightly. A confused glance was cast his way as Pyronica noticed Bill’s form began to shake. “H-hey now. No need to get all emotional.” She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, taking a step towards the dream demon. The fiery demoness stopped in her tracks as laughter suddenly came from him, starting out small but quickly growing in volume. The insane bout of laughter echoed loudly within the hallway, nearly causing the walls themselves to shake.

 Bill wiped away the tears that had gathered in his eye from his laughter, trying to calm himself down. “OH MAN! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY PRICELESS! HAHA! To think, that a being of pure chaos and the destroyer of lives, now has a child!” Bill hugged at his sides, looking straight up at the ceiling above. “You really got me this time, isn’t that right, AXOLOTL!? Does this amuse you!?” He called out to a unseen force.

 He tugged at the rim of his hat, pulling at it while his eye clenched tightly. A frustrated growl coming from Bill that had Pyronica growing weary. She bit her lip in hesitation before reaching a hand out. “I guess that the news is pretty upsetting, but hey, there is always the option of aborting the kid.” She suggested, wondering if Bill was about to blow based on his outburst.

 A enlarged hand reached out at her, tightly grabbing Pyronica’s neck and hoisting her in the air as Bill took on his enraged form. The massive, red form filled the hallway as hands gripped at multiple surfaces. His multiple mouths all opened to reveal the dangerous teeth within, this form was rather intimidating, but it was nothing compared to his true, horrific form. His grip on her neck was suffocating, nearly threatening to break it.

 Bill glared at the struggling demon within his grasp, a deep growl sounding out in warning.“ ** **DON’T. YOU.**** ** _ ** _EVER!_**_** ** **SUGGEST THE HARM OF MY SPAWN AGAIN! GOT IT?**** ” His grip loosened just enough for her to choke out a response, quickly shouting out her understanding to his warning. “I-I hhng...U-understand!” She gasped out, hands gripping the one around her neck as spots formed in her vision.

 Satisfied at the obviously instilled fear from his warning, Bill released Pyronica and let her fall to the ground. She rubbed at her sore neck as the towering demon began shrinking back to his normal size, fixing his bow tie in the process. He simply waved the wheezing demon off as he studied his hand, humming slightly. “I will admit that I over reacting to your suggestion, just a tiny bit, but believe me when I say that my threat is real.”

 “A little bit is a understatement if you ask me, but I take it that you aren’t against the idea of being a parent?” She asked, rubbing at the dark bruise that now marked her throat. Bill did have a rather short temper at times, but that outburst was rather sudden. She had the sneaky suspicion that his emotions were all in a mess right now, the powerful demon not really sure on how to feel at the moment.

 Bill let out a small grunt in response, his eye scrunching into a frown. “My feelings towards the matter are rather….complicated, at the moment. On one hand, there is a living being created from both Pinetree’s and my own essence. It is rather exciting to think about how it will come out, what features might it have. Perhaps Pinetree will give birth to a humanoid child, or perhaps it will come out as a shape.”

 Pyronica couldn’t help but giggle at that. “I doubt he would enjoy having to push a geometric shape out of his body, but who knows what you can get from two demons. Hell, he might lay eggs for all we know!” She paused in her giggles as she noticed the intense gaze that Bill wore. “Something is still bothering you, you look rather tense. By the sound of it, you are happy, but there is something else you aren’t telling me.” She pointed out.

 He blinked at her and sighed in frustration. “ While I am looking forward to having a child with my mate, I am also well aware that neither of us know how to properly care for one. Let alone a demon child. They are such fragile creatures, far weaker than us and easily broken with a small amount of force. What if we do something wrong and it gets hurt?” He confessed his worries, his gaze lowering to the floor to avoid eye contact.

 She was the only one that he could actually share genuine feelings and conversation with, the other Henchmaniacs were either too dumb or untrustworthy to confide in. Though, it wasn’t that surprising considering their backgrounds and that emotions were consider weakness, even though Bill was far more powerful than them. It was helpful to get some of this weight off his chest and get some advice from the female demon.  

 A pat to his back had him looking back up at Pyronica, noticing the smile she still spared him after he choked her. “No one knows how to properly care for a kid, it happens all the time. You just need to remember that you two will manage to pull it off, together. Besides, is a baby really going to be the thing to take down you, the Bill Cipher? I might just die of laughter if that really happened.”She snickered, giving a few more pats before starting to walk away.

 “I got to go check up on the rest of our idiots, just remember what I told you and don’t be as overreacting with the kid. Got it?” She asked, chuckling when Bill merely rolled his eye at her. “Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and get out of here already!” He mumbled, turning back to the door they had been speaking in front of, but not yet entering it.

 He crossed his arms, picturing the many possibilities on what their child might look like. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t excited at the opportunity. However, how might his mate react to finding out about his own pregnancy? Will Dipper be just as excited and nervous about it as Bill, or will he reject their child all together? It was a concern that had started to eat away at him, one that will not be settled until Dipper voiced his opinion.

 First things first, deal with this little errand than make his way back to Dipper. Then he could ponder about telling the kid the news or simply allow him to figure it out as the pregnancy progresses. Speaking of which, how long would his sapling be pregnant for? Demon gestation was unpredictable, unlike the usual nine months of a human pregnancy. Bill frowned and shook his thoughts clear, he needed to focus right now! The door in front of him opening on its own when he decided to finally enter.

 Ford tensed as the door to his room opened, the cursed demon floating in with a mocking air around him. As much as the researcher wanted to punch that cocky look from Bill, his traitorous body did nothing but stand in respect. His hands moving together to form a triangle in an sort of salute to the one-eyed beast.

 “Lord Cipher.” He heard himself say in greeting, his tongue refusing to add on the multitude of curses that he wanted to unleash on Bill. When he had been inflicted with the brainwashing, he had never expected it to be like this. Ford had become a prisoner in his own body, fully aware of everything around him, yet unable to act out on his own accord.

 There was an altered part of him that was in control now, a eager puppet that lived to serve Cipher’s every command. It was that puppet that decided Ford’s movements and monitored the words that spilled from his tongue. He couldn’t even furrow his eyebrows to express the burning glare that resided on his mental form.

 This type of brainwashing over him was complete and utter hell, and Ford found himself begging for someone to come to his rescue. To be more specific, he found himself calling out for his brother more than he ever thought he would. Guilt clawed at his insides as he reflected on how horrible that had treated each other in the past and how they had let a grudge destroy the relationship they had once held.

 “Isn’t this better, Sixer? The two of us acting as old chums once again, why it brings back so many fond memories.” Bill chuckled, his voice cutting through Ford’s mental musings. The demon had moved closer to him, a delighted look in his obnoxious eye. Oh how Ford desired to gouge it out, preferably in a very slow and painful manner while the demon was restrained and unable to move. Just like Ford currently was.

 As much as he hated it, his head nodded in agreement to Bill’s words and a smile formed on his lips. “Yes, it is far better than being at each others throats.” Ford mentally grimaced as the words came out in his voice, it left a sour taste in his mouth.

 “Oh, Sixer. You have no idea how thrilling this is, having you be my loyal servant while your true self is unable to do a single thing about it! I could have just done the normal brainwashing, wiping away any presence of that stubborn old man from you, but I found this to be far more enjoyable.” Bill took hold of Ford’s face, seeing the hatred that lied deep within his eyes. It was easy to miss unless someone was actually looking for such deep emotions, but it revealed Ford’s true feelings while imprisoned.

 “To be honest, I never really thought of bringing you back to life after Pinetree killed you. It was more of a spur of the moment thing while dealing with little Gleeful, more of a show of the powers I now possessed.” Bill shifted Ford’s head from side to side, getting a good look at him. “You humans age horribly, or was that just the time spent trapped within the Multiverse?” He snickered, watching the trapped hatred as it grew within Ford.

  As much as Ford wanted to attack Bill, to shove him off and force those hands to release him, the most response he could managed was the slightest twitch of his fingers. He had to endure Bill’s inspection on his body, from the rough hands that tugged at his hair to the unblinking eye that hovered too close for comfort.

 “Now, what shall I do with you? It would be a waste to have you sit away and rot once again, especially with how cooperative you are now.” Bill grinned with his eye, releasing his hold of Ford’s head. “Hmm… I could grant you title of High priest, a leader figure of any humans willing enough to bow down to me. Why, you could ‘educate’ them in the subject of complete and utter devotion to me. Now wouldn’t that be fun?”

 Ford mentally paled at the idea, his eyes blowing wide as he tried to protest. To scream out how repulsive that was and how he would never be such a sick pawn like that. But, just like before, none of his shouts passed his smiling lips. “Position as your High priest? Why, I’d be honored to hold such responsibility.” He spoke, earning a pat on the head like some sort of dog earning praise from its master. Scratch that, Bill will not and never will be his master. Even if he held control over his body.

 “That is the spirit, Sixer! Someday you will become more willing to serve me, once that stubborn will of yours is broken that is. Your altered half is well aware of the restrictions given to you, so I shouldn’t have to worry about you roaming about.” Bill shifted towards the door, turning to look back at Ford with an amused gleam in his eye.

 “Make sure to get cleaned up and changed into your new clothes, I can’t have my High priest looking like that. Now, as much as I’d enjoy to continue our conversation, I have a pregnant mate to tend to and a big meeting to attend. Bye-bye!” Bill laughed before leaving the room, allowing his words to sink in for Ford.

 It was appalling to Ford, his head spinning at the disgusting news. Not only had that abomination twisted Dipper into a monster, but now the two had created a hell spawn? Ford had to get free, he just had to take down Bill. But none of that would be possible for as long as he remained trapped under Cipher’s will.

 Where was Stanley when he needed him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter! Poor Ford, trapped within his own body while a loyal puppet takes control. Bill is quite the sadistic bastard. But, our favorite triangle seems rather eager to be a dad, as well as quite nervous. who can blame him? Children are hard work, I should know, considering I babysit for a living.


	16. Time to celebrate!

The study in the Fearamid was exactly the same as the one Dipper had accessed in his personal bubble, and that absolutely thrilled the teen. It was paradise to walk into the calm room that was filled to the brim with books, ones that you wouldn’t find in a common library, and have access to read through the various pages to his hearts content. Even the old pages of notes and the pile of books he had pulled out were still sitting out on the table, as if they had been waiting for his return.

 Dipper and Orion had been in the place for hours by now, attempting several different activities that might strengthen their bond, but so none had yet to really finalize it. The lack of major progress was rather annoying, but they were still having a lot of fun with each other. Orion enjoyed having his master to himself, especially when Bill was currently nowhere in sight to bother them. The golden demon was terrifying and really got on the familiar’s nerves when he hogged Dipper’s attention.

 He let out a small huff of irritation as he rested in the brunette’s lap, said teen was currently looking through a book for their next activity. They had been like this for a few minutes now, Orion resting in his lap with Dipper stroking his back in a calming manner. The petting stopping just for a moment whenever he needed to turn the page. It was really calming for the two of them to just be in each others presence and the familiar found sleep creeping up the longer he was petted.

 Another page being turned. “Oh, What is this?” Dipper mumbled, catching the creatures curiosity and attention. His head lifted up to take a glance at the page that had caught his master’s attention. It spoke about a type of ritual mediation for their type of situation, for a familiar and summoner to open links between minds. “This looks to be promising, are you up for giving it a try?” The teen asked as they shared a glance at each other.

 Orion wasted no time to nod eagerly, it was exactly what they needed and he would finally be able to communicate with his master past head movements and squeaks. The ritual wasn’t a dangerous one either, as long as those participating actually liked each other. If a summoner tried performing it on a unwilling familiar, there might be some backfire. Well, they certainly didn’t have to worry about that happening.

 Dipper smiled at him before ushering the creature off his lap to begin. The set up was rather simple, just draw the circle provided on the floor and placed lit lavender within the smaller circles around the edge. After that was done, the two of them would sit in the center, with Orion having to sit on Dipper’s lap, and have marking symbols drawn on their foreheads.

 Since the symbols must be drawn with the summoners blood, Dipper had to cut the tip of his thumb with one of his fangs to allow blood to well up. It was enough for a clean drawing, too much blood would make it all smudged and messy. “Hold still for a moment, I don’t want to mess this up” Dipper told Orion as he placed his bleeding finger to the small forehead, carefully copying the symbol written in the book.

 After completing it on Orion, Dipper had to use a mirror to place it on his own forehead, making sure to flip it in the mirror so that it would be facing correctly. A quick lick to his bleeding thumb to collect the beading blood was enough to trigger healing, the cut sealing up like nothing had ever happened.

Dipper took a deep breath to calm his giddiness, he needed to relax for this to work. He adjusted the creature in his lap to make sure they were both comfortable enough to relax. “Orion, just close your eyes and relax, we must imagine opening the link between our minds. Do not break concentration, understand?”

 Orion gave a understanding squeak to his master, the hand of his tail gave a reassuring pat to the young demon before they began. Violet and mocha eyes closed, their breathing became deep and steady as they focused. Bodies became relaxed, tension slipping away as their minds focused on opening the door that links them together.

 The library became deathly silent, the glowing symbols upon them went unnoticed by closed eyes. Dipper couldn’t recall when the room around him had faded away to be replaced by a dark void, the only thing in sight was a door standing before him. The door was made out of smooth wood, Dipper’s symbol of a pine tree was painted on it in its signature blue. Just below the symbol was some painting of Orion, the familiar circling around the pine tree.

 “This must be it. The door that will open the connection between Orion and I.” Dipper spoke to himself, a determined look settling upon his face as his wings slightly ruffled in anticipation. “All I have to do is open it..” Taking a step closer to the door, Dipper began reaching his hand out towards the knob. Slowly turning it before opening the door with a slow creaking.

 “AAAHH! My eyes!” Bright light blinded the teen, his hands instinctively rushing to rub at his assaulted eyes. The emptiness around him that had come with the dark void had suddenly vanished, Dipper could hear birds chirping and feel a soft breeze brush against him. Even the scent of wet grass and blossoming flowers had tickled at his nostrils to suggest a change of his surroundings.

 Confused and no longer suffering his temporary blindness, Dipper dropped his hands from his eyes to get a good look. What he didn’t expect was to be standing in a area he knew quite well, since it was one he had thoroughly explored. “How… how did I get here?” No longer did he stand in the Fearamid or the void with the door, but now he stood right outside his cabin that had resided in his bubbled world. “I thought Bill got rid of the bubble when he let me out of it.”

 “The world you see before you is no bubble world, but that of your very own Mindscape.” Dipper jolted at the sudden voice, it was slightly high pitched but in a soft tone. He quickly turned to face the source of the voice that had come from behind, his eyes resting upon the small creature that sat there.

 “Orion! Oh, you startled me there, was that really you who was talking?” Dipper offered out his hands for Orion to fly up and rest on. Orion gave a nod befor eopening his mouth once more, a clear voice coming through instead of the adorable squaks that he had been used to. “Of course I can! We are currently in your mind and I can sense that our bond has fully linked us.”

 Orion couldn’t keep himself from jumping up in joy, Dipper could finally understand him! They could finally enjoy a full conversation, be it on something as simple as what to eat or to deeply discuss one of the many subjects within a book Dipper had become fascinated with. He could clearly recall how excited his master gets when he talks about his books, but gets a little bummed when he didn’t have one to truly talk and bounce ideas back and forth with.

 Dipper couldn’t contain his own excitement, letting out a small giggle as he gave his familiar a hug, but paused as a sudden question popped into his mind. “Wait, will we still be able to communicate like this when we leave my mind?” He was curious about that considering it would really suck if they couldn’t speak outside of his head.

 An amused chuckle came from the familiar and he looked up at Dipper. “Don’t you worry, will will be able to talk just fine. Although, it will be more of a telepathic communication than actual words.” Orion noticed the sense of relief that washed over Dipper, he could practically sense it now.

 “Now follow me, I want to show you something. And even though you know the area from your bubble, it isn’t the exact same in here.” He leapt from Dipper’s hold and fly over to the cabin door, waiting there for Dipper to follow. The teen was curious of what he meant and walked up the wooden porch to meet him.

 “That is a relief about the telepathy. though, you said that we are in my own Mindscape, right? If so, then why is everything so colorful instead of the usual greyscale?” It had been slightly bugging him at the back of his mind when it had been first mentioned and he was curious if Orion knew the answer.

 The familiar pondered on a response as the cabin door was opened for the two of them to step inside, taking in the strange interior. There were several corridors, in the cozy home, but it was still small considering Dipper was a victim of amnesia. It bothered him to be missing so much in his life, to have that missing feeling at the back of his mind. Then again, he didn’t really want to remember, especially after Bill told him of how his life was nothing but being manipulated by his so called family.

 Dipper shook the thought right out of his head, he didn’t need them! Not when he had Bill and Orion by his side. Turning his attention back to Orion, he notices that his familiar was leading them towards a certain area of his Mindscape. Leaving behind the windows of memories, they made their way towards a staircase. If it was anything like his old cabin, the stairs would lead to the floor with his old bedroom.

 “Where are we going, anyway? And you haven't answered my question about the colors yet.” Dipper looked at the flying familiar, watching as Orion paused and turned back to face him. “Well, I don’t really know about the colors thing. And you will have to just wait and see where we are going.” Orion responded before continuing his way up the stairs.

 A pout made its way to Dipper’s lips at the unsatisfying answers, but he followed after without much fuss. When they reached the second floor, the teen noticed something strange. The doors in the hallway were all marked by symbols. The door to his old bedroom still had his pine tree on it, along with a exit sign above it. Along with that were three more marked doors.

 One door had Orion painted onto it, so he figured it was their shared link. The second door, to no real surprise, had a yellow triangle with a single eye in the middle. “Wow, I wonder who this could possibly be.” He said in a playful sarcasm, taking in the marking of his mate. He would have opened up the door, curious of rested beyond the wooden frame, but Orion’s tail had stopped him.

 He raised a questioning brow at Orion, but the familiar gave him a gentle push to continue walking. “That isn’t what I wanted to show you, the next door is.” Dipper blinked in confusion as he was nudged to the next door, this one looked different than the others.

 For starters, on the door resided two symbols instead of just one. The symbols of a crescent moon and a sun had been painted on the door, side by side. Around them was a red circle and just above the circle was Dipper’s symbol, while below it was Bill’s. The sight of it was quite puzzling, what link did this door lead to and why did it have both Dipper and Bill’s symbols on it?

 With his desire for answers acting up, Dipper found himself opening the door and without any interruption this time. The door opened up to show a dark void, but right in the middle of it was two floating, each of them shining brightly and bearing either the mark of the moon or sun. Something within him stirred and it felt like the orbs were calling out to Dipper, urging him to walk forward.

 Giving in to the call, the young demon walked forward as if in a trance. The door closing behind him and separating Dipper from Orion. He didn’t stop until he stood before the orbs, their soft light sending a warmth along his body. “What or who are you?” He wondered softly, his hand slowly inching towards them.

 As soon as his hand hovered just a couple inches from the orbs, their light grew brighter and suddenly traveled down his arm to rest at his abdomen. A soft glow settled there as it shaped into the marks of the orbs. “Wait.. are you..”

 The glow suddenly faded along with the orbs as Dipper found himself falling in the darkness, there was a tugging at his mind to return to the outside world as he sensed someone approaching. The sound of the library door opening had Dipper’s head jolting up, Orion becoming startled and jumping out his lap. In his disoriented panic, he tried stumbling to his feet to face the intruder but ended up tripping on a book that had been on the floor.

 Arms quickly wrapped around the teen to prevent him from greeting the floor with his face, a chuckle reaching his ears. “Careful, Pinetree, it is just me. There is no need to be so jumpy and hurt yourself.” Bill gave his mate a soft kiss and helped him stand up straight, the mess from the ritual being cleaned up by the snap of his fingers.

 It took a few moment s for Dipper to get his bearings, being suddenly torn from his Mindscape in such a way was not that pleasant of a feeling. Not only that, but his mind was racing at the news that he had suddenly stumbled upon. It should have been impossible, but considering that neither of them were human, it did seems less ridiculous.

 “Bill?”

 “Yes, Pinetree?”

 “I….I think I am pregnant.” Dipper looked at his mate, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but they were not ones of sadness. He had been shocked thoroughly before, but now he felt ecstatic at the idea of having children with the demon of his dreams. Sure he wasn’t looking forward to the difficulties of pregnancy, but it should all be worth it in the end, right?

 The only thing that had him concerned though, was Bill. Would his mate be as thrilled as he was or would he see it as a mistake and be furious about it. No matter what happened, Dipper was about to give up this pregnancy, not even if Bill demanded him to do so. These were his babies, living beings that were growing within his own body! He just… really hoped that his mate won’t reject him for it.

 Looking up at the golden demon, Dipper was shocked to see the big grin that was present on the blondes face instead of a angered expression. He was shocked further as Bill pulled him into a hug and joining their lips together in a loving and passionate kiss. The kiss and Bill’s reaction had Dipper’s tears falling faster as his heart swelled with joy.

 Their lips pulled apart sooner than he wanted them to, a gloved hand wiping at the tears that flowed down his cheeks. “You…you aren’t mad?” He asked softly, looking up into golden eyes.

 It was Bill’s turn to be shocked as he heard Dipper;s words. “Mad? Of course not, why would I ever be mad at something such as this. You are pregnant, we are going to have a family!” He shouted happily, placing his hand on Dipper’s abdomen. It was firm, with just the slightest swell that could easily go unnoticed. But now aware of the pregnancy, Bill could smell the slight change in his lover scent along with sensing the life that rested beneath his hand.

 Bill looked down at his smiling lover, his own lips stretched in smirk. “You know what this means, right?” He whispered against Dipper’s ear before giving the lob a small nip. The dream demon could feel the shiver that went through the smaller body against him. “We should celebrate, and I hear that sex is great for demon pregnancies.”

 A blush crept its way onto Dipper’s cheeks, he could feel heat stirring between his legs as Bill picked him up and placed him on the carpeted floor to lay on his back. His hands tugging at Bill’s coat and helping the process of taking it off.

 Their mouths met again in a kiss, this one fueled with need for the other. Tongues dancing and fighting for dominance as clothes were pulled off and carelessly tossed aside. It was only when they were completely bare did the kiss end, Bill pulling away to summon a bottle of lube with a snap.

 He took it and squirted a good amount of the clear gel onto his fingers, making sure they were generously coated before teasing Dipper’s puckered entrance with one. A moan slipping past his lips as the cold liquid touch his heated flesh. “P-please Bill, don’t tease me tonight.” He let out with a whine, looking up at the demon towering over him.

 “I won’t lie, I don’t think I can take it slow either.” Bill chuckled before pressing his first finger inside the eager boy, watching out how Dipper easily took the single digit. The moan that came from him working it in and out, brushing up against that little bundle of nerves inside, had his own cock aching.

 His second finger slipped in a few moments later, scissoring open the tight hole and earning more delicious moans and whines from the brunette before the third finger joined its siblings. “I don’t know how much longer I can wait.” Bill whispered huskily as he quickly worked his three fingers to stretch his mate before pulling them out.

 Dipper whined at the loss of those fingers before he felt something pressing back at his twitching hole, something far bigger than those fingers. With one swift thrust, the entire length of Bill’s cock had filled Dipper and caused the brunette to arch hard. His mouth twisting into a silent cry. “BILL!”

 “Mmnn, Pinetree. God, how do you stay so tight?” The blonde pulled himself out, stopping just at the tip before slamming back in and striking that bundle of nerves. Dipper saw spots in his vision as Bill angled to strike his prostate, hitting it each time with his thrusts. His own cock bounced freely, rock hard and leaking as he laid upon the floor and dug his fingers into the carpet.

 Bill groaned softly as he wrapped a hand around his sapling weeping cock, causing a gasp to slip past plump lips. “We can’t let this go without any love, now can we?” His hand began to pump the throbbing member in time with his thrusts, sending more pleasure through his young lover.

 His thrusts were progressively getting faster and harder, slamming hard into the spot that had Dipper screaming in Ecstasy, the brunette letting out a string of moans as his cock was stroked and his ass was filled by Bill’s aching shaft. A growing warmth traveled through his body as Dipper felt the signs of his approaching release. There was a tensing within his core and his balls felt ready to explode.

 Hot breath tickled his shoulder as Bill hovered over it, his pants increasing as he found himself getting closer as well. Thrust after thrust, burying himself balls deep in Dipper before he felt something inside him snap. Sharp teeth dug into the previous mating mark on the forest demon’s shoulder as warmth suddenly flooded his insides.

 “BILL!!!!” Dipper found himself screaming from the mixture of pain, pleasure and heat. His mind swimming as his own orgasm ripped through him, his cum coating Bill’s hand as it continued to pump his cock a few more times.

 The two demons were high off their pleasure, just focusing on becoming one as they held on to each other to ride it out. Their panting filled the silence of the library as they laid there and embraced each other.

 Instead of pulling out of the brunette demon, Bill used his power to simply teleport them to bed. He pulled the covers over their sweaty bodies and placed a kiss on Dipper’s temple. Each of them had a hand resting together on Dipper’s stomach as they laid there. “I love you, Pinetree. And I love our unborn young.”

 Dipper smiled softly, he turned his head enough to place a kiss upon Bill’s cheek. “I love you too, Bill. And I am sure the babies will love you just as much.” He settled his head back against Bill, feeling rather tired after his day of bonding with Orion and his fun with his mate. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he felt magic tugging at the edges of his consciousness, Bill’s magic softly lulling him to sleep as he closed his eyes.

 “Get some rest, Pinetree, tomorrow we pay a little visit to the humans.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww such a happy couple, so excited to be starting a family! and not only that, but Dipper and Orion completed their bond! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please comment your thoughts down below.


	17. Bow Down

Weirdmageddon had reach all over the globe, the suffocating chaos that leaked from the Rift was unrelenting. Monsters prowled the skies, the water and land. From the highest mountain to the deepest depths of the ocean, nothing on Earth was safe from the nightmares that spilled into it. And with the Rift slowly growing in size, the flow of terror only grew.

 Of course, the humans were trying their best to fight back Bill’s forces. They tried going up against the beasts, using any brave, weapon-wielding civilian to armed forces. But humans are so frail when compared to beasts that tower in size, wielding unimaginable strength or powers that are far more effective in mutilation than human weaponry. Not to say that some of the monsters hadn’t been taken out, it was just that majority of the beasts were far harder to kill than humans. Such soft, squishy flesh and fragile bones.

 Many had been lost by now, countless cities had been brought down into burning piles of rubble. Blood stains were practically everywhere, painting any surface possible with their abstract splatters. While some areas were far more protected, such as those housing the more important people of the world, the unfortunate souls at the bottom of the economy were the first pack of lambs to the slaughter.

 Many suffered different fates, it all just depended on the type of nightmare you were unlucky enough to come across. Young or old, it didn’t matter in a world reined by madness. Some creatures just aimed to kill for the fun of it, mutilating their victims in either a quick fashion or one of slow agony. Other creatures trapped their prey, feeding off their fear or other emotions, tormenting their hostage until they break. Humans have so many purpose, be it a quick kill, a nice snack, a pet to break or simply being a meatbag useful for breeding more monsters.

 Oh, how Bill enjoyed it all. He could see all of his wonderful chaos through the many eyes he had stashed around this dimension. Bill could see through his minions eyes, after all. The demon chuckled to himself, returning his focus to the room around him. He had been resting in bed beside his lover as he slept, letting the brunette rest before their appearance to the world leaders. Well, ex-world leaders.

 It was rather cute in a pathetic sort of way. The had reached out to him through one of his minions, hoping that he would show up to their little meeting to figure out a compromise with his invasion. They will probably try to lower damages on civilians, asking for Bill to halt his assault most likely, and focus on saving themselves next if that suggestion fails. It was in the human nature, well any nature really, to place self preservation before others. They just needed to play nice for the cameras.

 Bill merely laughed to himself. He did not want anyone by his side besides his dear sapling, the rest of humanity was merely toys for them to play with. Bill will enjoy pulling at the strings of his little puppets, filling their heads with sweet promises of safety and reward to make them more compliant until no longer needed. And once Bill grows bored of his puppets, it is time to cut their strings and toss them away for good.

 Speaking of playing with puppets, it was about time for him to wake Dipper up so they could go deal with those pesky humans. As much as he wanted to stay in bed and just listen to his lover’s soft breathing, they needed to make an appearance to the world. Bill placed a kiss in his mate’s forehead, right on top of the birthmark that rested there. His magic gently pulled at the edges of Dipper’s mind to coax him out of his dreamland and back into the waking world. “Wake up, my sweet Pinetree.” He cooed softly while one hand rubbed between the bases of Dipper’s wings.

 A soft grumble came in response, a single mocha eye cracked open while its twin remained closed in tired defiance. The sleep clouded orb glanced around before closing once more. The golden demon merely chuckled and placed a kiss upon the closed lids. “If you get up, we will have enough time to bathe together before we leave. But, if you sleep for much longer, I will have to drag you there with that bed head of yours.”

 “Fine… I had to pee anyways.” Dipper let out in a frustrated grumble, his stiff body starting to move under the blanket to stretch out. He pulled the blanket off of himself before holding his arms out towards the blonde. “Carry me?”

 Bill could only chuckle and pick up the young demon, making sure to watch out for those antlers as he held Dipper bridal style. “I’ll carry you, you big baby.” The whine of complaint and pout that was thrown his way was nothing more than adorable to Bill. He shared a kiss with the tired teen before making his way towards the bathroom for them to prepare.

 

=================================

 

It was during their journey towards the United Nations meeting hall, that Dipper realized Bill spent more time in his human form around the teen than in his triangular. Though, he did See a human form having a lot more perks, such as kissing, cuddling and more… intimate of touches. Actions that might be harder in his geometric form. He was growing more curious by the minute as he imagined what actions they might be able to do together when Bill wasn’t human disguise.  

 “You have been quiet for quite some time. Is something eating away at your mind, Pinetree?”

 Dipper blinked, being pulled from his thoughts by the very subject of them. His head turning to face the floating demon at his side. A blush blossomed on his cheeks as he wondered how long he had been silently musing to himself, instead on really focusing on what was happening around him. “I-I was just a little lost in thought. Nothing to worry about. I swear.” a nervous chuckle came from the teen as he played with the ties of his cloak.

 He didn’t really care about dressing up all formal for people he didn’t care for, so he decided to toss a cloak on his current attire. The black and gold clothing that Bill had given him was really comfy and he wasn’t too keen on wasting his time with something like fashion.

 Several sets of the same outfit was good enough for him and the cloak matched well with it. The majority of the cloak was black, the edges of the hood and bottom had been lined with the same triangular design that sported the rest of his clothing. In the center of his back was Bill’s cipher wheel, just like the one that branded the skin of his back.

 Dipper noticed how Bill’s eye scrunched up in suspicion, causing the young demon to let out a small sigh of defeat. “I was thinking, you don’t spend a lot of time in your demon form when we are together. So… my mind began to wander on what interactions we can have when you are like this.” He gestured to Bill for emphasis, earning a amused chuckle from his lover.

 “It is true that my current form might not provide the same experiences, but there is a lot more to me that you have yet to enjoy. Perhaps we can do a little experimentation in the future, if you think you can handle it.” Bill spoke in a teasing tone, watching as the gears began turning in that head he loved so much. Dipper was curious and tended to over thinking the littlest of things. There was no doubt in Bill’s mind that the teen’s imagination was going crazy of the information he had just given to him.

 Too bad they had reached their destination, Bill would have loved to tease the teen some more but that will have to wait. Not caring for manners, Bill just teleported them straight into the conference room with his usual flare, his laughter booming through out the room as they appeared in a flash of light. The entrance had caused quite the commotion within the room, all previous chatter had been halted to watch the two demons.

 Dipper could tell right away that these humans were making a big mistake. His sensitive ears could hear the snickers and mocking remarks, no matter what the language they were in. And his eyes could see the looks that screamed they underestimated Bill, thinking he was some sort of joke. While he didn’t look that intimidating in his floating, triangular form. Bill was not a demon to underestimate, neither was Dipper.

 “Well. Well. Well. Look at all of these meatsacks just gathered about! Not exactly an impressive bunch of so called ‘leaders’, eh Pinetree?” Bill chuckled, gently nudging his mate. Dipper held a closed hand to his mouth as he let out a small laugh.

 Bill’s eye glanced over the room, taking in judgmental gazes with non existent grin. He even took notice of the guest seat that had been set up for him, a rather dull chair like the rest with a small name plaque. He was rather insulted with being offered such a sad thing and greatly preferred the throne that had been constructed in the Fearamid.

 A clearing throat brought their attention towards the president of the United States, the man currently standing at a podium. “You are Bill Cipher, correct?” He asked, eyeing the demons while keeping on a calm facade. One that Bill Dipper could see right through, he could tell by the slightest tensing of the man that he was stressed.

 “The one and only! Now, humor me on why you pathetic beings decided to call me in for some meeting. I might be generous enough to answer your questions if they aren’t a complete waste of my time.” Bill said with a wave of his hand, kicking back in the air as if propped up in a chair. His power picked up Dipper to give him a seat besides the golden demon, since floating in air was better than human chairs. One of the many cameras in the room stayed trained on their movements.

The U.S President cleared his throat once, looking at some papers that laid out before him. “We have come to learn that you are responsible for the current carnage that has spread along the globe, the source of it being some sort of tear in the sky that resides above your floating fortress. We have called you here in hopes to learn of your reasoning for such a scale of violence and perhaps we can come to a peaceful compromise.” The carefree posture that Bill currently held was unnerving to the man.

 Bill let out a snicker, still relaxed back. “The reason that I came to this world, was to have fun and liberate it! You humans have way too many rules that make life boring, it is far better when chaos rules as supreme!” He shifted, allowing his form to grow and hold attention at center stage as his voice became booming. His hands became alight with his cerulean flames. “I am a infinite being of pure energy! My powers are limitless and unmatched by you sad sacks of flesh!”

 Bill could see the armed soldiers that filled the room, no doubt placed there as protection against him. No matter what weapons they held, none would be able to damage the demons. And if they dare to actually attack, BIll will just use them as an example.“ ****Now, listen up, you one-lifespan, three-dimensional, five-sense skin puppets! I am the one calling the shots now, with my Queen at my side! Bow down to your new rulers or face oblivion!**** ”

 Bill waggled a finger at the armed humans taking firing position, there guns aimed right at the two demons. “I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” He warned them in a sing song tone as he noticed Dipper moving closer to him in concern. He wouldn’t let any harm come to his mate, the young demon wasn’t as resistant to damage as Bill was. And he certainly didn’t want their unborn children getting hurt.

 “Stand down or we will shoot!” Ordered the squad captain. The soldiers made no move to backing down their offensive stances and Bill tsked at that. “you humans never listen. I tried to warn you.” He moved his hand to snap, the sudden action caused a onslaught of gunfire. The noise of it rang throughout the room as startled shouts came from the others present. People were quickly ducking their heads for cover under their desks.

 Dipper could help but let out his own surprised squeak, his hands instinctively wrapping around his middle. He was well aware that Bill would keep him safe, but Dipper was aware that he needed to get better at controlling his own magic. That thought was followed by him watching the bullets come close to them, but bouncing off some invisible force instead. A flash of color marking that the deadly bullets had actually hit the magical barrier.

 The magic that had deflected the bullets had wrapped around them, guiding them to ricochet right back at the gun they came from and effectively disarming the soldiers in the process Bill laughed at their shocked faces as he watched them scramble to recover their weapon or switch to a secondary one. “You humans never learn, but that just makes things more fun for me.” He finally paced his fingers together to give a snap that had previously been interrupted. The resulting effect was instantaneous.

 A variety of fates fell upon those that had foolishly acted out against Cipher. The captain of the squad watched out in horror as his men began to let out blood curdling screams, desperately clawing at themselves. Fingernails tore as they scrapped at protective gear relentlessly, the tips of fingers peeling from excessive pressure and wearing down to the bone. Others scratched at their own eyes, gouging out the squishy orbs and continuing to mutilate their own faces in some search of relief for the insanity that now plagued them.

 Knives were pulled out to stab at the soft flesh of their throats, blood spewing like a fountain as jugulars were severed. Guns had been retrieved to bash at each others skulls, the suffering men unable to pull together enough sense to fire for a quick death. each effected soldier had only acted out for self mutilation, bodies falling to the ground once that task was complete.

 Dipper couldn't help but watch the carnage, catching two men light up signal flares before cramming them down their own throats. The smoke and sparks spewed heavily out of their widened mouths, the flesh of their throat had glowed as they caught fire from within. The stench of blood and burning flesh caught Dipper’s attention and he found himself salivating. He hadn’t realized how hungry he had been.

 The captain was the only one left alive at the point, having been spared to suffer a different fate. Dipper just found himself staring at the horrified man as he dropped to his knees, trying to apply pressure to wounds in a feeble attempt to save his comrades. Unlike others that would run to save their own skin, this man decided against the idea of abandoning his team. The forest demon was impressed and quite interested in the selfless man. Heroes always tasted better.

 A hand running through his hair had brought Dipper’s attention back to Bill, a non-existent grin could be seen on his lover’s form. “Go ahead Pinetree, I’ll let you play with this one.” A little nudge towards the distracted human was all Dipper needed to get moving. His wings carried him across the room, heads peeking up from their hiding places to watch.

 The man, which by the name tag on his uniform gave away, was known as Reed. He caught sight of Dipper flying towards him and quickly turned to aim his trusty colt 1911 9mm at the demon. Reed was just about to pull the trigger when something took hold of his arm, shattering the bones within and making the limb useless. A strange creature could be seen slinking out of the shadows, the hand that crushed his arm turned out to be a part of its tail.

 “Good boy, Orion. I’ll let you enjoy that arm as a reward.” Dipper cooed in delight, his hands wrapping around Reed’s neck to hold the man firmly. Mocha eyes watched the excitement in his familiar as Orion tugged at the man’s arm, straining the connection at his shoulder. The pained screams that came from Reed were haunting towards those that watched and coward. “Demon! B-beast! R-release me you fucking psycho!” He begged and screamed for the demon to stop, spouting curses as the fabric of his uniform was torn along with his straining flesh.

 He thrashed in Dipper’s hold, his uninjured arm moved to swing his knife towards the brunette’s neck, blade barely reaching its mark before Dipper caught it. Even though that left just one hand around the man’s neck, it did not hinder the strength that kept Reed in place.

 Orion gave another firm tug before the arm was ripped free from the rest of Reed’s body. Blood squirting out as torn muscle and damaged bone could be seen jutting out. The fresh scent of copper had Dipper’s inner beast going wild, his instincts practically screaming to be let loose like a pack of dogs. The brunette inhaled sharply as he moved towards the struggling man’s neck, taking in the frantic pulse beneath his skin.

 “You should be honored. Your body will be quite useful in feeding me and my children.” Dipper shot forward, mouth latching onto Reed’s neck firmly with his teeth digging in deeply. A short scream was all that could escape the soldiers mouth before his throat was torn out, flecks of muscle and blood staining the front of the forest demon as he chewed on the mouthful.

 Bill allowed a small shiver to go through him as he watched his mate feast, his familiar enjoying his own meal just as much. While Orion tore into the severed arm, Dipper was busy tearing bite after bite out of the man that had grown limp. His claws tore away pieces of flesh that would be collected by the mouth that hid upon his midsection. The young demon looked absolutely ravishing in his bloodlust.

 The golden demon turned to the horrified audience that had also been watching his mate, some of the losing their stomach contents in the process. “Now that you have had a little demonstration of our power, I’ll say this just one more time. Bow down to your new rulers or face the same fate. Or, I am quite sure my mate would love to dine on your flesh. ” His voice filled the room, ensuring that any and all could hear him, no matter what language they spoke, his voice would be understood.

 “P-please! There is no need for anymore of that.” The U.S president shouted before quickly dropping to his knees towards the demon, his head bowing in defeat. Similar begs of mercy followed suit at the rest of the previous world leaders bowed to Bill, along with there associates. Only a few dared to defy him further, and they met with a rather….explosive dismissal. Blood, guts and little pieces of their bodies sent splattering along any nearby surface as bodies suddenly exploded with a flick of a finger gun.

 Bill’s eye blew the smoking magic away from the tip of his finger. He leaned back and let out a dark, maniac laugh. His eye taking in the various cameras that had been focused on them the entire time. Any survivors in the world outside could see what had transpired and how the leaders of their home had given up.

 “Listen up and listen good. I think I will reward your cooperation with a special invitation. I want all of you whelps to attend a very important event, my bonding ceremony with my sweet sapling!” Bill glanced over at the brunette, the young demon pausing in his eating at his mention. Dipper blushed in embarrassment at how messy he had become, using a torn shirt from a nearby corpse to wipe the blood off his face.

 “So cute.” His gaze darkened when it moved back to the cower forms below. “It would be lovely if all of you came to participate in such a joyous day, why….”  Bill chuckled before his tone deepened. “ ****It would be quite the shame if you were to miss it, something bad might happen if you do****. ****Only a dead man would pass up my invitation.**** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit more exciting, yet challenging for me. My mind was kinda spacing and blanking, so please forgive me for any mistakes or awkwardness. It is hard for me to read through my own work for mistakes, my eyes wander and try skipping ahead. Anyways! Bill has claimed leadership of the world! and Dipper got a little messy with his hunger. Cravings aren't always pretty.


	18. Mabel to the Past

Mabel trudged through the forest with a frown on her face, Candy and Grenda trekking along at her sides. She had decided to do another search for that Blendin guy after witnessing the television broadcast. It had disgusted her so much, she just ran out of the shack to get away from the horrific scenes. Even though she had seen such horrible sights when imprisoned, that didn’t make it any easier on her to see more.

 She had witnessed her own brother eat a man alive. Even Orion, the cute creature that had helped her escape, had joined in on eating the poor captain. Seeing Dipper sink further into such a demonic state, it was heartbreaking for her. Mabel felt so lonely and lost without her twin. Dipper was her second half after all, they did everything together! Now they were torn so far apart and it was all her fault. If only she hadn’t been such a horrible person over the summer.

 A cloth was rubbed under her eyes, gathering the tears that Mabel hadn’t even realized had been shed. Her shocked gaze turned to the soft smile of Candy, the shorter girl rubbing away the tears of her other eye. “Thanks Candy, it really is great be with you guys again. It makes this whole disaster a little bearable. I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.”

 Grenda let out a chuckle and playfully nudged Mabel’s shoulder. “Don’t sweat it, Mabel. We girls stick together! Besides, we don’t even know what we would do without you. This place got a lot more exciting when you and your brother came to town.” Candy shot Grenda a warning frown and jabbed her in the side as a warning. “Grenda! ”

 The large girl frowned in confusion, but quickly face palmed as she caught sight of Mabel. Her smile had wavered at the mention of her brother, mocha eyes drifting off to the path before them. Grenda mentally scolded herself before pulling her friend into a tight hug. “I’m sorry. I forgot that your brother is a sensitive topic for you right now.”

 Mabel shook her head as she returned the hug, pulling Candy in to join them. “It is alright, I can’t mope about Dipper forever. That wouldn’t be what he would want. Plus, if we manage to find Blendin, it will be like this mess never happened. I would just have to go back in time and stop that fight between us and prevent myself from falling for any of Bill’s tricks. A piece of cake!” Mabel smiled slightly, letting out a small chuckle as she imagined the successful outcome of her plan.

 She could practically see it now. She would support her brother, but be a bit more calm and point out why Dipper shouldn’t spend all his summer with their great- uncle Ford. It would be weird for him to stay cooped up in a basement with someone so much older. Dipper should interact with people of his own age for a change. And their parents might not approve of such a thing, considering Ford is just resurfacing after thirty years of being trapped in the Multiverse. Which means, Dipper would end up going back to California with her and they could just revisit Gravity Falls next summer break.

 Nodding her head to herself, Mabel reached into her backpack to pull out a water bottle. It was a pure blessing that the plumbing still worked somehow, they made sure stock up on as much as they could. Filling up empty bottles, containers, anything that will hold the precious liquid before their source ran dry. Taking a sip of the cool liquid to soothe her throat, Mabel felt a spark of rejuvenation run through her.

“Alright, girls! We need to keep our eyes out for anything that might lead us towards our target!”

 “You mean something like these?” Candy asked as she pointed at some heavy sets of footprints that ran right over their path. She waved her two friends over as she squatted down and pressed at one of the indentations in the ground. “It is still fresh and looks to be from someone wearing wide boots. Wide shoes are usually worn by heavier set people, right?” She adjusted her cracked glasses, motioning in the direction the tracks lead, showing that they continued rather visibly.

 Mabel slapped her hands on her cheeks, a wide grin splitting her face.“Candy! You are a proper detective! These might belong to the man we are searching for! What do you say, Grenda?” she asked as she turned to the burly girl beside her. Grenda looked between her friends before pumping a fist in the air. “Yeah! Let’s track him down, just like Ducktective!”

 The three friends cheered together and began running off in the direction of the tracks, their energy renewed at the possible break in their search. Which didn’t exactly go far. It had been around ten minutes at most, ducking through trees and stepping over low brush before coming across a small campsite. A shoddy looking tent was made up with tarps and strung up with rope. Containers of water and boxes of instant food had been collected and rested right beside the tent.

 “Hello? Is anyone hear?” Taking a step forward, Mabel found herself stepping on a old candy wrapper. The campsite was littered with candy wrappers and all sorts of trash. The trio could also make out the figure of someone laying down within the tent, snores rumbling through the air.

 Mabel looked at Candy and Grenda. The three of them shared a look and quick nod before creeping their way forward. Grenda was the one standing in front, a large rock gripped tightly within her hand as the other reached out to move the front tarp. The material crinkled as it was pushed aside, revealing the current occupant of the shelter.

 Laying there before them, curled up on a dirt sleeping bag, was the man they had been searching for. Blendin was curled up, his tool belt resting just beside his head as he slept. More empty food wrappers were strewn about the time traveler, his stained and dirtied just as expected of a survivor.

 “If we are quiet enough, I can just sneak in and take the device. It be easier to take it, than to wake him and try to convince him to hand it.” Mabel whispered. She slowly started to creep forward, watching were she stepped as to avoid making unneeded noise.

 The young brunette reached her arm out toward the tool belt once in range, just a foot away from Blendin’s face. She took a deep breath as she got a firm hold of the measuring tape on it, pulling it to unlatch it from the belt. The sudden snap of the clip, smacking together after sliding off, had Mabel freezing in her movement.

Wide eyes snapped to look towards Blendin. She could not see the state of his eyes as he continued to wear those blocking goggles, but the sudden hitch in his snoring had pushed her heart to race. It was beating so loudly within her ears, she feared that it might be audible to the others.

 Grenda and Candy inched forward slightly, ready to assist their friend if things suddenly turned South. But the continuation of snoring was a blessing to the three. Mabel let out the breath she had been holding as she hurried her way out of the tent. Joining her friends a few feet away, the tape measure in hand.

 “We did it! Now to go back in time and fix this!” She had ditched her whispering in her excitement, her adrenaline pushing her to be a bit more careless in her rush. “Now, grab a hold of me or it wont transfer all of us.”

 “I hope this works.” Candy said softly as she grabbed hold of one of Mabel’s arms, the other being grasped by Grenda who nodded in agreement. “Let’s keep that weirdo from messing with our home!”

 Mabel smiled brightly and pulled out the tape. It was a challenge to keep track of time and dates with Weirdmaggedon holding a constant red sky, but with the help of the T.V, Mabel figured it out. “Now, if my calculations are correct, this all started about four months ago. But we could always readjust if the first try turns out wrong.” Mabel pulled the tape out to the four month mark and made sure to set it to go backwards in time.

 “NO! STOP! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!!” The sudden shouting of Blendin had startled the three girls, candy and Grenda letting go be mistake. The time traveler came stumbling out of his tent as the end of the tape slipped out of Mabel’s hands. He tried running for her, arms outstretched as he tried to grab her. “MABEL!” A bright flash of light engulfed Mabel, temporarily blinding all of them.

 

====================== 

 

The soft chirping of birds was the first sound to grace her ears. The cool breeze gently brushing against her skin as clean air filled Mabel’s lungs. A bright light filtered through her shut eyelids, that of sunlight and not an eternally red sky. Her plan seems to be working so far!

 As the brunette opened her eyes, she found the familiar forest of Gravity Falls surrounding her. The sky was a bright blue with puffy white clouds. The sounds of woodland creatures could be heard, cheerfully going about their day. And no longer was there a dirty old campsite around her, but she also was missing her friends.

 “Candy? Grenda?” A frown settled upon her dirtied face as she looked around for the two, unable to find them anywhere close by. “They must have let go… I guess I’ll just have to fix this all on my own. Not exactly what I wanted, but… I’ll do it anyways. Now, I just need to figure out if this is the correct date.”

 Being within the forest, while everything was returned to its peaceful glory, had placed a new spring within her step and a large smile on her face. Mabel fround herself practically skipping all the way back the shack, the tape measure tucked within the pocket of her sweater for safety. Mabel hadn’t even taken in consideration of her worn, dirtied form as she neared the Mystery Shack in its former glory.

 Tourists could be seen wandering in and out of the gift along with some of the locals. The young brunette made her way towards the gift shop entrance, it was hard to remain concealed when her heart just ached at the sight. Seeing the world so peaceful once again. Mabel could hear the cheery voice of her Grunkle Stan as he worked on scamming his group of the day. Showing off his home made attractions and raising the prices on his cheap merchandise.

 Stepping inside revealed people looking about the many souvenirs as Wendy sat at the register, her feet propped up while she glanced at a magazine. Mabel had to stop herself from tackling the red-headed teen with joy. The last that she saw of her in their timeline, Wendy had been made a part of Bill’s throne after their failed rescue attempt. Something that Mabel was to blame for, since she had ruined Dipper’s rescue plan when she was in Mabeland and caused her rescuers entrapment.

 “Oh, hey Mabel, back already?”

 Mabel’s blood went cold as she turned to the person who had spoken to her. Wide mocha eyes landing on the emerald ones of Wendy. The teen had glanced up from her magazine for a moment but tossed it aside as she took in the sight before her. “Mabel!? Dude, what happened to you? You left like just five minutes ago with a bunch of papers and now you look horrible.”

 “Papers?” Glancing at the calander that hung just behind the register, Mabel could see the current date. “August 25th, that’s the day I was planning for our birthday…. This is the day of the fight!” Mabel shouted to herself in realization. She had done it, she had brought herself back to that crucial day that started it all. But now she had a concerned Wendy staring her done, Mabel could only imagine how horrible she looked right now.

 “Oh… this? I just tripped and went tumbling down a big hill of thorn bushes. Certainly nothing to worry about. I just came back home to get some more papers and take a quick shower.” Mabel waved off her scars and injuries like it was nothing, even though they still ached terribly. “Oh, by the way, have seen Dipper around? It is really important that I talk to him. Like, life or death important!”

 Wendy eyed the girl suspiciously, her gaze being met with one of Mabel’s signature smiles. She wasn’t going to push it if the brunette didn’t want to tell her something, since Mabel knew fully well to ask her for help if needed. So Wendy decided to let it be for now. “I saw him a few minutes ago. He left with that second uncle of yours, I’m not sure where though.”

 Mabel frowned. “He left already? Well, thanks anyway.” She crossed her arms and frowned. If she recalled correctly, Dipper had gone gone with Ford to that alien spaceship. But it was a dangerous trek. She could wait upstairs instead, hidden in their bedroom until her past self returned and explain the situation. It would be a long wait, but at least it would give her time to freshen up beforehand.

She shook her head quickly. She couldn’t just waste time waiting about! Mabel would go after her brother and Ford, the two of them are smart enough to understand the dangers of that Rift. They would be able to avoid her timeline, they just needed a little warning from a helpful friend.

 Still carrying her backpack filled with needed survival items, Mabel prepared to rush out the Mystery Shack and into the forest. She knew where the crashed ship was, she had gone there a couple times to help gather materials for the Shacktron’s modification. The young girl had just ran out the door when she bumped right into someone, the force of it sending her backwards.

 “Oh! I’m so sorry, dude! Here, let me help you up!” A large arm too hold of her and helped Mabel stand back up. Her gaze taking in the form of Soos standing before her, his gentle smile greeting her. Though his eyes quickly filled with worry.“Jeez, you look so roughed up. Do you need me to give you a look over, dude?”

 Mabel grew teary eyed, and launched herself to hug Soos. She had almost forgotten how caring he was. She had missed him so much and could not stop the stream of tears that sudden unleashed themselves. Like a dam bursting at the seams, she soaked the front of his shirt with tears.

 “Mabel? What’s wrong, dude?” He asked softly, pulling the crying girl closer for a hug. It was puzzling to see her just erupt into such tears. Had he hurt her when they bumped into each other? She looked liked she had been through hell and back and that was really concerning. Did she need to go to the hospital?

 She shook her head, wiping at her eyes as she tried to calm herself. “I’m fine Soos… promise. I’m just so happy to have you here with us. You mean a lot to me, you know?”

 Soos rubbed at the back of his neck. “Oh, shucks, dude. You are gonna make me cry too if you keep that up. I’m just happy to help you kids out, along with Mr. Pines.” He smiled at her and gave Mabel a pat on the head. “How about you let me take a look at those scrapes, dude? You look like you got in a fight with a thorn bush or something.”

 “I’d love for you to do that, Soos, but I have to get going. There is something I need to do that is really important.” She slowly relinquished the hug before running past him, waving goodbye as she ran off towards the forest. As much as she wanted to just stay behind and bask in the company of her old friends, Mabel had to worn past Dipper and Ford.

 Her legs ran as fast as they could carry her. Mabel had to focus on where she went, the forest looked so much different in the light of the sun. So green and luscious. It was much better than the dark red of Weirdmageddon, but it made finding her way a bit more difficult. It was crazy how different things can look in different lighting.

 Mabel was just about to reach the clearing that housed the ship, mother nature covering it up and hiding it from the world. Only the top hatch could be seen in the distance, with two, familiar figures beginning to descend into its depths. she could see them! They were so close to avoiding all of the horrors that Bill had forced upon them.

 Mabel grunted as she forced her body to move faster, arms pumping quickly as she ran. “DIPPER! GREAT-UNCLE FORD! WAIT!” She tried to shout to get their attention, right as Dipper’s head was about to disappear down the ladder of the ship’s hatch. “DIPPER!”  She screamed once more, hoping to catch him before they went any farther.

 She noticed him pause, his head moving to look up and scan the area. Dipper’s gaze was just about to swipe over her direction, when something came crashing into the running brunette. The force of the crash sent her tumbling off the side of the path, rolling through bushes and slamming her side hard against the tree. The force of the hit sent a pain through her ribs and coaxed a shout of pain from her throat.

 A hand suddenly took hold of a good portion of her hair, her assailant lifting her up by it to dangle off the ground. The straining strands of hair sent spikes of pain through her scalp as they tried to hold all her weight. Mabel’s hands shot out to grab hold of the arm that held her, pulling at it to take some of the brunt of her weight off of her hair and to her arms.

 Mocha eyes, squinted with pain as they glared at the person standing before her. Her eyes widening as they locked on to the same pair of mocha-colored irises. The nearly identical face that stared back at her, held a large grin. A grin that looked wrong and utterly sinister. “N-no.. How did you? H-how are you even here!?”

 A dark chuckle came from the demon that held her. A clawed hand brushing against her cheek in a mockingly sweet gesture. Mabel flinched as a claw dug a little harsher and dragged a long scratch along her cheek. Blood slowly welled up in the tear to her skin before dripping downwards.

 “It is nice to see you too, _sister_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. Mabel managed to make her way back in time, but she isn't the only one that has access to time travel. do you think she will be able to make things right and prevent Bill's take over? Saving her family and friends in the process? Or will a certain someone prevent her little plan from being successful? Thoughts in the comments below!


	19. Silent Screams

Mabel hissed at the pain that tugged at her scalp, her nail dug into the hand that kept her suspended off the ground as she tried to free herself. Even swinging her legs wildly in a attempt to kick the demon, had turned out to be a fruitless endeavor. Mabel’s legs were just too short when compared to Dipper’s arms, the limbs being just long enough to keep her kicks from connecting.

 How could this have happened? How had Dipper managed to travel back in time? She couldn’t even see a time device on him, and that skimpy black outfit and cloak did not provide much for pockets. It was puzzling to her, and rather unfair! Mabel had been so close to reaching the past versions of Dipper and Ford, before she had been thrown like a rag-doll.

 “I don’t understand! How are you even here!?” She demanded, her voice shouting as loud as she can in hopes of catching the attention of anyone around. Though it was short lived when a near-crushing grip took a hold of her jaw in warning. She could practically feel a bruise forming on her skin beneath the rough fingers. A pained whimper followed as she glared at Dipper.

 The demon waited a moment to ensure she got the warning to quiet down before he released her bruised jaw. The now free hand moved from the young brunette to take hold of the necklace that dangled around Dipper’s neck. A chuckle coming from him as he held it up for her to see. A triangular pendant with a clock face for an eye, beneath it was a displayed date.“You are not the only one that has a time traveling device. But at least mine was a gift, rather than being a stolen item.”

 Mabel felt her blood run cold as she looked at the necklace, the giver of the gift was no mystery at all, but how was Bill capable of manipulating time? Had he really gained such power over the universe upon his release? “How…. How can that demon hold powers over time? W-what about Time Baby and all the other time travelers, why aren’t they doing anything to stop Bill!” Mabel shouted in anger. The pain in her scalp was dulling as she focused more on her emotions and the glare she had focused on Dipper.

 There was a tilt of the teens head as he gave an amused smirk. “Why, you ask? The answer is rather simple. If you are not aware of it, then you must be rather ignorant to the changes this world is experiencing under Bill’s rule. But, if you truly wish to know, I suppose I can enlighten you.”

 Dipper turned with Mabel in hand and started walking away from the hidden space craft as he continued to speak. “The reason that Time Baby and the other time travelers haven't intervened, is rather simple. It isn’t that they haven't tried to save humanity, but it is the fact that they failed to do so. Time Baby confronted Bill, threatening him to close the Rift before it tore this dimension apart. ” Dipper let out a small laugh. “Well. As you might have figured out, Bill hates being ordered around. Time Baby and his lackeys were erased from existence and Bill gained control over time! He was aware of your time travel in an instant.”

 Mabel grunted as she was jostled with each step he took, with each step that took her further from her chance of saving Gravity Falls and the world. She couldn’t let this happen. She couldn’t give in. Her eyes roamed over Dipper, she needed to find a way to get away from him and fast! To strike him hard enough to either take him down or stun him long enough for her to get away. But how?

 The wind picked up at that very moment, gliding through the trees and past their bodies. It was a nice relief to the summer heat, but it also provided Mabel with an idea. When the breeze brushed past them, it had pushed against the cloak that Dipper wore and revealed a better look at his body. Mabel’s eyes shot right towards the pregnant bump that stood out, looking to be around the three month mark already. It was a horrible idea, one that sickened the girl to her very core. But it was her only chance.

 “I’m sorry, Dipper. But this is for your own good.” Mabel whispered. Dipper shot a confused look at his twin when she mumbled out those words. Mabel didn’t give him much time to react as she quickly acted out. She pumped her legs, swinging by her hair as she tried to get close enough for a kick. The pain of her straining scalp had tears stinging at the corners of her eyes, vision going slightly blurry.

 Mabel let out a scream of desperation as she swung forward, leg lashing out for a kick toward the demon’s swollen abdomen. She closed her eyes tightly, unable to watch as she felt her foot solidly connect with flesh in a kick that held all her strength.

 A pained cry tore itself from Dipper and assaulted Mabel’s ears. It caused a pain within her heart, her eyes refusing to open until she was quickly dropped by her brother. The young brunette gasped as she landed hard, but wasted no time in scrambling to her feet. She ran towards the alien spaceship, her heart pounding in her ear as she refused to look behind her. She couldn’t waste the time, but she also couldn’t face the reality of what she had just done.

 “I’m s-sorry Dipper. Oh g-god, am I sorry.”

 The hatch was right in front of her now and Mabel threw it open with more strength than needed, jarring her shoulders in the process. A pained hiss left her lips, but she brushed it off as she quickly descended down the ladder that lead to darkness. A darkness that will hopefully lead her to a new light.

 

===========================

 

The inside of the spacecraft was cold, a large contrast to the hot air that normally came with summer. A metallic clang came with each of Mabel’s footsteps as she walked through the dark, dusty halls. If felt like too slow of a pace, but she knew that she had to be careful. They had lost people in the past for being too careless on their scavenging runs and it would do no good if Mabel died right now.

 “Dipper? Great-uncle Ford? Are you here?” She called out, her voice echoing off the empty halls in hope of reaching the two that she sought after. Her ears straining in hope for a response, one that was real and not generated by her wishful thoughts. It had happened before, often enough to cause concern to the young girl.

 So far it had only been silence to answer her cries. Mabel had been wandering around this place for twenty minutes now with no signs of her brother and great uncle, but she was convinced that they had yet to leave. That hatch was the only exit that she knew of that was easily accessible.

 The longer that she spent in the dark, the smaller Mabel began to feel. The dark thoughts that rested at the back of her mind began to fester. The guilt that had sat in the pit of her stomach had began to grow, slowly eating away at her insides and weighing her down. Her legs felt like they were weighed down with every step, as if they were replaced with lead.

 Her focus kept returning to the events that had happened on the surface with her own brother, the one from her current timeline. Mabel could still hear Dipper’s pained cry as it echoed within her head. She could feel the phantom impact of her foot connecting with his stomach. No strength had been left out of that desperate kick as she had aimed it at his easily accessible weakness. A innocent being that had nothing to do with the horrors inflicted by Bill.

 Mabel stumbled with her next step, crashing to the floor as her body refused to go any further. Her heart felt like shattering as she replayed her actions within her head. The shadows around her felt as if they were growing to surround her, whispers spilling out from seemingly nowhere.

 “Harming a unborn creature.” Came the first whisper. It sound so close, yet echoed as if from afar.”

 “Such a monster indeed.”

 Mabel wrapped her arms around her, shivering in fright as she frantically looked around at the shadows. She could no longer see the metallic walls of the ship, just never ending darkness. “P-please, stop. Just leave me a-alone.”

 “Pure of heart? Never. Attacker of unicorns, now attacker of the **_**_innocent_**_**.”

 “Attacker of children.”

 “ ** **Murderer!**** ”

 The air grew heavy with the last whisper, the shadows felt suffocating now. They all chimed in together, chanting out the horrid word. It felt like their whispers were slowly growing in volume. A soft whisper that quickly escalated in bloody screams.

 “Murderer!”

 “ ** **Murderer!”****

“ ** **MURDERER!!!!!!!!!!”****

 “D-DIPPER! FORD! P-PLEASE HELP ME!” Mabel began to cry, her arms tightly pressed against her ears as she tried to block out the screams directed towards her. Her eyes clenched tight together as she swapped the shadows around her for the ones behind her eyelids. The screaming grew deafening, her head pounding as the sound slammed at her relentlessly. Air struggled to fill her burning lungs as Mabel gasped for breath. She couldn’t breath. She was too busy screaming….

 The lack of air was making her head spin, a pounding headache growing with each passing second. Relief only came when her throat became too dry and hoarse to scream or make any noise louder than a raspy whisper. A silent whimper left her as she finally opened her eyes.

 The suffocating darkness of the living shadows had left her back in the dark hallway she had been traveling. The only light she could see was at the end of the hallway. It couldn’t reach her in the hall, but she could clearly see it. And not only was there light, but sound as well. Instead of the silence and whispers that had haunted her previously, footsteps could be heard. Two sets of footsteps..

 “Mabel!? Mabel are you in here!?”

 That voice, she knew that voice! It was the past version of Dipper! His voice was its usual squeaky self, filled to the brim with worry for her. Tired eyes widened as the soft voice sounded again and louder than before, the footsteps drawing closer to her position.

 “Dipper, are you sure you heard your sister down here? There is no way that she knows of this place and its location.” The addition of Ford’s voice had hear heart thumping in excitement. Mabel could tell they were getting closer. She tried to call out for them, but her raspy voice was too quiet to reach them and Mabel’s body refused to move.

 Panic began setting in as she tried to move her body, but she felt as heavy as stone. The most she could get as a response was a twitch of her fingers and the movement of her head. The light from the end of the hall became obscured slightly as two forms came into view, Dipper and Ford. Their faces were shadowed from her view as they stood in front of the light source. They could be seen looking down at the darkened hall.

 “I could have sworn I heard Mabel screaming…. But she did say she was doing party planning today. There would be no reason for her to follow us. Are you sure you didn’t hear anything?” Dipper turned to Ford, his body language giving off a worried stance.

 “P-pl…eas..e…..h-h….el..p”

 Mabel tried harder to move, crying out for her brother . The cries being swallowed up by silence as they failed to reach out. She prayed that they would walk down the hall or flash some sort of light down at her. Then they would be able to see her and help. How could she have let herself fall into such a delusion that would steal her voice and leave her unable to move. Please, she just needed them to look ! she was so close!

 “Do..w..n….h-h…e…re.”

 Ford placed a hand on the young boy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Dipper, but I didn’t hear a thing. It must have been stress getting to you or a trick of the mind. If Mabel was here, she would be making more noise than ever to get our attention. All I hear is silence.”

 A sigh left Dipper as he rubbed at his head in confusion. “You are probably right. I’ve been so paranoid about Bill getting his hands on the rift, that my mind is conjuring up voices. Let’s just move on and find that adhesive to fix the Rift.”

 “D-di..pper…..F-fo..rd…”

 The two figures turned to leave, unable to hear the silent screams of the girl left in the dark hallway. Her tears streaming down her face as they walked away, the hope of saving their world leaving with them. Had she really failed? Had she truly been too weak to fix the mess she had created in the very beginning? Was crying and messing things up, the only thing she was good for?

 “Mabel?”

 A sob caught in Mabel’s throat. Her eyes snapped back towards the end of the hall where a silhouette stood. She instantly recognized the form of her twin brother, the young boy standing at the end of the dark hall once more. She didn’t see Ford with him, perhaps Dipper could sense her pain and came back for her while Ford went ahead!

 Soft footsteps sounded out when the small figure began walking down the hall, right in the direction of the girl that was on the floor in a immobile mess. “Mabel? Are you here?” He asked again, slowly getting closer and closer toward Mabel. Her heart was racing, beating loud enough that she thought he could hear it as well.

 “D-d…ip…per”

 Dipper stepped closer, stopping right before Mabel. She could make out the outline of his shadowed form by the light behind him. He must be able to see her now. Surely he could tell that his own sister was right at his feet in a exhausted mess. Mabel desperately wanted to reach out to him, what little strength she had left was put into her left arm. The limb slowly reaching out towards Dipper’s foot.

 Mabel’s fingers were just about to graze his shoe, before it suddenly retracted. His leg lifting up as it to back away, before suddenly slamming down on her outstretched hand. The pain that flared from her wrist, along with the loud crack, indicated that it was broken. A silent scream tried to tear its way out of her abused throat as tears spilled like a broken faucet.

 Wide, mocha eyes stared up at the form of her brother in utter shock and disbelief. Her breath hitched as she looked up at the shadowed form, a pair of bright, yellow eyes leering back at her in sickening delight. The foot that crushed her wrist had started to move, twisting and grinding it for further damage.

 “Hey there, Shooting Star~”

The pain, fear and exhaustion was growing to much for Mabel. Her mind began shutting down as those yellow eyes stared right through her soul. Those haunting eyes were the last thing she saw before she was dragged into unconsciousness. Nothing but nightmares meeting her on the other side.

 Bill gave an annoyed look at her limp form. “Passing out so quickly? That isn’t very fun. I guess we will just need to take care of her when she wakes up, and for good. I have had it with dealing with this runt.”

 With a snap of his fingers, both Bill and Mabel were transported out of the ship and back in the forest. The golden demon shook off the disguise he had been wearing, in exchange for his human form. Bill smoothed his hair out and gave his bow tie a quick correction. He took pride in his appearance after all.

 A rustling in the bushes caught the blonde’s attention, his golden eyes glancing over as a form hobbled towards him. The young demon meeting his gaze. Dipper looked pale, his hands wrapped tightly around his stomach that had a large indentation in the pregnant swell. He looked weak, exhausted and in pain. A trail of blood could be seen as it travel down his legs and stained the ground beneath him. “B-Bill…”

 Bill raised a brow at the brunette. “I sent you to retrieve the girl, yet you failed and forced me to collect her instead. It is rather pathetic that a demon could be bested by a mere child, a one lacking any intelligence at that.” He summoned a glass of champagne to sip upon as he approached the shaking teen.

 Dipper winced at the calm, yet harsh tone that was directed towards him. “I t-tried! But she got me... P-please, my b-babies need help!” His blood soaked hands reached out and took a hold on Bill’s over coat, the red liquid staining the fabric. He was using Bill for support as pain continued to radiate from his abdomen and traveled through out his entire body. The children were hurt, possibly dead and he might die with them.

 Taking one more sip, Bill sent a sickly-sweet smile towards the brunette. “Ruining my suit with your blood? Why would I help such a pathetic creature like you?” Bill took his glass and emptied it on the demon, watching the liquid drench him. A panic scream came from Dipper as the simple drink began to melt and dissolve any part of him that it touched.

 Bill turned away from the dissolving pile of paper and ink, a chuckle leaving his throat. His little experiment turned out to be disappointing, but it still brought some amusement.“Such a pathetic creature. I wouldn’t dare waste my time on a copy, not when my true Pinetree awaits my return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is amazing how a good story can tug at different feelings within someone, and cause several types of responses. It is rather fun! Did I twist your feeling? Did you fear for Dipper's safety or believe that Bill would actually turn his back on him?


	20. Hush Now, Little Star

After their little appearance on television, with the U.N, Bill and Dipper had decided to prepare for their bonding ceremony. Not only will it bind them together for the rest of eternity, Bill decided that it would be a great way to start the next phase of his rule over this dimension. So far, weirdmegeddon has consisted of mindless destruction and chaos from the creatures that spilled from the Rift.

 While that was all fun for Bill and his Henchmaniacs, it was time for the dream demon to take control of the situation. It wouldn’t be beneficial to completely destroy his base of universal take-over, especially with potential heirs on the way. It wouldn’t be fair to the children if the world was destroyed before they had a chance to play around with it.

 Even the Henchmaniacs had withdrawn from their chaos to assist in the preparations for their ceremony. Pyronica had been tasked with getting Dipper all dressed up, while the rest focused on decorations or collecting ingredients for their feast. The location of where they were holding the bonding had been kept a secret from Dipper, to the brunettes annoyance, since Bill had wanted it to be a surprise for his mate.

 The young demon had been in the middle of interrogating the golden demon for any kind of hints, when Bill suddenly excused himself to deal with an urgent matter. Something involving a pest messing with the timeline in a attempt to stop their plans. Dipper wasn’t sure if it was a real emergency, or merely an excuse to get away from his questions. As much as he wanted to try chasing after Bill, he had been cornered by Pyronica to get his measurement taken.

 So here he was, standing before the pink demon in nothing but his underwear, while she measured different parts of his body. A full- body mirror allowed Dipper a good look at himself as he stood patiently, his eyes mostly focused on the swell of his middle. “ I feel like I’m getting bigger at a rather fast pace. There is no way that three or four months have passed already.” He grumbled out, glancing at the mirror while turning side to side.

 Pyronica gave a shrug as she forced the forest demon to stand still so she could measure around his midsection. “Demon pregnancy is a rather unpredictable thing. Some of them follow a certain time of gestation, while others depend on the power that the parents possess. Considering how powerful Bill has become, and that he is more of a demon of the mind, I could see your pregnancy as being one influenced by power.”

 “Based on power? So does that mean a quicker pregnancy, or something else? And if that is the case, what if I get bigger by the time you finish my outfit?” Dipper moved to redress himself after Pyronica motioned that she was done with the last measurements. It was a blessing that he could summon clothing with a little bit of magic, Dipper found himself out growing some of them and having a little trouble when manually redressing.

 He had asked Bill why Pyronica needed to hand make their clothes for their bonding, when it would be easier to just conjure up something appropriate for the occasion instead. Apparently it was a sort of tradition that came with the ritual, since the clothing will be hand tailored and infused with magic. It was a long and complicated process that Dipper had written down in his journal when told, since he couldn’t recall it from memory. Well, not with ease or in the correct order, that is. And the brunette didn’t wish for Pyronica to spend that amount of effort on something that he might outgrow with his unpredictable pregnancy.

 Pyronica let out a chuckle. “Well, I don’t know the exact details of what affects a pregnancy, but I heard that frequent sex speeds up the process. Something about it gets a larger flow of magic to the unborn and promotes growth, or so I have been told.” Her chuckle turned into a full giggle fit as she caught sight of Dipper’s blushing face at the mention of sex. “If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t told Bill about that little bit of info.” She winked her eye suggestively.

 Dipper rolled his eyes, a darker blush taking hold of his cheeks and the tips of his ears.“Please don’t tell him any time soon, he doesn’t need such an idea floating around that head of him. Though.. it has been a while since we last did anything like that….. And, I will admit that I am a little curious if what you say is true.”

 The she-demon let out a little snicker. “I had a feeling that you might be, and don’t you worry about your outfit. I’ll think of a design that will work out for you, even if that bump of yours turns you into a whale.”

 “ A WHALE!?” Mocha eyes went wide in a instant. The young demon quickly turning to the mirror to look himself over. “Am I really going to get that big!? I know that I am having twins b-but, I didn’t really focus on how big I might get!” The forest demon was worried enough as it is about being a parent, he hadn’t exactly put any consideration on how this pregnancy might change his body. “Oh god…. I’m not going to grow breasts, am I!?”

 Pyronica walked over and placed her hands on the shorter demon’s shoulders. “Whoa there, kid, you need to calm down! I was just joking about earlier about the whole whale thing….mostly. You and Bill need to stop worrying so much and just deal with these kids, one step at a time.”

 Dipper groaned and threw his head back in frustration. “I know that I need to relax, but I can’t help it! Not when I am so nervous about everything that is going on! Ugh, I can’t tell if half of my emotions are really me or mood swings! I just need something to help me release some stress.” He rubbed at his forehead in frustration as he pulled away from Pyronica to pace.

 A sigh came from the pink demon as she moved towards the door. “Well, you could try taking some anger out on the eyebats. It always helps me unwind and it is pretty fun to do.” She paused to open the door, sparing one last glance at the pacing teen. A large grin formed on her face as she called out once more.“Perhaps you need to call up Bill and tell him you need to get laid!”

 The door was quickly shut, a bedside lamp having smashed into the place that she had previously been. Her laughter could be heard from the other side of the door before the mess he had just made. “I hate her sometimes, but she can be annoyingly right about certain things.”

 A sigh left Dipper as he moved towards the mess he had made. “I should probably clean this up before Bill gets back.” He was about to bend over when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind to stop him. A wave of a hand had the mess gone in the instant and a new lamp at the bedside. “A queen doesn’t need to worry about cleaning, Pinetree, that is what magic and servants are for.”

 Dipper smiled and turned around to face Bill, wrapping his arms around the blonde for a hug. The hug was then proceeded by a flick to Bill’s forehead. He gave a confused look to the teen after receiving said flick. “What was that for?”

 “It is about time that you came back! I had to deal with Pyronica and her measuring tape while you were gone. I hope you took care of that pest you mentioned earlier. If I find out that you lied to me about that, I’ll do more damage than a simple flick.” The brunette crossed his arms with a agitated huff.

 Bill stared at his sapling before letting out a chuckle. “aww, I am flattered! Did you really miss me that much, Pinetree?” The grunt that came from Dipper had caused the grin on Bill’s face to widen. “Don’t be so mad at me, my love. I brought you back a special gift to make up for my absence.”

 It was an instant reaction, Dipper quickly perked up at the mention of a gift for him. “A gift, for me?” Bill was great at picking out gifts for him, so the young demon knew that it was something he would enjoy. “What exactly did you get for me? I might forgive you if it is something I will enjoy.”

 “Oh, I know that you will love this gift. If you want to see what it is, I’ll need a kiss in return.” He tapped a finger against Dipper’s lips for emphasis as he smirked. The eye roll that Dipper gave had only caused his smirk to grow. “Come on, Pinetree, just a kiss. The longer you make me wait, the longer you go without your gift.” He teased.

 The annoyed front that Dipper tried to hold onto hadn’t lasted long, not when he really wanted to see what his gift will be. His pouting slowly melted into an amused smile as Bill poked at his cheeks insistently in a childish manner. “You are such a dork.” He chuckled, then pulled the blonde demon in for a kiss. It it was shorter than Bill prefered, but it was obvious that his sapling was excited.

 He glanced down at the smaller demon and smiled. “I’m a dork, huh? Pinetree, you are the only being that can call me a dork, without being turned inside out and doused in lemon juice. I hope you are aware of the power you hold in this world. My power is yours. Now, I suppose I have kept you waiting long enough for your surprise.”

 “Yes. Yes you have.”

 “Oh hush.”

 

====================

 

Dipper stared at the door that now stood before them, a golden key currently in hand. There was no obvious markings to the door or key that might suggest what was inside. “So, it is in here?” He spared a glance towards the triangular demon that floated beside them. Bill had decided to shed his human disguise for the time being.

“Yep! Whatever lies behind that door is yours. All you need to do is step inside to claim it.” Bill said with a hint of excitement. He was rather eager to see how Dipper will react. “Time might not have meaning anymore, but let’s not waste it in front of the door. Shall we?” Dipper gave a nod of agreement and quickly unlocked the door before stepping inside.

 The sight that met his eyes was a glorious one and it nearly had him jumping like a child on Christmas morning. Laying there before him, strapped to a metal operating table and clad in nothing but a thin operation gown, was the shivering form of Mabel Pines. Right beside the operating table was another table, one that was covered in all sorts of instruments of torture.

 Her screaming mouth was gagged by a dirty rag, and her eyes were wide and filled with terror as they locked onto her twins. She tried to thrash against her bonds and scream through her gag to get his attention, most likely to beg for her life, but only muffled sounds could be heard.

 Dipper had been brought out from his moment of shock when Bill’s hands had grasped his shoulders gently from his spot behind Dipper. “So, is this gift good enough to earn your forgiveness, my Queen?” Bill whispered into his ear, while his single eye locked onto the wide eyes of Mabel. The dark glint that shone inside the single orb was haunting, but nothing compared to the look that her brother held towards her.

 The mocha orbs that she had know and love, that usually held such wisdom and kindness, were now tainted by a bloodlust that did not belong. When Dipper looked at his sister, he showed now love or concern for her. Only a crazed, animalistic hunger could be seen shining within. This beast was not her brother anymore. He was another pawn of Bill’s corruption, a former shell of her twin that had been twisted for the golden demon’s desire.

 And now she laid before them, trapped to a table with no means of escape. The only chance of survival that remained, was that of the demon’s mercy. But she could tell right away that it was hopeless to count on said mercy, just by looking into Dipper’s eyes. Even if she was about to die at her brothers hands, there was a small part of her that was relieved….to not really harming Dipper.

 Bill had gloated to her about the Dipper in the forest being a fake, a simple copying made of ink and paper. She recalled waking up inside this dark and cold room, strapped to the table and bare for all to see. Bill had taken great delight in reminding Mabel on her failure to save the world, before leaving to fetch Dipper for his ‘gift’.

 “Oh Bill…..” Dipper began as he started walking over towards Mabel, one of his hands brushed against the edge of the table. “This gift is more than enough to earn my forgiveness. In fact, I want us to both enjoy it together.” The teen sent a smile towards his lover and used a finger to beckon him closer.

 Bill’s eye scrunched up in delight as he floated over to Dipper’s side and right beside the table of tools. “Oh no, this one is all yours to play with. I want you to enjoy every last bit of her miserable existence. I’ll just stay to the side and watch you have fun.”

Dipper chuckled. “If that is really what you want to do, then I wont push you to do anything else. Just keep in mind that my offer still stands for you to join in, if you want.” he turned his attention back towards the table of sharp objects as he wondered about which one to use first.

 His hand wandered towards a scalpel, a rather cliche tool for now but it seemed rather fitting at the moment. Letting out a dark chuckle, Dipper turned to hover over Mabel. The tool in his hand was glinting under the light that shone overhead.

 “Hey Mabes, how about we play a little game?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so Sorry for a shorter chapter than usual, but I have been pretty swamped lately with a bunch of family stuff and the hard struggles of losing weight. My genetics are not in my favor. I'm trying to get my life in order, but that doesn't mean I will be forgetting about this story! I will do my best to keep updating around every 4 days to a week. Thank you to everyone that is still sticking with me and is patient enough to wait for each update! You mean so much to me!


	21. Ladyfingers For My Tea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: Torture, gore and such.

Dipper held the scalpel just an inch from Mabel’s face, a wide grin set upon his own as he stared down at her. “I have a wonderful game in mind for us to play, and playing it would be in your best interest. You see, Mabel, I am going to be rather honest with you. I am going to torture you, and it will be excruciatingly painful.”

 The teen smiled as he leaned in closer, the scalpel moving with him to slice off the gag that silenced her. The fabric fell to the side and no longer worked in silencing the frantic child. Mabel’s mouth opened wide in preparation to scream out towards her insane twin, but a harsh grip on her jaw had stopped her from doing so.

 “If you can manage to stay conscious during your torture, I’ll have Bill heal you and set you free..” Dipper cut in before she could mutter a single word, he wanted to explain the rules of his game first. The deal was a rather fair one, at least in Dipper’s opinion. He would let his twin go free and healed back to full health if she managed to stay awake through all of the pain. But every deal has a catch…

 “However, if you lose consciousness for even a second, it will mean defeat. If you lose, there will be no escape from me. I will continue to have my fun with you and take great satisfaction in watching your life as it fades from those pretty eyes of yours. You can take the deal, or you could just go through my torture with no chance of survival anyways.”

 Mabel was clearly shaken as she soaked up his words, she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. She could just give in and die, or try to survive and just face the same result if she failed. At least there was a small chance of her returning home to Grunkle Stan and her friends. Maybe….maybe she could talk some sense into her brother. The real Dipper had to be in there somewhere!

 “Dipper! Please don’t d-”

  ** _ ** _SMACK_**_**

The sudden slap to the face had forced Mabel’s head to the side from the strength behind it. Her cheek stung sharply and was already bruising with the mark of a handprint. The impact had her temporarily disoriented and caused a ringing in her ears. A burning glare was the first thing Mabel saw as she turned back to face her assailant.

 Dipper looked down upon her, his eyes darkened with hatred and annoyance.“I don’t want to hear any of your begging bullshit.All of you just say the same thing anyways! Oh Dipper, please don’t do it! We are your family/ friends, you should be helping us instead of working with Bill. Oh, please spare my pathetic life and come to your senses to save our miserable world.” Dipper sneered as he spoke in a mocking tone.

 He crossed his arms in annoyance, before turning his attention back to the dangerous table of tools. “You know, Mabel, I removed your gag for only two reasons; to hear your opinion on my deal and to hear the lovely sounds of agony that will be coming from you shortly. If you want to keeping spewing such nonsense from your mouth, I might as well retract my offer and-”

 “N-NO!”Mabel quickly interrupted. She didn’t want to ruin her only chance of survival in this situation, and it was clear that there was no reasoning with Dipper. “I’m sorry! I’ll t-take your deal! I want to play your game and survive it when I win!”

 Dipper glanced over his shoulder at her, his eyes locking onto hers. “Oh? When you win, you say?” The young demon could see the great fear that gripped her, but deep beneath it was a fire that burned in defiance. He had to give his sister some credit for holding on to such confidence, but he planned to snuff out that fire.

 He tossed a glance across the operating table and to the floating form of Bill. He shared a sinister smile with his mate, even if it wasn’t physically returned. “Since you are so sure of your victory, Mabel, I suppose we should get the game started then.”

 When Dipper turned back around to fully face Mabel, he had something gripped within his hands. He seemed to have exchanged the scalpel for the moment, and now held a piece of dental equipment. Mabel recognized it right away as one of the cheek and lip retractors that a dentist will use to open your mouth up. She recalled wearing one before, when they first placed her braces on.

 She gasped in horror as she got a sudden idea of what Dipper might do to her that would involve access to her mouth, or more specifically, her teeth. She tossed her head to the side when he drew closer, reaching for her mouth. “NO! S-STAY AWAY WITH THAT!”

 Her persistent thrashing of her head was growing on Dipper’s nerves as he tried to place the tool on her. “Hold still, damn it!” He roughly grabbed her bruised jaw, trying to hold it still enough to insert the retractor. It wasn’t exactly an easy thing to do with just one hand for each task. And the pregnant brunette was getting frustrated the more she jerked her head.

 “Need a little help with that, Pinetree?” Bill asked with an amused chuckled as he watched Dipper’s struggle. The nod given to Bill from the pouting forest demon had caused Bill to chuckle. It was pretty funny to watch his sapling as he attempted his first torture session of a living person, but the golden demon would still help out and give his Queen some helpful pointers.  

 With a snap of his fingers, Bill had Mabel’s head secured in place with restraints, allowing Dipper to place the tool within her mouth. The girl let out shouts of protest, but the lack of moving her lips had made her words sound like gibberish. “Look on the bright side, Shooting Star!” Bill chimed in. “At least you don’t need your lips to scream!”

 Mabel tried cussing out the pair, but was only met with her broken words and the laughter of the demons. “Now that we have that taken care of, I can move on to the next step.” Dipper said after cooling down from his anger. He was feeling rather excited to play with his gift and prolonging the torture was making him antsy.

 “Let me see… What to do first?” The teen glanced at his tools, his eyes landing on a pair of pliers. “Ah ha! These will do nicely as a starter!” He picked up the pliers and waved them in front of Mabel’s face, it was surprising to see that her eyes could still get wider. The twelve-year old tried thrashing out of her restraints, as Her eyes followed the tool as he waved it about. The shackles around her wrists had begun to rub the skin raw at her thrashing, the same being said for the ones around her ankles.

 She couldn’t even thrash her head side to side due to the metal strap that now rested against her forehead. All she could do was shout as the pliers took hold of the wire of her top braces.

 Dipper hold the pliers firmly and let out a hum, sending a faux look of innocence towards his twin. “ This is how you remove braces right? I am rather new to the dental industry, so you better speak up and clearly if I am doing this wrong.

 The forest demon leaned towards her with a hand around his ear to hear her frantic pleading. Mabel was thrashing harder, speaking and shouting as clearly as she could. “Oh dear, I am afraid that I can’t understand you well enough. But, I must being doing something right since you have yet to correct me. So I think I will continue with my work.”

 It only took one, rough pull from the demon to rip out the metal braces from her mouth. The two teeth that held the clamps around them had been ripped out as well, blood spilling from the empty sockets they left behind. A scream ripped its way out of Mabel’s throat as the pain flared up with her mouth.

 Dipper took a moment to loosen the clamps around the teeth that had come loose and tossed them into a metal dish that was off to his side. With that out of the way, Dipper picked up a cauterizing wand and examined the glowing tip of it. “As much as I enjoy seeing you bleed, it would be a shame to have you bleed out early with what I have planned.” He smiled at the whimpering brunette and moved the tool towards her. “So, let’s patch up those holes and save that blood.”

 Mabel heard the sizzling sound of her gums instantly, along with the intense burning that came with the tool as it was forced into one of her bleeding sockets. The heat seared her wound and any other tissue it came in contact with. Blisters began to form along the surround gums that had experienced some of the intense heated that radiated of the wand.

 The wand only stayed in each socket for a few seconds, but the burning pain remained well past that. Whimpers and sobs came from Mabel as her mouth throbbed in residual pain. Her tongue felt like sand paper at this point and her throat was growing hoarse with each scream she gave.

 Mabel was only given a few seconds to breathe, before the pliers returned. The pain of having her bottom braces being ripped out and the searing of the empty sockets left behind, was just as intense as the top had been.

 “Huh… That was fun, but not as satisfying as I thought it might be. Though, you are doing a good job at staying awake.” Dipper admitted as he looked at the damage he had done on Mabel’s mouth, ripping out the retractor as he did. “I guess I need to amp things up a bit.”

 Putting the pliers aside, Dipper decided to turn his back to his sister and pick up a meat cleaver that he had come across. “Do you want to know the funniest thing about being pregnant?” He asked while inspecting the blade, making sure that it was nice and sharp. The polished blade was able to catch Mabel’s reflection when he held it.

 Her mouth was a swollen mess by now and she refused to close it all the way, it was far more painful if she did. Oddly enough, she still held a glare on her face as her eyes strained to the side to keep her gaze on him. Her eyes held an answer to his question, but her mouth refused to speak it. Not that Dipper minded, he was perfectly fine with carrying on the one-sided conversation.

 “Cravings. They pop up when you least expect it and you can get the weirdest combinations sometimes.” He chuckled as he turned to face her, the meat cleaver gripped tightly in hand. “Why, I am getting a bit of a craving right now. Do you want to know what it is?”

 “N-no.” Came the faint yet stern reply. Mabel’s words were slurred from the swelling in her mouth, but she managed to fill the words with a venomous tone.

 The forest demon merely shook his head in amusement. “Too bad. I am going to tell you anyway. The one thing that I am currently craving right now, is actually quite the sweet treat and I really enjoy the crunchiness. What were they called again?” The demon slowly walked around the table, he held a hand to his chin as he pretended to think.

 “Oh! I remember no!” The teen stopped as soon as he reached the other side of the table, standing right next to Bill as he brought the meat cleaver down hard. The blade cut straight through the knuckles of Mabel’s left hand, severing the fingers clean off and only leaving the thumb behind. “Ladyfingers!”

 “ ** **AAAAAAHHHH!!!!**** ”

 Blood squirted out of the severed fingers and the end of her hand as Mabel let out a blood curdling scream from the pain. Her nerves were going crazy from the searing pain as it traveled up her arm. Her blood held such a bright contrast against the metal table it flowed upon.

 “They are quite a yummy treat, and I do enjoy them with coffee from time to time. Blood, however, is a good substitute as well.” The young demon plucked the bloody, severed digits from the table and placed one to his lips. The loud sound of crunching bones filled the room as he took a bit of her ring finger, separating each bite by her joints.

 Mabel’s stomach began to violently churned as she watched her twin take his time in eating the four fingers, her blood staining his lips and the tips of his fingers as he did. The sharp pain in her hand was slowly dulling as it grew cold from the blood loss in her hand.

 “Mmmn! Bill, you have to try one!” Dipper happily exclaimed after finishing off all but one, the remaining one being held up in offering to the triangular demon. He had even dipped the finger on the table to completely coat it Mabel’s warm blood.

 “Aw, Pinetree! How sweet of you to share!” Bill chuckled as he moved closer to his lover. Bill’s eye receded within his socket to reveal a mouth filled with sharp teeth. He happily took the finger as Dipper fed it to him, easily devouring the digit in one bite before his eye returned to normal.

 “Wow! Shooting Star has pretty sweet blood! It must be from all that sugar that she constantly devoured, then again, children's blood is sweet on its own. So young and untainted.” Bill gave a non existent grin as he moved over to the table to look Mabel right in the eyes.

 “That hand of yours is losing quite a bit of blood, eh Shooting Star? How about we get that taken care of?” Bill’s hand became engulfed in flame, but it was not the bright cerulean of his deal making. No, this was regular, bright red and orange fire. The heat could be felt as it radiated off the flame. “How about taking off that thumb for another snack, my Queen, it would be a shame to waste it.”

 Dipper couldn’t help but giggle and pressed a kiss just below Bill’s eye. “Right you are, my king~” The meat cleaver was still in hand, now covered in blood that dripped down its blade. Dipper raised it up and slammed the knife down to cut away the thumb to leave behind a stub for Mabel’s left hand.

 “AAAHHH N-NO! NO!..NO!” Mabel screamed as more pain flared up. Her arm was starting to go numb with the sensation of pins and needles. Her flesh had grown cold as she lost more blood, but that didn’t last for long. Once Dipper had retrieved the thumb, Bill had taken a hold of her mutilated hand. The fire he held began to burn her skin, searing her wounds shut.

 Blood could be heard as it sizzled and evaporated from the heat, her skin charring horribly as large blister began to bubble up and violently pop. The bursting blister only added into the loud sizzling as the fluid they released was met with flames. The stench of burning flesh began to fill the air along with bits of steam.

 Screams of pure agony had torn the female twin’s throat, making it painfully dry and hoarse. Black spots danced along her vision as her consciousness dared to shut down from the pain she experienced. It was taking large amounts of mental strain to keep herself awake, Mabel dared not to give in. If she won, all of this damage would be reversed.

 Her eyes were nearly swollen shut from tears, her cheeks growing painfully raw from the tear streaks upon them. The fire desecrated the skin of her hand and rose slightly above her wrist before Bill extinguished it.

 Bill’s eye had scrunched up in amusement as he took in the pure exhaustion that began to show on the girl. “Someone is looking tired. Are you really going to give up this early, Shooting Star?”

 “G…g-go….to …H-hell..C-Cipher!”

 Bill let out a short, maniac laugh as he turned to share a look with Dipper. “The kid still has some spunk in her! I think she deserves a quick treat before we continue, wouldn’t you agree?”

 “ You are absolutely right. Here you go sis, you earned this one.” Dipper chuckled as he moved towards Mabel, her severed thumb gripped between his fingers. “Say aah~” He forced the thumb into her mouth, the fingernail scratching at her gums and the sides of her mouth as he pushed it past her teeth.

 She tried to spit it out, but the hands that gripped her jaw kept her from doing so. The metallic taste of her own blood as it spilled in her mouth and down her throat, was revolting. She desperately wanted to vomit, but her stomach would not reach that stage.

 Dipper used his grip on Mabel’s jaw to force her to chew. Blood spilled as her teeth tore through the thin skin to scrape against bone. Her blunt teeth were not made to handle the bone and suffered greatly. The strength that Dipper forced her to chew with, had caused many teeth to crack or shatter as it was forced to chew the bone.

 Mabel closed her eyes tightly as her mouth was further destroyed, fragments of teeth and her thumb went tumbling towards the back of her throat. Dipper paused in her chewing and had Mabel open her mouth so he could pour a cup of her own blood inside.

 Mabel gagged and choked on the thick flood, splatters of blood were sent flying out of her mouth before she was forced to swallow it. The fluid went down her throat with parts of her teeth and thumb, making its way towards her churning stomach.

 Dipper gave his twin a pat on the head, like one might do to give praise to a dog. A sickly sweet smile was flashed at her as he placed a kiss upon forehead.“Don’t worry, Mabel, we are just taking a quick snack break. The game will get even better in just a few moments.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here with another chapter! We get to see the starting of Mabel's torture! I hope I am good at it, please let me know if it turned out good for you. I made sure to put a warning at the start, in case someone doesn't like torture. I will be working on some art for this, whenever that happens. hehe. Comment your thoughts below, please! Do you think Mabel will be able to win at Dipper's game? Am I a bad person? Did I go too far?


	22. Sweet Dreams

Mabel’s broken sobs manged to escape the swollen mess of her face, just as her blood spilled out past the corner of her lips. There was a good amount of it that trickled down the back of her throat and added to the horrible mix that resided in her stomach. The strong taste of copper stained each of her taste buds and refused to leave her; it was sickening and almost caused her stomach to empty. But that relief never came.

 Instead, she was left strapped to that cold operating table with the knowledge of what filled her stomach. What her brother had made her eat. No longer did her stomach hold the worrying amount of sprinkles and glitter that she had consumed before this nightmare happened. Now, she had a concoction of her own flesh, bone, blood, teeth and possible gum pieces sitting inside her digestive organ.

 As much as Mabel wanted to stay awake, to win this sick game of torture that she had been subjected to, she found herself facing exhaustion. The pain that pulsated through her mouth and hand had slowly began to dull, but not by much. She was starting to feel the effects of the amount of blood loss she had suffered, her eyelids felt sluggish along with the rest of her body. Even dark spots danced along her blurring vision.

 This did not go unnoticed by the two demons that looked down upon her, their eyes locking together to share an amused glance. Dipper slowly moved closer to Mabel, her eyes struggling to track his movements as she fought her fluttering eyelids. She could just make out her twin as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

  “It looks like you are at your limit already. It is a shame, but for a child such as you to have gone as far as you have. Well, let’s just say that I am quite impressed. I would have sworn that you would have blacked out from the braces.” Dipper placed a hand on her swollen cheek, being surprisingly gentle to the damaged flesh. It had his sister flinching out distrust and from the flare of pain that came with it.

 “Be it mood swings or some actual sliver of emotion inside me, I think I have changed my mind on your fate. Is that strange?” Dipper moved away from her ear to glance at Bill. He could tell that Dipper’s change of heart had briefly surprised the golden demon, but that surprised expression was quickly replaced by a curious one.

 Mabel was softly shaking as she tried to decipher what her brother might mean by changing his plans. Would he let her free? Had a brief glimmer of her true brother come through to stop his demonic side? As much as she wanted to voice these questions that swam wildly through her tired mind, it was Bill who had spoken her main concern.

 “What do you want to do with her instead, Pinetree? Do you want to keep her alive?”

 The teen gave a nod. “I do, actually. Even though she has been rather horrible, she is just a child. And she has managed to endure a lot for a child.” The brunette chuckled and leaned back against the table of torture tools, while being sure that he didn’t hurt himself on one of the sharp instruments.

 He couldn’t help but ran a hand through his brown locks as he let out a small laugh. “I mean, she has been through captivity in a hanging bird cage, the outside world of Weirdmaggedon and the beginning of my torture! That is pretty impressive feat for a human.”

 “Besides….” Dipper paused to look over Mabel’s body, his eyes settling on her face. When it lacked the swollen cheeks, it was pretty much a mirror image of him but a bit younger. He could see how hard she was trying to fight off her exhaustion, but it was a losing battle.“She is my twin sister. So, I have decided to spare her from death.”

 Just when her vision started to fade to black, Mabel could hear one last exchange of words before her decent into unconsciousness. Even if the voices sounded like they sounded further away, she could make them out as clear as ever.

 “I think… I want to make her a part of our happy family. What do you think, Bill?”

 “Hehe. If you want to give Shooting Star a new life with us, I won’t tell you no. I’ll just give have to give her a bit of a…fresh perspective.”

 

============================= 

 

Silence…. Heavy silence had hung through the air at the sad camp that Blendin had called refuge. The time traveler could only keep his focus on the two girls that stood before him, their expressions twisted into deep concern.

 He had thoroughly explained to them that Cipher held full control of the power of Time now, and that Mabel must have failed if they were still experiencing this hell of a timeline. He had tried to warn them when he awoke to find them with his time-travel device, but it was too late.

 Now the two girls were faced with the idea that their friend could have been recaptured by Bill or had been killed. There was a rare option that Mabel could still be working to revert the changes, but it sure was taking a worrying amount of time to do so. Or it could be going at a normal pace, it was hard to tell in this reality where time no longer flowed as it usually did.

 Candy bit at her lip in worry as she tried glancing around for any signs of Mabel. She felt horrible! Mabel had only been back for what felt like a couple days, only to be lost again to their carelessness. Even if that dumb triangle could sense her going back in time, it would have been easier if all three of them had gone back together. But they had let go of her… Even if it was an accident due to being startled, it was an unforgivable mistake!

 Not only was she dealing with a storm of emotions, one focused mainly guilt and self-hatred, but Candy could see that Grenda was in equal distress. The hulking girl did not express her emotions that much, but they had been friends long enough for Candy to read her friend. The subtle trembling of her lower lip, along with the clenching of her fists to the point of her knuckles growing white, was a clear indicator that she was in emotional pain.

 “Is there anything we can do to save Mabel! Do you have another one of those things to help us?” Candy asked desperately. “M-maybe we can go back and help her, or go back to just before we took the device to warn ourselves. That could work, r-right!?”

Blendin shook his head as he let out a long sigh. “I only had access to one of them. And all of the other time-travel enforcers had been obliterated by Cipher along with Time Baby.” The chubby man walked over to a beaten up cooler he had found and used to store some food. He had a bad habit of stress eating, and he had never been as stressed before as he was now.

 He held up his wrist to show the device on it. “I can’t even use my communicator to take me back to my own time line anymore. If I could, then I would be able to get another time device. But I can’t! I am trapped here with the rest of you!” He shouted as he took off and tossed the watch-like device to the ground in his frustration.

 His sad throwing strength had done nothing to truly damage the device, but Candy and Grenda could clearly see the mocking symbol of a one-eyed triangle as it blocked the ‘return to home timeline’ setting. They could understand the frustration of having their home taken away from them, but it was rather puzzling on why Blendin remained here in their timeline, when he had that other tool.

 “Wait a minute! You had that tape measure still! Why not use that to take yourself home, when your watch stopped working?” Grenda huffed in confusion. Even if she wasn’t the brightest of their group, she could still pick up on a few things here and there.

 Blendin paused in unwrapping the snack bar he had pulled out. “If I had used it, then Bill would be able to sense my travel and could easily follow me. I would rather lay low in this hell hole instead of shifting his focus to me.” He took a bite of the bar, early stuffing it all into his mouth with a single bite and grumbled. “I tried to flee when he took out Time Baby, but that was when my communicator stopped working. It just spat me out in the forest instead. So, I made it a camp of sorts.”

 Candy placed a hand on Grenda’s arm. “We should head back to the others and tell Mabel’s uncle of what happened. There is a chance she will fix this, but it is pretty much a guarantee that we won’t see her anytime soon.” As much as she hated the idea, Candy knew that they couldn’t just stand around and wait for things to change. They still had to help the others with their back up plan.

 “I guess you are right…” Grenda sighed. She turned back to where they had come from and began to walk off. Candy turned towards Blendin and offered a hand out towards him. “We have a camp. Would you like to join us?”

 Blendin shook his head and tossed his empty wrapper onto the ground. “No, I’ll probably just cause you guys a bunch of problems and use up your resources. I’m…. I’m just gonna stay here and see what happens. I wish you guys better luck.” And with that, he turned his back on the two and went back into his makeshift tent.

 It would be no use to try and force him to change his mind, it was pretty clear that Blendin just wanted to be left alone. Candy would only respect his wishes and take her leave, quickly walking to catch back up with Grenda. They had a bit of a walk ahead of them, a walk that will most likely be a rather awkward one with their missing member.

 They did not worry about walking quickly either, neither of them wanted to make it back to the shack to deliver the news of what happened to Mabel. Stan had been so overjoyed to get her back, he was surely to be distraught to learn of her unknown fate. Just the thought of it was eating away at the two girls as they walked.

 “Grenda… I-” Candy had began, but was quickly silenced as a large hand was placed over her mouth by her friend. She gave a confused glance to the larger girl, but was given a motion to stay quiet. It was in that silence that the black-haired girl could make out the sounds of shifting bushes.

 Just further ahead of them was the sound of something moving through some thick brush. It sounded to be heading in their direction, but it did not sound like anything rushing in a hurry. Even if that was the case, the two of them were both nervous of what might be heading towards them. It could be a survivor, human or creature, or perhaps on of the horrid monsters that came from the Rift.

 Not taking any chances, Candy and Grenda ducked behind a tree that the can peer around the side of. Along with their decision to take somewhat of a hiding spot, they armed their selves with the weapons they had brought. Grenda had a aluminum baseball bat gripped tightly in her arms, while Candy wielded a large pipe she had found.

 Keeping eyes locked in the direction of the noise, taking in the subtle shift of leaves and branches of the bushes along with the sound of footsteps on dirt. It had their hearts pounding with anticipation, wondering what will emerge. The sight of blue and white had peeked out first before a full figure emerged from the bushes. The sight of the person had the two dropping their weapons in shock.

 “GIDEON!?”

 Gideon had been the one to come out of the bushes and looking horrible. He had lost a lot of weight from what they could tell by his loose fitting, torn clothing. Cuts and bruises could be glimpsed on his skin, a sickly pale instead of his normal fair tone. Another thing that they noticed about Gideon, was that one of his arms had been wrapped in a sad sling and refused to move. A broken arm for sure that had been wrapped in a part of his torn shirt.

 Their shouts startled the poor boy, his eyes frantically darting around until Candy and Grenda revealed themselves. His good hand had clutched at his chest in an attempt to calm his racing heart.

 “Jesus all-mighty! Y’all just about gave me a heart attack!” Gideon spoke in a nearly breathless tone as he stumbled forward another step. His legs shaking from exhaustion at the supposedly simple task. Gideon would have collapsed then and there if it hadn’t been for Grenda taking a hold of his uninjured arm and keeping him up. “T-thanks.”

 “Gideon, you are alive! Mabel said that Bill grabbed you before you pushed her to freedom, how did you escape?” Candy asked. She made sure to reach into her pack to pull out a water bottle and granola bar that she had pack. She offered it the bottle to him, holding it while he drank since his arm was being used to support him. The granola bar was fed to him in the same manner.

 The white-haired child sighed after taking the water and food. His shrunken stomach felt upset at taking it in after his lack of solid food for a while, but he knew it would help to replenish some of his energy. Energy that he severely missed.

 “I can’t tell y’all much, sorry. Everything is a bit of a blur to me at the moment. I just remember a lot of pain and waking up in a giant crater where the Fearamid used to float above.” He grunted and felt heavier, his body trying to give out and fall to the ground but only kept up by Grenda. “T-this is a nice reunion. But, I am afraid that my b-body is ready to give in.”

 Candy gasped in worry. “Oh! Right! Come on Grenda, we should get him back to the shack for some help.”

 She nodded to her friend in agreement. Turning to focus her attention on the ten-year old that clung to her. “Here, it would be easy if I just carry you.” Grenda told him before she picked him up bridal style. It would give him a chance to relax on their way back to camp.

 “Thank y’all. I h-hope you don’t mind if I…. just rest my eyes.” Gideon closed his eyes for a moment, but was out like a light as soon as he did. It didn’t really bother Grenda that he passed out in her arms, but she was worried about the kids physical condition. She could tell that his arm hadn’t been properly set or anything and was probably infected by now.

 “Come on Candy, we should probably hurry him back to the others. This arm looks pretty bad..”

 “You are right. As much as I don’t want ton face Stan over Mabel, we need to get Gideon some help.” The small girl spared another glance to Gideon before they began a faster walk towards the Shack. They wanted to get there quickly, but running might jostle his arm too much and cause more pain. So they kept to a fast walk.

 It was a great relief that he had come across them when he did. Gideon would have passed out in the middle of the wild if they hadn’t of found him. Who knows what might have come across the child if they hadn’t.

 And with the final relief of rest at the moment, the white-haired child found himself drifting in weightless realm of sleep. No pain could be felt and his body was back to his old, healthy and plump form. No monsters to chase him and possibly devour him, just a void of warm darkness.

 “Aww, is the living dummy enjoying his break from performing?”

 A frown made itself known on Gideon’s face. It was obvious that he spoke too soon about his reprieve from monsters. How could have forgotten about the triangular nuisance that could follow him into his very dreams?

 A startled cry escaped him as Gideon suddenly felt the pull of gravity, the weightless void of darkness that he had associated with a dreamless slumber, was now replaced by the sight of Bill’s throne room. He crashed hard into the tiled floor, letting out a high-pitched yelp of pain. His body was aching from the impact and if felt as if his shoulder might be bruised.

 The earlier mentioned demon floated upon his throne with his eye scrunched up in amusement. “Careful with who you call a nuisance, kid. Don’t forget who the master of the mind is.”

 Gideon gulped and hurried to stand up off of the floor. “R-right. I’m sorry, Bill. I-I didn’t think you would check up on me so soon.” He quickly hurried out in response. It was just his luck that Bill would hang around, right as he spoke a brief moment of ill towards the demon. Can a guy get a break?

 Bill let out a hum and waved off the apology, summoning himself a drink as he made the motion. “It is good to see that you are starting to behave. I sensed that you were sleeping so I decided to pop in for a little visit. It looks to be good timing though, I can tell that you met up with those girls that Shooting Star became friends with.”

 “Uh, y-yeah. Candy and Grenda. They said that they were going to take me back to their camp. It must be where all the survivors have hidden out as well.”

 Bill chuckled in excitement. “Excellant. When you get to the camp, I’ll allow you to take a bit of a breathier, even slip in a bit of accelerated healing. But not too much, we can’t have them catching on that something is going on with you.” Bill moved off his throne to float right before the boy and took a sip of his drink.

 “I’m sure that old Fez wouldn’t appreciate finding a rat in his midst. Especially when it is one of my rats. I’m sure he knows several ways to deal with a rat.”

 Gideon let out an audible gulp. “I’ll take what I can get without getting caught. I’ll scout out the place like you want me to and report anything I can across. And what about your end of the deal?”

 “Relax, I got Shooting Star back in my hands. If you keep up with Stan and his group, I will award you when the time is right. Just scout things out fro now and be attentive with your ears.” Bill tossed his empty glass aside and gave a snap, a hole opening up right below Gideon. He let out a startled noise as he found himself falling through, the sight of Bill and his throne room growing smaller by the second.

 “Enjoy the rest of your dream, kid! The real work will soon begin! HAHAHAH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Dipper seems to have given a moment of compassion for his sister! She gets to live, but she won't be returning to Grunkle Stan and the others. And it seems that Gideon has found his way to the group as well. How Fun, being a spy for Bill that is. Hehe!


	23. Getting Ready

To say that Bill was happy was an understatement. He was practically bursting with delight! He had just learned that his little spy, Gideon, was now in the hands of a few survivors that likely tagged along with old Fez. And along with that great news, Bill had recaptured Shooting Star and currently had her locked away in a deep slumber until he got around to dealing with her.

 Even though his little sapling was deeply curious of what he had in store for his twin sister, Bill had reminded him that there were more important things at hand. Not only did they need to prepare for their quickly approaching bonding ceremony, they also had Dipper’s pregnancy to focus on.

 The brunette demon had grown quite large by now, thanks to the healthy diet of human meat along with the bits of magical energy that Bill slipped him every now and then. Bill wanted to make sure that their children were as strong and healthy as possible, along with keeping Dipper healthy as well.

 Though his mate was just as excited about having the twins as he was, it was obvious that Dipper could be a bit stubborn or restless at times. There had been several times that the golden demon had come across Dipper attempting to continue his magic studies, when he was supposed to be taking it easy.

 Along with the few times that Dipper spent a day in the study, just losing himself within a book or his personal journal until Bill or even Orion had to remind him to eat. Trying to keep Dipper well fed had become a challenging task, one that you were never certain if he would comply with or throw quite a fit. Since he was apparently getting ‘fat’, as he worded it.

 With having to deal with all this, it was actually a blessing that Dipper had been willing to partake in Mabel’s torture session and let out a little steam that had been building up with his restlessness. But, with Mabel put aside for later, it was time for them to get on track with their bonding.

 In the concept of a normal time flow, Bill would have said that there ceremony would be taking place in less than two days time. However, with time at a stand still and human clocks no longer able to function properly in his new world, Bill had happily provided a little gift to alert others of when the event was going to take place.

 Floating right outside and just above the Fearamid was a giant hourglass, one that had been easily marked by time points to allow those that were inferior in brain power to understand. The golden demon had even set up a television broadcast that constantly watched the countdown to the big day, considering that he had opening invited any remaining survivors to attend along with the world leaders.

 He had even promised a reward to all those that could attend. For any mortal able to reach the ceremony in time, they would be able to enjoy watching their new ruler’s special day and Bill will save them from enduring anymore pain and suffering. It was quite the deal really, such a generous offering from the golden demon.

 “ Heh, generous indeed.” Bill couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as the thought passed his mind on his way to see his dear Pinetree. It was no real surprise to find him in the study once again, relaxing on a soft couch with a book in hand and Orion curled up on his lap. But instead of talking to himself every now and then as he normally did while he read, Dipper was actually reading the book aloud to his unborn young.

“Ender’s Game, huh? Not a bad choice of book.”

 Dipper paused in his reading, looking up from the pages to see the floating from of Bill. Though, he only remained in his triangular form for a moment before easing into his human one to kneel beside the couch. Dipper was about to move to make room for Bill to sit beside him, but a hand on his chest stopped him.

 “You can stay where you are, I don’t mind kneeling on the ground beside you. Besides, it gives my the right height to talk to you and to do this.” Bill leaned closer to press a kiss upon Dipper’s stomach, his hands resting at the sides to rub at the stretched flesh.

 A soft chuckle came from the teen. “Awww, look at you being all affectionate. It seems that someone is quite eager to be a daddy.” Dipper said as he placed a bookmark in his book before setting aside to focus on the Blonde. “It shouldn’t be too long now, I feel like I am going to burst at any minute by how fat I am.” He mumbled as he ran a hand through Bill’s golden locks.

 “ I am not the only one. Their mommy seemed happy to read to them.” Bill turned his head to smirk at Dipper, but continued to rub with his hands. He urged a little magic to flow from his finger tips to help ease any muscle pain that his lover might feel, and to help the growing twins.

 “Also, you are not fat. You are pregnant and at a healthy weight.” He pointed out. A point that even had Orion perking up to nod his head in agreement. the two of them weren’t exactly best buddies, but they had grown to tolerate each other. For Dipper’s sake.

 Dipper rolled his eyes at the two, but couldn’t help but smile at their efforts to cheer him up. “Sure, whatever you say. I’ll just temporarily ignore my fat as a healthy pregnancy and not as a bi product of you two constantly feeding me.”

 Bill raised a questioning brow towards the brunette. “This is a rather sudden change in topic, but I think I have a solution to the blindness your currently hold towards your own radiant beauty.” He grinned as Dipper narrowed his eyes in suspicion towards him as he motioned for Dipper to get up.

 “What kind of tricks are you up to, Cipher? That whole thing about ‘radiant beauty’ was the most kiss-ass sounding thing I ever heard.”

 “Cipher? Ouch! Pinetree, you wound me with such harsh lack of trust in my words.” Bill held his chest as he feigned a hurt tone, dramatically placing his other hand on his forehead as he did so.

 Dipper let out a groan at the silly display, but got up from the couch anyways to satisfy whatever craziness that Bill had in store for him this time. He might be unreasonable due to these mood swings and side effects of pregnancy, but Bill was just being Bill. He gave his stomach a quick pat. “I hope neither of you end up being as dramatic as your father.”

  “Talking ill of me towards our children as well? Alas, if my mate truly despises me, It is only natural for us to split apart. Such a shame too, I was just about to share the good news about our bonding ceremony, and how it was just about here.”

 “Wait, what?” Dipper quickly asked, his attention immediately drawn back to Bill to see the grinning blonde. He had been waiting for their bonding for a while now, but Bill had told him that they had to wait for the perfect moment and that he would tell Dipper when it was time. Now that it was finally about to happen, he could easily push aside his little argument about being fat.

 “D-did you just say that our bonding is going to happen soon!? As in, no more ridiculous waiting?”

 Bill nodded, tossing away his dramatic display to quickly embrace his excited lover. “That’s right Pinetree, we are starting final preparations as we speak. It is almost time for us to become official!”

 “Oh my god! I-I can’t believe it! This is just as exciting as the day we learned of the pregnancy!” Dipper shouted in pure joy, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet as he embraced Bill. “There is so much to do, so many things to worry about. Like, where are we going to do it or how many people are gonna come? What will we even wear!?”

 Bill's gentle finger pressed against Dipper’s lips was enough to silence him before he went on a endless stream of questions that will only cause him to over think and worry too much. He wanted everything to be perfect, just like Bill, but he tended to over plan things and that was why Bill had kept him from planning anything.

 Bill chuckled at the pure look of joy, yet anxiousness that the young Demon currently held. He placed a soft kiss upon Dipper’s lips after removing his finger. The affectionate touch helped to ease the worry from the younger demon as he returned the loving kiss. Bill spoke as soon as their lips separated, keeping to a soft tone as he did.

 “Relax, I have everything under control and all planned out. The only thing you need to worry about is seeing Pyronica about your outfit. She absolutely refuses to let me get a single glance of it before the ceremony.”

 A soft pout made its way on Dipper’s lips. “I have to go see Pyronica, and you can’t come with me?”

 Tanned fingers teasingly pinched at Dipper’s cheeks. “Are you scared of her or something? Why that is just adorable” Bill snickered.

 “I am not scared of her! She can just be….a little too much at times. With such a screechy voice and her..ugh.. comments.” He said with a small grunt.

“Pinetree.” BIll sighed softly. “You will be fine and you can take Orion with you for company.” Bill motioned towards the familiar, the creature coming from his spot on the couch to nuzzle against Dipper’s leg.

 “Now that you two have made your own bond, you should be able to fully communicate how much you just enjoy being around my old pal. Just try not to kill her unless you really have to. I still have some use for her.”

 As much as Dipper didn’t want to do this, he would bear through it. He could only imagine the preparation Bill will be dealing with while he simply went to get an outfit. Especially if Bill had to deal with the rest of his Henchaniacs while doing so, they could be pretty…..idiotic at times.

 “Alirght, Bill, for the sake of us and our bonding, I’ll deal with her.”

 A large grin spread itself ear to ear upon the blondes face. “That’s the ticket, Pinetree! While you get ready, I’ll be working on getting read y myself. Along with a few other errands. I’ll even get your sister ready so she can be a part of the big celebration. Hell! I’ll have good old Sixer be a part of it as well.” Bill threw his arms up in the air and let out a small laugh. “Wouldn’t that be fun/”

 The brunette blinked for a moment as he thought about it. “I suppose that it would make things a bit more interesting to see some familiar faces.” Dipper said as he gave a small chuckle of his own.

 “Excellant! Let’s hurry along now, shall we? I don’t know about you, but I don’t know how long I can stay patient for. But I won’t rush anything and risk messing up a single detail.” Bill was just about to turn towards the door when a sudden grip on his arm had him halting in his steps.

 “Wait!”

 The blonde looked back towards his mate with a curious tilt of his head. “What is it, Pinetree?” Dipper had one hand on Bill’s arm and the other was pressed firmly against his stomach. He looked somewhat stunned, but had a large smile upon his face. “I just felt them kick!”

 Guiding the arm in his hold, Dipper had Bill place his hand near the one on his stomach, he then had Bill place his free one on another spot. They stood there for a few seconds before they felt movement.

 Two sets of kicks could be felt, and by the feeling of them and the soft gasp Dipper made, Bill could tell they were strong ones. It was crazy. Feeling actual movement like this had made this feel a lot more real. While as Dipper could feel them everyday as they grew within, Bill had only sensed them via magic beforehand.

 The expecting parents shared a glance, before breaking out into bright smiles and joyous laughter. Even Orion had climbed up to press his body between them as a way to include himself into the hug. The only thing that came to mind at the moment was just a single word.

 “Soon.”

 

============================== 

 

“Uhnn.. My head..”

 Waking up from his dreamless slumber had been a jarring moment for Gideon, going from feeling weightless to his aching body was enough to get his vision spinning. One thing he did happen to notice, was that his arm was no longer wrapped in his torn shirt, but it had been properly set and wrapped up within a splint.

 Another thing that he noticed was that it didn’t burn as much from infection as it had before, so either they gave him some great antibiotics, or Bill had something to do with it. It was a pain that he had to heal slowly, but he would go complaining to anyone about it. Not if he doesn’t want to blow his cover.

 Slowly stretching out his stiff body, Gideon decided to give a quick glance to his surroundings. He immediately recognized it to be the twin’s room in the attic of the shack and that he had been placed on Dipper’s bed at the moment.

 He caught sight of a picture sitting on the desk, one of Dipper and Mabel. It honestly felt strange to think of the boy, especially after seeing what he has become. Of course there was a point where Gideon had despised him for getting in the way of Mabel, but now he felt kinda bad for the boy.

 The sound of heavy footsteps, coming up the attic stairs had caught his attention, just in time to look at the door just as the familiar form of Stan came through the door. The old man looked tired, obviously stressed out at the moment with his usual frown in place. In his hands he carried a small bowl of soup and a water bottle.

 There was a awkward silence between them as the tension in the room grew thick. But Gideon had expected as such, there had been quite the negative history between he and the Pines family. Hell, he was even surprised that Stan had actually allowed for him to be taken into the shack and treated, instead of just being tossed away and left to die.

 Gideon tapped the fingers of his good hand for a moment as he tried to think of what to say. “So… Um. Stan… You look well?”

 Stan let out a grunt at the awkwardness. “I seem to be doing a whole let better tha you at the moment, Gideon.” He said as he walked over to the injured kid, pulling a stool out to sit at his bedside. “Look, neither of us really like each other. I would have thrown you out in a heartbeat before.”

 The white-haired boy gave a grimace, but he could understand where the old man was coming from. Had their roles been reversed, Gideon would have done the exact same thing.

 “But..”

 Stan sighed and placed the soup where Gideon could easily eat it with one arm. “You are just a kid. And you did help Mabel escape from Bill when she had been first captured, so that is worth something.” He gave Gideon a stern look.

 “Look, kid. We will look after you and help you get better, but we are about to go and confront that bastard Cipher. It will be dangerous, but it is better than hanging out in the forest as a sitting pig. But if you come with, you gotta pull some sort of weight when you can, got it?”

 “Stan..” Gideon was in complete shock, his enemy had just offered him sort sort of kindness. Even if it was one that was sorta forced, it was still better than nothing, especially with him being rather blunt about the dangers that came with tagging along with him. Though, Gideon couldn’t exactly decline his offer even if he wanted to.

 “You know, Stanford-”

 “It is Stanley, the real Stanford is my brother.” Stan quickly interjected with a frown.”

 “Oh, right….. Well, Stanley, I reckon that I’ll accept your offering. I’ll do what I can while I am healing, in exchange for your help.” Gideon told him while trying to flash him the most sincere smile he could. It still came out rather fake, but at least he tried to return some sort of friendly exchange.

 “Good. Cause now that I got your answer, we can get ready to head out. You just stay here and eat your soup, you look like-you look really weird all…skinny. Yeesh.” Stan stood up to leave before gesturing to the soup and water that he had sat down for the kid. “Eat and drink. I don’t want to come back up here and deal with a kid that died of starvation.”

 Gideon rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a shooing motion to hurry the old man out.. “I get it, now you just go on and git.” He received a snicker in return, but that seemed to have gotten Stan to go on his way and head back downstairs towards the others.

 “Well, I sure got myself into quite the pickle. But everything will all work out in the end if I can just stay useful for now and play nice. No matter how painful that might be.” Gideon sighed to himself before sticking a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

 His eyes went wide and he suddenly spat out the food-like mixture that he had just put in his mouth. “Ew! What in the world!?” Taking a closer look at the bowl of what he presumed was a sort of soup, turned out to be that strange brown meat in a can. The mystery meat having been blended into a thick paste and then cooked.

 Gideon groaned and lifted a spoonful before turning it over and watching the weird slime like substance drip back into the bowl. He grumbled, but complaining was not going to do him any good with his empty stomach. So, against his own personal wishes, Gideon forced himself to eat the ‘food’ he had been given. Washing down each bite with a bit of water.

 “Even Prison had better food than this!”

Right as Gideon shouted, he felt the entire shack begin to shake. “Wait! I take it back, I’m sorry!” He quickly apologized, fearing that the house might have somehow become angered by his outburst. The sudden loud cheers coming from the rest of the survivors downstairs had him confused though. Especially when he suddenly felt the shack lurch upwards.

 “What in tarnation is going on!?” Gideon scrambled over to the triangular window of the attic, peeking through the glass just in time to see the ground shrinking from sight. “Sweet mercy, they got this old Shack to fly ..…”

 A sharp turn in their flying had tossed Gideon from the window and caused him to fall back onto the wooden floor. His back hit it solidly along with his head, sending dull jolts of pain through his already beaten up body. It was rather obvious that whoever was flying this Shack, was not a very good pilot and it was making Gideon rather queasy.

 “Oh no, I think… I think that meat is coming back up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, the first week of July is so busy. I had two family birthdays and a holiday to deal with! but here I am with another chapter. Bill and Dipper are really close to their bonding ceremony! not only that, but Dipper looks to be due almost any minute now. and with Stan and the others now finished with the Shacks upgrade, they will definitely be making their way to confront Bill. Oh, How exciting!


	24. Just a little more time

Gideon groaned once he managed to get his stomach to settle, having had a close call with his meal threatening to come back up. He had no idea where the bathroom was and he feared making a mess when being a newcomer to Stan’s little group of survivors. And as much as he wanted to stay in bed and rest, he just couldn’t find it in him to do so during the bumpy flight.

 He sighed in slight annoyance. “If I can’t sleep, I might as well have a look around downstairs. At least I could find myself a bucket or something in case they decide to throw me around some more.” Gideon grumbled to himself as he made his way to the attic door that lead to the stairs.

 Using his good arm to stabilizing him down the stairs with the handrail, he made sure to go slow and careful. There was a few moments of harsh turns that had nearly sent him tumbling but the injured boy had managed to make it down safely. Though, his rapidly beating heart was threatening to jump out his chest from the various close calls down the steps. He was not looking forward to the other flight of stairs that lead to the first level.

 “Sweet Jesus, these people are gonna end up crashing themselves out of the sky before reaching Bill. I swear it.”

 “Hey, kid! What are you doing out of bed?”

 The white-haired boy blinked and glanced around him, but couldn’t see who had spoken to him. Surely he couldn’t have gone mad already, but it wasn’t exactly out of the question after what he had seen.

 “Down here, kid. Man, you humans only look around at your own height level, don’t ya?”

 Gideon glanced down towards the floor and noticed a gnome with a brown beard standing in front of him. He could recall seeing this gnome before during his little fiasco with obtaining the shack and the twins trying to use the gnomes against him. The creepy creatures had mistaken him for a woman, how weird.“Oh, um. Hello there.”

 Jeff uncrossed his arms and decided to place them on his hips instead. “Yeah, hi. You should be upstairs resting with that broken arm of yours. At least that is what Stan told everyone. So what are you doing up and about?”

 The boy groaned and started walking past the gnome, not caring if he followed after him or not. “I can’t rest with all this jolting around. So I decided to get up and see what everyone is up to instead. And I don’t need no nanny to keep me bed bound!”

 “Yeesh, kid. You are pretty rude to just walk away from someone talking to ya and I wasn’t planning on playing babysitter. Everyone has been pretty busy with keeping this thing flying and fending off any creatures that fly our way, and I wasn’t really given a task so I decided to wander.”

 “Yeah. Yeah. Keep on wandering about then, I’m going.” Gideon just waved Jeff off before making his descent to the first level. He didn’t feel like picking up any conversation with a gnome right now, not when he could be scouting out the shack and perhaps finding some actual food on the way.

 He could hear lots of chatter and activity once he made it down the stairs. The living room having been converted into a sort of command center from what he could tell. They had every window covered by someone on look out and others were roaming about keeping things working. Even that weird boy band was put to use to keep generating power to the altered Shack.

 “Well, what do we got her-OW!”

 A coffee mug had come down hard on the top of his head, not enough to break it but enough to whack him good through his tangled mess of hair. It was no surprise at all that the assailant was that of Stan.

 “Gideon, what are-”

 “You better not tell me to head on back to bed like that gnome just did! I can’t get a wink of rest with y'all flying like a bat out of hell down here!” Gideon quickly interrupted the older man, his face taking on a faint shade of angry crimson. He wasn’t feeling in the mood to repeat himself again, even if Stan was not aware of his previous conversation.

 Alas, all that his little outburst had earned him was a stern look from Stan. The Man of Mystery took a sip from his coffee mug, downing the black substance before bringing the empty cup down; right onto Gideon’s head for another whack.

 Gideon instantly used his arm to rub at the sore spot as he glared at Stanley.“OW! Why you crotchety, old man! I’ll-”

 “Kid, there are a few things you gotta get through your skull right now. Number one; this is still my house and I rule it. Number two; I wasn’t gonna force you back into bed. If you feel well enough to wander about in your condition, then it means you can be put to work. Got it? Good. Now, come with me.”

 He hadn’t even given Gideon a chance to respond to him, but the boy did follow after him. Not without grumbling under his breath, something along the lines of poisoning Stan’s coffee with laxatives next time. Let’s see how he will act then when his bowls are in constant demand of the nearest bathroom or bush.

 Stan lead Gideon to one of the windows, motioning for him to take a glance out. Moving closer to the glass pane, Gideon couldn’t help but gasp at the sight. They were currently flying through the sky at around 31,000 feet at the very least, the sight of passing states greeting his blue eyes.

 Even at the height, Gideon could still see the destruction that Bill’s army had unleashed upon the land. Fires, smoke and heavily darkened spots of what had been green land now stood out from the few bodies of water that have been dyed a dark crimson. The ocean, from what he could tell, still look to be it’s usual blue color though. Perhaps untouched by chaos or simply preserved for some reason.

 “I knew that things had been bad back at Gravity Falls, but to truly a bigger fraction of Bill’s chaos…. it is horrifying.” Gideon glanced back at Stan with a frown. “Where exactly are we heading?”

 Stan turned his back on the boy and went to switch on the television set, the only channel that currently worked was the one that broadcasted the giant hour glass above the Fearamid.. “To Rome. That is where that freak currently stays. I don’t know if we will make it in time to stop this twisted ceremony, but we sure as hell will put an end to this. You still feel up to it?”

 Gideon looked out towards the window, taking in the red skies around them. He didn’t want to be a traitor to his kind, but he didn’t want to die either. It was a shame really, that Stan’s kindness towards him will only aid in the man’s downfall.

 “Yeah…. Whatever you say, Stan Pines.”

 

=======================

 

Having to part ways once again with Dipper, was not exactly what Bill wanted to do at the moment. Of course he needed to oversee the last finishing touches to preparations for the ceremony, along with the tedious task of checking on the human ‘guests’ that had answered his invitation. He had set a deadline for any human guests to arrive by, to ensure that they would show before the ceremony and not minutes before it started.

 Any mortal that showed up even seconds after his deadline will not be allowed entry inside and would be subjected to either a hungry beast or the petrifying gaze of his minions. He had no need for anymore humans to be collected for his throne, Bill’s current throne was fine as it was and he preferred to share it with his new Queen. Having a second throne would just be tedious for them to indulge in physical contact without having to move.

 Bill was already feeling a little pent up from their lack of any sexual fun as of late, and he swore that this would be the only time that they go this long again. Bill needed Dipper badly, but there was just no time at the moment. Once they were bound together and the celebration played out, he fully intended to keep the adorable brunette to himself as they snuck off to privately ‘celebrate’.

 He chuckled to himself as he moved through the halls of the Fearamid, stopping outside of door that he had branded with a six-fingered hand. “I guess it was about time that I gave Six Fingers a little visit. Oh, I bet he will be thrilled to bits when he learns of his involvement in the ceremony!”

 The door was slammed open with a wave of his hand, the golden demon floating inside without a care in the world. Bill caught sight of Ford right away, the old man clearly startled by his sudden entrance. He seemed to have been in the middle of reading before Bill had barged in.

 Shaking his head to regain his composure, Ford set the book aside and quickly got from his seat to bow. Or, rather his body was forced to as he held a pure look of hatred in his eyes the entire time. “My Lord, what brings you to my-”

 Bill held up a hand to quickly silence him, his eye scrunched up from a non existent grin as he did. “You can stop it for now Sixer. I think I will allow you the freedom of your own speech for now, just because I am in quite the good mood right now. But don’t think I wont shut you up if you use this moment to ramble on with constant insults. Behave and you can keep speaking.”

 Ford Furrowed his brow at the arrogant demon, but sure enough he could feel the control of his mouth once again. Ford tested to see if anything else had been freed from Bill’s control, but not even a finger moved. He may not be able to move his body at the moment, but his mouth was good of a start as any to get some answers out of the triangular menace. He just had to play nice for now and take advantage of the control he had been granted.

 “What games are you playing at, Bill? Making me your so called ‘priest’ and imprisoning me in my own body? What exactly is your end game here.” He questioned in a calm tone, even though he was gritting his teeth to hold back the various insults upon his tongue.

 Bill let out a sigh as he reclined back in the air, his eye staying on Ford the entire time. “What do I want? I would have thought that I had made that pretty clear to everyone by now. I want to rule this dimension and everything that lives in it. Honestly, you must have quite the thick skull to need me to remind you of my plans. And as for being my obedient priest, that just sweetens the fun.”

 “You know well enough that I know of you desire to rule the world!” Ford quickly snapped. “I want to know why you corrupted Dipper as you have. Twisting such a gifted youth into your little breeding pet and showering him with fake affection, how disgusting! Then again, you are nothing more than a filthy demon.”

 “Breeding pet?” Bill narrowed his gaze at Ford, moving from his reclined position and closer to the human. “Is that what you are most upset about? Is it due to actual concern for Pinetree, or are you jealous that I deemed someone smarter than you?” The demon couldn’t help his laughter towards Ford’s outburst.

 “You crack me up, Fordsy! You see, unlike the praise and little interactions we had while I was using you to build the portal, Pinetree and I truly have a connection. I have had an eye on him for quite some time before your family freed me from the Mindscape and I just had to have him as mine.”

 Ford bared his teeth in anger, like a cornered dog ready to fight. “ A true connection!? Don’t make me laugh, Cipher! It is clear that you did something to him. By wiping away any memories that Dipper had and fabricating lies to cover it up, you got rid of who Dipper truly was. And you say that you truly consider the boy as an equal instead of a trained dog.”

 Ford turned his head to the side, holding his nose up in utter disgust towards the demon. He eyed Bill from his side, taking in the clear irritation that made itself known with a furrowed brow. Ford gladly wore a smirk, he would say that he was currently the one winning their little verbal interaction. He had stated a rather strong point, after all. The real Dipper had been taken away the moment his memories had been altered with and his body changed. There was no way that Bill could claim a real affection towards the boy when he had caused such alterations.

 Bill closed his eye for a moment. Ford assumed that he had caught the demon off guard at the moment, and that he actually had to think hard on his next words. What Ford had not expected, was for Bill to suddenly chuckle in amusement towards him as if he was a fool.

 The demon’s chuckles turned into full blown laughter. “Hahaha! I’ll admit that you have a point there, Sixer. But considering that I am going through all the trouble of setting a binding ceremony with my new Queen, I think that will blow your argument out the window.”

 That had Ford widening his eyes in disbelief and quickly whipping his head back around to stare at the golden triangle. “N-no..A binding ceremony!? You are completely insane to perform such a ritual!”

 “Sure I am! What’s your point?”

 Ford wanting nothing more than to slam his first into Bill’s eye at the moment, but his body still refused to move by his will. It had been many years ago in his research that he had learned of the Binding ceremony between two beings, but he could still recall the research he had collected.

 “You are aware that if you truly go through with this little ritual, it will undo the mental changes you have set in place in Dipper’s mind. Don’t you? Those memories you burned away will rush back like a tidal wave. He will realize what has happened and reject both you and those spawn you had forced upon him.”

 A hand ran through the floof of Ford’s hair in a mocking manner before giving it three rough pats. “I am fully aware that he will regain what was taken, but he won’t want to leave me even then. With how I have treated Pinetree, he will have no desire to return to the world he came from. Especially with Shooting Star in my possession and you as a obedient puppet. The only one missing at the moment is Fez.”

 “Mabel!? What did yo-” Ford grunted as his mouth suddenly stilled, his lips no longer able to speak the words that became stuck in his throat. He was reduced to speaking through his eyes and heated glares once again.

 Bill gave a content sigh at that. “There we go, I was getting tired of your yapping. Now, we have a ceremony to get ready for and Shooting Star has yet to be prepared. It will be quite interesting to wander about her mind and burn it all to ash!”

 The demon motioned for Ford to follow before making his way out the open door, no doubt on his way to give Mabel a visit. And to Ford utter disdain, he felt his legs move to quickly follow after. Even a smile had forced his lips to curl in a sickening display of glee towards his ‘loyalty’.

“Yes, Lord Cipher.”

 “Ah, it is so good to hear you say that. Isn’t it just wonderful that the two of us can be all buddy, buddy again? Soon we can have Shooting Star join in on the fun, she is easy to manipulate and quite chaotic in her own way. She would make a great demon, don’t you agree?”

 I had not taken long for them to reach the sleeping girl, her body suspended in a bubble that served only to imprison and did not create a world for its prisoner. Ford found himself gritting his teeth as he stared in horror as Bill floated towards her, a wicked gleam in his eye. Bill could see all the emotions running through the old eyes.

 “Let’s see how brightly this star can burn, eh Sixer?”

 “Y-yes, my lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Back with another chapter, you guys didn't think I had forgotten about it, did ya? Nah, It has just been a little busy is all, but I am glad to get this done at the week mark since the last chapter. Gideon is up and about, and Ford is learning a little more about Bill's plans than before. of course, he still is trapped as a good little puppet. But at least Bill allowed him an actually chance to speak, for now that is. hehe.


	25. Twins

Cerulean flames began to dance around the edges of Mabel’s mind as a certain demon forced his way into her mind. The golden tormentor did not reveal himself in any manner to taunt his victim, he simply stayed to the shadows to watch the destruction he had unleashed upon her mind. Bill did not want to waste time with conversation, so he simply acted as an observer to the slowly expanding flames.

 It would be a few moments before they reached the strength needed to devour memories and thoughts, the process had been faster on her brother for he already held the demons mark upon his skin. Even so, there wasn’t much that Shooting Star could do when she eventually takes notice of the flames.

 Especially when she took refuge in the bedroom that resembled her own back in Piedmont. With the room blocking her knowledge of the existing danger, Mabel remained upon the copy of her brother’s bed, looking through an old scrapbook that held her most precious of memories.

 Mabel had become familiar with the realm of her own Mindscape in the short time she had been bound to it, unable to find a way to the waking world so far. The brunette had been greeted by the grayscale world the very moment she succumbed to the exhaustion brought by her torment and blood loss.

 It was a sweet relief from the agonizing pain to have woken up in a calmer setting, her body no longer bearing the damage that had been inflicted upon her by Dipper. She had been terrified from the event, seeing such hatred and bloodlust radiating with his eyes had frozen Mabel’s very core in fear, but it was also in that moment that she had seen something else within his gaze.

 Hiding deep within, covered by the manipulations of the mind, was the smallest light of her Brother’s true self. Mabel had seen it clearly, there was denying that he was still somewhere deep within himself. It was most likely that small part of him had managed to save her from death so far, and she was determined to free him. Well…. if she could manage to free herself as a start.

 Mabel wasn’t as educated about the mind as her great uncle or brother are, so she knew no special tricks or rituals to aid in her escape. She had searched every inch in hopes of an exit, but every door or window that lead to the outside of her home had been sealed shut by magical runes. No doubt placed there by Bill Cipher to contain her.

 But if there was one thing that Mabel wasn’t, it was a quitter. There was always a solution to some horrible situation and she just needed to find it. Her current hopes leading her to the comforts of her room and the warming sight of her scrapbook. The pages lined with various doodles and taken photos of her, Dipper, their family and friends.

 A heavy sigh escaped Mabel as she took hold of one of the pictures, carefully removing it from the page to cradle it carefully in her hands. It was one of her favorite pictures so far, the one they had taken towards the beginning of the summer and proudly displayed on the desk within their attic bedroom. Such happy faces…. tears were already threatening to spill from her eyes as she stared at the smiling face of her twin brother, her little brother.

 “Dipper…. Twins are supposed to look out for each other, and the oldest especially has to look out fro the youngest. I don’t care if we are only different in age by just a few minutes, I should have put you before my self. Just like you did…”

 Mabel held the picture tighter, a tear managing to get past her refusal to cry and landing upon the unmoving image of her brother. No matter how many times she had cry before, it always seemed that Mabel had more tears to shed. Especially when they were to be shed for her brother, it was during those times that Mabel could not hold back any of her tears.

 “What do I do? I need your help, Dipper, that way I can help you too. I don’t have any special knowledge, I can’t fight a demon without you…. I need you Dipper, you are my twin!” Mabel looked at the photo, she could feel her heart beginning to ache in sorrow and desperation for her other half. She felt so alone without Dipper.

 “ We used to be one person at the beginning of our livest, being away from you is the hardest thing I have ever had to deal with. You must feel the same way, right? Please, Dipper, I know you are still there. You just need to break free.” Mabel placed a soft kiss upon the picture, trying so desperately to send her words off in hopes that they somehow reach Dipper.

 Sparing a glance to the window, where she expected to see the same gray sky as before, Mabel was horrified to see something new. There at the window, bathing its surroundings in an eerie light, were the demonic flames. They flickered and swayed in odd directions as it ate away at the window and the surrounding wall. Thick smoke rising as the wood was quickly devoured and used to spread the growing, cursed flame.

 Mabel gasped at the sight and quickly scrambled off of the bed, rushing her way towards the door as she tried to escape it. Alas, the moment she forced the door open, noticing the oddly warm doorknob, Mabel had been met with a wall of flames. The entire hallway having been overrun by the blaze and blocking her from escape.

 “No! Bill is trying to destroy my mind! No. No. No!” Mabel hurried towards the closet, the one corner of the room that held the least amount of flame at the moment. She held her treasured picture tightly within her hold as she watched the flames lick at her scrapbook.

 The pages danced and curled with the flames as they turned into blackened ash, precious memories being wiped away in the burning cleanse of flames. Mabel found herself panicking as she watched, her breathing hitching to the point of hyperventilation. Her lungs burned as she tried to gulp air down her dry throat, but shallow breaths did not provide her with sufficient oxygen.

 Mabel curled up onto herself, hugging the wall tightly as her eyes wildly shifted along the approaching flames. She did not want to be burned away and buried with the remaining ash of her mind, becoming Bill’s newest in the process. Mabel begged for someone to help her, for any force to interfere and prevent the very destruction of her being. Someone, anyone or anything. With her mind running about like a headless chicken, and her heart pounding like a jack hammer, Mabel took in one more breath before unleashing it in the loudest scream her vocal cords could muster.

 “ ** **DIPPER!**** ”

 

 ======================

 

“ ** **DIPPER!**** ”

 A sudden rush of electrifying energy had Dipper going still, his mouth agape and eyes widened at the sudden force that crashed into his mind. The loud cry of his name had echoed within the very depths of his mind, his very thoughts and with it came a rushing wave of emotions and sensations. Panic, fright, desperation and sorrow, all of them seeped through his body to his very core.

 “M-Mabel!”

 Dipper wasn’t sure why he had uttered her name, but a deep part of him struggled to surface and to answer her desperate cries. It was all too much for him to handle, especially with how sudden it had been thrust upon him by such a foreign source. Dipper felt his mind going haywire, thoughts barely forming into completion as he tried to process what was happening. He was thrown into distress when the panic began to fully set in.

 This shouldn’t have been happening to him, and it certainly wasn’t good to be wracked with such stress when he pregnant. If Dipper didn’t get his emotions under control soon, he fears that it might put the twins at risk or cause him to enter an early labor. The intense cramps that came with his attack were not a good sign.

 His breathing began to quicken in a worrying pace as the young demon leaned against the wall for support, he had been in the middle of visiting Pyronica for his fitting when this panic attack had hit him. The pink demoness instantly grew confused and concerned when she saw him struggle for breath.

 “Dipper!? Hey, kid, what is going on?” Pyronica leaned down, trying to see if anything physically wrong had happened, but she saw no signs of injury or illness. Even so, the way Dipper was clutching at his heavy middle and gritting his teeth was a obvious sign that something was going on. And her suspicions were pointing towards child birth.

 Pyronica quickly took Dipper into her arms, the young demon being smaller than herself and easy to handle. She turned to glare at Kryptos, the other demon having been there to assist earlier and now looking on the verge of freaking out himself. “Don’t just stand there, you dumbass! Hurry and go get the boss before anything happens to the kid and his kids!”

 The shouted demand seemed to be enough to get the diamond shaped demon to gain his sense back, although there wasn’t much to begin with, it was enough to get him moving. “R-right! I’ll go get him!” Kryptos hurried his way out of the room on the third layer of the Fearamid. If his senses were correct, he could feel Bill’s overpowering presence just a couple floors above.

 Fearing his possible destruction if he were to get to the golden demon too late, Kryptos made his way through the fortress as if said demon was right on his tail. Pushing past servant demons on his way or ducking past the other members of their inter-dimensional gang.

 Kryptos soon reached the door he sensed Bill behind and, with the urgency of his message, burst right into the room without a single knock. He could see Bill focusing his magic upon the young girl that happened to be related to the boss’s mate, and the old man was standing not too far away.

 His sudden entrtance certainly grabbed their attention, for Bill turned to face him, his bricks simply turning his from around instead of the usual way a person might turn. His eye was bathed in a bright blue that matched the magical flames of his powers. The bright blue quickly fading to a angry crimson at having been disturbed.

 “ ** **HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT WHEN I AM**** -” Bill began, but he was quickly cut off by the freaked out demon before him. Bill was about to obliterate the pathetic demon if it wasn’t for what he spouted next. “S-sorry boss! But it important, I swear! D-Dipper looks like he is ready to have the babies!”

 “ ** **WHAT!?**** ” Bill’s eye widened in shock. He wasted no time in leaving the two to rush to the side of his mate, unfortunately his haste would halt the cleansing of Mabel’s mind. Without its completion, her Mindscape will return to its normal state until he could complete the process. It was a minor set back, but it was nowhere near as important as what was happening with Dipper.

 It did not take him long to reach the birthing room they had set up in preparation for this moment, but entering it this time when it was actually in use for the birthing felt almost like a dream. A dream that could be as unpredictable as any nightmare if given the chance.

 He caught sight of the young demon that resided in bed, his clothing having been removed and a sheet tossed across his legs. The brunette was covered in sweat and looked to be in some obvious pain. Dipper was clutching onto the offered hand of Orion’s tail as he tried to keep his breathing nice and even.

 Mocha eyes caught sight of him and a grimace was quickly replaced by a smile. “Bill, y-you made it!” Bill had switched to his human form as soon as he moved past the door’s threshold, making his way of to Dipper’s side to comfort his lover. He took hold of Dipper’s free hand and rested his free hand upon the pregnant dome that protruded from the brunette.

 “I’m here, Pinetree. You don’t have to worry about being alone for this.” Bill placed a kiss upon his sweaty brow before making his way to Dipper’s legs. They had been placed in stirrups to keep them open and Pyronica was already there to prod at the opening that had started to form. The discomfort of the sensation had Dipper hissing and tightening his grip on Orion’s tail. The familiar winced, but did not retract the hand that gave his master a sort of relief.

 The blonde demon frowned softly and allowed his arm to stretch out so that Dipper could reclaim his hand in a crushing hold. It hurt a bit, but nothing that Bill couldn’t handle. He turned his attention back to Pyronica as he took a peek at Dipper’s progress. “How is he doing? Is there anything that I need to do to help?”

 Pyronica scrunched her eye up in thought. “Well, I am no expert to this kind of thing, but by the looks of things it shouldn’t be too much longer before he can start pushing. I will help out down here, but I need you to stay by his side and keep him comforted. Oh! And you might need to feed the kid some of your energy to keep his strength up.”

 Bill nodded. “I can do that. Oh, and remember this, if you do anything to fail this delivery and cost me the life of either my spawn or mate, I will personally disassemble your molecules and spread them in the most agonizing parts of this multi-verse for an eternal suffering! Got it?” His eye had flashed a deep red as he spoke.

 There was an audible gulp as Pyronica gave a nod. “Got it. I’ll do the best to my ability.” She quickly averted eye contact to focus back of sight before her. Bill, feeling content after delivering his threat, returned to Dipper’s side to gently move the hair from his face. The brown locks drenched in sweat and sticking. “It h-hurts, Bill.” Dipper whimpered.

 He wished that he could ease the pain that Dipper was experiencing, but it was best to just focus his magic on fueling Dipper’s energy. Any other interference might hinder or harm the children. “It is okay, sapling. Just keep a hold of me and don’t let go.

 “Alright, get ready you two! Things should be starting real quick.” Pyronica warned them. Her warning came right before Dipper suddenly let out a pained cry, his back slightly arching from the contractions intensity. “AAAAHHH!”

 It was happening so fast, contraction after contraction hitting Dipper as he felt the first child begin to shift within him and towards his newly formed birth canal. A pressure settled heavily upon his sore hips, his body having changed quicker then he had wanted to in preparation for birth.

 The pain never seemed to end. His vision either blurry or dark when he clenched his eyes shut tightly. Both Bill and Pyronica would instruct him to either breathe or start pushing once more. Even Orion’s soft voice would manage to slip through his cloudy mind to encourage Dipper. While receiving the advice was nice, Dipper wasn’t exactly kind in his own speech.

 When the young demon wasn’t busy screaming, he would either let out out a string of curses that would make any sailor blush in embarrassment, he would be throwing threats out. Mostly aimed at Bill and blaming him for inflicting such pain upon him. Of course, the blonde only took the curses with a grin and the nod of his head. Ass kisser.

 The energy that Bill supplied him with was a great help, for Dipper was positive that he would have long since exhausted himself if left to his own energy reserves. Still it pained him greatly with each push and movement of the child within.

 It had felt like hours had past before Dipper felt a sudden relief between his legs and the soft cries of an infant. The child’s sibling came quickly after, having an easier time now that Dipper had been stretched by the first. It was a sweet relief and allowed for Dipper to finally catch his breath without a contraction interrupting him.

 “H-how …are they?” Dipper asked between soft pants. He looked over to see Pyronica cradling two forms in blue blankets. He smiled softly at the blanket color that was more of a human tradition. “Twin boys?” With the children having been cleaned and their airways checked for blockage, she found it just fine to hand the children over to Bill.

 Bill smiled down at them before smiling at Dipper.“Yep, twin boys. You did amazing, Pinetree.” He walked over and carefully placed the squirming bundles in Dipper’s arms. The children quieted their cries when brought to their mother. Dipper felt his heart swelling at the sight of them. “Hello, my precious boys.”

 Bright golden eyes with slit pupils met with Dipper’s own mocha orbs as the twins looked up at him. The twins had chocolate curls adorning their head and light skin just like Dipper did. The sight of them mixed with their soft coos brought tears of joy to the young demon’s eyes. “You two are here, we have been waiting to meet you.”

 Bill leaned against the bed to wrap an arm around Dipper as he gently touched the soft hair upon the twins heads. He smiled, a true smile rather than his usual grin. “Do you have any ideas for names yet? I figured we would each get to pick one out, but I want to hear your choice first.”

Dipper looked too the child held to his right, taking in the blanket that had been marked with the symbol of the moon. “Aibek. I believe that would be a lovely name for him.” Dipper said with a smile.

“Aibek, huh? As in the Master of the Moon in Turkish mythology?” Bill chuckled, but held up a hand in defense when Dipper sent a glare his way. “I love the name, don’t get me wrong. I just love that you are such a nerd some times. Besides, Aibek is a fitting name for our youngest son.”

 Dipper huffed slightly at Bill, still rather annoyed that he had been laughed at. “And what about your pick? What name did you have in mind? Surely ‘Mr. All-knowing’ has a nerdy response.”

 “Ace”

 “Wait, what? Ace?” Dipper blinked for a moment and looked at bill in surprise at a rather human name. He then lowered his gaze to their oldest child that was wrapped in a blanket with a sun. Then again…. Bill isn’t exactly a normal name for a demon, now is it?

 Bill nodded. “I like the sound of Ace. Do you not like it?” He asked with a curious brow. Dipper quickly shook his head and let out a chuckle of his own. “No, I like it too. I think those are good names for the boys.”

 The golden demon grinned and placed a loving kiss upon his mates lips as he wrapped an arm around Dipper and the twins. The newborns squirming softly in their parents hold and letting out the cutest of noises. Their mother smiled as he caught sight of their large, innocent stares.”

 “Welcome to the world, Ace and Aibek Cipher.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the moments you have all been waiting for, here comes the Twins! I Hope the wait was well worth it and I even made some art to help you get a better idea of Ace and Aibek. It took me a while to figure out what names to use, but I figured Dipper would name one of them after a master of the moon or sun, while Bill is just kinda being Bill.
> 
>  
> 
> [Ace and Aibek](https://www.deviantart.com/moonstar4444/art/Ace-and-Aibek-806618960?ga_submit_new=10%3A1563767912)


	26. Let the Ritual Begin

As much as Bill did not want to stop this wonderful moment with Dipper and the twins, he had noticed that the birth of the twins had eaten up any free time they had left before the ceremony. The hourglass he had placed above the Fearamid was almost complete in its countdown, they had roughly an hour left to get ready and now had the twins to worry about.

 He sighed and placed a soft kiss against Dipper’s temple, catching the attention of the brunette. “Pinetree, we need to get up and ready. The ceremony will be taking place soon and not only do we need to get dressed, but the twins need to as well.”

 Dipper looked at Bill in surprise. “Already? I must have been in labor for longer than I thought I was.” He paused a moment to look down at the bundles he held in his arms, the twins softly cooing as they watched their parents. “What will we do with the twins during the ceremony?”

 “ We could each carry one of them during it, or use a mobile crib of sorts, that way they could be a part of it. Or, I can have someone watch over them. I’ll leave that decision up to you, mommy.” Bill chuckled as he reached over to pick up Ace and Aibek, allowing for Dipper to slowly slide himself out of bed. It was thanks to his demon side that he was able to recover so quickly after the birth, but he did look a little tired.

 “I would like to have them involved. I have been waiting for quite some time to meet our little ones, I just can’t think about having them off to the side.” Dipper looked at the twins, noticing how they seemed interested in the bow tie around Bill’s neck. Their tiny hands each taking a hold of one side and tugging. He couldn’t help the small laugh that came from the adorable sight. “Having the twins, will certainly make things a lot more entertaining. Plus they are just too cute!”

 “Then it is decided! The twins will join us during our binding, now let’s hurry off and get ready. I’ll keep watch over Ace and Aibek while you get dressed. The next time we meet again will be at the church. How ironic too, two demons becoming soul mates within a sacred place!” Bill snickered.

 “It is pretty funny, and I am sure that our…. human guests aren’t too happy about it. Too bad.” Dipper grinned. He blinked in confusion as his arm was suddenly tugged on. Pyronica stood there, reminding the two that she was still present in the room.

 “Come on, kid. If you two continue to be all sappy, then I’ll never be able to get you fitted into your clothes. The boss has to get himself and your kids dressed as well, so that means you both have something to be doing.” The pink demoness reminded them. She started walking towards the door, glancing back to make sure that Dipper would soon follow after.

 It wasn’t a problem that the young forest demon had lost his pregnant swell, Pyronica had made sure that the clothing would be able to adjust if that was the case, but she did need him to hurry along to actually dress him. Pyronica’s eye caught Bill’s annoyed glare at having his family time cut short, but she just shrugged it off for now. It had to be done if the two of them wanted to partake in their own binding ceremony, so there wasn’t anything to worry her about rushing them.

Dipper gave Bill a quick peck on the lips, and a kiss to the twin’s cheeks before he ran off to catch up with Pyronica. With the brunette gone, it left Bill alone in the birthing room with Ace and Aibek. The twins had ceased to mess with his bow tie at the absence of their mother, and to Bill’s dismay, Aibek had begun to cry while his brother watched. The golden demon was not prepared to deal with such an outburst so soon, especially since he knew very little about caring for a child to begin with.

 “Woah! Hey, calm down kid. You will get to see your mother soon, we just have to be away for a little bit.” Bill tried to calm the crying child, he even began to bounce on the balls of his feet in hopes that it would entertain him. The effort only worked halfway, Aibek continued to cry for Dipper, but Ace had started to giggle happily as he was bounced.

 Bill let out a grunt. “still crying. Well, I can tell that you take after Pinetree, that is for sure.” He walked back over to the bed and placed the twins down, he needed to think of something to calm down the youngest twin. It was just his luck that a small tantrum would have erupted as soon as Dipper left, and it would leave Bill on his own. Not that he wasn’t capable of handling himself, he was Bill Cipher after all. If he could take over a world and defeat a giant baby with a single blast of magic from his eye, how hard could raising a child be?

 He paused at the very thought, going back over it as a certain word caught his attention and caused a light bulb to light up above his head. “Magic? That could get a kid to stop crying, right? Just gotta conjure up something fun and bam! Good as new! Bill, you are a genius. Why yes, I am. Thank you.” He laughed as he spoke to himself, taking joy in his own bouts of, what humans deemed, insanity.

 Bill stepped closer to the bed, lightly tapping on the fragile newborns to get their attention. Even though Aibek had yet to relent on his cries, he did open up his eyes at the tapping. As soon as both sets of eyes were locked onto him, Bill flashed his grin and slipped from his human form with a puff of smoke! The smoke was more of a harmless cloud, and it quickly faded away to reveal his triangular form.

 “Ta-da! What do you think? Your dad is one handsome looking demon, right?”

 Crying turned into silence, before that silence turned into the sound of, not one, but two children crying. His little switch of the forms had backfired on Bill and now he had to figure out how to calm down both, Ace and Aibek.

 Bill groaned and held the sides of his form, his hands covering his none-existent ears. “I can’t take much more of this crying! Here, have a head that is always screaming! Maybe that will get you understand what it is like.” Bill huffed in irritation, clapping his hands together to summon the very head that he had shocked Dipper with before.

 The head appeared in the air before it fell to the floor, bouncing a couple times and flopping about as it constantly screamed. The head twisted and rolled about, unable to control the direction it bounced. The appearance of the head had shocked the twins, their eyes going wide at it’s shrieks. Bill did not expect what happened next.

 Ace and Aibek silenced their cries, and in their place was the sound of laughter. Their mouths were stretched wide as they giggled and laughed hysterically as the screaming head continued to flop around. Even when the creature was sent away, the skin and muscle unraveling like a ribbon, the twins had large smiles and leftover giggles.

 “Would you look at that? I guess you two have my sense of humor. That will make this a lot easier.” He floated over to them, his magic flaring up to produce a set of clothing for the two. “Let’s get you all dressed up, eh?”

 

======================

 

Ford let out a silent sigh, his eyes roaming over the holding room that housed Mabel’s in her deep slumber. He had been left in the room when Bill had ran off, and no given order had sparked his body to move from this spot. The puppet in control hadn’t even left to return to the room that had been marked as his own. It was boring, given how long he had been waiting, but Ford also used the time as another attempt to free himself from the demon’s control.

 While had been waiting, Ford had tried to place himself in a state of meditation. He searched the depths of his mind for any hint of weakness in Cipher’s hold upon him. He had figured out that the main source of Bill’s control, came from the revival magic that he had used upon him. It was the only thing that had manage to get past the metal plate that he had installed as protection.

 He tried to fight off the magical essence of Bill that lingered, but his will power alone was not enough. If Ford was to free himself, he would need the help of another member of the Cipher wheel. Making contact with another individual of the symbols, would give him just enough power to regain his body.

 It was torture though, he had been sitting in this room for possibly hours, and floating just out of reach was his niece. If Ford was able to get her assistance, the two of them could have a chance to escape. But with her in a forced comma, and his body refusing to go anywhere near her, there wasn’t much he could do. Except for praying that Stanley came to his aid.

 The soft creak of an opening door had pushed Ford’s thoughts aside, bringing his attention to instead focus upon the newcomer in the room. Old eyes fell upon one of members of Bill’s group of ‘friends’. Ford somewhat recognized the bug-eyed creature known as eight-ball, he recalled their names from his time spent chained to Bill’s throne.

 “Get up, priest. The boss wants you at the church.” He grumbled, his eyes shifting this way and that as he spoke. Ford could sigh as he felt his body react to the order, his feet beginning to carry him further and further from the bubbled girl that was his chance of freedom.

 The trip to the Basilica di Santa Maria Maggiore, or the church of St. Mary Major, was mostly spent by observing as much as he could. Ford tried to memorize the hallways of the Fearmid as they left it, for future use. He also took in the sight of demons and humans as they filled up the church.

 Any human that had been forced to attend, or foolish enough to fall for Bill’s lies, had been placed in a caged section of seating. They had most likely been lied to, being told that the cage acted as protection against any of the beasts that had attended and they were completely safe. Not only that, but they had been given plenty to eat and drink, the hungry devouring the prepared food as if it was a blessing and not meant to stuff them like pigs. It was a shame, they were all just a flock of sheep on the way to the slaughter, and not a soul was able to see that as true.

 Ford wanted to call out to them, to scream and shout that it was a trap and that they should get out if possible, but his mouth remained still. Not a single whisper of warning could slip past, and it just added to the boiling rage inside of him. A rage that was growing unbearable without any sort of release.

 The elder Pines did not want to be in this church, taking place in the binding of a demon and his ex-pupil. Yet, his body did not want to listen to his wishes. Ford was made to take his seat in the front, sitting between that horrid group of criminals that had spilled out of the Rift.

 In his opinion, the only positive outcome of this ceremony, is that Dipper comes to his senses when he regains his memories and works to stop Cipher in his tracks. For when the ritual is complete, the two beings will be forever bound. Fate will seal them together, never to be separated again.

 Not only will Dipper gain some of Bill’s powers, but it will also link their lives. A terrible mistake on the golden demon’s part, really. Chasing after Dipper and forcing a family upon the boy has given the powerful new weaknesses, weaknesses that For planned to use to the fullest.

 If taking the life of his nephew was the only way to strike that monster down, then Ford will have no choice but to do so. The life of one individual, versus the entirety of their home world, the right decision was obvious. It wasn’t one that Ford looked forward to, but the consequences of allowing the Rift to grow and demons to rule supreme, was a greater travesty.

 A sudden commotion had caught everyone’s attention, the room suddenly going silent as chatter ceased. A flock of eyebats that used the beam of their eyes as a sort of spotlight, had focused upon the front of the center-front of the room. A bright light began shining from out of nowhere, as a familiar voice began to speak for all to hear.

 “Welcome! Nightmares and humans alike!” Bill greeted as his human form began to take shape within the light. He large grin and golden eyes were the first details that anyone could make out at the moment.

 “ Today is a truly special day for my mate and I! Not only will we be united for eternity by this ritual, but we have two, new additions to our family of horrors!” The light faded away completely, revealing Bill as he stood within the spotlight of his minions, with twins held in each arm.

 Ace and Aibek had been dressed into little,black suits, each of them laced with golden swirls and the symbols that they represent. Sitting on top their heads, were little crowns crafted from animal bones and skulls, nestled among curly locks to show their status as princes in this new world. Their outfits had even been completed with little bow ties to match their father.

 “Aren’t they the most adorable, demons? My boys will, grow up to be quite the hell raisers, that is for sure. They were just born today and they already have a full set of razor teeth!”

 Cheers and ghastly shrieks of joy could be heard from the monsters that filled the room, while the humans looked a bit more confused and weary. Even Ford was forced to cheer along, his smile betraying the grimace he wanted to display.

 While the twins held quite the handsome image, Bill had done well to dress up for the occasion. The blonde demon had been dressed up in a a black suit, instead of a golden one that he usually wears. Bill’s undershirt was white, but the tailcoat was black and laced with real gold that had been spun into intricate designs along the bottom and arms of his coat. The inside fabric, however, sparkled fully of gold dust.

 Bill walked over to one side of the ritual table, shooing his eyebats away so that they could focus towards the main entrance of the room. The doors began to open up as organ music began to play in a backwards, and twisted melody. One that almost sounded like a mockery in the ears of a human. Some of them had to hold their ears in pain as it grated at their ear canals.

 As the music continued to play, little imps began to trek their way through the doors and down the aisle. With baskets of severed fingers, ears and plucked eyeballs in hand, the creatures began to toss the body parts around like a flower girl might. Though, actual flowers did reside in the basket as well, a mix of blue Larkspur and Hydrangea.

 After the imps lined the aisle in preparation, Dipper took his turn and began to walk his way past monster and human alike. His eyes only focusing on that of Bill, Ace and Aibek, the three lights that bathed his lonely sky with their loving light.

 While his eyes stayed locked on to the eyes of his lover, taking in the slight shock of awe at his appearance, Dipper still kept his ears on their guests. He could hear the compliments and the jealous remarks from either sides. Majority of the humans had a nasty comment about him to share to their neighbor, but Dipper wouldn’t let that ruin his day. So what if he wanted to wear a dress? Dipper could do what he wanted and the humans would be dealt with soon enough.

 Instead of focusing on any negativity, the teen kept his head up and embraced the joy of the moment as he showed off the masterpiece that Pyronica had made just for him. The Pink demon had done quite the job, he would have to think of an equal way to show his gratitude.

 The young forest demon had been clothed with a mermaid style dress, with a long train that glided across the floor behind him. The fabric hung off his shoulders, and depicted a forest surrounded by the night and bathed in the soft glow of the moon.

Dipper’s wings were neatly folded, and his antlers had been decorated with the same flowers that rested on the aisle. A veil rested around his antlers, flowing behind him at a longer length than his train. The thin fabric was dark, and it sparkled to life with a real night sky. Stars shined softly upon it, twinkling here and there. Shooting stars could be seen, softly passing by and burning out within a blink of an eye.

 The final detail about his appearance, which is the most eye-catching to those present, was the birthmark that stood out on his forehead. His curly locks had been brushed aside to reveal the constellation that marked his forehead.

 A smile never strayed from his lips as he joined Bill, his arms stretching out to take one of the twins from Bill, which ended up being his little Aibek. The child smiled up at his mother and ran a hand through the soft fabric of his dress. Ace had started to copy his brother in a way, and tugged at the bow tie that Bill wore. The parents shared a small laugh at that.

 Bill decided to be the first to speak between them, using his free hand to take hold of Dipper’s and place a kiss upon it. “Pinetree. My Queen, I have no words to say that can properly portray your beauty. With our young by our side, I would be honored to take you as mine, so that no force could ever separate us. Not even death.”

 A light blush dusted Dipper’s cheeks, but he made sure to take Bill’s hand before he could take it back, and placed a kiss of his own on it. “Bill. My King, I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with you, and our sons.”

 While they did well to hide it, they were each feeling rather nervous. Dipper could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and Bill could feel the energy of his being spark with anticipation. Bill gave Dipper a smile and moved his hand to the table, taking hold of a silver dagger and bringing it between them.

 “Since we both seem to be ready for this, let the ritual begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaya! I am still alive! Remember, I have no plans to stop until finished, so any long breaks will eventually result in a new chapter, like this! I really do suck at describing clothing, but I should have a picture done by next chapter to give you a better sense of what they are wearing. Besides that, what do you guys think of the chapter? 
> 
> With the ceremony finally taking place, our demon lovers will finally become bound to each other. And the twins get hang out with their parents the whole time! plus, Bill is trying his best to be a good dad to the twins. Gotta give him points for trying.


	27. Author note

Hello to my dearest readers!

 

I am sorry to say that this isn’t another chapter update, not just yet, but I will have one coming out soon enough. Sometime next week by the latest, I promise.

 

I just wanted to thank you all sincerely, from the bottom of my heart, for all of you that have spared your time in your life to read my story and stick with me. Every view, comment and Kudos has helped to reassure my decision to begin my journey into fanfiction writing!

 

Being my first attempt ever, I was quite nervous at the beginning, which was about four months ago. But now, I can happily sit at my computer and write out my thoughts, without constantly doubting if I should do it or not.

 

Do not worry! This is not a farewell note of any kind, All I wanted to do was to thank you! And, well, I wanted to post something before my birthday comes, which happens to be this Friday, the ninth. And while I am lacking an exciting continuation to the life of our favorite, demonic parents, I do have something else to share.

 

Some art! I got the idea to draw Dipper, Bill, Ace and Aibek in their bonding attire, to the best of my ability. I decided to try out some alcohol based markers, instead of my usual digital art, so they might not be as accurate to my descriptions.

 

I hope you enjoy these pictures until the next chapter comes out, and once again.. Thank you!!!

 

P.S: Sorry about picture quality, I had to use the scanner on my printer, but I didn't feel like tearing out the pages of my sketchbook to lay them perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dipper](https://www.deviantart.com/moonstar4444/art/Dipper-s-Bonding-Attire-808986643)
> 
> [Bill](https://www.deviantart.com/moonstar4444/art/Bill-s-Bonding-Attire-808986932)
> 
>  [Ace and Aibek](https://www.deviantart.com/moonstar4444/art/Ace-and-Aibek-s-Bonding-Attire-808987179)


	28. Crumbling Throne and Living Stone

“Alright, everyone, listen up! ”

 Stan shouted for everyone’s attention as he stood in the center of the shack’s control room, his eyes scanning over everyone to make sure that he had grabbed their attention. It was important that he did, considering they had reached Rome and were currently on their way towards the floating fortress that Bill claimed as his castle.

 “We are about ten minutes from hitting our destination. I want the deployment squad to be ready and at the escape pods the very moment we reach it. We gotta act fast while that demon is distracted, things have been good so far and we don’t want to mess it up!”

 Not many creatures had gotten in their way, and those that had were easily dealt with by the alterations to the shack. It was clear, that right now was the perfect time for them to strike, since the one-eyed beast was currently preoccupied with that nightmare of a wedding that he has forced upon the youngest of the Pines family.

 Stan wanted to crash this wedding and teach that bastard a lesson about messing with his family, but that currently wasn’t their main plan at the moment. It had been decided that they would split up in teams once they had reached their destination. One of the teams, consisting of Stan, Pacifica, McGucket, Gideon, and Sheriff Blubs, will be in charge of storming the Fearamid to free those that had been taken hostage, such as Ford, Mabel and the people of Gravity Falls.

 The second team, lead by McGucket, will be tasked with dealing with the Rift. The group of survivors had searched every last corner of that crashed ship for the alien adhesive that Ford had notes about in his lab. They had come across enough to fill an oil drum, and desperately hoped that it would be enough to close the tear between dimensions.

 If that didn’t work, they would have to face Bill, or see if Ford will have any solutions when freed. It was a long shot, one that held such great risk if their first plan failed them, but it wasn’t like there was much else that they could do. Stan and the other survivors were mankind’s final hope against Bill and the nightmare creatures that served beneath him. If they couldn’t stop this Weirdmageddon, then nobody could.

 Not wanting to waste a moment of their time, the deployment squad set out to prepare for their departure, while McGucket prepared the adhesive for use. He had modified the Gobblewonker, so that it will be able to spray the substance in a powerful stream. The pressure of the situation had his nerves buzzing and hands shaking. It has been such a long time since the inventor felt such a weight upon his shoulders, not since the days of building the portal with his old colleague

 He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, causing the old man to turn around to eye the owner of the hand. Fiddleford felt himself relax as it only turned out to be Stan, the Man of Mystery sporting a concerned look as they faced each other.

 “Hey, uh…. You doing alright over here? I saw you shaking pretty good and… wasn’t sure if you needed a hand or something?” Stan offered. He wasn’t the best at trying to cheer someone up or offer comfort, but he had always felt sympathetic towards McGucket, especially with how some people have treated the man in the past. And considering that the inventor was the only reason that they were even able to have a fighting chance at this, Stan felt that he needed to help the man in whatever way he could. Just while this Weirdmaggedon was in place, that is. Stan didn’t plan on being this nice or buddy-buddy for longer than he needed to.

 Fiddleford glanced at the barrel that had been set in place, making sure it was connected properly before turning back to Stan with a small smile. “I think I’ll be okay, just had a case of the jitters is all. I appreciate your concern. What about you?”

 Stan grunted and glanced about real quick, keeping check on the time. “I’ll be alright, just as long as I can get my family back. I’m sure we can all say the same thing.” It was just about time for Stan to take off, so he made sure to keep the rest of their conversation brief.

 “I ain’t lookin’ forward to droppin’ into Bill’s lair, but it is what we gotta do… I just hope that the others can handle closin’ up the Rift while we are in there. I’d stay with them, but you guys might need my help more than them.”

 Stan rubbed at the back of his neck. “I’m sure they will be able to handle it, but we gotta get going now. Just make sure that you be able to handle it when we drop. I don’t need you breaking down on us out there.”

 “I’ll be alright. Now let’s get going.” Mcgucket gave a determined smile towards Stan, before they both made their way towards the pods that waited for them down below. The Shack had been flying right over the Fearamid at this point.

 Pacifica waited for Stan and Fiddleford to get situated in their pods, hitting the release button as soon as Stan gave her a nod. The hatch below each of them opened up and sent them plummeting into the open air below. Once the parachutes were deployed, the team made an entrance into the Fearamid by smashing the stained- glass window that stood behind Bill’s throne, the glass shattering with ease with the combined force of their impact.

 A few grunts came with their landing, but Pacifica was the first to recover and run to the base of the towering throne. Her eyes scanned it until they landed on the frozen, terrified faces of her parents, an ache growing in her heart at seeing them in such a state. Sure she had seen them like it on the television, but it was a lot worse when looking upon it in person.

 She sighed an glanced back towards Stan and the others. “How in the world are we going to free them? Everyone has been turned to solid stone. I am not exactly familiar with solving all this…weirdness.”

 Her eyes followed as Gideon stepped towards her, using his good arm to point at a certain statue towards the bottom of the throne. “Mayor Tyler, he is a load-bearing statue. If you take him out, the who thing will come tumbling down. At least, it should, if my memory serves me right.”

Stan walked over to the mayor, with the help of Blubs, the two managed to pull him from his position among the stone throne. The moment that he was freed, Mayor Tyler’s stone appearance had faded away to his usual, living and moving form. And with the lack of his support, the rest of the throne came tumbling down like a bunch of stacked dominoes. Each piece slowly regaining their freedom as they fell.

 There was immediate confusion, people bolting from their fallen position to find their friends and family. Pacifica had run to her parents, Blubs was reunited with Durland, McGucket had gotten his son back and Stan was pulled into a desperate hug by a nearly crying Soos. It was such a touching moment, Gideon decided to use the current distraction to slip down a hallway and away from anyone’s open ears and prying eyes.

 ‘ _ _Cipher? Cipher, are you there?__ ’ He mentally called out. Gideon had been informed by Bill during their last meeting, that the demon would be keeping an ear out for any calls from the boy. With Gideon allowing him access to his mind via a little deal, it would make it much easier for his little spy to report back to him.

 There was a moment of silence as Gideon waited for a response, his eye wandering about the doors he passed as he walked deeper into the fortress of nightmares. He was getting a little impatient at the lack of response, even though it had been a minute or so at most by now. He was about to call out once more, but he was quickly in silenced before he could think a single sound.

  ** **“Ah, so my little rat is finally checking back in. You got some shitty timing kid, I’m currently busy with something really important right now, so your report better be important.”****

Gideon shivered and shook his head, the sensation of having someone else speak within you own mind was…odd, unpleasant and intrusive. It was something that didn’t belong and it caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, like a warning to something dangerous. Then again, those very descriptions are accurate when facing a creature such as Bill.

 Oh right, he mentally slapped himself for getting lost in his own thoughts as he realized that he had yet to respond to Bill. It wasn’t wise to waste the demons time, especially considering that it was a being with a very short and explosive fuse.

  ** **“If you realized your mistake, why are you still rambling on instead of answering me, Gleeful? Do I need to take back our deal? To keep Shooting Star and leave you to die?”**** Bill’s voice echoed within his mind once again, clearly annoyed at this point.

 Gideon halted in his steps, shaking his head furiously. ‘ _ _N-no! I’m sorry for bothering you! I-I just wanted to let you know that Stan Pines and his group of survivors have made it to Rome, they are inside your Fearamid as we speak__.’

 Bill’s let out a small chuckle. ****“Oh, I already knew that they were there.”****

Gideon frowned in confusion at that, before he recalled his escape attempt with Mabel. Back then, Bill had mentioned something about having eyes everywhere in his own home. Hell, it wouldn’t even surprise Gideon if the damn place was alive. It had surely shifted its halls as if guided by magic or holding a will of its own. But… if Bill already had eyes inside the Fearamid to see Stan when he came, why did he want Gideon to spy on them? There hadn’t been much information to hand over since he had been taken in by the group.

  ** **“Ah, yes. Why indeed, my little rat. It would be best that you cease these silly questions, and just be grateful that I still have use for you. Besides… I did promise you a certain Shooting Star, didn’t I?”****

 ‘ _ _Yeah, you did. Where is Mabel? You said that she would be ready and waiting for me by the time we arrived, but there hasn’t been anything to show me where she is.__ ’ Gideon glanced around again, he was tempted to resume his walking and start searching every last door, but that might be a bad idea. Who knows what could be lurking about.

  ** **“Relax, kid, I’ll tell you exactly where she is.”****  A mental map of the fortress had presented itself to Gideon, a single path being committed to his memory. It wasn’t as far as he first thought, but the way to get there was like a maze of its own.

  ** **“Shooting Star is waiting for you there, oh, and take Fez with you when you go to her. I have something special in store for him. SO, run along, my little rat. You have places to be, and I have a ritual to partake in. Ta-ta!”****

The voice was gone in an instant, and Gideon could feel the ease upon his mind, the unpleasant sense of danger having faded away in bill’s absence. It was a great relief and Gideon let out a sigh to express it.

 He just needed to hurry along now and collect Stanley so that he could finally get to Mabel, it was just his luck that he had managed to take the wrong hallway and needed to back track to the throne room, but that would allow him to grab Stan as he did.

 Just as the boy turned to face the right direction to travel in, he was startled by a sudden voice questioning him. A voice, that unlike just moments ago, was spoken out loud and not within his head.

 “What are you doing, Gleeful?”

 “P-Pacifica!?

 He nervously eyed the young blonde that was standing right in front of him, with her arms crossed and her face set in a frown. Just how long had she been standing there? Had she seen him stand in silence during his little conversation, or had she just walked up to him at this very moment?

 “Well? Are you going to answer me or not?” She held out an accusing finger. “What exactly are you doing? I watched you wander down this hallway looking for something, then just suddenly stop and stand their in complete silence.”

 Gideon mentally grimaced. Pacifica had followed him from the very start! Okay, just stay calm Gleeful, you just need to keep her from getting too suspicious.

 “W-well. You see.. I Noticed that Mabel wasn’t with all the others, so I decided to go off and find her myself. But, I stopped when I realized that doing it by myself wasn’t a very bright idea, what with my arm still injured and what not. I was also trying to see if I could recall any layout of this place, so I guess that I just got lost in thought and stood here.”

 Not a complete lie, he was looking for Mabel, but he wouldn’t dare speak of his chat with Cipher. If she found out, Pacifica would immediately alert the others, and Gideon wouldn’t be able to silence her before she did.

 It took all the acting experience that he contained, to not shrink before the scrutinizing gaze of the young Northwest. The gaze lasted for minutes, Gideon’s worry grew the longer he was stuck under its focus, but he refused to let anything show that would label him as suspicious

 “I am not surprised, honestly. Your little love-sick obsession would definition cloud that brain of yours from thinking clearly. Let’s head back to the throne room, I’m sure Stan will set up some sort of search party for her.”

 The blonde turned on her heels and began walking back from where she came, not bothering to glance back to see if he was following.Gideon nearly sighed in relief once Pacifica let up her gaze, but he managed to hold it in..

 “Y-yeah, okay…”

 The two made their way back to the throne room, the room now filled with the freed and alert townsfolk of Gravity Falls. Gideon must have missed quite a bit, since it looks as if Stan and McGucket have already informed everyone on what was going on. Stan was just getting down from the base of where the throne used to stand, when Pacifica walked up to him with Gideon in tow.

 She was about to speak, but was cut off as Wendy came up to them as well, an axe sitting upon her shoulder. Where she got the axe, Gideon will never no and didn’t dare question. He could still recall the time that she had drop-kicked him during their run in at the used-car lot.

 “Hey, Stan. I’ve taken a look all over this room and I haven’t seen a sign of Mabel or Ford anywhere. That freak must have them locked up somewhere else in this place.”

 Wendy was obviously agitated and looked like she was ready to bury that axe inside of Bill’s eye. Having been turned into a statue after the failure of their rescue mission in Mabel’s bubble, Wendy had missed out on a lot. She had gone red in rage when Stan had filled her on all the things Bill has done, and what has become of Dipper.

 Sure, she may not have returned romantic feelings for Dipper, but she really liked the boy and thought of him as a little brother. No one, especially a child such as him, should ever have to suffer what Bill has inflicted upon him.

Stan sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. “Damnit, I was really wishing that this rescue would be a whole lot easier. I guess it is just my luck. Alright, new plan. Wendy, I want your family to help McGucket evacuate everyone to a safer place. I’ll go search for Mabel and Ford, any volunteers are free to join me.”

 Wendy tightened her grip on the axe. “I’m going with you, you will need my help if you run into Bill.”

 Stan shook his head. “I need you here. These people are sitting ducks if Bill comes back, and they need your help more than I do.”

 “But, Stan!-”

 “No buts!” He said sternly, but his gaze had a soft edge to it as he looked at her in an almost pleading manner. “Wendy… please..” The redhead looked at him in shock at hearing him utter those words, it must  have been really important to him if he was going to ask in such a way.

 “Wendy sighed heavily and nodded reluctantly. “Alright, I’ll stay. But you can’t go alone.”

 Gideon stepped forward to catch their attention. He was relieved that Stan had refused Wendy’s help, he would prefer to just keep it between the two of them if possible.“I’ll go with you, I can recall some bits of this place. I might have an idea where Bill might be holding Mabel.”

 “I’m coming too. And don’t try shooing me away, it wont work on me, old man.” Pacifica piped up, her arms crossed as she stared at Stan, almost daring the man to object. There was moment that his mouth had opened, but he closed it, giving the feisty blonde a grin instead.

 “Alright, you can come. I probably wouldn’t be able to shake you if I tried.” Stan chuckled slightly, but they could all see that his shoulders were tense at having them tag along. They were children after all.

 “Well, if that is decided, we should hurry along now. Who knows how long Bill will be gone for.” Gideon insisted as he began walking towards a hallway on the other side of the room. He paused for a moment to see if they were going to follow. “I think it is this way.”

 Stan shared a few more parting words with Wendy before walking after the white-haired boy, Pacifica following after him. The trio started to climb a set of stairs at the start of the hallway and out of the sight of everyone else.

 While Gideon knew the exact way to go that would lead them to Mabel, he didn’t want to make it obvious or cause suspicion by heading straight there. Instead, he used the mental map that Bill had prided him, to take them on a longer way or pausing every now and then when they met a split in the hallway. When asked if he knew where he really was going, Gideon would respond by saying “Just give me a minute to remember right” or “I was kinda being chased when I came through here”. It worked well enough to quell any further questions.

 They had climbed a couple floors at this point and now resided on the floor that held Mabel. Gideon had decided to stop his stalling at this point. “I think I remember this floor, She shouldn’t be much further.”

 Pacifica let out a ‘tch’ “It is about time! I was doubting if you truly knew your way around and weren’t leading us in circles! Who knows how long we have been walking through these hallways.”

 Gideon’s cheeks grew red as he spun around to face her, his arm raised up in the air. “Well, excuuuuuse me! I’m sorry that I am having trouble navigating a place that has-” He took a pause, collecting a deep breath. “SEVERAL FUCKING FLOORS AND HALLWAYS THAT CONSIST OF IDENTICAL DOORS! Which, I might add, we all explore while I was being chased for my life!”

 He was tired, hungry and a bit cranky. It wasn’t that he was really upset at her comment, but it sure felt good to let out a little pent up rage towards the rich girl. It was actually a fitting reaction for someone in his situation.

 Pacifica’s eyes widened as she gritted her teeth. “How, d _ _are__ you raise your voice at me! I’ll own you after this craziness, Gideon! Don’t you dare think that I won’t make your life a living hel-”

 “Hush! Both of you!” Stan quickly scolded, using his hands to hold their mouths from further arguments. It was in the lack of childish screams, that the trio could hear the distinct sound of footsteps coming towards them from the dark hall that stretched before them. It was a calm pace and sounded heavy, not like a large monster heavy, but more like someone in boots.

 “What… what the hell is that?” Gideon asked in a soft whisper, his brows furrowed together as he stared at the darkness. It was just clicking together in his head that the walls no longer prided light with their multi-color glow.

  ** **“That, my little rat, is the surprise that had mentioned earlier.”****

“B-!?” Gideon quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. The sudden presence of Bill had nearly caused him to blurt his name and question out for Stan and Pacifica to hear. He was so close to blowing his cover, and he could hear Bill laughing at him fro his mistake.

 ‘ _ _What exactly do you have planned? I can’t see a thing on this floor.__ ’ Gideon questioned, making sure that he thought the words and not spoke them.

  ** **“Here, Let me shed a little light on this situation. Have fun!”**** He could practically hear the grin in Bill’s tone, the lights on the wall returning in a blink of an eye and illuminating the darkness. It wasn’t very bright, considering that the floor and walls were made up of blackened brick, but it gave them enough light to see the source of the footsteps.

Stan’s eyes widened immediately as he took in the figure that stood not too far from them now. He took a few steps forward, his shocked frown quickly turning up into a joyous grin.

 “It is you! You really are alive!”

 No longer hidden to their eyes, Stan, Pacifica and Gideon could clearly see the identical twin that stood before them. Stanford gave a slight smile as he stood with his arms crossed behind his back, his eyes locked onto his twin. The priest garbs that Bill had given to the man were replaced by his usual turtleneck and coat.

 “Hello, Stanley, It is great to see you too, alive and well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho! Here it is, the reunion between Stan and Ford! Poor Stanley has no idea of what plagues Ford, nor that a rat has been playing in his group. Bill had sent Ford back to the Fearamid to confront his brother. How might this encounter go? Will Gideon be found out? So many questions!
> 
> I was going to do this chapter as a continuation to the Ritual.....buuuut, I realized that it has been a while since we checked with our darling survivors and this chapter seemed fitting. Hehe.


	29. Forever Bound

Dipper had noticed Ford’s sudden departure from the ceremony, along with a few of Bill’s lackeys. It certainly was something suspicious, Dipper’s brows had furrowed as he tried to come up for some reasoning that would make them leave. Since Ford acted upon Bill’s commands, he had to have been sent off by the golden demon for some task. But what?

A hand taken hold of his chin had brought Dipper out of his thoughts, drawing his attention back to the demon that stood before him and the ceremony they were currently in the middle of. A slight blush dusted peach cheeks as Dipper realized that he started spacing out during their big day.

Bill let out a chuckle, his hold upon Dipper’s chin had moved to caress the young demon’s cheek instead. “No need to worry about them or anything else, my dear. This ritual is all about us, and I wont let anything get in the way of it. Just keep your focus on me, alright?”

“R-right. I suppose that a get a little lost in my own world of thought, more often than I’d like to admit. He brushed off his embarrassment with a small chuckle, feeling a looking awkward now after having acted like that in front of their audience. But only for a moment, that is, Dipper was above all the monsters and humans that were present and shouldn’t have to worry about their opinions. The only ones that he cared about, was that of his family.

Dipper smiled down at the child in his arms, young Aibek had ceased in playing with his mother’s veil and had his attention now focused on the silver blade that rested in Bill’s right hand. The shiny object had drawn both of the twin’s gaze and caused them to try and reach out for it, softly babbling as they did. Ace had been trying to reach across Bill for it, but he just held it out of reach.

“No. No.” Bill chided in a cheery tone. “I am afraid that you boys can’t play with something like this, not yet anyways.” It was adorable behavior for a demon child, even some of the nightmarish creatures that had gathered gave a soft aww at the display.

“Perhaps we should set the boys down before we continue, I don’t want to have to worry about them snatching the blade during the ritual. As adorable as that may be, I’d rather not have to start over from the very begin.” Dipper suggested, he couldn’t help but laugh as Ace kept trying to reach for the dagger, getting frustrated a couple of times and deciding to unleash his frustration by giving Bill a smack to the face.

“I won’t disagree with you there.” Bill gave a quick snap, a pair of baby seats appearing with a flare of magic. He placed Ace down in one of the seats, moving out of the way of another swing of a small, vengeful hand. It took the assistance of Orion to settle him down, the familiar curling up in the child’s lap booping their noses together.

The weight of Orion had brought the child’s attention away from his father and to the creature in his lap. Ace let out a happy squeal and proceeded to hug and pet Orion, his hands wandering the familiar’s fur and tail with childish curiosity while his brother was sat beside him.

Aibek settled down in his own seat with less of a fuss. The youngest twin letting out a small giggle as his mother placed a kiss upon his forehead, before doing the same to his brother. After both children were settled and completely distracted by the furry body near them, Dipper gave a smile and a small pat to Orion.

“Thank you for helping out with them, Orion. I’ll make sure to reward you later.” The forest demon promised with a smile.

Orion perked up, giving a smile smile of his own as his voice answered across the bond with his master. ‘ _I’m always happy to assist my master and his family, well…most of them, and it is pretty obvious which child takes after which parent._ ’ Orion let out a squeaky laugh as he side-glanced at Bill.

“I’m just gonna ignore that for now, and focus back on the more important thing at hand.” Bill grumbled. He could tell that Orion was talking ill of him, but instead of destroying the familiar, and possibly upsetting his Pinetree, it would be best to actually start the ceremony.

He guided the younger demon back into place at the alter, flashing him a grin. “Are you ready Pinetree? There is no stopping once we start, so I’ll give you this one last chance to change your mind.”

Dipper let out a sigh. “Bill…….Look….” The young demon took hold of Bill’s cheeks, pulling the blonde forward to seal their lips together in a quick, but passionate kiss. Once parted, Dipper flashed a grin of his own.

He released his hold on Bill’s face, locking his brown orbs on the golden ones before him.“I have been ready to be with you for quite some time now. So please, get this ritual rolling so I don’t have to wait any longer to be yours.”

“Of course, let’s get to the good part.”

Bill chuckled after that, brandishing the dagger between them. He held a hand out towards dipper, asking for his arm. Dipper gave his right arm in response and watched as Bill pulled off his glove, revealing the smooth skin underneath. He pressed a soft kiss to Dipper’s arm, then proceeded to roll up a sleeve to uncover one of his own arms.

The silver dagger was then pressed just below the inside of his elbow, and in one swift motion, Bill slashed it down his arm until he reached his wrist. A golden liquid began to spill out of the cut, which wasn’t too deep, that Dipper believed to be Bill’s blood in his human form.

“Pain is still hilarious!” Bill laughed as he eye his own bleeding arm, watching as it dripped around the sides of his arm and sent droplets falling towards the clean floor below them. A bright gold in contrast to the pale stone and marble flooring.

“Alright Pinetree, it is your turn.”

The golden demon used his bleeding arm to hold the arm of his lover steady, the silver dagger now poised to make a matching cut. He smiled calmly at Dipper, drawing the forest demon’s attention away from the blade at his arm and towards him instead. The moment that their eyes locked together in distraction, Bill moved the dagger in a swift cut.

Dipper let out a soft hiss, while the cut didn’t hurt as badly as it should have when he was human, it wasn’t exactly enjoyable either. Perhaps Bill saw pain to be funny since he had been a full demon from the very beginning, and not a human turned demon like brunette was. Hell, his own sense of pain might evolve further along the lines of his demonhood.

Shaking the thought aside, the young demon watched as his own blood began to well up and spill across the surface of his arm. The vibrant crimson was a sharp contrast to his peach skin, it looked so….human compared to the golden blood of Bill.

He was pulled from his musings, unable to delve deeper on the idea as Bill took hold of his arm at the elbow. Their gashes pressed together as liquid gold and crimson mixed together, their arms bound together as a white ribbon was wrapped around them by Bill’s magic and secured tightly.

“This is it, soon you will be mine, just as I am yours.” Bill whispered, taking hold of Dipper’s cheek and guiding their lips together. The two demons shared one more kiss, the ribbon being soiled with their blood with every passing moment.

When not a speck of white remained on the ribbon, it started to glow brightly and ignite in a cerulean flame. While the ribbon did not burn under the flames that engulfed it, it did act as sign to advanced to the next step of the ritual. Bill began to speak aloud the ritual chant after their kiss ended.

“ ** **Zkhq wzr eorrgv pla wrjhwkhu, ohw oryhu’v vrxov eh erxqg iruhyhu.**** ”

The moment the last word fell from the older demon’s lips, the two felt an instant reaction. Starting at their arms, Dipper could practically feel that their blood was moving, pushing into each others cuts and starting to travel through their veins. It didn’t hurt in a sense, but it did feel strange and invasive.

“B-Bill, it feels…weird.” Dipper grunted as he used his free arm to grip at his chest, trying to suppress the urge to double over as he felt Bill’s presence seep into the very core of his being. Dipper could tell he wasn’t alone in this odd sensation, as he watched the curious furrow of Bill’s brow as he held his own chest.

“Yeah, you aren’t wrong about that. This surely is a new feeling for me.”

It started to ease as their blood fully mixed within their bodies, the odd sensation now dulling into a slight warmth within their chests. The flaming ribbon began to unravel, leaving behind clean, unharmed flesh instead of the bloody mess that had been there earlier.

“Was that it?” Dipper asked as he examined the healed flesh of his arm, noticing that a small triangular mark rested on his wrist, a Pine tree marking Bill’s own wrist.

A moment of silence settled within the room, curious spectators wondering if that was all that the ritual really consisted of. A mix of blood seemed a little too…simple, for a important bonding of two demons, didn’t it?

The silence was broken as Bill let out a small laugh, his usual grin now plastered on his face. This obviously gained him a confused look from Dipper, so he decided to explain his grin.

“That wasn’t the last part of the ritual, what is about to happen is. I suggest that you try not to vomit when it happens.”

“What do you-Hrrgh!” The sudden lurch of his chest had forced the young demon to clamp a hand over his mouth, the sudden fullness in his throat seemed to suggest that he actually __was__  going to throw up. Dipper had suffered enough morning sickness during his pregnancy to recognize the call to vomit, and he really didn’t want to do that right now.

A second lurch had Dipper’s eyes going wide, especially when he noticed a blue glow slipping through the cracks of his fingers. It was concerning, Dipper threw a questioning glance over to his still-grinning mate. Bill stood tall and didn’t look as affected as Dipper did, a bright, yellow glow slipping past the teeth of his grin.

“ This is the part where our souls become one. Don’t worry Pinetree, you won’t really vomit, but your soul leaving your body sure does feel like you are. It will be much easier if you just open your mouth wide and say ‘Ah’.

The golden demon demonstrated his advice by open his mouth wide and making the mentioned noise, a bright ball of light flying up his throat and out of his mouth to hover between them. The orb was marked by Bill’s sign, a triangle with a single eye. It glowed so bright, it bathed the entire room in its light, causing almost everyone to avert their eyes.

The only ones that were unaffected was that of Dipper and the twins. The glow had captured the twin’s attention, causing them to eye the pretty orb and try to reach for it instead of playing with Orion as they had been before. Luckily, their seats and the familiar kept the young demons from going very far and just left they to appreciate the pretty orb where they sat.

After watching how easy it was for Bill, Dipper took a breath and stopped resisting the moving sensation that traveled up his throat. Removing his hands and opening his mouth wide, brown eyes watched as a blue orb flew out of his mouth. Dipper could see the blue shape of a Pine tree on it.

“Wow.. they look so different.” The brunette mumbled to himself.

While their souls were the same size, Dipper’s did not shine anywhere near as brightly as Bills. It’s gentle glow was visible within the golden glow that bathed the room, but it was unable to cast its color on anything that wasn’t right beside it.

The two souls had floated between the two demons, then began to swirl around one another, as if they were dancing. The space between them shrunk with each passing second, before the orbs pressed together, fusing together in a fluid motion.

Now, when blue and yellow usually mix, the resulting color was green, so Dipper assumed that the merged souls would turn out green.

His assumption was quite wrong.

With the two souls now combined into one, the orb swirled with blue and yellow colors. The blue parts had speckles of gold inside it, while the golden spots had speckles of glittering blue. At the center of the soul was the shape of a pine tree, but the top triangle was yellow with a single eye in the middle.

Bill’s hand moved right below the orb, guiding it closer to Dipper’s face so he could get a closer look at it. “This is our our souls, merged together to make one. This is the proof our binding. Nothing will ever be able to take you away from me, ever.”

Dipper placed his hand next to Bill’s, noting the warmth and energy that radiated against his hand. “It looks incredible…. I have never seen something like this before.” He paused, meeting golden eyes with a questioning gaze. “If it is only one soul now, how do we put it back?”

“I’ll show you. Just open up your mouth a little.”

Doing as told, Dipper opened his mouth, not as wide as before, but wide enough. Bill pressed the orb between his lips, pressing his own against the other side. The soul slowly began dispersing into their bodies, growing smaller until their lips no longer pressed against it and met each others instead.

The kiss started light, but was quickly deepened as Bill’s swiped his tongue across Dipper’s lips for access. The forest demon gladly opened them, letting out a soft moan as his tongue was instantly pulled into a dance with Bill’s. The two demon’s reveling in the others taste.

Their shared soul was just settling within them during the kiss, the final burst of energy that came with it had reached into Dipper’s mind, breaking down the amnesia that had been inflicted upon him so long ago. The ashen remains of charred memories began to swirl together, coming back to life as the destroyed section of Dipper’s Mindscape was rebuilt.

A flood of memories came crashing through Dipper, smashing to the front of his mind with the force of a freight train. The impact forced Dipper to push away from Bill, his hands clutching at his head in agony as he dropped to his knees and let out a scream.

The scream came out inhuman, its sound filling the room and assaulting everyone present that had the misfortune of working hearing. Glass windows and dishes shattered, while some of the weaker creatures were unable to withstand it. Hands were pressed to cover ears, but several humans fell as blood burst from their destroyed ears.

Bill winced at the scream, feeling a slight discomfort but nothing of true harm. He did, however, place Ace, Aibek and Orion within a soundproof bubble, protecting the young ones from their mother’s unintentional outburst. Even though Orion tried to jump to Dipper’s side to help him, Bill kept him from doing so.

A glare and rage-filled growl was tossed towards Bill, but he merely shook it off with an explanation.

“Trust me, it would be better if you stayed in there instead of putting yourself in potential danger. Pinetree is experiencing a tidal wave of memories that were held by magic, and it isn’t an easy process to recover from.”

Orion’s angered eyes quickly switched to concern as he looked towards his master, watching as the forest demon curled further in on himself, knelt and with his head nearly pressed to the ground as he held it.

So many memories were passing behind Dipper’s clenched eyes. Times from when he was young, growing up with Mabel, coming to Gravity Falls for the first time, meeting his new friends, meeting Bill and the start of Weirdmageddon. He remembered it all, not just the reply of events, but the memories that accompanied them.

The old memories connected to the new one, starting when he woke up in the dream bubble that Bill had put him in. Where Bill had acted so differently… Instead of inflicting any sort of torture upon him or just trying to lock him away, Bill had actually taken care of Dipper.

From giving him a safe place to rest in while the rest of the place was in ruins, to feeding him and even teaching the boy how to use magic. Dipper could actually use magic now and comprehend spells that were far more advanced than any he had seen before. And then…..things grew deeper, from being an apprentice to being, well…., lovers.

His screaming slowly died down into heavy breathing. Dipper was torn as he tried to piece his life and feelings back together. So much had happen during the time he had lost his memories, he had changed so much….

Dipper was a demon now, he had hurt so many people. He had killed his own great-uncle, and actually at the guts of the man he had looked up to over the entire summer. He had even tortured his own sister and tore apart a soldier! Yet…

The brunette had _loved_  it.

Unleashing his pent up rage towards Ford, the man that had shunned him at first instead of letting him in on his research, even though he had followed one of the journals. And making it clear to Mabel that she wasn’t the pure-hearted girl that she thought she was, and making her _hurt_. It had made Dipper feel so _good_.

He swallowed hard, using his tongue to wet his dry lips as he slowly became more aware of his physical surroundings again. He was able to lift his head slightly, taking in the destruction that he had caused and the watching eyes that were trained on him. His own gaze landing on Bill’s and softening.

Bill had been so kind to him… The demon had treated him better than any friend or family member Dipper had ever know. Sure, he had wiped away his memory and altered his body in a few ways, but Bill still loved him. And they had a family now, two, adorable little boys that meant the world to Dipper.

Pushing himself off the ground with a small groan, Dipper stood straight and walked over to Bill. He could tell that Bill was tense, even though he hid it behind his cheery grin. Was Bill afraid of how he would react at regaining his memories? This caused Dipper to furrow his brows.

Weirdmageddon had spread world wide, and Dipper didn’t mind it one bit. He did want a few things to changed though, such as the current accommodation and safety of his friends and family, but that was it. If Bill could make those adjustments for him, Dipper would have no problem spending his life with the demon.

“Bill?”

“Yes, Pinetree?”

The blonde was tense, already preparing to hear Dipper burst out in anger towards him and reject him for what he had done in the past, even though the had quite the wonderful time with each other. Besides the events before this all started, that is, he hadn’t been the kindest to Dipper when he tricked the kid into being possessed. But that was in the past!

Bill was shocked out of his thoughts as he was suddenly hugged by Dipper, a sincere hug that had his composure nearly breaking in an instant.

“I love you Bill, nothing is going to change that.”

A sigh of relief came from Bill as he started to laugh in joy, a heavy weight instantly lifting off of his shoulder as he embraced the shorter male. The heart that pumped in his human form was going wild, nearly threatening to break out of his chest after enduring such a scare.

“I love you too, Pinetree. Nothing will ever change that.”

The bounded couple shared a smile, before moving to include Ace and Aibek into their hug. The twins had grown fussy and had been reaching out for their parents after Dipper’s screaming had past. Even Orion had jumped onto Dipper’s shoulders to nuzzle against his cheek. This caused him to chuckle.

“I love you too, Orion. Just like the rest of the family. Now then-”

Dipper turned to address their guests, smiling wide. “The ritual is complete! My mate and I are now bonded! I now declare that it is time for us to enjoy a feast of celebration, one that my darling king has been kind enough to provide. Bill?”

He look to his side, giving the spot of attention towards Bill as the monstrous guests shouted, growled and screeched in cheer. The humans were letting out a sigh of relief, many of them starving for something to eat by now. Bill gave them all one last grin, before motioning with a hand.

“Let the human feast begin!”

Screams immediately filled the room as the nightmare,s that had been patient enough during the ceremony, were finally able to prey upon the frail humans that had been gathered like pigs to a slaughter. The humans scrambled to escape, running towards the exits to either be swooped up before hand or reaching it to find it sealed shut.

Blood splattered and painted many surfaces of the room, as the Cipher family watched on with sadistic glee. The twin clapping their hands at the horror before them. One of the creatures had even slithered over to the family, bowing in respect as it held out some squishy eyeballs and entrails for the twins to indulge in.

Dipper happily accepted them, handing them off to the boys as Bill shooed the creature away after delivering the gift. Ace wasted no time in munching on a eyeball, giggling as it burst between his teeth and made a mess upon his tux.

“Aww! I wish I had a camera for that!” Dipper said.

Bill chuckled. “Oh, I’m sure you will have plenty of opportunities to photograph the twins, demons live a long life.”

He sighed. “As much as I want to celebrate right now, we have a little problem to deal with. I had Sixer and my henchmaniacs go and stall them until the ceremony was over, and now that it is over, I should probably go say hello.”

Dipper tilted his head curiously. “What problem is that? Has Stan finally gotten off his ass and come to do something about us?”

“Ding! Ding! Ding! As sharp as ever, Pinetree!”

“Haha, you are such a dork.” Dipper laughed with a small grin, placing a light kiss on Bill’s cheek. He took hold of Bill’s free arm, teleportation magic charging as he did.

“Welp, let’s not make them wait for much longer, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has finally happened! Bill and Dipper are bound, and Dipper didn't reject Bill after regaining his memories! While Dipper wants to make a few changes, he had embraced his demon side and his new life. Oh, how this will shock the survivors of Gravity Falls. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	30. Siblings Reunited

With the fade of whirling magic, Dipper and Bill found themselves in their personal room at the top of the Fearamid, since it was the easiest room for Dipper to teleport them to without worry of a gathered crowd trying to jump them immediately.

Dipper was the first to move from their position in the middle of the room, wandering over to a wall that shifted into a balcony with a wave of his hand. The young demon held his child close as he stepped out onto the balcony, Bill following right after so they could observe the current commotion going on.

The Henchmaniacs and Bill’s minion bats had been sent to interfere with the Shack-tron and its attempt to seal the Rift with the alien adhesive that the survivors had collected. It looked as if one of the corners of the Rift had been sealed, before the survivors were attacked by the group of demons.

While his group of ‘friends’ had indeed succeeded in stalling some time for them to finish the ceremony, that did not mean they were on the winning end of this battle. It was rather infuriating for Bill to see, considering the fact that he had lent each of them a little power boost, that should have been plenty to crush a few humans and magical creatures.

Then again, crushing might not be the correct term to use right now. Dipper had agreed to rule by Bill’s side as his queen, as long as the golden demon put all the misplaced inhabitants of Gravity Falls, in a place that will keep them protected from Weirdmaggedon, including his family in Piedmont.

Bill gave an exasperated sigh as he saw Teeth run by, currently on fire as he did so and passing a few fallen members of their group as he flailed wildly. Though, it was a little humorous to watch the pain of others, especially when seeing Eight-ball’s petrified face as he tried to maneuver about.

“Well, you know what they say Pinetree…” Bill handed Ace over to Dipper, the child holding onto his mother with a happy giggle. The twins gave each other a look, before glancing back to watch as Bill’s human form faded away into his original, triangular one. Luckily, this did not result in the children bursting into a fit of crying as they had done the first time.

“If you want something done right, you better do it yourself.” He finished, taking a moment to adjust his bow tie to perfection. “I’ll have to contain those pests and break that little toy of theirs before it tries to seal anymore of the Rift.”

Bill turned to make his way to the balcony, but was quickly stopped as Dipper moved to block his path, his cheeks puffed up stubbornly. His wings had fully expanded, further blocking the balcony behind his as confronted Bill.

“What about me? You aren’t just going to make me sit here while you handle everything by yourself, are you? I am your queen, so that means I have to look after stuff too, right?”

“Well… I did want you to stay her with the boys, just to make sure none of you got into any trouble while I was away.” Bill admitted, one of his hands scratching at the area below his eye as he adverted eye contact for a brief moment.

It had been foolish for him to assume that Dipper would actually stay put when told, especially after fully regaining his memories. The brunette always wanted to be apart of adventure, no matter how dangerous it might be. And even when told no, Dipper would usually find a way to sneak out and come along anyways.

The older demon scrunched up his eye in thought, as he contemplated on how to respond to his mate. He surely didn’t need him outside, Bill could easily handle the flying tourist trap, and Dipper did have his arms full with the twins. He didn’t want to have a minion be put in charge of watching them right now, not while they had intruders, the safest place was with their mother.

Nor was there any need to have Dipper confront Fez on his own, not only would that play out in an unpredictable manner, but Sixer was currently put in charge of the task right now. The elderly pair of twins did have a lot of catching up to do, and it would be a poor shame if anyone was to interrupt their fun.

Which still leaves Bill to wonder, what exactly he should do that will satisfy his sapling, and be less of a hazard to their safety. Not that he thought of the younger demon as being weaker and incapable of protecting himself, no far from that. But… taking care of two children and being a demon lacking in experience, could be a bit of a struggle.

The brunette frowned at the silence, one of his eyebrows rising in irritation as he cleared his throat, causing Bill’s attention to snap back towards him in an instant. Dipper had always hated it when people thought of him as too young or unable to do task because he was ‘weak’. He was a demon now for crying out loud! And he was not going to accept the same behavior he dealt with as a human child.  

“Well? How can I help?”

Bill hummed, before his eye scrunched up with glee and his finger snapped to announce his discovery of an idea. It was an easy task really, one that would be perfect for Dipper as he watched over the twins. Bill mentally kicked himself for having taking so long to think about it, not that he would ever admit that openly.

“Shooting Star!”

The mention of his sister had Dipper’s full attention, the teen easing his wings into a folded position as he took a step closer to Bill. He had been wondering what had happened to his sister after their torture session, he had not recalled seeing her anywhere during the ceremony.

“What about Mabel? Where is she anyways? I didn’t see her at the ceremony like you had promised..”

He received a chuckle in response, before Bill gave him a reassuring pat on the head. The teen noticed how the hand lingered a little longer, as if craving to touch more instead of parting ways. He couldn’t blame the lingering touch, Dipper had realized how long it had been since their last passionate moment, and it would be a lie if he said that he did not yearn for the demon’s touch.

“Oh, don’t get yourself too worked up over Shooting Star, Pinetree. While I did want to have her attend our ceremony, I was unable to fully coax her mind into joining us before the twins decided it was time to be born. After that little endeavor, it was time to get ready for our bonding, so I kept her asleep in a bubble.”

Bill’s eye began to display a projection of Mabel as he explained the situation, the blue, holographic glow showing the sleeping girl as she floated inside the bubble. She lacked a single scratch upon her, and her face was relaxed, free of any distress at the moment.

“It would be a perfect job for you to do, while I deal with our pest problem. I was going to just erase her mind, give her a clean slate so that she can have a fresh perspective of our wonderful world, inside of relying on those silly, human morals that society had drilled into her.”

“However, Shooting Star might actually listen to you now. See if you can talk some sense into her about joining our party, if that fails, just resort to wiping her mind clean. It shouldn’t be a problem for you, now that our souls and powers have become one.”

“Oh, and before I forget!” He closed his eye, dispersing the hologram before winking at his lover. How Bill managed to wink with a single eye and get the point across, Dipper will never know or understand.

“There will be a little surprise for you once Shooting Star is awake, so I do hope that you will enjoy it. Now, without all taken care of….”

The floating demon took hold of Dipper’s face, and with a nonexistent grin plastered across his form, proceeded to kiss the young demon. For the kiss to be successful, Bill had switched his eye to a mouth, and pressed his lips, Which still kinda looked like puckered eyelids, against Dipper’s mouth.

It looked silly and felt odd, considering it was the first time they had really done such a thing. But it none the less, the two demon’s found it pleasant, and Dipper found himself leaning further into the kiss before Bill had to depart.

They couldn’t just stay distracted with each other and let the Rift be closed up, now could they? Absolutely not.

The forest demon smiled as Bill flew off, his size increasing after exiting the balcony. Dipper didn’t waste time in standing around or following after Bill to watch him fight, he would much rather get back on good terms with Mabel. After everything that has happened, he was willing to forgive her if she was willing to join them. If not, at least she will put somewhere safe.

“Ace. Aibek.” He smiled down at the children in his arms, their eye wide with curiosity and mouths stretched in large, adoring smiles that had Dipper’s heart swelling with joy. They were such cute demons, and considering he had been the one to carry and give birth to them, that made Dipper responsible for creating such adorable demons that will turn out to be terrifying demons.

He couldn’t help but chuckle and mentally pat himself on the back for that. Sure, Bill did help to make the twins, but… that is just because he stuck his dick in a hole and decided not to pull out or use a condom. Dipper did most of the work, so he will take majority of the praise.

He shook his head with a small laugh, catching himself as his train of thought tried to lose focus, and travel down the wrong set of tracks that it should be set to. He needed to deal with his sister right now, not fantasize about Bill.

“Alright, let’s go wake up auntie from her little nap.”

Just before leaving, Dipper paused as a small form leaped onto his shoulders, nuzzling against his cheek and causing Dipper to chuckle at the ticklish feeling of fur against skin.

“You can come too, Orion.”

 

=========================

 

It wasn’t hard to find the room that held Mabel, considering that he knew the layout of the Fearamid with ease at this point. Even if the halls and walls shifted upon him, Dipper was able to sense which way he needed to go, for any destination he might desire. It was quite handy.

Walking inside the room, Dipper noted that besides the glowing bubble that was chained up in the center of the room, it was pretty empty. There was a chair off against one wall, but that was it for any type of furniture or decor.

“This might take a while, so let’s get you two situated with something a little more comfortable.” Dipper said as he placed the twins down for a moment.

With a snap of his finger, the room seemed to brighten up instantly. Strung lights decorated the ceiling and gave a lively glow to the room, the stone floor now covered in a soft, plush carpet that was a soft blue in color. The rug had the attention of the little demons, as they started to touch and roll around on its plush surface.

Dipper smiled at them playing on the blue carpet, before conjuring up a little play pen and some toys for them to occupy themselves with. A love seat was the next addition, blue, just like the rest of his additions. He doubted that the room would belong to Mabel, so he didn’t worry about matching her ideal color palette of pink.

Holding his arm out, the brunette motioned for Orion to get off of his shoulders. The familiar walking along his arm before dropping to the floor below, right next to the play pen.

“I want you to look after the boys while I have a visit with Mabel. I want you to alert me the very second that anything concerning my help might happen, understood.” He gave the order, but it was in a soft tone. Dipper knew fully well that Orion would do anything for him and his family.

Orion gave a small nod, perching ontop of the couch to keep a good eye on the twins and the rest of the room. ‘ _Of course, Master. I will keep watch, and will not allow any harm to come to your children.’_

“Thank you.”

Dipper smiled, before walking over to the bright bubble. His hand reached out, pressing against its warm surface, as he allowed himself to close his eyes and open his mind to access Mabel’s.

The sudden shift of reality, to that of a Mindscape belonging to someone else, was quite the new experience for Dipper. Not that entering the Mindscape was new to him, Dipper had being there countless times in his training with Bill and now found the greyscale realm to be a second home to him.

But it was seeing a section of it that revolved around someone else, that gave Dipper a slight thrill. To see the memories and deepest thoughts of someone that wasn’t yourself, it opened up a lot of knowledge for the demon to access and wield however he pleased.

But, considering that Dipper had spent the majority of his life at Mabel’s side, there wasn’t a whole lot of knowledge or memories that he wasn’t aware off. Considering he was there for a good majority of them.

There was even a point in time that they held the same basic structure for their Mindscapes, that being of their home in California. Though, Dipper’s has shifted over the time he had spent with Bill and it now displayed the world that had been created for him in his own dream bubble. The colorfulness of his personal world had even managed to cut through the greyscale of the Mindscape.

Perhaps it was because he was a demon now? Dipper wasn’t sure, and had never thought to ask Bill about it before. He will have to do that when the whole intruder thing is dealt with.

Humming a little tune, Dipper began to make his way through the home and towards the one area that he suspected Mabel to be currently located; Their old bedroom.

His suspicions were learning towards being correct, for the closer he drew towards their bedroom door, the more Dipper could pick up on soft sniffles. It sounded like Mabel was crying, Dipper sighed at that, not really surprised there. Mabel had always been a rather emotional person, be it her radiating happiness or the slight turn that could easy set off the waterworks.

Then again, Bill had said that he tried to wipe her memories clean, and that usually involved burning down a person’s Mindscape. It was a painful process and it must have scared her deeply. Hopefully he could take her into joining them, it would be a shame to have to burn it down himself. A small smile crossed his features as he stood in front of the door, decorated with a little sigh that held their names.  

“Well, here goes nothing.”

The young demon knocked on the door, not the usual string of thuds, but in a pattern that the two of them had made up long ago. They didn’t use it as often since their first arrival to the shack, but it had always been a habit back at their home in California.

Dipper’s heightened hearing could pick up the gasp that silenced the sniffles, and the small voice that came after it.

“D-Dipper? Is that…really you?”

Her voice sounded hoarse, perhaps from amount of crying she had done before he had entered. It was strange that her sleeping form did not portray the mental distress that she must have been enduring.

“I would hope that it would be me, I mean…, who else knows about our secret knock?” He couldn’t help but chuckle, trying to lighten the mood with his comment.

It must have worked, for right after he spoke it, there was the rush of someone getting up and running over to the door. Dipper watched as Mabel flung the door open wide, a desperate smile plastered upon her face until she saw him and suddenly slammed the door shut on his face.

Dipper stared at the door, completely dumbfounded. He stood there for a few seconds, before finding his composure long enough to speak up.

“Mabel!? What the hell, why did you slam the door on me!?”

“You are a demon! How can I trust that you really are my brother, and not that monster that Bill manipulated after wiping his memories!” Mabel screamed from the other side of the door, her voice cracking as she threatened to break down once again.

The forest demon sighed, turning around to rest his back against the door, his arms crossed as he hummed. “Well, I did get all my memories back, so if I tell you some, will you let me in?”

There was silence, besides the slight shuffle of feet on the other side of the door.

“.…..Maybe…. Prove to me that you really are Dipper.”

“Where to begin…..” Dipper tapped his fingers against his arm, before chuckling softly to himself. “ I remember a time, where Soos and I had discovered a random mailbox out in the forest. Some ancient being would answer and question you asked it…… Until you tried to mail a video of you shoving gummy worms up your nose to mom.”

He shivered at the memory. “How you managed to stick one hundred of them up there, without needing a trip to the hospital, is beyond me.Honestly, that must be some sort of gross, world record.”

Dipper waited for an answer from Mabel, but frowned when he didn’t get one and the door had yet to budge an inch.

“Is that not enough? Well, I could recall more memories if that is what you want. Let’s see…what is a good one?” Dipper tapped his foot on the floor, leaning more against the door.

“How about the time you fell in love with a merman and had your first kiss?”

There was a giggle behind the door, before Mabel responded.

“He was your first kiss too!”

Dipper sputtered. “W-what!? Nononono. No. I was performing reverse CPR, it was purely an act to some his life, it was not a kiss!”

The door opened up quickly while Dipper was still leaning against it, causing him to fall into the room with a hard crash. One of his antlers knocked against the corner of a bed, while his wings were squished underneath him. “Ow, ow, ow! Squished wing!”

He moved to get up, but was brought back down to the ground as the twelve year-old form of his sister, jumped onto him with a tackle hug. Her arms tightly wrapping around his midsection as she buried her face against it.

“It is you! Dipper, it really is you!”

Dipper had to keep his stomach mouth sealed tight, so that her touch wouldn’t reveal it while her face was pressed against its location. He let out a sigh and ran a calming hand through her hair.

“It sure is. Now, can we get up, this position is really hurting my wings.”

“Oh! R-right!” Mabel hurried off of Dipper, the two of them moving from the floor to sit on their respective bed instead. Dipper hummed as he looked at the old bed that he once knew, the twin bed was far too small for him now. He caught sight of Mabel fidgeting nervously with her fingers, her brow furrowed together as she watched his movements.

“S-so…. bro-bro. How did you get into my mind? And… now that you have your memories back, what are you going to do about Bill?”

Dipper rubbed at the back of his neck, sighing softly as he did. He took another quick glance at the room around them, before setting his own gaze back on Mabel. When he spoke next, it was in a calm and serious tone.

“That is kinda the reason I came here to talk to you Mabel. You see, I want you to join us. In other words…. I wanna offer you a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up, I hope you enjoyed it! Dipper is sinking more into his demon life and going to offer up a deal to Mabel! Do you think she will take it and be happy that she can be with her brother again, or will she shun him, claiming Dipper to be a monster? How might she react to being an aunt? Tell me your thoughts down below!


	31. Deal

“A deal to join you? Dipper…I don’t understand. You got your memories back, but now you are starting to sound like Bill! You know, the demon that wiped your memories, changed you and is threatening to destroy the world!”

Mabel stared at her brother in disbelief, scanning his face for any signs of this being just some prank on her and that they would just laugh it off and start to plan a way to save everyone. But.. Dipper held only a serious look, his gaze never leaving her own.

"Mabel, I am being serious with you and I want you to hear me out. Please.”

He watched as Mabel’s mouth quickly opened, as if she was ready to object and just rant off his wrong doings before allowing him to fully explain his deal to her, even though it might greatly benefit her own survival and happiness in this new world. But, surprisingly enough, she did not and slowly closed her mouth again. Instead, she gave her brother a slight nod for him to speak.

Dipper smiled softly at her response, it was a small blessing to see her act more maturely, unlike how she was at the beginning of their summer. Perhaps Weirdmageddon was a good influence on his sister, showing her that everything isn’t just unicorns and rainbows, populated by various boys she just had to crush on.

No. Reality is a cruel world, and Dipper is in control of that world, making him the alpha twin of the two. It is his turn to be the selfish one and do whatever it takes to make his desires come true. And it is Mabel’s turn, to be the one that must make sacrifices for her sibling.

“As I was saying earlier, I want to offer you a deal, one that you might find to be greatly beneficial to you and the rest of Gravity Falls.”

Dipper took a moment to sit down on his old bed, smiling at Mabel as he crossed his legs in a relaxed and excited manner. It made things easier that he had made sure to change out of his bonding attire, and into a simple pair of black shorts, with a blue shirt. It may not be as lavish as the usual attire that Bill tends to wear, or as revealing as his other, normal outfit; but it was comfortable.

“I won’t lie to you Mabel, but I really do love Bill and I have no intentions to putting Weirdmageddon to an end. But that doesn’t mean that I want to see all my family and friends be hurt or forced to hide out for survival.”

The frown and furrowed brows that Mabel gave towards him had not gone unnoticed, but Dipper didn’t comment about it. It was rather obvious that she would be upset towards his love with Bill, but he could also see a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes when he spoke of protecting those they cared about.

“I plan to have Gravity Falls restored, placing it within a new barrier that will protect it from the chaos that reigns outside of the towns limits. Those inside of it will be safe, with food, water, electricity and a bright blue sky above them. It will be as if none of this had ever happened. Our parents and friends, they will all be able to live there without a worry.”

“Everyone we know?” Mabel asked softly. To her, the plan sound like an absolute dream. To be able to spend her life in Gravity Fall and not worry about having to leave her friends at the end of the summer. Not only that, be she will be able to see Dipper again, without worry of him leaving her behind…..right?

“What….what do you want from me, if I join you?”

Dipper couldn’t help it when his smile turned to a full on grin. He wasn’t sure why, but seeing someone becoming enthralled in his offer and curious for more details….. it caused something inside him to thrive. As if Mabel’s actions were causing his true, demonic nature to thrive.

“By joining us, you will be one of the big dogs and get to party in the Fearamid whenever you want, or just relax back in the safety of town. You and those we care about will be safe, and I’ll let you move freely between Gravity Falls and the rest of the world. I’ll even age you up like I am, to be an actually teenager.”

Dipper motioned to his seventeen-year old body with a grin. “It is crazy being this tall, you see everything in a whole new perspective and less people are able to look down upon you!”

“That does sound nice…”

Mabel smiled at Dipper’s excited reaction over being older, and she was a bit jealous that her younger brother was taller than her; without the aid of a magic-crystal flashlight. And being older, meant that she could try out new outfits that wouldn’t work as well on a child’s body. Perhaps something like….a sweater dress! A sweater that continues all the way down her body, like a dress. That would look nice on a teenager.

The forest demon could see her getting lost in her land of fantasy, her thoughts raking over the various rewards and possibilities that came with his deal. It was too easy, almost like taking candy from a pig. And his sister had lacked the caution to question his deal even further, he had left it vague, not even entailing what she would have to do or give up when she makes the deal.

If only Bill was here to see this, he would be so proud of him!

“Well Mabel, is it a deal? I know time is dead and all, but you wouldn’t want to keep your nephews waiting any longer, would you?” Dipper asked with a slight chuckle, offering his hand out towards his twin as he did. It was enough to break her out of her LaLa land and refocus on the other being that occupied the room in her Mindscape.

“Hold up a second! Did you just say….nephews? Like, you had kids and now I am an auntie; kind of nephews?”

Mabel scrambled off of her bed, crossing the room to stand right in front of Dipper and is outstretched hand. She didn’t reach for his hand yet, she was merely facing him to see if her ears had heard correctly.

“Yep. I had two, adorable little boys thanks to Bill. Their names are Ace, who is the oldest, and Aibek. Best of all….” Dipper grinned, pausing to add in a little suspense, that was causing to Mabel to lean forward on her tip toes in curiosity of what he was going to say.

“...they are twins.”

There was nothing to prepare Dipper’s ears as he was suddenly assaulted by the shrill squeal that he has ever heard from Mabel. The young girl’s sound might have shattered the room’s window if it had been made of actual glass and not just the figmented fibers of the Mindscape. It was even worse that the demon’s hearing was far more sensitive than a humans, a sharp ringing now settling with him as he was suddenly pounced upon.

The impact of Mabel had Dipper falling backwards, his head banging against the wall behind him and agitating the ringing. It didn’t help the feeling when his antlers were knocked and Mabel had taken hold of his shirt in an attempt to shake him with her spasm of energy.

“I….take it that you are happy.” Dipper asked with a laugh, prying her small hands off of his shirt.

“Happy? I am way more than happy! I just can’t believe that I am an auntie! I can show them so much, teach them how to make sweaters or arts and crafts!” Mabel giggled, taking a moment to sit back and give her brother a little space.

“Now hold on there.” Dipper chided playfully. “For that to happen, we have to seal a deal, remember?”

Dipper held up his hand for emphasis, a magical flame suddenly flaring to life around it. The colors of the flame was a bright cerulean, swirling with strands of gold, most likely a result of his binding with Bill. Dipper couldn’t help it as he found himself staring at the flames in awe, watching as it rolled and flickered along his skin without a single burn left in its wake.

He had enough sense to glance back at Mabel, her own eyes locked onto the taunting flames of his deal. There was only a moment of hesitation from her, before Mabel thrusted a hand out, tightly taking hold of Dipper’s own, slightly larger, hand.

“It’s a deal.”

The flames enveloped her own hand as they shook, sealing the deal between them. At its completion, Dipper felt a sudden rush of power flow through him, an intoxicating power that filled his core with a strange buzz of energy. It was exhilarating and made it ever so clear to Dipper, about why Bill tried to con so many people into striking a deal with him.

To a demon such as them, a deal meant power, both physically and mentally. Right away, Dipper could tell all the ways he could bend the deal, every loophole to escape from or abuse if the time needed.

The deal was completely in his favor, Mabel hadn’t offered any conditions, merely just accepted the ones he provided. She was free game to any sort of requirements that came with her joining Dipper and Bill. Requirements in which they could create whenever they wanted.

Dipper’s shoulders had started to shake, his mouth holding a large grin as he began to laugh, staring as a low chuckle before quickly escalating. He couldn’t stop, nor did he even try to. Dipper just allowed himself to laugh as he realized just how much he loved being a demon in control.

Of course, his laughter gained a concerned and almost frightful reaction from Mabel, her eyes growing wide as the flame of their hands had started to shoot up her arm to envelope her whole body.”

“No! D-Dipper!? W-what are you doing!?” She cried out in fear. The memory of Bill trying to burn away her memories had resurfaced in her mind, the sight of wood turning into ash and smoke filling up her little room. It had terrified her, and now it looked as if her brother was going to finish the job. The fear and thought of betrayal brought a stinging to her eyes, followed by a few loose tears.

She suddenly flinched as hands took hold of her face, Dipper’s brotherly smile greeting her eyes as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. It was in that moment that she realized something important; the flames were not burning her, but wrapping around her in a warm, comforting embrace.

“Don’t be scared, Mabel. I am not going to wipe away your memories, I am just helping you wake up and adjust to the new world.” With that said, Dipper gave his sister a hug, awkwardly patting her back with a small laugh.

“Pat! Pat!

 

==================

 

Stan frowned heavily, a sense of unease causing alarm bells to scream within his head. The reason for such alarm? Well, besides the obvious situation of him being in enemy territory with two children standing beside him, there was the fact that his twin brother was standing just further down the hall from them.

It was a huge relief on the conman to see the man, which he had spent thirty years trying to bring back, alive and well. But to see him in a healthy condition, standing proud and in clothes that were clean and lacking any damage at all? Especially after witnessing past events of Bill literally torturing the man and their great nephew killing him once, his suspicion was rather self explanatory at this point.

And the look in Ford’s eyes… it looked almost pleading, as if he was trying to reach out to Stan for help. He must have missed Stan just as much to hold such a desperate look in his eyes, considering that they had fought so much when they had been reunited.

Stan was tired of fighting with his twin. All he wanted to do was to get back his brother, save his family and beat that dumb triangle to a bloody pulp, kicking him back to whatever hell-hole he had crawled out of.

“C’mon Stanford, we are getting you and the kids out of here. We have to move before that one-eyed freak gets back.”

Stan took a couple steps forward towards Ford, but was suddenly halted as a strange, sci-fi looking gun was pointed right at him, heaving been pulled out from somewhere in Ford’s coat. A rather uncharacteristic grin stretched across Ford’s face as he aimed it.

“Not so fast, Stanley. You won’t be going anywhere or rescuing anyone. Just be a good boy and accept your capture, I’ll take the three of you to a cell to await Bill’s return. I’m rather curious of what fate he will have in store for the three of you.”

Ford spoke calmly, even though he was currently trying to combat the control over his body, doing whatever he could in a attempt to get his body to lower the weapon. The clash of body and mind had his hand shaking and beads of sweat forming upon his brow.

The struggle for control could be seen by the other three, and Ford mentally cursed when Stan was foolish enough to start approaching him once again. Pacifica and Gideon made sure to stay back though, keeping themselves out of the line of fire and pressed against the walls of the hallway.

“Stay still!” Ford shouted out, his finger twitching at the trigger of the gun. The puppet’s orders were to subdue and not kill any of the people that would be saved for Dipper. It was a difficult thing to concentrate on, when the magic that enslaved Ford’s body was being met by such mental resistance. Even more so when the one approaching was a member of the Cipher wheel, Stan’s touch would shatter the puppet’s existence.

“I’m not going anywhere. I screwed up our childhood relationship, hadn’t seen you in years and when we reunited, you ended up missing for a whole thirty years! Nothing you could possibly say or do will get me to leave you Stanford! Even if that means that I gotta knock some sense back into you!”

Stan continue to approach, walking a steady pace with his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. It wasn’t easy to just walk straight up to someone aiming a weapon at you, and it caused the conman to sweat a little.

The closer that Stan drew near, the more he could see the twitching finger position upon the trigger, along with the wild movement in Ford’s eyes. He could practically hear Ford screaming in his head, calling him an idiot for approaching such a danger situation, but also grateful in a sense.

The twins were standing just a few feet from each other now, and at this distance, Stan could see that the gun was aiming more towards his left shoulder than center of his chest. Which, depending on the power that the strange weapon held, shouldn’t be a fatal shot. Not that he really wants to get shot in the first place, but at least it wouldn’t be instant death if it were to happen.

“Stanley..”

The shaking had gotten worse, and the voice that Ford now spoke in sounded strained. It sounded more like his brother, and not like the thing that currently had control on him.

“I’m gonna fix this Stanford. I started this long mess when we were kids, and now I’m gonna fix. Right here and right now. And I’m not gonna lie, but this is probably gonna hurt both of us.”

The Stanford puppet raised a brow of confusion, but was suddenly given an answer when Stan quickly reared back his left arm, fist flying right towards his face in a fast strike that wasn’t holding anything back.

“LEFT HOOK!”

The connection was solid, Stan’s fist slamming right into the side of Ford’s face. A sudden wave of energy came from the touch, washing over Ford’s body to purge out the magic that held him captive in his own body. But even the return of control could not stop his finger from pulling the trigger, having been forced to do so from the brute force of the punch.

“NO! MR.PINES!”

Pacifica and Gideon both let out a scream as they saw a concentrated beam of energy fire from the tumbling twins, the blast slamming into a wall and leaving a large, smoking crack in the bricks.

Pacifica was the first to move, running over to the two men that were no collapsed onto the ground. It was right when she reached them that they had started to stir, Ford sitting up with a pained groan as he rubbed at the quickly form bruise upon his face.

Ford gasped as he realized that he was moving his hand on his own accord now. He was finally free of Bill’s control! And it was all thanks to his little brother.

“Stanley! You did it, you freed me! Stanley?”

He looked down as the young Northwest girl went down on her knees at Stan’s side, the shift in his gaze allowed him to see the blood that was now staining them both. He couldn’t see the damage, considering that Stan was lying face down, but the lack of movement had caused his heart to sink.

“Oh god.. S-Stanley, no!”

Scrambling towards the fallen form of his brother, Ford could feel tears welling up in his own eyes. The gun had been aimed at his shoulder, but between the shaking of his arms and the sudden jerk of his punch, it could have shifted to a more….fatal, spot.

No! He couldn’t let himself think of such grim thoughts! They were finally back together, he couldn’t just accept the idea of Stan being dead by his hands. He couldn’t; he wouldn’t! If the wound was bad or not, Ford would find a way to keep Stanley alive.

“C’mon, say something!” Ford demanded as he took hold of the man’s shoulders, ready to force him onto his side to get a better glance at the injuries he might have sustained. He could feel blood staining his hand, the moment he took hold of Stan’s left shoulder.

Not a second later of grabbing him, Ford was suddenly knocked back as Stan’s head shot up, slamming right into Ford who had been hovering right over him. The bang of metal could be heard with the burst of pain that coursed through Ford’s skull. The two men falling back once more.

“HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!”

Stan’s sudden shout had three pairs of eyes shooting right at him, watching as he managed to roll himself over to lay on his back now, all while clutching his head in pain.

It was at this moment that Ford could tell the shot had grazed Stan’s shoulder, doing damage that should only require some stitches. For now, some bandages and gauze might do the trick until it can be taken care of.

“Do you have any idea how reckless that was, Stanley! You could have been killed!”

Ford rubbed at his head, before taking hold of Stan, careful not grab his injury. The angered look on his face had Stan furrowing his brows. It looked like Ford wanted to hit him, but he was caught off guard when Ford actually hugged him.

Stan was in shock for a good minute, before regaining enough sense to hug his brother tight. Finally reaching a point that their past grudge was finally behind them, and that the two can actually move on with their lives now.

He sighed, patting ford’s back in a reassuring manner as he let out a small chuckle.

“I missed you too.”

Gideon rubbed the back of his neck nervously, glancing between the hugging brothers and Pacifica, who was now wiping away the tears of worry that had formed earlier. It was a touching moment and all, but now wasn’t exactly the best of time for the two of them to be distracted. Luckily for him, it was Pacifica that was the first to break the moment.

“It is great that everything is settled between you two now, and that you are both alive and whatever, but what do we do now?”

“Oh, um, right.”

Ford pulled away from the hug, straightening out his glasses ans he started to dig through his coat for some sort of bandages to wrap Stan’s shoulder with.

“One thing is for sure, and that is the urgency to stop Bill. Closing the Rift alone wont send him back. There are only two ways that I know will work to defeat him, there was a third option, but I unfortunately missed my chance with my quantum destabilizer.”

He paused for a moment as he found the bandages he was searching for, and after having Stan remove his coat, began to dress the wound.

The conman let out a pained hiss as the injury was touched, but decided to push that aside to focus on their more pressing matter.

“And what are the two options that we can do?”

“Our first option is to draw the Cipher wheel on the ground and have the members of the prophecy hold hands on it. It should be able to banish Bill back to where he came from. The only downfall…. is that Dipper is required for this to work, as is Mabel. It would be possible to trap Dipper and force him to participate, via a small circle of unicorn hair.”

“We might be able to do that… All the other town members are downstairs, the prophecy people should all be gathered. But you also said there was a second option, is it easier than the first?” Pacifica asked.

Ford paused for a moment, his hands stilling in their wrapping as he closed his eyes. It was clear that he seemed to dread the second option, but the others still wanted to know what it was, in case it turned out to be their only hope.

“The second option……is to kill Dipper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel has decided to team up with Dipper, and Ford has been freed of Bill's powers. A trade off that most are oblivious too. the Survivors will do what they must to defeat Bill, but if they cannot form the prophecy, will they truly resort to killing Dipper? Hehe the tension grows!


	32. Nap time

Ford saw the punch coming before Stan had even placed it in motion, it was a rather expected reaction for plan that he had just suggested to them. And, being that Stan had a nice little injury upon his shoulder and that he was getting up there in age, Ford was easily able to side step his brother’s attack.

“Now Stanley, please, just let me explain everything before you resort to fighting again!” Ford’s voice was stern, but was barely raised as he took in the infuriated look upon his brother’s face.

“Why would you even say such a thing!? Hasn’t the kid been through enough of this hell!? Shouldn’t we be thinking of a way to reverse what that demon has done to him, instead of jumping straight to murder!?”

Stan could only glare at Ford in disbelief at how calmly he had suggested killing one of their family members. Sure, he may not have been around the kids as long as he had, but Ford and Dipper had been bonding like crazy over their game and all of the weirdness that plagued Gravity Falls.

Mabel had even explained to him that Dipper had been offered an apprenticeship by his brother and had wanted to stay here in Gravity Falls with him. It had been the main thing to set the poor girl off and allow herself to be tricked by Bill, starting this damned apocalypse that continued to tear them apart.

“Causing such harm to Dipper is the last thing I want to do, trust me Stanley, it is. But the survival of our world and any possible survivors, depends on us defeating Bill, which can only be accomplished two ways.”

Stan took a step towards Ford, his hands clenched tightly at his sides, but he was made to halt when Ford held up a hand towards him. There was a silent plead for him to stand down and just listen, which wasn’t something he would normally do, but he made an exception for his twin.

He could tell that Pacifica and Gideon were also demanding to hear an explanation, the young Northwest having a distressed look upon her face. Her eyes met with Stan’s, also asking for him to calm down so they could get things over with.

“Alright Sixer, You can talk.” A heavy sigh came from him, but Stan forced himself to settle down for now. His fists slightly shaking as he uncurled them from their currently hostile position.

"Thank you.”

Ford quickly glanced at the three, before taking a sweep of the hallway around them. He had no idea how long their moment of privacy will last, nor if Bill had noticed the lack of power over him right now. It would be best for them to stay alert and not waste their precious time by constantly bickering.

“It is probably safe to assume that none of you know exactly what happened in that ceremony between Bill and Dipper, right?”

Pacifica frowned slightly at that. “Wasn’t it some sort of wedding between the two? It seems rather strange for a demon to partake in such a human tradition. It just makes Dipper owner of half his stuff, doesn’t it?”

“Not quite. That was more than just a simple marriage, it was a soul binding ceremony. Once complete, the two souls are made into one and split between the mated pair. Their powers are shared, making them stronger, but their fates are tied together. So if one of them dies..”

“The other will die too!” Pacifica gasped.

Ford smiled at how well Pacifica was grasping the situation, even with how grim it may seem. He didn’t know much of the girl from her own interactions, but Dipper had recalled many encounters that the young twins had with the girl. His smile did falter, though, when he caught sight of her suddenly frowning in thought.

“Wait a minute… If their souls are tied together now, does that mean that defeating Bill in anyway…..would result in Dipper’s own destruction?”

“If we were to flat out destroy either of the two, then yes, both will perish. However, the use of the prophecy wheel can only banish Bill back to the Mindscape or Nightmare realm. Since it will not cause harm to Bill, then that means no harm will come to Dipper. Though, it is possible for complications to arise in that plan too…”

Ford rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he was impressed that Pacifica was smart enough to think of such a question, but he was ashamed that he did not fully know the answer. He had not done much in research of bound souls, to figure out any loopholes or details of how their bonds work in different situations. He was mostly positive on the basics.

“What kind of complications?” Stan demanded.

He was feeling more at ease to hear that their first and honestly more preferred plan would end with a better outcome, but the way that Ford put it, it sounded possible for something to go very wrong.

Ford opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted as a loud crash suddenly echoed from the floors below, the walls of the Fearamid shaking from some sort of impact that came with the sound.

“Guys! That sounded like it came from the throne room!”

Pacifica was running towards the stairs after letting out her worried shout, not waiting to see if either of the Stans or Gideon had followed after. She was more concerned about the people left downstairs right now, her parents included, as the sounds of panicked screams started up after the crash.

She didn’t stop running until she had descended the last step and had made her way to the throne room, her brief pause to stare in shock had allowed for Ford to catch up to her, with Stan right behind him. She barely even noticed that Gideon had yet to follow after, her attention was more focused on the large hole in one of the walls and the large crowd that was now gathered around the object of the crash.

Sitting right at the foot of where the throne of stone used to be, was the Mystery Sack. The limbs that had been added to the magically-protected home had been ripped off, effectively immobilizing the home once again.

The impact of being throne through a wall of stone had done a bit of damage to it, making it a miracle that the Shack was still standing instead of being reduced to a pile of debris. Although, it wasn’t exactly in the best condition either and looked like it could collapse if someone wasn’t careful.

Part of the attic roof was drooping from compromised support beams, while the more weaker spots had holes from where the roof had actually caved in. Every last window or bits of glass that had been within the building had been shattered, bits of glass had become scattered here and there on the floor.

Splintered wood could be seen here and there upon the walls of the shack, especially where some of the limbs had previously been connected to. It was a horrible sight for Stan and Ford to take in, to see their home being reduced into such a state. The shack had been the start to Ford’s life in Gravity Falls and had been there to see the day’s of Stanley’s tourist trap.

It was not only a symbol of hope for the pair of twins, but a symbol for the entire population of their small town. And now it rested at the foot of where Bill’s throne had used to sit, like it was put their to mock them of all their previous failures.

Their attention was quickly drawn to the door of the shack as it was flung open Grenda and Candy being the first to walk out, softly groaning in pain as their bodies held visible cuts and bruises from being tossed around inside the structure. More of the survivors that had been tasked in piloting the shack had soon followed after, but there were fewer than before.

Pacifica placed a hand over her mouth as she caught sight of blood splatters just inside the door, an unmoving hand peeking out from around the corner before the door closed shut behind those emerging.

Everyone could see that the prominent sign of the Mystery Shack had last all of it’s lettering besides the “Hack” part, a humorous sight if it had happened in any other situation, but considering it was the result of the Shacktron’s defeat and the lose of lives…. no laughs came of it. Well….except for one.  

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Sixer! Boy, you did a pretty good job there with that unicorn hair, but it was a poor shame that Fez and his band of survivors couldn’t expand that to the rest of your toy.”

Their were collective gasps of horror as multiple arms gripped the edges of the large hole that had been created when the Shack had been thrown, Bill’s enlarged form squeezing its way through as his eye looked down upon the weak creatures before him.

“I might not have been able to directly cause damage myself, but smacking it around seemed to be efficient enough!” Bill gave another laugh, twirling the shack’s totem pole in hand like some sort of trophy from his victory, which it really was. Ford tensed as Bill’s eye shifted to focus mostly on him, scrunching up in a sick sense of glee.

“So you managed to cut your puppet strings, eh? How annoying, and I was having such fun ordering around and watching you squirm, unable to do nothing but smile and obey like a loyal dog. I’ll have to fix that.”

“Over my dead body! I’ll never be your puppet again, Cipher!”

Ford screamed in anger, reaching into his coat to pull out his weapon and fire it off at Bill. It was no surprise the concentrated blast of energy was instantly blocked by some sort of energy field as it tried reaching for the demon’s eye, but Ford had not counted on the blast ricocheting with a greater force.

The world suddenly felt like it was going in slow motion as Ford watched the blast fly off in a random direction, narrowly avoiding several people as it traveled. He could just make out where the blast would soon hit, his blood running cold as he saw that it was going towards the back of the young red-head that he had seen working in the shack, Wendy.

"Watch out!”

Wendy, turned her head towards the sound of the shout, catching sight of Stan and Ford, their mouths dropped in shouts and eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. She could just make out the form of something quickly approaching, moving too fast for her to do anything besides clenching her eyes shut and throw her arms up to protect her head.

The sound of blasting impact could be heard right in front of her, right as a burst of heated air breezed past her. The extra wave of heat in the already hot weather of the apocalypse had caused fresh beads of sweat to form upon her brow, which wasn’t what she had expected to happen when seeing a dangerous beam rushing towards her.

Being extremely curious of why she had not felt any sort of pain or meeting her possible death, Wendy quickly opened her eyes to see what had been hidden in her panicked moment of action.

“What in the……”

Standing right before the red-head, where nothing used to be before, was a tree. The tree was a towering size, the thick trunk coming out of floor below and displacing several bricks that had been in its way. It only took her a quick glance to see what kind of mighty specimen had sprouted out to save her; a pine tree.

The other side of the tree had a deep scorch mark that nearly penetrated halfway through the tree, the healthy wood near the impact had been quickly turned into smoldering coal at the focus point of the blast. It was clear that taking such a direct hit would have been fatal for a human.

“That wasn’t very funny, Bill! You could have stopped that blast with ease, eliminating the chance of it rebounding and hurting someone! You didn’t forget about my request from earlier, now did you?”

The chastising voice had heads quickly turning to the source, taking in the newcomer that had just entered the mess of a throne room that they were currently in. Several gazes now resting upon the brunette teen that had his arms resting on his hips in an annoyed manner.

“It can’t be..” Wendy muttered softly as she looked at the demon that stood not too far from herself.

“Ah! Glad to see that you have come to join the fun, my dear Pinetree. I take it things went well with Shooting Star, since you are here alone.”

The golden demon was surprised to see that Dipper no longer had Ace and Aibek with him, but he assumed that they must be with their aunt and out of harms way. The idea of having someone else watch over their children, did not thrill Bill that much, but he trusted Dipper to make the right decision in keeping them safe.

Bill was, however, ecstatic to have his mate by his side to deal with these pesky humans that he wished to keep safe. He had only meant to scare them off with the blast that was heading for Wendy, but Dipper just happened to walk in at the wrong time and intervened himself. Sure, it might look bad, but Bill wasn’t going to go back on the promise he had made for the young demon.    

“Well, Mabel was rather understanding when I explained the current situation to her, and even happier to spend time with her nephews. It was a good thing I was able to come here when I did, considering that things were getting a bit out of hand. I did say that I wanted everyone alive.”

Dipper shot Bill a look as he spoke, taking a few calm steps forward towards the crowd of people and slightly grinning as they scrambled out of his way to make a clear path towards Bill.

“Oh relax, I was just teasing the meatsacks. I wasn’t gonna let the blast actually kill Red, but it was nice to see you using more of your powers. A pine tree for a Pinetree, how fitting.”

A blush quickly formed upon Dipper’s cheeks as Bill gave a teasing laugh, his hand quickly motioning for the tree to fully erupt in flames and reduce it to nothing but ash. He had meant to remove the subject of his teasing by doing so, but it also served as a demonstration of the powers he now wielded.

“DIPPER!”

The sudden shouts had the brunette stunned for a moment, especially when he was suddenly faced with familiar faces. He didn’t even have a minute to compose himself before he was pulled into a crushing embrace from a distraught Soos.

“Dipper, you are okay! C’mon dude, you are better then that triangle guy. You don’t have to enslave the world to be happy, not when you got all of us dude! You have to remember us and who you are!”

“Soos! Let go!”

Dipper grunted as he quickly pried the arms of the large man off of him, allowing him freedom from the crushing hug. His freedom was rather short-lived when he was suddenly bombarded with several questions from the people that surrounded him. His act of saving Wendy, along with his recognition of Soos, seemed to have sparked some sort of belief that he was back on the side of Gravity Falls.

“S-stop it!”

Dipper cried out as he clamped his hands over his ears. It was overwhelming to have so many people speaking to him at one time and it didn’t help that his newly gained powers from Bill’s soul had included the ability to read minds. The amount of voices were doubled by this, echoing through his mind and flooding his sensitive ears.

“ ** **SILENCE, YOU INFERNAL PILES OF WALKING FLESH!**** ”

The room shook from the booming voice of Bill, immediately scaring the room in a state of silence as they went to cover their own ringing ears. The lack of hands upon Dipper had made it easy for one of Bill’s various hands to scoop up the Brunette and hold him closer to himself and out of the reach of any humans. He even placed a barrier around his mate to temporarily keep the thoughts of others at bay.

“Thank you… Bill. I think… I think I’m okay now”

The action was greatly appreciated by the young, inexperienced demon. It was rather obvious that he would have trouble grasping the abilities that he had gained from Bill, a demon who was ancient and powerful beyond belief, but that did not lesson the sting of failure at being so vulnerable around humans.

Dipper shared a look with Bill, quickly giving him a small and reassuring smile. The smile could not hide the obvious fact that he was upset over what had just happened, but Bill did not want to deepen the wound at the moment by conversing more about it. He would help his sapling gain control of his powers in due time.

“Dipper!”

The shout of his name had Dipper giving his attention to the next person that wanted to demand something of him, his irritation lessening a bit as he was met with the straight face of great uncle and previous mentor. The sight of the man had Dipper standing up straight in response, looking down upon him from the perch of Bill’s hand.

“Great-uncle Ford.”

His reply was calm, lacking the usual burst of emotion that would usual accompany it when he had greeted his uncle in the past. Dipper was aware that Ford could be a major problem for any plan that they might put into action, including the idea of keeping them safe in a rebuilt Gravity Falls. The man just held too much of a grudge towards Bill and would fight till the end.

“Dipper, that ceremony had been completed and should have resulted in the return of your memories. Is that correct?”

Ford’s gaze never fell from Dipper’s as he questioned him, the old man’s eyes were observing Dipper intently, just like he would have done to any subject of his research. His unyielding gaze caused a sort of unease in the forest demon, which showed when Dipper began shifting his feet a little bit.

“Yes, that is correct. I remember everything from my life, from my youngest years and up until this very moment.”

“You are fully aware of the lies that Bill had spun to manipulate you, as well as the horrendous actions he has set upon the world and those you care about. If that is the truth, then why do you still stand by his side? Is it for power, do you wish for the destruction of humanity too? Answer me that!”

Ford was beginning to lose his calm state, his tone growing more agitated with each word that he sent Dipper’s way. Had the boy really lost his humanity to become another monster, one that will act as another one of Bill’s obedient pawns at the promise of power or feigned affection?

Dipper was taken aback, even if he had suspected such a interrogation from his great-uncle. His silence didn’t last long, the corners of his mouth curling into the smile as his eyes roamed over the many faces that looked at him anxiously in wait for his answer.

A glance out of the corner of his eye showed that even Bill was awaiting to hear what he might say. Bill had been surprisingly quiet since Dipper had come by, wanting to see how he might handle the situation before Bill had to intervene.

“Great-uncle Ford, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos, Pacifica and everyone else, I’m am going to completely honest with all of you with what I am about to say. You see, I have no intention to return to the way that I was or fight against Bill.”

“So you are a traitor.” Ford spoke through gritted teeth.

“A traitor?” Dipper stared at his uncle for a moment before he laughed at the sudden accusation. He had to wait for his laughter to die down before he could speak once more, but even then he was struggling with a case of the giggles.”

“Perhaps I am a traitor, but Bill has given me a better life than what I had before. I no longer get teased and belittled by those around me, I am actually seen as an equal without having to go out of my way to make a point. I even have a family now that I cherish deeply. ”

The brunette smiled fondly as he recalled the cute farewells that his children had given him when he had to leave them with Mabel, the two boys would not settle down until they had babbled their words and placed messy kisses upon their mother’s cheek. He shook his head, putting his attention back on the gawking crowd at hand.

“The world is beyond repair now. The Rift grows bigger with every day, and the nightmarish creatures that spilled from it have invaded every last corner of the Earth. I intend to rule this new world with Bill, eager to spread our control until nothing is left unconquered!”

“What about your family and friends? Your sister and parents? Do we mean nothing to you?” It was Stan’s turn to speak up, his heart aching at what he was hearing from his nephew. He was desperately searching for any indication that Dipper was lying to them due to Bill being present, but all he saw was honesty.

“Oh Grunkle Stan, I have a special plan for all of you to stay safe!” Dipper excitedly jumped from Bill’s hand, allowing his wings to hold him up in the air instead. Each flap of his wings sent a fresh scent of pine through the air, replacing the heavy, dirty air that had spilled in from the gaping hole in the wall.

“We are gonna send you back to Gravity Falls! A new barrier will be set up to keep all of you humans inside of it. Won’t that be just wonderful?”

With that said, Dipper gave his mate the signal to go on ahead, earning a chuckle of glee from Bill. “Looks like it is nap time!” Raising his multitude of arms, a energy suddenly surrounded everyone in the room and began rising them up off of the ground. The more weaker individuals were the first to succumb to a forced sleep.

“What the hell is going on!?”

Stan struggled in the air, trying to grab hold of anything to help him break free of the levitation. When nothing seemed to work and more people began passing out, Stan looked towards Ford for help.

The old researcher looked just as frantic to find some way to escape, but held no better luck than Stan. However, during the sudden lift of the room, the shack and its contents seemed to have been affective as well and out one of the shattered windows had come some sort of device.

Stan didn’t know what it was or what it might have been for, but the look of disbelief on Ford’s face must have meant that it was a good thing. Stan could just make out the sight of his brother reaching for it before his own vision began fading out to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall is my favorite time of the year, And I started it out sick. Ain't that fun? I have been trying to write this chapter for several days now, but my mind was just blanking with fuzziness! XD
> 
> Dipper has officially announced his desire to stay with Bill and the Shacktron has been defeated. The people of Gravity Falls have been captured again, preparing to be sent back to their home which will serve as a sort of safe prison. Will this be the end of their fight against Bill? Or does that strange device hold some sort of significance to their chances of winning? Then again, it might just be some complicated knick knack that Ford favors, who knows?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update!


	33. Finally Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a good portion of this chapter is smut, sexy good times between our favorite couple!

“That was so humiliating! Ugh! I would throw myself down the bottomless pit right now, if the damn thing didn’t spit you right back out where you started!”

Dipper was still sitting upon Bill’s enlarged hand, clearly upset about his previous display. He sat with knees tight to his chest and wings shifted to curl around himself in an attempt to hide away from the world, even though his previous audience was currently locked within a magical slumber.

A burning sense of shame colored his cheeks, making it hard for Dipper to focus on anything but the replaying scene within his mind. The forest demon didn’t even lift his head when he heard the sound of magic whisking the bubbles away, taking the captured humans and creatures back to the restored town that will act as their new, safe cage.

It was only when he felt a touch upon his wings, gently coaxing them open, that Dipper allowed his gaze to lift and actually focus on something. The new subject of his focus happened to be Bill, who had shifted his arm to have Dipper right in front of him now.

“Pinetree, don’t be so hard on yourself. Any ability of the mind can be overwhelming to anyone that lacks experience, slip-ups are bound to happen here and there. Besides, your mind is technically only thirteen years old in human years, that pretty much makes you an infant when transferred to demon years.”

The brunette blinked for a couple moments, merely staring at the large eye before him as he took a moment to let the words sink in. A sudden frown settling on his face as he did, and a eyebrow quickly raising in a questioning manner.

“Did you just accuse me of being a baby?”

“Well… You are acting rather childish at the moment.”

“I am doing no such thing!”

“Yeah, of course not. If sitting curled up on yourself and pouting isn’t being childish, then what else would it be?”

Bill couldn’t help but snicker at the moment, his eye shifting to show his obvious amusement at Dipper’s reaction. He had intended to comfort the young demon with his comment, but leave it to the brunette to get defensive when his ‘manliness’ is put to question.

Dipper huffed at his snicker, shifting to fully stand and confront Bill with his arms crossed. It felt nice to have this little distraction in his train of thought, and he had to admit that the golden demon was right with his words. Considering that Bill was a master of the mind, it would be pretty obvious that he knows what he is talking about.

“Bill, look-”

“No, no. Before you start going on a little rant and try chewing me out for unintentionally calling you a child instead of a man, I want to make one thing clear.”

“And what might that be? What is so important to make you interrupt me?”

Dipper did not like being cut-off when he was speaking, it happened way to often to him. Adults just like the idea of interrupting someone young, especially when they think they know everything or don’t want to hear what the child has to say. With that being said, Dipper was pretty pissed off that Bill shushed him, but also curious as to why.

Bill said nothing at first and just turned his hand so that Dipper could take a look at the throne room they were currently in. It looked rather empty, now that it lacked the stone throne that had once been there. It was also nice and quiet without the pesky survivors or the rowdy Henchmaniacs occupying the space.

Dipper was confused on what was supposed to be the point of showing him the empty room. Was Bill trying to point out that he would need a new throne after following Dipper’s demands, or was he trying to insist upon something else? It left the brunette to wonder on the answer, and he quickly turned to Bill a puzzled room.

“It is just an empty room. What is your point?”

“My point is just that, the room is empty. Which means, that for once in a long time, the two of us are finally alone. Shooting star is looking after the kids and Orion, the inhabitants of Gravity Falls have been put where they belong and there are no Henchmaniacs lounging about in their stupidity to bother us. We are completely alone.”

“Alone? I don’t….. um, uh, oh! A-alone!”

A blush quickly took hold of Dipper’s cheeks as he finally caught on to what was being implied, a shiver of excitement quickly traveling down his spine. It had been quite some time since they had been able to have some privacy or time to just indulge in each other. What with the pregnancy, binding ceremony and dealing with Stan and the survivors, the two demons just haven’t had the chance!

“As much as I really wanted to ravish you on our throne, as a way to really rub in our victory against this world, it looks like our bed will have to do for now. Well, until I have a new throne built for us.”

Eager for the sudden chance of intimacy with his queen, Bill did not waste time as he made his way to their private room with Dipper in hand. He didn’t bother to let up his enlarged form and merely squeezed through any archway that grew a little tight towards his form.

Traveling in such a way proved to be faster than using his human form, since he was able to use several arms to help propel his long strides. Human legs could only stretch so far, and just teleporting them to their destination would take out the fun of whisking Dipper away, like a newly wedded couple. Which they were, but on a deeper level that humans couldn’t possibly achieve on their own.

“Bill, as much as the idea of fucking on top a throne made out of people I know, I think that I’ll have to pass on that fantasy of yours. All of those unblinking eyes, my skin is crawling from just the thought of it.”

Dipper had simply relaxed as he was being carried, his arms resting on top of the large, black fingers that carefully held him tight enough to prevent him from falling, but didn’t squish him. Not that Dipper would be in trouble if Bill dropped him, the brunette did have wings after all.

“You had no problem when we were having fun on my couch, you know, the one made of living human flesh. What would make the throne any different?”

“T-that took place when I had no memories that would place it as being wrong, nor did that couch have any signs of being fully aware of what was going on!”

The stubborn blush upon Dipper’s cheeks had refused to let up, and the mere idea of having sex with an audience…. Dipper may be a demon, and had a hand in destroying many, many lives, but he still had some modesty.

A snicker caused his attention to turn from his thoughts, his head shifting to face Bill. He could practically see the non-existent grin that would have taken up the smooth surface of Bill’s form, if he had a mouth that wasn’t linked to his eye.

“Give it a hundred years or so, my sweet Pinetree. The remaining threads of your human morals will soon fray, eventually snapping apart as you realize how high you stand above everyone else. Just you wait and see, there will be a day that I’ll have you screaming for me and you won’t care of any beings that might be watching. It is our world, we can do whatever we want.”

“If you ever screw me in front of our children, I will personally see that you are banished to the nightmare realm, with no chance of ever returning.”

“Now that is just a cruel thing to threaten and I respect that, but, you are missing a bit of information for your threat.”

“And what information would that be?” Dipper asked, though his tone held hints of demand within it.

Bill had reached their door by now, his form shifting to that of a human as Dipper was moved from his hand to be held bridal style. The door opening with a mere thought as he took large strides towards the massive bed with a golden canopy. It was only when he had reached the foot of the bed, that Bill stopped and grinned down at the brunette in his arms.

Dipper quirked a brow at his grin, currently waiting for his question to be answered. His mouth started to part, preparing to repeat his question at the blonde’s words, when he was suddenly tossed onto the bed. A startled gasp came from Dipper as he bounced a few times and messed up the bedding around him. The thick comforter had enough cushion to soften his landing, protecting his wings from any potential crushing.

“B-Bill!?”

The young demon moved to push himself up into a sitting position to confront Bill for throwing him, but the sudden body that had pounced upon him had made that a fruitless attempt. A hand pressed against his chest, pushing Dipper to lay flat on his back and stare up into golden eye that had grow dark with hunger.

Bill’s grin had yet to leave his face as he slowly leaned in, his mouth resting beside Dipper’s ear and tickling the flesh with his warm breath. The sensation causing a visible shiver to run through Dipper’s body.

“Any fate that befalls me, be it death or banishment of any kind, will also be inflicted upon you, and vice versa. There is no escape for either of us, no separation. Just the way we want it, right, my sapling? My queen~”

Hands began to wander Dipper’s body as Bill whispered into his ear, far too many hands for a normal human form. While his mind was a bit distracted, he could just manage to take count of how many hands were upon his body, and where they were currently placed.

Dipper took count of six hands. The one that resides beside his head was tasked with keeping Bill propped up above him, while its partner had move to caress the side of his face in a loving, yet possessive manner.

The touch had started at his cheek, soon making its way up to push his bangs aside and reveal his birthmark. The mark of stars received a kiss from the golden demon above, causing a blush to dust Dipper’s cheeks.

Bill’s lips had moved from his forehead to capture his own in a kiss, one start started out soft but soon escalated when Bill’s tongue swiped across Dipper’s lips. The brunette eagerly responded by parting his lips, allowing for that curious tongue to delve inside the wet cavern and take in the young demon’s taste.

Dipper closed his eyes, sighing out of his nose as their tongues came together in a passionate dance of longing. Soft noises would come from Dipper’s throat, only to be swallowed up by Bill as he refused to part too soon.

The kiss had thoroughly distracted Dipper at the moment, taking his attention off of the sets of hands that were upon his body. While one pair currently pushed his shirt up as far as it would go and revealing the smooth flesh of his chest, another pair had successfully removed Dipper’s shorts and underwear.

The sudden exposure to the cool air of the room had caused a reaction in the teen’s body, a small moan spilling from Dipper as his nipples began to perk up and his cock gave a twitch.

The need to breath became an issue, forcing the two lovers to part ways as they tried to fill burning lungs with needed oxygen. Dipper’s soft panting was interrupted with a louder moan when he felt the hands upon his chest move, one of them running along his side as the other took joy in playfully pinching his rosy buds.

Even the lowest set of hands had begun to tease his body, one hand wrapping around his member and stroking it to hardness with the slowest of pace. The snail’s pace was driving Dipper crazy. He tried to move his hips to buck into Bill’s touch, but a hand on his hip prevented him from doing so.

“N-nngh B-Bill! Don’t t-tease me!”

Mocha eyes, clouded with lust, looked up through heavy lashes at the man hovering above. He could faintly register that Bill was lacking his previous clothing, though Dipper had no idea when the blonde was able to undress without him noticing. Especially with all of those hands that were working his body like putty.

“Oh? Why shouldn’t I? You have no idea how irresistible you look right now, pinned beneath me with such a needy look upon your face. Your body is reacting nicely to my touch, warming up and arching into it for more.”

The blonde placed another kiss upon Dipper’s lips, one that was quicker than the first but not too short either. The kiss would then begin to travel lower, pressing against Dipper’s chin, then to his neck, his collarbone and eventually stopping right at a nipple.

Hot breath was the first thing that Dipper could feel upon the sensitive nub, which caused another jolt to race through his aching cock. He let out a soft whine, a whine that quickly got stuck in his throat with a moan, right as a hot tongue swiped over his nipple.

“Aahhn! Mmmph! P-please! S-stop teasing, I can’t take it, I n-need you!”

“You need me, do you?” It was clearly a rhetorical question, Bill was well aware of the desire that was pooling within Dipper’s body, nearly bursting at the seams as his body shivered in need.

The hand that had been stroking his mate had grown slick from the amount of precum that Dipper had leaked, making the languid stroking feel even more torturous. Soft mewls and pleads continued to spill from the young demon as he begged for more from Bill.

Bill could feel his own arousal acting up, his body growing warmer as blood began rushing down south. His own cock was quick to harden at the mere sight of his mate, it was a sight he had missed during their lack of intimacy and one he planned to see more often

Bill lifted his head far enough to lock eyes with Dipper, the rest of his hands stilling in movement as he did, while the one that had been stroking Dipper had raised up to Bill’s mouth. His tongue slowly swiped across his palm, taking in the essence of the teen. He even let out a soft moan of his own, like one might give when enjoying a fine wine.

Dipper’s eyes followed the movement, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he visible swallowed. His body was practically vibrating, begging to be fucked or given some sort of relief from the devil that teased him.

“I think….” Bill began as shifted off of Dipper, just enough to nudge himself between Dipper’s legs and coaxing them to spread for him. “….that I have kept the two of us waiting long enough.”

Golden, glowing eyes locked on to darkened mocha, not breaking the glance for a single moment as Bill conjured up a bottle of lube with a snap of his fingers. He wasted no time on squirting a generous amount on two of his hands and ensuring that one of them had his finger fully coated.

The preparation was quick in their haste to become one, with on hand coating Bill’s length and the other stretching Dipper’s hole to ease any pain and allow for an easier entry. The tight heat of the forest demon was making it harder for Bill to hold onto his self-control.

“ ** **Eloo! Kxuub xs dqg Ixfn ph douhdgb!**** ”

The sudden cry from Dipper’s mouth had stunned Bill for just a few seconds, before he found his patience snap. The hand inside of Dipper and the one around his cock had been removed, only for Bill to proceed with sheathing himself inside his mate.

Simultaneous moans filled the room as the two lovers became one, once again. Dipper felt his legs being hiked up and over on Bill’s shoulder to allow him to thrust even deeper inside the brunette, bring out a cry of ecstasy as his prostate was hit.

“ ** **Wkdw’v lw Slqhwuhh, ohw ph khdu brx vfuhdp.**** ”

Dipper couldn’t hope to keep his voice silent or muffled, not when each snap of Bill’s hips made him see stars. Their current position had Dipper curling in on himself as he was relentlessly fucked, his own cock bouncing with each thrust.

“B-Bill! Aaahnn~ Oh god, f-fuck me! Fill me! I need m-more!”

“Mmmnn! Such an eager boy for my cock, aren’t you~”

Bill grunted as he held onto Dipper legs, keeping them steady on his shoulders as Dipper tangled his hands into the sheets. The sound of fabric tearing could be heard along with the slapping of skin that filled the air.

While the foreplay had be more gently, the two demons found themselves unable to hold back anymore for the others touch. The quick and rough pace of their coupling was making it difficult for either of them to last for long.

Even the air of the room had grown heavy and buzzing with the energy that came off of the two in their moment of pleasure. They could feel their united soul thrumming with power at being as close as they currently were.

The mix of moans and cries that came from Dipper went straight to Bill’s cock, fueling his assault on Dipper’s pleasure spot and nailing it with each strike. It wasn’t long before Dipper suddenly seized up, his hole gripping Bill in a near vice as he went over the edge.

Cum splattered onto Dipper’s heaving chest, managing to hit part of his chin as he felt the blonde demon give one final thrust. Bill buried himself as Dipper as he could go before stilling, his own release taking hold of him as a warmth began to spill into Dipper’s depths.

Bill grunted, pulling out of Dipper so that they could both lay down beside each other, their bodies covered in sweat as they slowly came down from cloud nine. Dipper moved so that he could cuddle up to Bill, placing his head on Bill’s tanned chest.

“T-that was…w-wow.” Dipper said with a small laugh, wiping his forehead and the sweat-slicked bangs to the side of his head.

Bill gave a laugh of his own and wrapped his arm around Dipper, pulling him closer with a large grin upon his face. Being able to hold his sapling without worry of interruption or busy schedules was a blessing.  

“It has been way too long since we last did that, let’s agree to do it more often.”

“I agree with you there, one hundred percent.”

Dipper happily sighed as he felt his heartbeat begin to settle, his pulse returning to a normal rate after their previous burst of “exercise.” the tow of them just sat there in silence for a while, enjoying the touch and company of the other.

“Hey, Pinetree?”

“Yeah?”

“Ready for round two?”

“.……Yes.”

 

============

 

Gideon took a deep breath as he finally made it to the door that Mabel was supposed to be behind. He had ditched Stan, Ford and Pacifica when he heard the commotion that must have signaled Bill’s return to the Fearamid.

As much as he admired their will to fight, it was clear that it was a rather pointless thing to do right now, when Bill was clearly looking to be the winner of this fight.

“Pardon my absence y’all, but Gideon Gleeful does not want to deal with that mess. I’ll just be taking my reward for being on Bill’s good side, yes I will.”

Taking another breath to calm the excited and nervous jitters that he was experiencing, Gideon made sure that he was composed before using his good arm to open the door wide and step inside.

“Woah… M-Mabel?”

The sight that greeted the young boy’s eyes was not what he expected to see. He clearly saw Mabel sitting inside the room and playing with the two boys that must be the children of Bill and Dipper, the little familiar was watching them from his spot on a chair as well.

Now, the sight of such a cheery person playing happily with their demonic nephews, wasn’t what had Gideon shocked out of his mind. No. It was the fact that Mabel… wasn’t the same as she used to be.

The twelve year-old girl that he had fallen in love with, was now looking to be in her late teens. Her young body had matured into quite the young woman, bringing a blush to Gideon’s pale cheeks. It was making him feel a little self conscious and worried about how he will be able to have a relationship with someone of that age.

But, he was getting a little carried away at the moment. Her age wasn’t the main cause of his shock, it was only a fraction of it. The main thing that currently had him at a loss, was the fact that Mabel was no longer a human, but a demon!

The long brunette locks that had loved had changed, no longer did it look to be normal hair, but multicolored flames that continued to spark and defy gravity as it softly floated around her.

Her body gave off a soft glow to it, making Mabel shine just like a star, but not at a point that would blind anyone. The light that emanated from Mabel was warm and comforting, filling Gideon with a sense of ease the longer he was exposed to it.

Even her clothes were different from the last time they had crossed paths. Instead of sporting her usually sweater, Mabel was wearing what looked to be a sun dress. A large star was of on one of her hips, a rainbow trail coming off of it and swirling around the base of her dress while the rest of the fabric showed off the night sky.

From his spot at the door, Gideon could clearly see that her larger smile now lacked any sort of corrective metal, as her teeth were perfect in every way that he could think of. He could even make out the shooting star earrings that dangled from her ears.

She looked absolutely stunning.

“Oh! Hello! Who might you be?”

The familiar, but slightly changed voice had brought Gideon out of his daze, his attention quickly turning to Mabel to see that she, Orion and the twins were all looking at him with friendly expressions.

“You don’t…. You don’t remember me?”

“Hmm… Nope! Can’t say I do! Have we met before? I’m usually really good at remembering a face, but Dipper did say that my memories would be a bit fuzzy. Apparently I was having a really long nap, so some spots are a bit iffy.”

Gideon shuffled his feet nervously. If Mabel didn’t remember anything about him, then he would be able to start again and attempt to woo her instead of creeping her out, but that left the age difference as a problem… Oh well! He will just have to talk to Bill about that at some point.

He let out a small laugh and shook his head, as if to brush off some silly thought or comment he might of said. This action had Mabel tilting her head out of curiosity, while Orion glanced between the two with a soft frown.

“Sorry, I must have been confused there. My name is Gideon, Gideon Gleeful. I am a friend of Bill’s, but I have heard a lot about you from Dipper. Do you.. mind if I join you?”

“No, not at all! I’m just playing with the cutest nephews in the world, yes I am! Come on over and say high to them.”

Mabel smiled brightly at Gideon, watching as the boy walked over and sat beside her. She was curious of why he looked so roughed up, but Dipper had mentioned something about an apocalypse going on, so Gideon might have gotten caught up in it.

The poor boy.

It was odd though… Mabel felt a strange nagging in the back of her head, as if she had forgotten something really important, but she could not figure out what. She would eventually push the nagging away to focus on Gideon as he became the new center of Ace and Aibek’s attention. The twin’s were mostly entertained by his disheveled hair.

While she was still a bit worried of the nagging sensation, there wasn't much she could do right now. Mabel will just have to ask Dipper for advice when he gets back, until then, Mabel was content to spend her time with her nephews and her new friend.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Finally! I have been trying to write this chapter for a week now, but something has kept getting in the way and messing up my groove. Hehe. So if some parts seem a bit messy, then that is reason why.
> 
> A little heads up to my fabulous readers! October tends to be a very busy month for me, so updates might be a bit sparse during that time. I will pick back up when I can, but please be patient if you don't see any updates for a couple weeks or until November. Thank you.


	34. Exhausted Forces

If there was one thing Stan had learn to expect during his time in Weirdmaggedon, it was pain when waking up. His body was just not as it young as it used to be, Stan would often find himself waking up with aches and pains for something as simple as sleeping on his side for too long. But with Weirdmageddon, it had only gotten worse.

To truly survive, a survivor had to keep their body active and on the move, ready at all times to call out the spotting of an eye-bat, or brace for impact of another weirdness wave slamming into their protected hideout. It was constant movement and hard work, especially during the time they had to build up the Shacktron for battle.

Stan’s age had helped to keep him out of most of the heavy lifting, and his position as chief did put him in more of a delagating position. But there were still instances that required Stan to either help out or get moving. It was times like these that he cursed himself for falling out of shape, not being as active as he used to be in his youth.

He really needed to let go of Mr. Tummy, he didn’t need to be fed crackers anymore, not now or in the foreseeable future.

Now, when Stan began to stir from his magically induced sleep this day, he was fully expecting to wake up in a world of hurt that would leave him sore and dreading any sort of movement. Considering what had transpired the last time he was awake.

Running your ass off in a fortress, going up and down a horrendous amount of stairs that could easily be replaced by an escalator or something else of better convenience, was not exactly kind on an elderly man’s body. Like, seriously, you would think a magical being would be able to modernize their fortress of doom, not make it the stone age of stairs and the era of leg cramps!

With an addition to the stairs, there was also the fight between Stan and Ford that resulted with a laser grazing his shoulder, and the sudden disaster that made them run right back down those…accursed stairs. The likely hood of morning pains was at a higher chance than Ford rambling off some paranormal nonsense that would put your head in a spin, which was pretty damn high.

So why was it now, as Stan began to regain his senses to the waking world, that he felt no pain at all? Not even the normal tweak in his neck could be felt, the one that simply came with him sleeping with his head tilted anything more than a couple centimeter to the side.

This confusion had Stan opening his eyes as his hand fumbled to find his glasses, which surprisingly enough were sitting just off to the side of where he was sleeping. Once Stan placed them on his face and rid the room of its blur, he was completely shocked at what was revealed to him.

Instead of finding himself locked away in some cell within the depths of the Fearamid, Stan took in the sight of his old bedroom withing the Mystery Shack, void of any destruction or misplacement that had occurred during Weirdmageddon.

It was as if all of it had been nothing more than a dream. Not even Stan was in the same condition as when he had supposedly fell asleep, his body void of any dirt, scars or woulds he had obtained . There was no bandaged wrapped around his shoulder, and he was currently dressed in his sleeping attire. His usually suit was thrown on a chair, missing the various rips and tears that had once tarnished it.

“No way… Was…was all of that some sort of twisted dream, or is this the dream? I gotta find Ford and figure out what the hell is going on here.”

Stan sat up before making his way out of bed, slipping on his Man of Mystery suit before leaving his room and entering the upstairs hallway. Even here, he could tell there was no damage that should have been, no mechanical features jutting out of walls and dissapearing into another to connect somewhere else.

Not only did the shack seem undamaged, it looked to be in better condition that it had been in at the ending of summer. Any patchwork that had been needed after the various events that plagued the shack, were simply nowhere to be seen. Just wood and other materials fitted perfectly in to place as it should have been.

The creaking boards that he had memorized, no longer squeaked or complained under his weight. Any light bulbs that used to flicker or simply had died out a long time ago, had been replace with ones that kept the area lit. Simply things that Stan had desired of the shack to be dealt with, but had never really gotten around to fixing. It made him worry that this might actually be a dream…. but it would make a blessing if it turns out to all be real.

“Stanford! Are you in here? Answer me Poindexter!”

Stan had called out for Ford as he descended the stairs, using one hand on the hand rail while another cupped the side of his mouth as he yelled. He shouts easily filled the living area of the shack, but he had yet to receive any sort of reply from his twin. Perhaps he was out in the forest or down in his lab?

He was about to to go check the lab to see if that might be the case, but the sudden frantic knocking upon the door had him stopping at the bottom of the stairs. The knocking upon the wooden door did not cease until Stan opened it, a rather frantic Pacifica standing on the porch and seemingly out of breath from running.

Even the young blonde was lacking any sort of scrape or dust upon her form, the tattered clothing she once wore was replaced by her favorite purple, expensive outfit. Her hair was freshly washed and styled, lacking any knotted spots that had plagued her before.  

“Mr. Pines! Oh thank god you are here too! This is all so strange-I-I can’t figure out if what is happening is real, or that I am finally going insane! One minute we are facing Bill and the end of the worlds, and then we aren’t! B-but you are here and so is everyone else, even my parents!”

“Woah kid! Try and calm down, take a breather for a second while we get this sorted out.”

Pacifica had broken down into a jumbled mess of words as she frantically spoke, but she wasn’t too fast for Stan to understand her. He was trying to get the kid to calm down before she hurt herself, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as he did.

It was a kindness between them that had only formed during the traumatizing events that came with Weirdmageddon, yet here the were, currently stood upon the porch of the Mystery Shack and with a blue, peaceful sky resting above them. The warm summer breeze softly whistling as it swept through the trees.

There was no giant rift taking up a reddened sky with surrounding clouds of darkness, nor the howls of beasts lurking about for their next meal. Only the soft song of birds tweeting upon a morning’s day, as the winged creatures nested within the branches of tall pines. Even the occasional knocks of woodpeckers could be heard echoing within the forested area.

Everything seemed to be back to its peaceful ways for the small town, but it was clear that something just wasn’t right so far. Be it the idea that all of this was some sort of trap or delusion, or perhaps the entire events of Weirdmageddon had been some sort of nightmare that was forced upon all of them as they slept. Stan wasn’t sure which it was, but he was determined to find out what was going on.  

“Alright kid, just try to keep yourself calm and tell me what happened. You said everyone else was fine?”

Pacifica nodded her head, pausing for a moment to take a few deep, calming breaths before she decided to start speaking once more. She made sure to keep it at a steady pace, not a hurried mess as she had done before.

“It is hard to explain, but everyone that lives in town is there, all of them lacking any sort of damage. Even the town is back in shape, actually…. it is in far better shape than what it had been before! Old buildings looked cleaned up and newer, or have some sort of addition to them that was desperately needed. It is best if you come to town.”

“Get in the car and I’ll drive you back to town. You can show me more of this weirdness that you were talking about when we get there.”

Stan grabbed his car keys and made his way over to his beloved car, taking notice on its renewed condition as well. No dents or scratches littered the metal surface of the old girl. The interior smelt like new leather, without any rips in the upholstery or mysterious stains stuck in the carpet flooring. The car even purred to life with ease as Stan started her up, his ears easily picking up the lack of any sputters or mechanical whining that used to greet him before driving.

“Something weird is definitively going on..”

The drive back to town was mostly filled with silence, the two occupants had their eyes focused outside of the car as Stan drove. The occasional woodland creature could be seen skittering across the dirt path or climbing through the brush, along with the brief glimpses of a gnome running about.

It was a good sign that the forest was once again filled with life, both normal and paranormal. When the Rift had first appeared, all signs of wildlife in the forest had seemingly vanished. The animals were quick to flee from the sense of danger that filled the air, threatening their very lives if they did not flee in time. But now, it was if they had never left in the first place.

The moment Stan pulled into town, he could see what Pacifica had meant about the changes. He could also see the giant gathering near the center of town, with mayor Tyler standing at the front of it. The poor man looked overwhelmed as he tried to address the people around him, but Stan couldn’t make out anything as he pulled up and parked before the crowd.

“Uncle Stan!?”

The sudden shouts and two figures pushing their way through the crowd had Stan stunned, completely frozen in his place with one leg in process of exiting his car. Pacifica gave the old man a confused glance as she watched the couple rush over to the driver’s side of the car.

It was obvious that they weren’t from town, especially since Pacifica knew everyone that lived in such a small town. It was easy to see who belonged and who was new, yet it looked like Stan knew these strangers.

“Mr.Pines? Are those…. Dipper and Mabel’s parents?” Pacifica asked softly.

She saw him break out into a nervous sweat, his hands trembling as he managed to break himself from his frozen stance and fully step out of the car. Stan was tense as he was approached by the married couple of brunettes.

“Uncle Stan! What in the world is going on here, w-where are the kids?”

“Micheal, Mary, please… I-I don’t know how to tell you this…”

The father of the twins was frantic, his wife faring no better. The two of them were so confused on what was going on, nothing seemed to make sense anymore. The last thing they recalled, was the end of the world. The two hiding out in the destroyed remnants of Piedmont as they desperately tried to get in contact with Stan and their children.

Micheal and Mary had managed to join a group of survivors in an underground hideout, a base that had been long since built by one of their neighbors in fear of any nuclear wars. Who knew it would actually come in handy, but during the times of monsters and supernatural beasts coming to rip them apart instead of a war between humans.

Only a radio served them in their hideout, one that would fizz in and out and barely pickup on any emergency broadcasts that had been playing. The only information they knew about this Weirdmageddon, was that it had originated from Gravity Falls, the very place they had sent their children. Not even Bill’s broadcasts had managed to hit their radio, leaving them blissfully unaware of what the demon had done to their youngest child.

Being unable to make contact or safely leave California to search Oregon, they were only left with the thought of how horrible parents they were. Constantly hoping that somehow Stan, Dipper and Mabel had made it to safety and the military would be able to fight these creatures and save everyone like in the movies.

Yet, here they were! Having woken up in the very town that was reported to be the ground zero of an apocalypse, right after falling into a strange and sudden slumber. Their was no recollection of how they got there, nor an explanation of why Gravity Falls looked so normal.

The lack of seeing their children with their current caretaker, was not helping them calm down either. Micheal quickly grabbed his uncle’s shoulders, staring Stan right in the eyes, his own filled with fear and anger.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR CHILDREN!?” His shout came out wavered, his voice threatening to break as he held back the tears that pricked the corners of his eyes. If the twins weren’t with Stan…. did that mean that they were…..dead?

Stan clenched his fists at his side as he was forced to keep eye contact with Micheal, his chest aching with the weight of his failure to protect his family. Now it was time for him to admit it out loud, to tell his nephew and his wife of what had happened to the children he had been given to look after.

“Awww, isn’t family drama the sweetest? I could just barf from all these sappy, human emotions. Right fellas?”

The high-pitched, feminine, ear-grating voice had sent a sudden chill down the spine of everyone present. The deep laughter that followed after her little comment had eyes snapping to take in the newcomers that had suddenly approached on the group.

Pyronica stared down at the humans with a large grin, her hands currently resting upon her hips. Off to her sides were that of Eightball and Teeth, along with a few henchbats fluttering up above them. It was definitively overkill for a simply retrieval mission, but served perfectly to frighten the weak fleshbags.

“EVERYONE G-GET, G-GET ON OUT OF HERE!!”

Mayor Tyler’s scream had broken everyone out of their daze, spurring them all to break from the crowd and run away screaming in fear from the demons that had appeared. Or, so they tried. As the poor townsfolk of Gravity Falls tried to flee, a sudden wall of bright, pink flame rose from the ground and circled them, effectively trapping the humans.

Stan pulled Micheal and Mary closer to the car, keeping them away from the sudden flare of flames that had sprung up mere inches from them. No one was burned, thankfully, but that did not ease the severity of their situation.

“Tsk-tsk. It isn’t very polite to run when a lady is speaking.”

Pyronica laughed at her little joke, stepping closer and training her single eye upon Stan and the two brunettes with him. She had already been informed that these two were more members of the Pines family, and just like the others in Gravity Falls, the two were off limits to the Henchmaniac’s fun.

“Listen up all of you, and listen good, because I will personally eat anyone that asks me to repeat myself. The boss and his queen have graciously set up a little celebration for all of you flesh bags, as a little welcoming gift to your new cage.”

Pyronica suddenly pointed at the Northwest mansion that sat upon the hill, overlooking the entire town from its position of judgemental wealth. It was clear that the mansion had been taken over by Bill’s influence, taking the building away from Pacifica’s family and using it for himself.

“The party is starting soon, so you humans better get a move on to the mansion. It is a mandatory party, so there won’t be any ditchin’ without consequences.”

The pink demoness laughed as she made an opening in her wall of flame, having Eightball and Teeth herd the humans up towards the mansion like frightened cattle. She kept her eye trained on the crowd until it fell upon the present members of the Pines family. Her gaze causing Stan to tense and step in front of his nephew and wife in a protective manner.

“Lucky for you, the Pines family will be the guests of honour at this party. Bill can’t wait to have a nice little chat with the three of you. It is a shame that brother of yours wont be joining us, but that nerd can enjoy his time in the forest, running around his cage in a useless attempt of escape. Oh well, Bill always said that he was too stubborn to give up.”

Stan frowned deeply. Pyronica was absolutely right about Ford being too stubborn to quit, and he was too prideful to bow down to Bill and admit defeat. But as of now, Stan wasn’t sure that he or any one else within this town held the will to fight anymore.

They had lost to Bill so many times, being bested again and again with each attempt they made to stop him. A person can only be beaten down so many times before they are unable to get back up anymore, and none of them had a grudge as deep-seated as Ford to keep their fight going.

It was obvious that Bill wasn’t going to kill them, most likely from Dipper’s desire more than his own. They had been placed in a better recreation of their home town, with no creatures to attack them and the twin’s parents brought in for protection too.

Maybe… Maybe it was time for them to stop fighting Bill’s rule over their dimension, and just be grateful that they have been given such luxury, along with the fact that they were still alive. And perhaps, giving in to Bill’s demands was the only way that Stan was going to see Dipper and Mabel again.

Dipper might be changed, but from what he saw back in the Fearamid, the kid was still himself. If he wasn’t, then he wouldn’t have saved Wendy from Ford’s redirected attack. So, there was still some hope that Stan would get to see his nerdy, kind, great-nephew, once again and get to joke with the kid or tease him like he had used to. When things were…normal….eh, well, not as weird as they are now.

There was also the fact that Dipper actually had children now, they might be part Cipher, but the kids were also part of the Pines family. It would be awful to grow up in a world and have other members of your family resent you, just based on the implications that came with your birth. The twins could use more positive role models in their life, cause when it came down to comparing Stan to Bill, the old conman would look like a god damn saint.

It should also allow them to see Mabel once more, since the poor girl was still trapped with Bill’s clutches the last Stan had heard. He just hoped that she would still be the bright, cheery girl he had come to adore as his great-niece. It might be harder for their parents to adjust to all of this, but Stan was positive that Micheal and Mary will be happy just to know the kids are alive.

Giving a heavy sigh as Stan finished up with his mental musings, he gave one last look to Pyronica, taking in the impatient tapping of her foot that showed the demon was not one to wait for long, before turning to face his nephew. He could see that the rage and fear had yet to leave Micheal’s eyes, and Mary was fighting off tears of her own.

He could catch sight of Pacifica as well, the young blonde still sitting in the passenger seat of his car. She looked upset for the distraught Pines, but even she looked worn down from the fighting. For them to be forced to attend Bill’s little celebration, it was was a clear slap in the face that showed how much of a failure they all were. But in the end… maybe it was time they just accepted and moved on.

Stan looked around them at the others that were being lead up to the mansion, all of them looked so defeated, just as he and Pacifica must of looked. He gave one more sigh and moved past his nephew, getting back in to the driver’s side of his car and starting up the engine with a turn of a key.

“Micheal..Mary, get in the car. I think I know where the kids are, and they are probably waiting for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan is feeling the exhaustion of their fight with such a powerful being, and so is the others. yet, Ford still seems determined to put an end to all of this. Mabel and Dipper's parents are so confused and are about to get the shock of a lifetime!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Though it may not be as eventful as others, just a peak into their prison and the fading of their will to fight! Hahaha! And I managed to get this out just in time before I dissapear for around a week.


	35. Meeting the In-Laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! So sorry for being gone for so long, life is just busy-busy like that. As an apology, have an update!

“Oh, just look at all of those pathetic humans down below, looking as defeated as ever while being herded like cattle. I doubt we shall have to worry about another retaliation, their last defeat should have beaten them down hard enough and this new, glittering pen of theirs shall make them more complacent.”

Bill leaned over the railings of one of the many balconies that adorned the manor, his golden gaze piercing down at the mortals that were being forced up the winding road of the hillside and towards the towering iron gates. The sight of Stan’s car speeding up and ahead of everyone else that was on foot, with Pyronica in tow, brought a grin to the demon’s face.

“My, my. It won’t be long before we need to greet our guests of honor, I am sure that our new guests in town will be delighted to learn of their new son-in-law!”

Bill let out a small laugh before pushing himself away from the balcony, giving the outside area on last glance before returning back inside the the master bedroom. The shift in scenery treated him to the delightful sight of his lover, currently sprawled out on his stomach on the king sized bed in a lazy manner. With the way Dipper was laying, it gave Bill full view of the brunette’s ass.

“The view outside is quite nice, but I think I like this one better~.” Bill purred as he approached the bed, giving the unknowingly presented ass a firm smack, the sound filling the room from its intensity and earning a surprised yelp from the younger demon. Dipper quickly shifted to fix Bill with a glare, but the soft blush and pout that rested upon his delicate features had reduced any heat in his glare.

“Biiiiill! You ass, I was fully enjoying my relaxation!”

Dipper shifted on the bed, lightly rubbing the sore spot of his ass that he was positive had gone bright red in the shape of Bill’s hand. While he did want to check to see if that was true, he wasn’t about to do it where Bill could see and grow cocky with satisfaction towards his actions. So, instead, Dipper settled with crossing his arms as he directed an annoyed glance towards his mate.

Seeing the rather childish display, Bill merely chuckled and held his hands up in mock surrender as he approached the bed. He climbed upon it, sitting against the pillows and carved headboard as he pulled the pouting Dipper in his lap. The teen did not protest at the action, especially when Bill began running those sinful fingers through his hair.

“Come now, Pinetree, don’t be mad. You can’t blame me for admiring something so tempting. Why, you looked like a beautiful piece of art all sprawled out on display, and I never was one to keep my hands off of a masterpiece.”

His words caused the blush on Dipper’s cheeks to darken, spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. With such flattering words, it didn’t take long for Dipper to let go of his pout to let out a small chuckle as he relaxed into the calming touches. Feeling the occasional brush against the base of his antlers, had a the young demon sighing softly.

“Curse you and that silver tongue of yours, Cipher. I swear, you make it so difficult to stay mad.”

“I am not the only ‘Cipher’ in this room, my love.” Bill reminded him with a grin, while placing his hand upon Dipper’s chest. With just the slightest bit of coaxing through their bond, the spot beneath his hand began to glow with the light of their combined souls, a swirling mix of gold and azure that only lasted for a few seconds before fading with the removal of his hand. The newly freed hand had moved to take hold of one of Dipper’s, raising it up to Bill’s lips so that he could place a kiss upon the smooth skin.

“Now, as much as I would love to stay in this room all day and show you what else this skill-full tongue of mine can do, I am afraid that we have a dinner to host and your parents to greet. I bet they are just dying to see what had become of their children.”    

“Oh god, my parents!?”

Dipper groaned while slapping a hand to his forehead with an audible smack. He was both thrilled and horrified at the reminder that his parents had been whisked to Gravity Falls for safety. While he had missed them terrible over the course of the summer and did want them to meet their new grandchildren, he wasn’t exactly sure on how they might react to finding their recently-turned thirteen year old children, now looking to be in their late teens. Along with the fact that they had been transformed into demons, with Mabel missing a good majority of her memories and Dipper being mated to the entity that had unleashed the end of the world. Oh, and had he mentioned the fact that he had unprotected sex that lead to an unexpected pregnancy of twins?

“They are so going to kill me….. well, ‘try’ to kill me, that is.”

 

===============================

 

The drive up to the estate was a rather quick one for Stan and the other three occupants in his car, mainly due to the fact that he was driving like a bat out of hell as he sped up the winding road of the hill. There had been a few times that his tires had screeched in protest in his harsh movements, but the elder Pines was too tense with apprehension to pay much attention to anything beside the rode. At most, he gave the occasional glance out the side to see that the pink she-demon was still keeping up with them.

Only when they were coming up to the imposing gate of iron, did he finally apply pressure on the breaks. The car began slowing down just enough for the gates to open without them smashing into it, and allowing Stan to drive up to the water fountain before having to park the car. He would have gladly driven right up and onto the steps of the front door and park there as a little ‘fuck you’ to Bill, but the mix of trimmed hedges and the giant fountain hadn’t allowed him to do such. So, this spot will have to do for now.

“This is it. If we are gonna find Dipper and Mabel anywhere, it is gonna be inside of her during this messed up dinner party.” Stan turned to Face Micheal and Mary in the back seat before anyone could exit the car just yet, and fixed them with a serious look. “I am not gonna lie to the two of you, but you might see some….some pretty bad things in there. This demon, Bill, he isn’t a joke and is not one to be trusted. He is dangerous, so please…don’t do anything to get yourself hurt.”

Stan’s voice held a plea within its soft tone, along with the sadness that he had felt for failing the twins when they needed him the most. He did not want to lose his nephew, if the sight of what had happened to Dipper and Mabel caused the man to do something reckless that might bring the wrath of Bill upon him. Stan didn’t even know if Ford was safe within the town, since he has yet to see any signs of him, and feared that Bill might have finally done away with his persistent brother.

The couple shared a glance, clearly upset and sensing that Stan was facing some demons of his own, in both a mental and literal sense, and was obviously deeply effected. Mary reached out and place a hand upon Stan’s, pulling him out of his silent musing over his brother as she gave him a soft, reassuring smile.

“Stan, I-”

The car suddenly shook with the impact of Pyronica slamming her foot down on the ground beside it, causing a large crack in the stone path beneath her heel. She leaned over at them, hands on her hip in a impatient manner as her eye with scrunched in annoyance.  

“Hey, enough chatter already! Get your sacks of flesh in gear and out of that hunk of metal! The boss is already waiting for you inside and it would be best not to make him wait, he can be pretty impatient when it comes to special guests at his parties. NOW GET TO IT!”

Having such a shrieking voice increase in volume, was nearly ear shattering for the humans and caused a cringe worse than nails on a chalkboard. Pacifica grumbled about having to take orders from such a bitch as she quickly exited the car with the others, taking lead of the others as she stormed up to the front doors of her stolen home.

She threw open one of the door doors of the front entrance, ushering everyone inside and quickly shutting it behind them in hopes that Pyronica wouldn’t follow them, and to their relief, she did not. The foyer was also void of any servants, human or demon, which meant that the four of them were left alone for now.

“Where do you think that freak is waiting for us?” Stan asked Pacifica as he began looking around the large Foyer, taking in the sight of the expensive decor that littered about. It was his first time ever being inside the rich home and he was eager to see what expensive loot he could pocket and potentially sell for a fortune. Even the various types of taxidermy that was literally everywhere in the woodland mansion, was of use to the con man, since he could repurpose it all for the Mystery Shack. But, he was getting ahead of himself right now.

“They did say that this was a dinner party, so he might be waiting in the dinning hall for us.” Pacifica glanced around as she lead them to dinning hall, taking notice that anything related to her family and their certain tastes, be it paintings, items bearing their initials, personal effects, etc, had been replaced with some items of Bill’s liking. Tapestries of Bill’s dark history remained on display,obviously, the red, woven eye looking down upon the kneeling figures below.

Never before had the blonde girl ever wanted to burn her own home down, more than anything else at this moment. It wasn’t much of a surprise that Bill would take over the luxury of the town, but with everyone else reunited with their old homes, where was she and her family supposed to live? Would they still be able to live within their home or have to find somewhere else? Last she saw of her parents, they were being herded with the rest of the town to walk up the hill.

Pacifica let out a sigh, stopping at another set of double doors and casting a glance over her shoulders at the three Pines behind her. A small smile gracing her lips as she saw the completely looks of awe upon Mary and Micheal’s faces as they continued to look about the mansion. To see someone look upon her home and admire the crafted beauty of it, a beauty that she had grown up with and had taken advantage of, it reminded her that the less unfortunate saw her life as something out of a fairy tale.

 She cleared her throat softly after a few more minutes to bring their attention back to the situation at hand. “The dinning hall is just through these doors, I hope everyone is ready because I certainly am not, but…if there is anything that Dipper has taught me, it is that you can’t run away from your problems.”

With that said, the young girl turned and pushed open both of the doors, revealing the massive dinning hall and the long table that stretched nearly the entire span of the room. Right at the head of the table, sitting as calm as ever and leisurely sipping upon a glass of red wine, was Bill. The demon was currently using his human form, easily fooling those mindless sheep about him of the wolf hiding in their midst.

It certainly seemed to work on the twin’s parents, the two were confused to see such a normal looking man sitting where they expected a beast to be, similar to the demons that they saw outside. The only thing that truly gave any suspicion towards Bill’s true nature, was the inhuman shade of his golden gaze and the sharpened teeth of his grin.

Bill stood from his seat as he looked over the four that now occupied the room, his long legs easily carrying him with a few strides to stand before them. The blonde demon threw his hands out in a warm welcoming gesture.

“Well, well, well, well, well, well, well-well-well-well-well! Fez, Llama, it is so good to see the two of you again! I hope you have been enjoying your new cage, I would have settled upon something different, but Pinetree insisted that it had to this precious town of yours. Just to make sure that you were comfortable.”  

“Cut the friendly bullshit and get to the point already, I know full well that this whole ‘party’ is just to rub your victory in everyone’s face, isn’t it. Now tell us where Dipper and Mabel are.”

The demanding shout from Stan had Bill amused, his grin never falling as he gave a chuckle. “Why the rush, Fez? Pinetree and Shooting Star are getting ready fro the night and will be here soon enough. in the mean time, I believe it would be best to get some introductions underway, don’t you?”

Bill did not wait for a response and merely pushed passed Stan to get to the brunette couple that stood a bit behind the older man. Micheal held a weary look at the blonde that approached, he looked well mannered with a perfect posture and held quite the confident air about him, but there was also something else that caused the hair on the back of Micheal neck to stand on end, a sort of warning in the six-sense.

“Micheal and Mary Pines, it is a pleasure to meet the two meat-bags that were responsible of the creation of the twins, I can easily see the resemblance. The name is Bill Cipher, and I am the new ruling overlord of your pathetic dimension, but since we are all family now, I’ll let things slide on the formalities. Deal?” A hand was extended out to the two in a seemingly normal gesture of a greeting handshake.

“DON’T SHAKE HIS HAND!”

Stan angrily shouted out the warning and quickly smacked Bill’s hand away from Mary, who had been so close to shaking it out of polite. She gave a questioning look to Stan, while Bill rubbed the back of his hand as it the slap had actually hurt, when it did not.

“Aww Fez, why do you have to be so mean? I’m just being friendly, isn’t that what you humans care about so much? Besides, if we are gonna be seeing a lot more of each other in the future, I think it would be best to make good impressions with my new in-laws, don’t you?”

“W-wait! What!? What the hell are you talking about? Mabel is only a child!”

“Whoops! Did I let that little part slip? Silly me, hehe. Though, I’m guessing good old Fez here hasn’t told either of you the truth about what has been happening, now has he? Go ahead, Stanley, tell your dear nephew all about your life of lies and how your failure to protect the twins has lead to their current fate! Oh boy, this is gonna be so much fun!”   

“Stan..ley?” Micheal gave Bill a bewildered look, his mind becoming a jumbled mess of confusion at the demon’s words. He looked back at his uncle to see Stan tense up and quickly avoid any eye contact with his nephew and focus more on glaring daggers at Bill. If looks could kill, then they would have been down one nuisance by now.

Micheal forcibly took hold of Stan’s shoulders to look at him. “What the hell is he talking about? Your name is Stanford isn’t it? Why is he calling you Stanley and what happened to our children!?” Micheal had started to shake Stan as he questioned him, his shaking growing in intensity when Stan didn’t answer him and looked down in shame. “DAMNIT, UNCLE STANFORD, ANSWER ME!”

“Dad?”

Micheal froze, his grip on Stan pulling away right as Stan’s head shot up quickly at the familiar voice, a voice that filled the occupants in the room with various emotions upon hearing it. Love, hope, relief, anxiety, fear and amusement. If one had been paying close attention, they might be able to place which emotions matched who.

“Mason!? Mason is that really you!?”

Micheal and Mary were the first ones to turn their head towards the newcomer that stood at the door. They had been expecting to see their precious thirteen year old son, but stared in shock at the different sight they were greeted with. Instead of seeing a young boy, there stood a teenage demon, one with the exact pair of mocha eyes and a curly mop of hair that matched their own. The antlers, wings and the overall differences in age should be a sure sign that this wasn’t their son, but looking at him and all his familiar features and voice…there was no denying it that it was him, just…different.

“Oh Mason, my baby!”

Mary took a few rushed steps forward, but stopped the moment she took in another key difference of her precious baby boy. In that is, that while Dipper stood before them, dressed up in a simple pair of black pants and a white button up that he had stolen from Bill and cut slits for his wings, there was also the fact that he was carrying the twins.

Bill grinned at the frozen state of Mary as she stared at the twins and simply walked over to his beloved. Wrapping an arm around Dipper’s waist and taking Aibek from his mother’s hold to free up an arm, Bill delighted and giving the young brunette a loving kiss on the lips. He side-eyed the humans in the room as he gave them the display, an added piece of the puzzle that give the parent an idea of what was going on.

Slowly pulling away from the kiss, Bill smiled down at Dipper while the twins happily giggled at seeing their father again. The two little ones babbled to each other while busying themselves with playing with the buttons on their parent’s clothing.

“I’m glad you could join us, my love. I hope you don’t mind that I left you to get the boys ready while I greeted your parents. I was just about to tell them about the wonderful things we have been up to, such as your transformation, the twins and our bonding.”

“Oh Bill, what trouble have you been causing now?” Dipper asked, a knowing look upon his face as he looked over to their small audience. His parents were still frozen in shock, before a horrified look crossed upon his fathers face, before being replaced be a seething anger. His mother was still standing stun just a few feet away from Bill and Dipper before Micheal came storming over.

“You sick freak! What the hell did you do to my boy, he is only a kid!”

Dipper groaned inwardly as he watched his dad grab the front of Bill’s shirt in anger. It didn’t help that Bill saw all of this as some game and held his grin the entire time.

“Micheal, stop! Don’t do anything stupid that will get you hurt!” Stan ran to pull his nephew away from Bill, but stopped when Dipper placed a hand on his father’s shoulder instead, remaining calm in hopes to defuse the tense situation.

“Dad, please. I need you to calm down so I can explain everything to you. Grunkle Stan probably hasn’t explained it, because he didn’t want to worry you, and Bill is pretty much a child that likes to rile everyone up for a reaction.”

“A child, really? Oh Pinetree, you wound me.” Bill placed a dramatic hand to his chest, feigning hurt feelings that only resulted in making Ace and Aibek laugh at his silliness.

Dipper merely rolled his eyes at his lover’s antics. It would be just his luck that the twins would find Bill’s overly dramatic displays to be entertaining. While it was rather cute and heartwarming to see them bond so well, he did not need the boys to encourage their father while he worked to calm his own.

“Let’s all just sit down and get this all sorted out, please?”

Micheal looked at Dipper, then back to Bill. That annoying grin was still on the demon’s face, and while he wanted nothing more than to punch it right off of him, he felt Mary take hold of the hand that wasn’t grabbing Bill.

“Let’s hear them out, please. I don’t want us to do something that might make us lose Mason and Mabel completely.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, he nodded to her and let go of the front of Bill’s shirt. Mary smiled as he made the right decision and gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek. This had Dipper letting out a relieved sigh as the calming of the situation seemed to have worked so far.

“Thank you, now lets just sit down and a nice chat to clear things up.

Dipper took Aibek from Bill again as he noticed that he had started smoothing out the wrinkles on his shirt. Taking the kids in hand, he smiled to his mom as he began walking her over to the table, noticing as she watched the little demons with curious, loving eyes. The two had just reached the table when they both looked back at their respective husbands.

“Bill? Dad? Are you two coming or what?”

“Be right there, Pinet-”

SMACK!

“MICHEAL!”

“DAD!”

Dipper and Mary were staring wide eyed as they just witnessed Micheal swing his fist as hard as he could into the side of Bill’s face when he began answering Dipper. The punch had enough force to snap Bill’s head far to the side and leave an ache in Micheal’s knuckles that would promise some bad bruising.

Pacifica was cowering behind Stan as he stood stun with his own shocked expression. Completely dumbfounded as he registered what just happened. If it had been any other day or demon, he would have been proud to see his nephew punch a demon in the face, but to punch BILL!?

Everyone in the room was standing stun as they just stared at the two, Bill still had his head snapped to the side, merely blinking with a very unamused look upon his face, while Micheal stood there panting with his arm still extended from the punch.

After several minutes of them all just standing frozen like that, the blonde demon began to respond. An audible crack filled the silent room as Bill spun his head back around, his golden eyes darkening to a deep crimson as the whites of his eyes bled into black pools. Those crimson orbs glaring right at Micheal.

“Oh no…”       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Micheal just punched Bill! The demon that not only fucked his son, but has also taken over the world and caused the death of countless people. Oh dear. I hope you all enjoyed this update!


	36. True Self

“It seems that I have been far too easy with you humans upon Pinetree’s request, keeping you alive inside a safe town and reuniting each other with loved ones, why…..you pathetic creatures might be thinking of me as soft. How ……amusing. ”

 Bill’s voice calm out in an eerily calm fashion, clashing with the look of anger that stained his normally golden eyes with a bright shade of crimson. The stare had frozen Micheal in place, his entire body becoming chilled with fear as the demon started to approach him in a slow, intimidating manner.

A crushing weight began to push down on him from seemingly out of nowhere, forcing the brunette to his knees as a hand had moved to his chin, taking it in a bruising grip and wrenching his head upwards in a sharp angle, causing a pained gasp to leave him. His eyes once again becoming locked with those of Bill, while the demon hovered over his kneeling form with a sharp grin.

“I have been kind for too long. As much as I want to keep my mate happy, he must also remember that I am a demon and that beings such as myself do not give two shits about useless meat-sacks like you. Even Pinetree will give in to this truth, that he too is a demon and humans are merely playthings that exist for out enjoyment. After all, he has done it before. Isn’t that right, my love? Doesn’t it feel good to enjoy the taste of fresh meat or to torture and manipulate your toys without a care in the world?”

Bill turned his head to the side, glancing back at Dipper who had still been standing besides his mother at the table. The mention of his previous actions had caused Dipper to grow anxious as he had been exposed in front of his parents, he knew full well that Stan and the rest of Gravity Falls had seen his cannibalistic urges during his moment of amnesia, but no one had a clue that he had actually tortured someone, and if anyone was to find out what he had done to Mabel and had _enjoyed_  it, he would be labeled more of a monster than he already was.

“Bill, please, do not-”

“ ** **NO.**** ”

Dipper was shocked when Bill suddenly cut him off, his voice having dropped into a deep growl. The golden attributes of his human form had become a glowing red, brick like patterns forming along his skin and threatening to pull apart as if he was on the edge of becoming dropping his human guise all together.

“ ** **I’m not going to have you tell me what not to do, anymore. I am a demon, our children are demons and**** ** _ **you**_** ** **are a demon. It is time for you to stop denying the truth and face who you truly are, Pinetree.**** ”

In an instant, the humanoid figure of Bill Cipher began to twist and shift into the monstrous, nightmare form that Bill tended to take when he was either furious or looking to traumatize. The three-dimensional form of a pyramid, broken up by the layered mouths and sprouting multiple arms and eyes was certainly something to behold, but with the way that a few bricks in his form seem to shake, it gave the sense that a far more terrifying form might hide within.

Dipper gave a worried look at seeing Bill act up again but became even more worried when Ace and Aibek were suddenly taken from him and placed in a little play pen off to the side. He didn’t have time to question what Bill was up to, before he was suddenly being grabbed by the mentioned demon, his limbs each being held by one of the large hands.

With a wave of another of Bill’s many glowing arms, Micheal found himself being thrown against Mary by an unseen force, the same force that dragged Stan and Pacifica by their side before a cerulean cage rose up from the ground and closed around them. The pyramid shaped cage had effectively trapped the four of them, leaving them unable to do anything else but watched as the soul-bound demons faced one another.

“Bill, stop! Let all of us go, this isn’t funny!”

The young demon began to struggle as he was held in the air, his arms and legs spread out in a way that made it difficult to move. Dipper twisted his head a little, managing to catch the worried glances of his family and Pacifica. Stan had started kicking at the cage in hopes of busting it down, but only accomplished hurting his foot in the process. The banging noise of the cage oddly began to fade in the background as a finger touched Dipper’s chin and turned his head back to look at Bill.

As soon as his eyes locked onto the large, blackened orb of his mate, Dipper found himself unable to pull away or attempt to struggle anymore. It was if his entire body had gone numb, the only sensation he was able to focus on was the sudden pulsation of something within his chest. It thumbed as steady as a heart beat, but it did not feel linked to the organ, no…it felt more spiritual than that.

“ ** **There is nothing to worry about, my precious sapling, I am simply helping you overcome that silly humanity of yours. You may be a demon already, but this here…..**** ” He paused and placed a large finger against the brunette’s chest as emphasis. “ ** **This isn’t even your true form anymore, it is merely a halfway point of what you really are.**** ”

“This isn’t the full me? C’mon Bill, stop playing around and put me down. We can all just settle this over a calm talk, no n-need to do anything crazy.”

The young forest demon thought that this had always been it to his new demon body, the wings, antlers and hidden second mouth. He knew that some demons were able to change their forms, like Bill for an example, but he thought this more humanoid figure was it for him. If he really was something else, could that be the source of his true demonic thoughts? Would unleashing it be the end to the rest of his humanity?

He felt his body shaking as the strange sensation in his chest grew stronger as Bill’s finger applied a little more pressure to it, the thumping speeding up as Dipper swore he felt something shifting inside his very soul, just waiting to be released. Dipper was growing more anxious by the minute as Bill kept hold of him and merely chuckled, using another hand to stroke the top of his head in a soothing manner.

“ ** **Nope!**** ” The nightmarish demon said in a cheery tone, the eyes of his body all scrunching up in a mischievous glee. “ ** **I’m done with being civil for now, having to be overly nice is just exhausting! I won’t kill anybody if you don’t want me to, but you gotta learn to let loose a little more. Instilling fear is the best way to keep any human pest in order after all!**** ”

“Stop it, please!” Mary had called out in panic, the sight before her was sending her panic through the roof as it seemed that their son was about to suffer some sort of punishment from what her husband had started. She had no idea what Bill meant when he talked about true forms and letting loose, but she could only assume that it meant something bad.

Dipper managed to break eye contact with Bill at the sound of his mother’s pleas and turned his head in the direction of the cage. He barely had time to register the four held within the confines of the magical bars, before he felt a sudden lurch deep within his core, a surge of heat could be felt building within his chest, right underneath where Bill still kept a finger pressed against him.

The heat within had begun to twist and shift, pushing within his insides and slipping into every single fiber of his being. It suddenly felt as if his body was too small to contain the growing pressure within and a feeling of fullness began to rise up his throat. Dipper clenched his jaw shut tightly, fearing that he might vomit at that very moment and make a mess of himself. His teeth could be heard grinding together with the effort he used to hold back the force that was causing a bulge within his throat.

No powers would even surface at his call as he tried to free himself from his mates grasp, it was almost as if, that somewhere deep down inside him…Dipper really didn’t want to resist. Perhaps what Bill said was right, that it was best to give in now to who he really was and stop pretending to still be apart of his old life. He knows he will still care for the friends and family he has in Gravity Falls, but Dipper might find himself more relaxed when it comes to smacking them around a little for misbehaving.

“You bastard! This fight is between you and me, you can’t just punish Mason for trying to stop it.” Micheal shouted out, his hands tightly gripping the bars of the cage as he glared up at Bill. “What kind of coward takes out their anger on the one they supposedly love, instead of the person that started it all!”

Bill merely rolled his eyes at Micheal at his little outburst. “You must be dumber than you look if you haven’t pieced everything together yet, even after I explained it all rather plainly. I am not punishing Pinetree in the slightest, I am just helping him break free of the shell that humanity has bound him too.” Bill suddenly chuckled as a thought crossed his mind.

“ ** **You should be less worried of what I am doing to him and be more worried about what he might do to you after I am done. I have seen how Pinetree can be when he doesn’t care about any of you humans and it can be rather…messy, at times. Now the, let’s not waste anymore time, shall we?**** ”

Bill turned his attention back to Dipper, seeing how his love had broken out into a sweat from the force he used to keep his mouth sealed from whatever it is that filled his body and threatened to spill out. It was rather cute to see the stubborn side of Dipper acting up, even if he could see the signs of giving in on the brunette’s face.

“Just relax now, my queen. Let your nightmare side take hold and allow yourself to relax and have some fun again, I’ll be right here by your side.”

A wave of calmness suddenly crashed against the young demon as he took in Bill’s words and found himself relaxing to the advice. As long as Bill was with him, then nothing bad would ever happen to him. What was wrong with letting go of the stress he endured in keeping Bill restrained from his fun?

With his fight fading, Dipper opened his mouth and let out a long sigh, a swirling flame of cerulean crawled out through his opened mouth as it was no longer trapped inside. The flame twisted about his body, covering every inch of flesh. The many arms that held him were removed, leaving Dipper’s body to remain suspended in air, the bright flames were obscuring him from the many eyes focused upon him.

The most they could see was the faintest hint of a silhouette within, moving ever so slightly with change as his body began to descend to the floor. The flames dispersed the second that his feet landed flat against the wooden floor of the dining hall, the soft click of cloven hooves against a hard surface was the first sign that something was wrong.

Pacifica had to rub her eyes, wondering if what she saw before her was truly real or just an illusion brought upon by stress and exhaustion. It must be real if the image did not fix itself upon the reopening of her eyes, nor was she apparently the only one seeing it based on the white knuckles that came from Micheal’s tight grip upon the bars, along with the sharp gasp that slipped from Mary and the tense form of Stan.

“Dipper?”

Chocolate orbs opened up at the soft call of his name, it was barely above a whisper but he could hear it as clear as ever. Dipper was slightly confused to find himself standing now instead of his prior position of being suspended by Bill.

If he was released from the hold, did that mean that Bill had already done what he had set out to do? It had gone by so fast, just a burst of warmth and a blinding light had occurred before Dipper found himself opening his eyes again. Though, he could definitely feel that something wasn’t quite right….he felt different.

“ ** **Well, well! Get a look at yourself, Pinetree. I must say, the forest theme suits you wonderfully as a demon, it really does. I bet you want a good look at what your appearance is now, right?**** ”

Bill let out a chuckle before wrapping a hand around dipper and spinning the young demon so that he could face a large mirror that had not been there just moments ago. The sight that greeted the young brunette was quite the surprise and had Dipper looking between the mirror and down at himself.

In the reflection that was caste upon the mirror framed in silver, the first thing that popped out at Dipper, was the deer skull that seemed to be resting upon his face like a mask. The mask was connected to his antlers, but a good portion of his hair was still free to spill over the faded white of the bone, the chocolate curls making a bright contrast against the pale color. There was no bottom jaw connected, so at certain points of tilting his head, Dipper could see his mouth and chin.

Flowers had once again decorated parts of his antlers, a mix of white and violet flowers known as Mountain Laurel curled around the sturdy horns in a couple of spots and a few stray blossoms even decorated his hair.  

Upon sight of himself, Dipper was also able to figure out why he had been able to hear his whispered name so clearly, the reason being the deer ears that now protruded where his old ones used to be and where the skull ends.

Shifting his exploring gaze lower, revealed that his legs had lost their human appearance and starting at his waist was the sight of fur and the hind legs of a deer as his own. A sort of saytr, yet more deer oriented with goat. Along with the change of his legs, there was an additional set of arms that had grown below his original pair, the peach tone of his skin descended into a ashen black starting from his elbow and to the tips of his fingers.

“ ** **Don’t forget the back side. I must say, that I absolutely adore the addition of toxic plants on you, it enhances the dangerous beauty you hold.**** ” Bill happily chimed.

“What is different about my back?”

Dipper gave a confused look before turning in to get an angle of his back in the mirror. Where he would expect to see a normal deer tail attached to his altered lower half, the young demon was surprised to see a longer tail that looked more like a kangaroo’s, the majority of the end of the tail was seemingly growing a mix of flowers, from delicate petals of Autumn Crocus, to the violet dome of the Aconitum and the sweetly scented Nerium Oleander.

Along with the sight of new changes, Dipper was also aware that he still retained some of his old features, such as the hidden mouth that resided on his abdomen and the wings upon his back, the soft feathers that resided there looked as if they were fresh leaves that had been plucked from a tree and preserved.

This body that Dipper now found himself in, was this what Bill meant as his true self? The longer he stared into the mirror, the more he found himself accepting it with his own excitement. In fact, Dipper felt a rush of glee, one that had him giggling like a gossiping teen. Finally, it was all starting to sink in and become clear.

The way he was before, the inhuman attributes of his body were a lot more subtle, so of course he would still try to act like a human when he was around them. It was so easy to play the part of a sheep when you look like them, perhaps a few small defects here and there but effective all the same. But now, standing as he does now, Dipper knew that it was time to give up his charade and fully take his role as a predator among prey.

Even the skull that clung to his face as a mask of bone had belonged to a beast, not a man. With deadly flowers sprouting from the flesh of his tail and curling around the smooth surface of his antlers, along with the devastating maw of his midsection, Dipper was just a deadly trap that lured in prey with his beauty and brought them to their end.

“I can feel it now. I understand who I am.” He said more to himself than the others present in the room, his gaze falling down to his chest as he placed all four hands upon his center. He could feel his heart beating within his chest, a heart of a demon. There was only enough room in his heart for the love of his own kind. Bill, Ace, Aibek and Mabel, they were demons as he was and they were his family now.

Stan, Ford, His father and mother, Wendy along with the rest of the town, they were just people that he used to know and care about. While he held fond enough memories to know that he had once cherished them as family, they were not of his kind. While he may not see them as equal anymore, that doesn’t mean he wants to cast them away either, not when they were trapped in such a lovely cage for his enjoyment.

A soft pair of tugs upon his tail had brought Dipper out of his thoughts, his gaze shifting to look at the little ones that now sat on the floor and ran their hands through the lovely blooms upon his tail. His lips shifted into a soft smile as the bright eyes of the twins looked up at Dipper with love and recognition. Even with his face hidden, the young ones could still tell who Dipper was by the strong bond they had.

“Come here, my little ones.”

He easily scooped them up in his arms, noting how they young ones were not satisfied until they had each plucked a few flowers for them to hold. There was no need to worry about harm coming to them if they were to ingest any part of the plants, the toxins held no effect for demons. Dipper placed a kiss upon their foreheads, angling his head just right so the skull did not get in the way. If he truly wanted to, he could revert back to his half form, but he felt no need of it right now.

“ ** **How do you feel, Pinetree? Do you still want me to be behaved around your ‘family’?**** ”

Bill allowed for his nightmare form to fade away, breaking apart brick by brick and twisting in on itself until he stood beside his precious sapling in the human form he had created long ago. His grinned at the brunette, running a hand along the smooth bone of the skull and taking in a closer look of the new additions the brunette had obtained.

A golden tanned hand drifted downward, brushing against the nearly invisible seam of his stomach that held Dipper’s second mouth. It had been a while since his mate had last used it, he hoped that Dipper would allow him to feed it more often now that he had the teen of his ties to humanity.

“You were right Bill, I do feel much better now, I don’t feel as conflicted as before and I can actually relax for once when seeing you in the same room as them.”

He gestured to the cage with one of his free arms with a chuckle, taking in the horrified look of his mother and Pacifica, along with the disgusted look of his father. Stan, oddly enough, only showed a look of discomfort as if he had merely accepted what had happened. The wisest reaction so far, the old conman was behaving so well for once. It might have something to do with being broken from defeat.

“The current question is though, what shall we do with them?” Dipper asked with a playful hum, resting a finger upon his cheek in thought. “Stan and Pacifica should be broken enough to understand that there is nothing they can do to stop us, but have my parents been terrified enough?”

Bill hummed as well, resting his head against dippers as he took in the sweet floral scent that now surrounded the brunette, along with the fresh scent of pine. Oh yes, the forest attributes suited his sapling perfectly.

“Well, you are as much of a demon of the mind as you are a demon of the forest, how about some mental trauma in the form of constant nightmares for the week? We can show them what will happen if they step out of line.”

Dipper gave a small laugh. “Oh! That would be a perfect start! Perhaps we can-”

The sudden slamming of the doors to the dining hall had interrupted Dipper, causing Bill to scowl at whoever had decided to barge in on them. His golden eyes narrowing over at the door as he took in the sight of Teeth and eight-ball, the two morons stood there with feet shuffling aimlessly.

“Boss! The rest of the town is here like you wanted them! We made sure not to eat any of them.” Teeth shouted out, clearly lacking an inside voice at the moment and seemingly proud of himself for following orders and refraining from devouring one of the fleshy cattle-er, humans, that had been marched to the Manor.

The news had managed to take Bill’s scowl and shift it back to his usual grin. “Good job, fellas! Go hang out with the others until I call you out for the party, I have guests to welcome.”

Bill made a show of fixing his bow tie and slicking his hair back to make sure he was in perfect order for a public appearance, a demon overlord needed class after all. Once happy with his work, Bill turned to Dipper and gave him a peck on the forehead.

“Why don’t you run along and check on Shooting Star, I’ll get the humans in order for the dinner party while you do that.”

Dipper nodded, flashing a grin of his own as he turned around and headed off towards the living quarters of the manor in search of his sister. Once he had disappeared behind the closing of a door, Bill turned towards the four captives and had their cage open up and retreat with a wave of a hand.

“You four, relax and get seated while I go greet the rest of our guests.” Bill spoke in a friendly ton, but everyone was well aware of the lack of friendliness in his words.

Without another word, the golden demon left the room and went into the foyer, presumably to cause quite the seen for a welcoming. Stan just grumbled at that and began walking off towards another set of doors that would hopefully lead him to a bathroom or something. After what had just transpired, he needed some air or water splashed onto his face.

Stan had made it into one of the many long and confusing hallways when he suddenly felt a hand upon his shoulder, the sudden touch had set his body off and acting upon instinct, Stan turned around with a fist flying towards whoever had touched him.

The punch didn’t go very far though as a six-fingered hand quickly shot up to catch it and stop Stan from landing a solid hit to the face.

“Calm down Stanley, it is just me.”

“Damnit Ford! You should know better than to sneak up on me!”

The shout came out irritated, but Stan was more than relieved to finally see Stanford safe and sound, standing before him unharmed and not looking like some sort of dorky puppet for a demon.

“Yes, yes, I know. You were always quick to punch before asking questions, but that isn’t important right now. What currently is important, is that I have a new plan for us to try.”

Stan sighed, putting a hand to his face and pulling it down, more of an exhausted gesture than one of irritation. Here Ford was again, spewing about another plan to try in hopes of defeating Bill. What use was another plan when their odds of success was pretty much shit? Still, he had to at least hear him out.

“Alright Sixer, what is it?”

Ford reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small device, pressing a button in the middle of it caused a projection to shoot out of it, revealing a sort of digital journal that had pages written in an alien language. Stan couldn’t make heads or tails of anything about it, the most he can make out is that dumb Cipher wheel that Ford had drone on about before but with the way Ford held a determined grin, it must be good news.

“We might be able to actually form the zodiac wheel after all, and rid this world of Bill, for good.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, finally! Poor Micheal had set Bill off, causing Dipper to step in in hopes of diffusing the situation, unfortunately, Bill was rather fed up about playing nice with humans. I would like to thank all of you wonderful readers that are still sticking with me and to those that have been binge reading to make it up to this point, you are all awesome!
> 
> I am trying to get some artwork done as well, hopefully that will come up with next chapter, but who knows. I will be making a picture for Mabel in her altered self and another for Dipper in his more demonic form, so there will be those to look forward to as well. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts in the comments below.


	37. Last Plan

“We have tried to form that dumb circle, who knows how many times by now, what makes you think this time it will actually work, Ford? What chance do we possibly have of actually succeeding for once, when both Dipper and Mabel are on Bill’s side?”

 

Stan looked at his brother with a frown, not one that was out of anger, but more out of exhaustion from their previous attempts of besting the demon that always seemed to be two steps ahead of them. After what he had just witness inside the dinning hall, Stan was positive that Dipper had become harder to convince in helping them. Nor could they out match him in strength to possibly capture the brunette.

 

“I know for a fact that this plan will work, thanks to the writings I have here within this holographic journal. I had come across it many years ago in the void of the Rift, but had completely forgotten about it before, due to the rarity of needing it in an actual situation, but here we are in need of it.”

 

Ford gestured to the displayed pages of the digital journal, pointing out at the picture and alien text that meant absolute gibberish to Stan, but made sense to Ford, considering he had managed to translate it.

 

“It is a spell, one that will allow another member of the Cipher wheel to posses another temporarily. I expect that it must have been made as a fail safe, in case Bill had managed to corrupt or compromise one of us, like he has done to Dipper. However, there is a slight drawback to the spell. While we are able to target the member to possess, the other person that is to switch places, is completely randomized.”

 

“So, what your saying is that we can pull this whole ritual thing off without a hitch, but we have a chance of having someone useless posses Dipper? Like that Robbie kid?”

 

Stan rubbed at his eyes as he let out a sigh. “That sounds like a disaster. I would feel better if you were the one to switch places, since you can actually handle yourself enough around Bill and the other freaks, but a few others might not luck out so well and what about Mabel? Is someone else gonna possess her too, because having two clueless people posing in their places just seems like a suicide mission for all of us if they get caught!”

 

Ford clicked a button on the device, turning it off for now and putting back in his coat pocket before placing a reassuring hand on Stan’s shoulder. He had a firm grip, his face set in defiant determination for their situation. Ford could see the fight in Stan was dwindling, as was the fight of the rest of the town, but they had to learn not to give up. Heroes do not quit.

 

“It is a risk we have to take, I will make sure to inform everyone well enough so that no one will be clueless when the spell is performed. Unfortunately, we can only use the spell one person at a time, but whoever is acting as Dipper should be able to convince Mabel into following them.”

 

“Say if it does work and we do get the kids back to us, then what? If this is some sort of possession or body switch, then what will happen to Dipper?” Stan asked, seeing that Ford was actually looking rather excited of the questions that he was asking, as if they were the very questions he wanted Stan to ask.

 

“The possession is more of a switch, as I had mentioned before, which means that when we possess Dipper’s body, he will switch to the other body. It is easy to tell who is being switched with him, so we will use the brief lack of consciousness to tie up the body Dipper will be in and have him correctly placed on the Cipher wheel. Say if I do switch bodies with Dipper, you will tie me up, but I must be placed in the Pine tree slot, since it is Dipper’s mind and soul within the body and vice-versa, understood?”

 

A groan came from the conman as he rubbed his forehead, the talk of magic rituals that were beyond their complete control was causing a headache to come on. “Yeah, I think I get the gist of all this ritual stuff.”

 

Ford gave a large grin and patted Stan’s shoulders excitedly. “Fantastic! Now then, I will run back to the shack before anyone finds out I’m here and I will prepare the ritual. I want you to gather up all the other members of the zodiac and bring them to me when this party is over. The sooner the better.”

 

With that, Ford gave his brother one more smile of assurance, before turning and jumping out the window he had originally snuck in through. The old researcher was out of sight by the time Stan rushed to the window to peek outside.

 

“Damn show-off, seventy-something years old and jumping out windows like a crazy person” Stan grumbled, although, he couldn’t say much considering he has done some rather sketchy things himself, for someone of his age that is.

 

A loud ringing bell had Stan turning his head towards the doors that lead to the dinning room, figuring that the attention summoning sound might have something to do with the beginning of this so called ‘party’. As much as he wanted to ignore it in a cit of childish defiance, Stan was feeling the aching gnaw of hunger in his stomach, accompanied with a growl of complaint from said organ.

 

Stan sighed and stepped towards the doors, deciding it would be best to just go with the whole ordeal for now, before acting out the instructions that his brother had given him. He wasn’t sure why he was going along with it when he had practically accepted Bill’s rule, but something about Ford’s determination and will to fight had sparked something in the conman.

 

“There better be something edible in there.”

 

 ===============================

 

The ringing of the bell stopped when Bill gave a look over the room filled with humans and demons alike, his eye picking up that everyone was now all accounted for, except for Sixer, but that was to be expected.

 

The sides of the rooms had tables decorated with all sorts of human dishes, each dish looked and tasted of expensive quality and were currently blocked off from any access by the Henchmaniacs standing before them. The humans were all gathered in the center of the room, with Bill up front in his triangular form, with Dipper, Mabel and the young twins at his sides.

 

“Welcome one and all of you pathetic, meat-sacks, to my little party! As you may have gathered by now, your little rescue attempt back in Rome, along with your little plan to seal the Rift with alien adhesive, had failed miserably! With such failure, you have all become my prisoners, but my mate _was_  more forgiving than I and decided this to be your fate.”

 

Bill glanced over at Dipper, his eye scrunching up in amusement as they both shared a small chuckle, a little inside joke that everyone else was rather clueless too.

 

“Thanks to Pinetree, you have all been locked up in the rebuilt town of Gravity Falls, they place you called home. There is a barrier that will keep you safe from the rest of Weirdmaggedon, but, there is a catch!”

 

The golden demon gestured to the sides of the room, mainly to the piles of food that were being guarded by his minions. “The only way fro you to get access to food and supplies, is from either me or my mate. You can still die of illness, injury and starvation after all. If you humans want to stay alive, I suggest it is best that you all accept and bow down to your new rulers!”

 

There was a murmur amongst the townsfolk as they all began talking to one another, some voicing their opinions to their neighbor about their predicament. It wasn’t a hard decision to make for the poor people that had faced such horror, but were now being offered luxury during the end of the world.

 

It started with one person, then two, four, eight and so on, each person began bowing down to the demonic overlord, showing their submit to his tyranny. Some were more hesitant, like Wendy was, but as she saw her friends and family lowering their head to Bill and the altered twins, she couldn’t help but join them minutes later with a sigh.

 

“Wow, that was rather quick, wasn’t Bill? I was almost expecting another outburst or riot, but I guess you managed to finally beat them down enough for them to finally give in.” Dipper spoke softly to his lover.

 

“I didn’t do this alone, you have just as much involvement in their downfall as I, Pinetree.” Bill chuckled at his mate.

 

“Now that we have all of that out of the way, I think you humans have earned your first reward for good behavior. Feel free to party to your hearts content! This party will only last a few hours for you, so you best enjoy it while you can.”

 

With a wave of his hand as a signal, the demons stepped away from the tables to allow anyone free pick of the offered treats. Party music began to pour from the various speakers hidden about the walls of the room, taking away the more tense atmosphere that had once filled the room.

 

Dipper watched as the hungry people flocked to the tables after a moment of hesitation, his eyes were scanning the crowd, landing on their parents that had been brushed aside when the other humans had been brought into the room. He had come straight to Bill side when returning with Mabel, so she was not yet aware of them being there. When Dipper had swiped her memory, he had left in just enough for her to recall who her family was.

 

While she had no idea they were present, Dipper had been watching them during Bill’s little speech to them all, seeing the way that they stared at their daughter in the same shock as they had for him, perhaps even more. Mabel had always been the favored of the twins, it only made sense that their parents would show more worry of her changes than his, even if his were more drastic.

 

The forest demon found his hands clenching into fists as he recollected all the times that they had showed their favoritism to his twin, it was clearer to see now that Bill had opened his eyes to his true self. The Christmas’ were Mabel would receive extra gifts than he would, or the school events they would rather attend for her art, over his science projects.

 

How many times had they wished he would have been more like his sister? How many times had he just brushed it off and ignored the lack of equality of their love? It was shocking, to say the least, that it was only now that he could see that they saw her as their darling star.

 

Was this truly how he felt inside, when he no longer had to hide his true feelings? Either way, Dipper couldn’t help the frown that settled on his features, the earlier reunion of their parents now felt…sour in his memory. He didn’t want anything to do with them right now and selfishly wanted to keep his sister away from their love.

 

Movement caught his eyes, making Dipper refocus on the room around him and the sight of his parents starting t make their way across the room and over towards them, obviously trying to get to Mabel to surround her with their worry for her well being and altered state.

 

Dipper clenched his fist tightly, before an idea came to mind, one that had him smiling. He turned to his sister and still smiling beneath the deer skull, gently took hold of her hands, getting her attention.

 

“I know this is supposed to be a party to enjoy, but I feel it is too boring with the town here and more focused on wolfing down a meal than having fun. I think I would rather we play a game.”

 

“Oh!? What kind of game?”

 

Mabel’s eyes lit up at the mentions of a game, her pupils taking on the shape of a star as the glow around her body actually sparked a little brighter for a moment. Her obvious enthusiasm had her nephews growing excited as well, especially with the colorful, bubbly personality of their aunt nearby.

 

“How about Hide and Seek? The game will last until the party ends and I will be the first to count, ready?” Dipper didn’t wait for more of an answer besides the rapid nod of her head, before placing his hands up to cover his eyes. “ One….two…”

 

The sudden whirl of wind that brushed against him was enough to signal the departure of his sister, the excited girl having quickly left to find a place to hide. Dipper lowered his hands, turning to face his parents that had been mere feet away by that point.

 

Micheal and Mary just looked at Dipper with a mixture of shock and confusion, an unasked question of why he had done such a thing to send their daughter away before they could even speak to her. Dipper did not speak a word at first to answer, he simply flashed them a sharp grin beneath the partial mask of bone.

 

The amused chuckle of Bill from beside Dipper had caused his grin to widen. The golden demon had watched the incident the entire time, taking great pleasure in watching Dipper as he actually toyed with humans instead of constantly worrying over them.

 

“Uh-oh, I think they wanted to speak with Shooting Star.”

 

“Whoops, my bad~.”

 

=======================================

 

While Dipper dedicated the night to keeping his children entertained and keeping his sister away from their parents, his Grunkle Stan had spent the night going about the crowd of people, seeking out each one that had anything to do with the zodiac.

 

He had gone to Wendy, Soos and Pacifica first, telling them nothing more than to simply head to the shack after the party. Wendy had relayed the message to Robbie, while Pacifica told McGucket. From that point, it was just a matter of tracking down Gideon to tell him the news.

 

The kid wasn’t hard to sport with such pale complexion and that ridiculous hair style, Stan could make him out over by on of the corners of the room, seemingly sulking within a darkened part of the corner, thanks to the party lights that had been made to flash.

 

“Hey, Gideon!”

 

The sudden call over the loud music seemed to have startled the boy out of thought, if the flailing cup of punch was anything to go by. Gideon had looked around for the source of his startle, before narrowing his eyes at Stan.

 

“Dammit old man! Do ya want to give me a heart attack!?”

 

Stan merely rolled his eyes at that. “You are young, you don’t have to worry about that just yet. I just came over to tell you something important.” He did a quick glance around them to make sure there were no prying eyes or eavesdropping demons.

 

“Ford has once more plan up his sleeve, so we are meeting back at the shack. You are a part of that damn zodiac, so you are gonna have to show up for things to work, got it?”

 

“But-”

 

“Don’t go questioning about Dipper and Mabel, Ford has it all covered and will explain it better than I can when we get back after the party.” Stan didn’t leave anymore room for question or argument before he walked away from Gideon and into the party crowd, leaving the white-haired boy alone once more.

 

Gideon frowned from the encounter, looking down at his reflection in the dark liquid that filled his cup, before his eyes drifted upward to Bill’s form at the front of the room, the demon currently occupied with Dipper. As if sensing the gaze from the young boy upon him, Bill turned from his current conversation, locking his eye with Gideon’s.

 

“Stanley…you are such a fool.”

 

===============================================

 

Ford was currently moving about the basement of the shack, making sure every last detail of his plan was perfectly prepared. He had the zodiac all laid out upon the ground, off to the side he had a wheelie chair for use, with a bunch of rope and duck tape sitting on it for later.

 

The spell to perform the switch was a simple incantation that would be recited while the other members of the zodiac stood in their respected spots. A candle placed within the spot of the pine tree would be the guiding point of the spell that will lead them to Dipper.

 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed while he had been down within the basement, but he figured that the party must be close to ending. He would have rathered Stan and the others to have left immediately, due to impatience on defeating the demon, but that would have really tipped Bill off that something was afoot.

 

Ford had felt further frustration towards the geometric demon when he had had come tot the rebuilt version of his home and had discovered that his basement and lab were completely void of any and all of his research, tools and inventions.

 

Bill was obviously wise enough to take away what he could from Ford, leaving behind nothing that could be used against him or his minions. It was a blessing that Ford had come across the alien journal device during their last moments in the Fearamid, or even that would have been lost to them.

 

A sound from the entrance to the lab had Ford quickly turning to face the door, a relieved sigh slipping from him when he saw Stan come through the door, following behind him were the place holders for the symbols of ice, the question mark, llama, the stitch heart and his old friend FIddleford, for the spectacles. Ford took a quick count of them and frowned, they were missing one.

 

“Stanley, where is the last member of the zodiac?”

 

Stan walked over, shrugging as he did so and taking a seat on the chair, not caring to remove the supplies out of the seat as he did so. He took the moment to look over those already present.

 

“I told the kid to meet us here, just like the others. We were the first ones out the door when the party had ended, and I did have my car, so we probably have a head start on him. It might take a little longer for the kid to make his way here with those short legs of his.”

 

“We would have stayed to offer him a ride, but it was super crowded in the car as is when we all squished inside.” Wendy said as she leaned against the wall. “ we had to put Robbie in the trunk to fit everyone.”

 

“That is only because Soos takes up way too much room!” Robbie interjected, pointing an accusing finger to Soos. “I had suggested that Wendy could in my lap but-”

 

 “Yeah, gonna stop you there Robbie, that wasn’t going to happen.” Wendy told him rather bluntly

 

“Stop bickering, both of you.” Ford quickly scolded the teens. “There isn’t much we can but wait, unless Stanley is willing to go drive and look for our last member, it would be faster than making the boy find his own way here on foot.” Ford suggested while giving Stan a look. A look that implied that his suggestion was more of a low key demand, one that had others looking towards Stan in agreement.

 

The conman frowned at the many eyes on him. “Ugh! Fine! I’ll go git the Gideon twerp so we can hurry things up. I’ll be right back, but you all owe me!”

 

Stan got up from the chair and started making his way over to the door leading out of the basement. He had just reached it when a loud and violent crash sounded up in the home above them, followed by another one that sounded of shattering glass and a loud, angry shriek.

 

“That…can’t be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, yay! With this one also come two pieces of artwork for Mabel and Dipper, they were doen with colored pencil, which I am not the best with but had fun playing with. I Hope you enjoyed them and this chapter, let me know your thoughts down below.
> 
>  
> 
> [Full Demon Dipper](https://www.deviantart.com/moonstar4444/art/Full-Demon-Dipper-822583206)
> 
>  
> 
> [Shooting Star Mabel](https://www.deviantart.com/moonstar4444/art/Shooting-Star-Mabel-822582605)


	38. Switcheroo

Stan and Ford were the first ones to creep up the basement stairs and towards the door that lead into the gift shop area, with brass knuckles and laser gun in hand, the twins were ready to face whatever monstrosity waited for them. They were not entirely alone, however, for it seemed that Wendy had also crept up the stairs, an axe in hand while the others remained in the safety of the basement.

 

Ford paused as the reached the sealed door of the vending machine, he looked back at the other two and motioned for them to stay quiet and still as he listened for any sort of noise besides the hum of the vending machine. Wendy and Stan also leaned closer to see if they could pick up on something.

 

There wasn’t anymore of that loud, wailing shriek they had heard once before in the basement, but the trio could make out the sound of angered stomping, followed by the loud crash of glass being thrown against a wall. A low sound of grumbling could barely be picked up as well.

 

“Alight, on the count of three, I’ll open the door and we go.” Ford whispered, waiting to get a nod out of the others, before placing his hand on the door in preparation, the other still tightly grasping his gun.

 

“One….”

 

Stan tightened his grip on his brass knuckles, shifting his stance better to allow him to run into the room the moment that Ford would open the door. He may be old, but he was ready to fight whatever dared to trespass on his property.

 

“Two…”

 

Wendy took a moment to shift her head side to side and roll her shoulders to release the tension held there, a satisfying set of soft pops and crackles coming from her neck and back at the motion. Her hands were steady as they gripped the wooden handle of her axe, the metal of the blade was catching a glint of light that came off of the bulbs lining the staircase they were in.

 

“Three!”

 

Ford quickly and forcefully swung the door open, making sure to use enough force so that it wouldn’t potentially become stuck midway. Stan and Wendy went rushing past him and into the gift shop, weapons raised and battle cries leaving their mouths with Ford following behind them. Their shouts of battle caused whatever intruder that was present, to let out an ear piercing, high pitched cry of its own.

 

Nothing could immediately be seen by the door they had just exited from, but the trio could see that a display of snow globes had been shattered off in one of the corners of the shop, and a few displays in the middle of the floor were obscuring it fully from their view. Stan took lead as he rounded the corner, broken glass crunching beneath his feet as he took in the gremlin shape in the corner.

 

Stan had to quickly stop the swinging of his arms as he caught a clear sight of the cowering figure, before holding his arms out to abruptly stop Wendy and Ford in their tracks as they rounded the corner behind him. The sudden halt in their running had the two grunting.

 

“Stanley, what the hell was that for!?”

 

“Just shut it and look, Poindexter!”

 

“Wait a second….” Wendy spoke, her eyes squinting to get a better look at the figure among the broken snow globes. The familiar look of pure white hair, along with wide, blue eyes had her staring for a few seconds, dumbfounded.

 

“ Is that….Gideon!?”

 

Gideon paused in his cowering in the corner, when he noticed that the three that sudden rushed him had stopped, yet the sight of their weapons in hand had him worried of what might have happened if they hadn’t stopped in time.

 

“Of course it is me! Who else were you expecting?” Gideon shouted as he got up, using one of the shirts hung up on a clothes rack to dust off any stray shards of glass that had landed on his clothes. His body was thankfully lacking in any cuts, considering the glass of the globes were rather small and he liked to wear pants and long sleeve shirts. There was a scratch upon his cheek, but nothing else besides that.

 

“I don’t get it. We were downstairs when we heard a huge crash and a really loud shriek that sounded like some monster that Bill might have controlled. Were you really the cause of it? What happened?” Wendy asked as she looked over the large mess in the gift shop.

 

“What happened, is that Y’all can’t seem to pick up any stray junk that crowds the floor in this place! I came in through the gift shop like I was told to, but ended up tripping as soon as I did and crashed right into the display, which I might add, toppled on me easier than a pile of dominoes! So now, I am quite covered in broken glass and snow globe water.”

 

Gideon was going a little red in the face as he had started fuming when explaining what had happened. Stan and Ford merely shared a look and shrug, before Stan was walking over and placing a hand on Gideon’s shoulder.

 

“Well, at least your here in one piece and we can get this plan rolling before anyone finds us out. Oh, and another thing, you gotta pay for all of the broken merchandise when we are done here. No exceptions and the Mystery Shack is not liable for any injury that happens on the premises.”

 

Stan shot Gideon his usual, con man grin as he pointed at the various signs that legally covered his ass from any punishment. Gideon merely gave him an annoyed glare before removing the hand on his shoulder and pushing past Stan to walk over to Ford and Wendy, where the two were now walking back to the basement door.

 

‘Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll pay for the stupid trinkets, considering I still have more money then y’all will ever get. Now let’s hurry up with your plan.”

“Yeesh, why does the kid always have to have a stick up his ass?”

 

Stan just shook his head, an amused chuckle coming from him as he hurried after the others and back down into the basement, where Wendy was currently explaining to the others that it was only Gideon, while Ford made sure everything was in place for the spell.

 

“Alright, gather around everyone and stand in your places. To perform the spell correctly, we all need to place both are hands down on our symbol spots to connect our energy for the spell. I already set up the guidance candles, so there is no need to worry about grabbing the wrong target.”

 

Ford stepped over to his spot, the six fingered hand, and knelt in it, placing both his palms face down against his symbol. He looked around, watching as the other gathered members started moving to their own spots to do the same, he used that time to begin explaining the plan.

 

“Unfortunately, while we can choose which member to possess, we cannot choose who will possess them. It could be anyone of us, so it is of the up-most importance that all of you be prepared. Once the switch occurs, one of us will switch bodies with Dipper, so you must remember to act like him to avoid suspicion. We will restrain whoever he switches with, while the other works to get his body and Mabel back to the shack, understood?”

 

“Woah! Woah! Hold on!” Robbie quickly shouted, waving his hands in a crossing motion. “Any of us can swap with him? No offense, but I don’t want to be trapped inside the nerds body and have to deal with that triangle freak, no way!

 

Ford frowned at his outburst, but a quick punch to the arm from Wendy had the guitarist shutting up in no time. The redhead then proceeded to grab the front of his hoodie, so that she could forcefully pull him to face her, earning a scared yelp from Robbie, as he raised his hands to protect his face.

 

“Listen here, Robbie! We are going to do this spell, save Dipper and Mabel, destroy Bill and save the world. Unless you wanna be blamed for ruining our last ditch effort to beat Bill, I suggest you man up for once in your life! Got it!?”

 

He nodded quickly to satisfy the scary teen, before she threw him back to his own spot, before kneeling down in her own and placing her hands on the symbol of a bag of ice. Pacifica, Soos, Fiddleford and Gideon all following suite. Stan could be heard snickering as he simply stood in his spot for now, but stopped when Ford shot him a stern look.

 

“This is serious, everyone. The spell will last for about three hours when cast, so be sure to keep track of time and accomplish the mission as soon as possible. If we fail, not only is there a twenty-four hour cool down before we can use it again, but Dipper will be aware of the spell and will inform Bill about it. Now then, Stanley, you are the only one left that needs to join us.”

 

“Alright, I here you.”

Stan sighed before kneeling down in his spot, grunting at the pressure that it put on his knees and back, as he leaned down and pressed his hands flat against the symbol of the fez. The moment his hands touched, a blue glow began to surround his body and his symbol on the zodiac. A blue line then came off of his section and went to the middle of the circle, crossing over the drawn image of Bill.

 

The same thing began happening to the others around him, their bodies began to glow with the magic created by their personal energy, the light would then cause their drawn symbols to glow, before more lines would branch out and connect with Stan’s in the center of the circle. The sight was such a wonder to behold, as the blue lines of their energy met together.

 

With the gathered magic, the candle that sat on the mark of the pinetree had begun to flicker, the normal flame of red, yellow and orange, had suddenly turned into a bright cerulean color. A yellow glow of energy lit up Dipper’s symbol, before it started to stretch out to meet the connected blue lines in the center of circle. The moment the lines connected, a sudden pulse of energy could be felt as it swept over the kneeling humans.

 

“No one move yet, keep your hands pressed to your symbols or the spell will collapse!” Ford called out.

 

Stan frowned, looking around at each other, just like everyone else was. It was easy to see the one question that was going unspoken as glances were shared and swapped between others.

 

Who was it going to be?

 

He couldn’t recall how many times that he had looked between the others, from Wendy to Soos, Soos to Fiddleford, Fiddleford to Robbie, Robbie to Pacifica, Pacifica to his brother and Ford to Gideon. Stan seemed to have repeated that many times, losing track of how many times his eyes had shifted to look at another. Stan’s mind was seemingly growing numb and fuzzy, any sound that reached his ear had been muffled.

 

Stan hadn’t even realized that his head had stopped moving, his eyes locked on to Ford’s own worried gaze, as the the other twin seemed to be trying to speak with him. Stan saw his brother mouth as it moved, but couldn’t hear a sound besides the soft ringing of silence. His vision was starting to blur at the edges as his eyelids drooped against his will. He felt so tired….

 

“Ford?……….”

 

==========================================

 

Stan suddenly jolted awake, his eyes snapping wide open as he realized that he had momentarily dozed off. He mentally cursed himself as he moved to sit up, eyes scanning the room, half expecting to see Ford waiting to chew him out for falling asleep and possibly ruining the spell. Another argument that he really didn’t want to deal with….

 

Yet, he was shocked to see that he wasn’t in anything that resembled the shack. Instead, Stan found himself in a huge and luxurious bedroom, the decorations of animal mounts and fur rug suggested that he must be in the Northwest manor again and was currently resting in a king-sized, poster bed, with the curtains currently tied to the post.

 

“Jeez, this bed is amazing! Sleeping on something this soft, for who knows how long, really took out the stiffness in my back and knees.”

 

Stan’s eyes went wide as he suddenly slapped his hands to his mouth in shock as he realized something that moment when he spoke, something big… There was a really obvious reason as to why he wasn’t feeling the pains of an elderly man, and that reason being, that he currently wasn’t an old man. For when Stan spoke just moments ago, it was Dipper’s voice that he had heard.

 

“Hot Belgian waffles! I’m the one that switched with the kid!?”

 

He threw the blankets off of himself, taking in the sight of the teenage body that was currently clad in boxers and a black t-shirt. Luckily enough for him, Dipper seemed to have switched to a human form before slept, so he didn’t have to worry about crushed wings or knocking antlers against the bed.

 

“This is insane…. but I guess I’m not the worst one to get picked for the job.”

 

Stan slid out of bed and went to the opened door of the connecting bathroom, seeing as he was currently alone at the moment, he figured it would be best to get a better look at his situation and the bathroom mirror was a good place to start. But seeing such a youthful face staring back at him, instead of that of his own, was still hard to adjust to.

 

“Alright, you can do this… You just gotta find Mabel and get back to the shack with her before anyone finds out, easy enough.” Stan turned to walk out the door, but paused as he got another side glance of himself in the mirror. “On second thought…I should probably get some pants on first. Just gotta find some..”

 

Walking back into the bedroom, the brunette walked over to the wardrobe, throwing it open and grabbing the first pair of black jeans and a red shirt that his hands landed on. Stan did take notice that most of the shirts did have a slit in the back for wings to slip through, so there was a slight breeze from the holes on his back.

 

Once confidant that he was as ready as he could possibly be to face the unknown fate that awaited him, Stan took one deep breath before opening the door that lead out into the hallway of the manor. Stan barely made it a few steps out into the hall, before he was suddenly being tackled by one large body and two smaller ones. The tackle having caused him to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

 

“H-hey! What is the big idea?”

 

He rubbed his head, before taking notice at the three large smiles that were being sent his way, for it had been Mabel and the twins that had suddenly surprised him with their affectionate attack!

 

“Dipper! You are finally awake! The boys and I were wanting to wake you up earlier, but Bill told us to leave you alone, since the full transformation thing might have exhausted you. But now you are awake and we can all play together!”

 

Stan stared at Mabel, speechless for a moment and seeming to space off at seeing how happy she was at the moment, even if she wasn’t the same little girl at the moment. He might have stayed in his shock, if two little hands hadn’t reach up and patted both of his cheeks.

 

“Mama!”

 

His gaze lowered to the bright, golden eyes of the twins that were holding on to his chest, their smiles stretched wide as they gave him looks that were just overflowing with love and happiness to see him, even if it was Dipper’s face that they were reacting to and not his own. The sight was absolutely heart warming and had Stan practically melting as he smiled back at them.

 

“You two are so precious when I get a closer look at you.”

 

Stan pulled the three into a hug, smiling wider when he earned playful giggles from the young boys and a laugh out of Mabel. The four of them hugged for a few moments before Stan let go, allowing for Mabel to get off of him so he could stand up, holding the kids in his arms.

 

“Hey…Mabel, how about we-”

 

“Dipper, why are you all dressed up like a human, you don’t even have your antlers and wings out.”

 

Mabel had interrupted Stan as she looked him over, curious of seeing Dipper in such a normal form when it was morning time. Of course, this had Stan tensing with worry of being found out, but seeing the look of innocent curiosity upon her face, he was soon able to relax.

 

“O-oh, about that… I knocked my antlers around a few times this morning and decided that I wanted to take a break from them for a little bit, which is why I look human now!” It totally has nothing to do with the fact that Stan had no idea on how to even harness Dipper’s power and switch between his forms, no sir, nothing like that at all.

 

“Oh, I guess that makes sense! Well then, now that that question is out of the way, we should go get something to eat, I am hungry!”

 

“Hold on! I wanted to show you something first!”

 

Stan tried to interject and focus on getting Mabel to the shack, especially with his time limit, but the other brunette was not having it and simply pushed him along since his hands were currently full with the twins. Of course, the mention of food had caused the two little ones to grow excited at the idea and start chanting along with their aunt.

 

“Food! Food! Food!”

 

With no real way out of it now, he decided to just give in to the three and play along. Getting some breakfast shouldn’t cause too much a of delay, now should it? Perhaps an hour at most, but then he could convince Mabel to follow him to the shack, where Ford and the others were waiting.

 

“Alright, I guess food does sound pretty good after just waking up.”

 

They made their way down the hall and to the closes set of stairs that would lead them to the ground floor of NorthWest Manor, where Stan and Mabel began walking towards the dining hall that had been used the night prior for the party. Stan would have gone straight to the kitchen himself, but he was following Mabel’s lead at the moment, while Ace and Aibek each played with his hair.

 

With Mabel in the lead, she was the one that pushed open the double doors, revealing that room had been put back together for normal dining since the party ended. Of course, the room was as magnificent as ever with its grand architecture and expensive furnishing. Stan needed to remind himself to quickly grab whatever valuables and cash he could before having to head back to the shack.

 

“Well, well, well! Looks like you four decided to join us for a little breakfast finally, I was starting to wonder if I had to go up and personally drag you out of bed myself. Ha ha ha!”

 

The familiar laughter had Stan’s blood running cold, his head quickly turning to see Bill lounging at the front of the table, still in his triangular form as he floated above his chair and simply relaxed as he floated. His henchmaniacs were seated at the other end of the table, all except for Xanthar, who was just standing off to the side due to his sheer size.

 

“Good morning, Bill!”

 

Mabel responded as she skipped over to the table, taking a seat closer to him, since she was allowed to. she gave Stan a rather confused look when she saw he was still standing in the doorway, partially frozen as he saw how many eyes were upon him, especially Bill’s ever watching gaze.

 

Would they be able to see that something was wrong, that he wasn’t the real Dipper? What might Bill do to him if he did? The demon wouldn’t hurt Dipper or his body, but who knows what mind tricks he had up his sleeve that he would torment Stan with.

 

“Hello! Earth to Dipper! Stop spacing off and come sit with your family for breakfast!”

 

“W-wha?”

 

Snapping fingers were suddenly in front of his face, as Mabel had seemingly got back out of her seat to come over and snap him out of his thoughts. An embarrassed blush dusted his cheeks as he looked at Bill, noticing that the demon was still watching him. While being watched did make him tense, Bill hadn’t made any comment as of yet, so Stan believed his cover to still be intact, so he simply gave a nervous laugh.

 

“Oh right! I guess I was spacing off a bit there. Let’s go sit down.”

 

“There is a seat right next to me.”

 

Bill said with a hint of amusement in his voice, as one of his hands extended to pat the free seat beside him that Mabel wouldn’t try to claim. Which, as much as Stan really wanted to decline, he could not. Instead, he just walked over with his forced smile and sat down, letting Ace and Aibek hop onto the table and happily wander off to Bill.

 

“Dada!”

 

“Up! Up!”

 

“Aww, alright. Anything for my little troublemakers.”

 

Bill chuckled and had the excited twins off the table and levitating in seconds of their excited demanding. The young demons were progressing quickly compared to human children in their ability to speak and run about, it wouldn’t be long before they figure out how to switch forms or set something on fire for the first time.

 

Ace giggled in the air and actually reached out to start spinning his brother as they floated, which caused Aibek to laugh as well. The sight was such an adorable one and Stan could help but give a real smile at seeing them act so…human in a way. Even if they were demons, they were still children. The cute moment, however, was interrupted as a pair of loud, inhuman growls nearly shook the room.

 

Stan stared at the twins, wide eyed as Bill burst out into laughter in his seat, setting the twins down onto the table were they just looked to Bill and Stan with wide, deceivingly innocent eyes.

 

“What was that?” Stan blurted out before even thinking, looking to Bill and wondering why the demon was so amused.

 

“It sounds like a case of two hungry demons, I guess the twins are ready for their breakfast.” Bill answered simply.

 

With a snap of his fingers, the previously barren table had become covered in food for the room of demons to partake in. To Stan’s horror, he found out that most of the food that was summoned was meat….human meat. A mixture of both raw and cooked, from ground up to whole roasted leg, but at least there was also some veggies to accompany the meal as well.

 

Stan looked at all and couldn’t help but feel sick to his stomach as he watched not only the Henchmaniacs dive into the food, but Mabel and the twins as well. The children sported predatory teeth that easily tore through the softer dishes of meat, while their aunt was happily tearing into the roasted arm of some poor individual.

 

He placed a hand to his mouth, fighting down the urge to spill his stomach contents right then and there, but found himself jumping as an arm suddenly wound its way behind his shoulder. A hand took his chin and guiding him to look back over to Bill.

 

“Is something wrong? The table is filled with your absolute favorites, you really should try some. I’m not gonna let you leave this table until you have had plenty, a young demon as yourself needs their protein after all. Or perhaps….you just feel playful and want me to feed you! Oh, don’t mind if I do!”

 

The disguised brunette let out an audible gulp as bill suddenly picked up a fork and skewered an eyeball on it, before holding it up to Stan’s mouth. Stan saw the severed eye was looking right at him, so he turned his gaze to look at Bill and could practically see the non-existant grin upon Bill’s face as they locked eyes.

 

“Open wide~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that Gideon was the one making all that racket, oh dear.
> 
> Well Stan, if you are gonna switch bodies with a demon, then you gotta act like a demon and something Dipper loves is meat. poor Stanley is in for one hell of a ride on this mission of his, how do you think it will end? I hope you all enjoyed yet another update and are having a Happy Holidays so far!


End file.
